Allies and Rivals III : Mind Games
by Tonifranz
Summary: Being edited. The Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff Boys race against time to prevent an evil from escaping to this world. Who are your true friends, allies, and enemies?
1. The Desire to be Tough

**Allies and Rivals III**

This fic happens after _Allies and Rivals II: Commander and the Leader_. But reading that fic and my other fics is not necessary for understanding or enjoying this fic. There are references to my other fics, notably_ Allies and Rivals _and _Allies and Rivals II._ However, the only thing that needs to be understood in this was that a certain Dr William Edwards was the one who recreated the Rowdyruff Boys, not Him, after they were first destroyed by the girls by being kissed, and under his guidance, they were not evil anymore. And they were in alliance with the girls, called the Ruff Puff Alliance, with Blossom and Brick alternating as leader.

* * *

**Summary: **The Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff Boys race against time to prevent an evil from escaping to this world. Who are your true friends, allies, and enemies?

* * *

**_Disclaimer:_**_ I don't own the Powerpuff Girls or their characters. The Powerpuff Girls are owned by Craig McCracken and Cartoon Network. I only own my own characters, the most prominent of which is Dr Edwards._

* * *

**Chapter I**

**The Desire to be Tough**

* * *

Butch was in his room, bored, alone, reading some books. Brick was outside doing his chores by chopping firewood, while Boomer is alone in the lake, swimming. His father, Dr. Edwards, was at work.

The green rowdyuff looked with pride at his room. He lifted his eyes from the Math book he had been reading for the past hour, yawning as he noted that most of what he was reading he already knew. He wanted to do something, and something fast. Tossing aside the book, he went to his toy chest, surveying something to play with. A couple of robots, a remote control car, a set of matchboxes.

He shut the chest close. Thinking, he decided he wanted to bug Brick, but decided not to. 'I think I better lift some weights,' thought the black haired rowdyruff.

Suddenly, everything became white. "What the—" Butch said as his room disappeared, to be replaced by a certain mass of white. He was confused and confounded as everything he ever knew disappeared. Soon, there was bright white light, and Butch was forced to close his eyes. Then, a large wind blew, sweeping him off his feet and began tossing him into the abyss.

Soon, he landed with a thud, and he was surprised to find himself hurt from the fall. He opened his eyes, and found that where once there was only white, now there was darkness. It was so dark that he couldn't see his hand in front of him.

Butch shuddered, though he kept his fear behind a brave face.

"Ah, welcome, Wilbur Edwards," said a voice.

It was a deep male voice, of a man about forty, with a superficial warmness, though one could detect a hint of malevolence.

"Who are you? Where I am? And what I am doing here?" demanded Butch.

"You're in my realm, Wilbur, or as everybody else calls you, Butch," said the Voice.

"Who are you?" shouted the rowdyruff again, turning around in all directions, trying in vain to look for the source of the voice. All he saw was pitch-black darkness.

"My identity is irrelevant, Butch, but if you want to call me something, call me 'The Voice'," said the voice.

"Voice, what the hell is going on?" shouted Butch.

"Patience, my young subject, patience. I will soon reveal to you why I pulled you here," said the Voice.

"No! I want answers now! I want to know why I am here, and I want to go home!"

"Just wait, Butch, just wait," the Voice said, cackling in the dark.

"No, I just—"

But Butch was interrupted when the pitch-black scene seemed to gain in color, dark blue, and it began to swirl. It then began showing memories of his past—specifically when he was first recreated by Mojo. It also showed he and his brothers beating the Powerpuff Girls, then the Powerpuff Girls kissing them—resulting in their explosion. The scene then faded, and it was again pitch black.

"Remember that?" asked the Voice.

"Yes! I remember that! I hated those girls back then! We kicked their ass, but they cheated!"

"And you still want revenge?"

"Heck, I already had my revenge!" said Butch. "The next two times we fought, we kicked their butts! Oh the memory!"

"But look at you now? Compared to what you were four years ago, you're a sissy!"

"I am not!"

"Oh really? Just look at you four years ago! So proud! So powerful! You won't take any insult! You wouldn't take any criticism! You're so tough! Now look at you! You can't even put those girls in their proper places! You always swallow your pride! You let people get away with criticism! You're not tough anymore! You're a sissy!"

"I am not!"

"Really? Well, we can find out, can we? Anyway, that's not why I am here. I am here for a different purpose."

"What?"

"I am here to grant you one wish! Any wish you like!" said the Voice. "And choose wisely. However, you are given a chance to see your wish come true before you are given one more chance whether or not you really like it."

"Okay! If you're right in saying that I'm a sissy, I wish to be tough again!"

"Well, then your wish is my command!" said the Voice.

The black dark scene quickly faded, and in place was the City of Townsville. Butch found himself floating high in the air overlooking Townsville. Confused, the green ruff floated down towards the street, deep in thought.

He walked with his hands on his pocket, his eyes on the ground, thinking of what had just transpired, when somebody bumped him.

Butch looked up and saw it was a big burly man wearing a stained T-shirt.

"Hey, watch out where you're going," shouted the man.

"Um sorry," mumbled Butch.

'What? You shouldn't have apologized,' said the Voice suddenly in his head. 'If you're tough, then you'd teach him a lesson in respect.'

"I think it was just an accident, it happened all the time, so it's not—" Butch began.

'And I was thinking that I was wrong on you being a sissy, but what happened was a disappointment!' said the Voice. 'You're no tough boy! You're just like those girls, soft and cuddly!'

'No I'm not,' he said in his head.

'Then prove it to me! Go and show that man that you deserve his respect!' said the Voice.

'Okay okay,' said Butch irritably. "Hey mister. Yes you, the big fat one! I demand you apologize to me for bumping me!"

"Look kid, you're the one who's not looking at the road," said the fat man.

"I said, apologize!" Butch demanded, and to reinforce it, he floated to his eye level.

"Oh my gosh, it's Butch of the Rowdyruff Boys," one of the onlookers shouted.

"Oh shit! I'm very sorry Mr. Edwards," said the big fat man, with pleading eyes. "I'm a big fan of yours, and I promise I will never ever bump to you again!"

'See! I'm tough,' said Butch.

'Oh really? Look at his face!'

'He looks real sorry, you know,' said Butch.

'He just pretends to be,' the Voice asserted. 'In actuality, he's laughing at you! He's mocking you. He's thinking, "Hey, that guy let me get away with this. Next time, I'll just punch him, say sorry, and I'll get away with it! Sucker!" So he's not really sorry. In fact, he'll laugh his ass off at you as soon as you turn your back! Teach him a lesson! Beat him up!'

'But—'

'Are you a sissy?'

'No!'

'Do you want people to think you're tough?'

'Yes!'

'Then do it! Beat up that punk who dares bump you! Or are you a sissy?'

"I am not!" Butch suddenly shouted, scaring off the people around him. He then gave a punch on the face of the large fat man, loosing all his teeth and throwing him back a couple of blocks.

"There! Now I'm tough!" shouted Butch. "Satisfied?"

'Well, you could be tough. But you're too mild!'

"Too mild!"

'Yes! Beat him up till he can't stand! Make him cry uncle!' said the Voice in Butch's head. 'If you want to be tough, do it!'

Butch gave a yell, before flying towards the man and beating him mercilessly. He repeatedly punched him in his stomach, broke every bone his body, kicked the helpless man repeatedly till he was but a mass of flesh and blood in the ground suffering from extreme pain, but still alive.

"Have mercy," the man weakly said.

"Satisfied?" Butch said. "Now say that I'm tough! And not a sissy!"

'You're…still a sissy. You're not toughie!' the Voice taunted.

"What? What do you want me to do to prove that I'm tough?"

'Kill him!'

"But that's e-e-e-"

'Evil? Oh yes. It is evil. But you see, you can't be tough without being evil! No one who is not evil can be tough. So shed all your goodness that has been instilled in you for the last four years, and join the dark side, and become evil again, as you had been created for! Do you really think that during the last few years of your life, you really have been nothing more than a worthless goodie goodie who metamorphosized into a sissy? You are worthless! And if you want to have some worth again, if you want to have the title of tough attached to you, then you will be evil!'

'Okay, I'll become evil, if that is what is needed to be tough!' said Butch. He stretched his arm toward the fat man, and laser poured forth from his hand, and a second later, the man was dead.

Butch's conscience was hurting, but his ego and desire to be tough was crowding it out. "Okay, I'm evil."

'Really? Prove it to me by destroying Townsville!' said the Voice.

"As you wish," said Butch. The look of uncertainty on his face was replaced by an unmistakable look. It was evil. He smirked as he formed an energy ball in his hands, and tossed it towards a group of buildings below. There was a huge explosion, and soon, the buildings were no more, having been demolished.

'Just look. Two thousand people dead. And no one can do anything about it,' said the Voice. 'Now you're tough. Do more evil things, and you'll be even tougher! Destroy the rest of downtown!'

"Yes, Voice, I think I'll do that!" said Butch, quite pleased that the Voice had acknowledged that he is tough.

Butch flew and plowed through the bases of the various skyscrapers in the buildings, shattering their foundations and felling them.

'Do you feel the power, the freedom, the excitement of being evil?' said the Voice as Butch surveyed the extent of destruction he had wrought. 'Look at you! You're now tough. This people fear and respect you more!'

"Yes! How blind I was in past few years," said Butch as he smiled, looking at the rubble, smoke and dead bodies below him. "I forgot what a wonderful feeling it is! It was like this since we first thrashed the girls!"

'Ah yes! But there is one thing you must do so there can be no doubt that Wilbur Butch Edwards is really tough?' said the Voice.

"And what more could I do? The city center is gone, and thousands of people are dead because of me,"' said Butch.

'You still have one more test,' said the Voice, and if you past this one, then you really are tough. See, the Powerpuff Girls are soon coming over here to save the city. You must defeat them.'

"All three of them? But I can't fight them alone," Butch said.

'But you can. I can give you enough strength to beat them,' said the Voice. 'Don't worry, it'll leave your body as soon as the fight is over so you won't be in danger from too much artificial power.'

"In that case, consider their asses whopped!" said Butch.

Soon, the Powerpuff Girls arrived, and were aghast at what they saw.

"Butch, who did this awful thing?" Blossom said as she surveyed the devastation.

Butch smirked, crossed his arms, and looked directly at the three girls. "I did it!"

"Oh stop joking, Butch," said Buttercup. "Now who really did this?"

"Don't believe me?" said Butch. Butch then pointed to another skyscraper full of people, and a laser blast demolished it, killing all people inside.

The girls were aghast. They couldn't believe their eyes.

"Why did you, you can't do that, I mean—" Bubbles mumbled, shocked.

"You, you, you horrible boy! You did that on purpose! Why?" Blossom shouted.

"Why? Because I'm evil, and that's what evil boys do! What are you gonna do about it, cry? Hahahahaha!" Butch taunted.

"So you're evil all along," Buttercup sneered. "You're going to pay for that!"

"You meanie!" Bubbles said. "All this time you were just pretending to be good! And we really thought you were!"

"No! You thought that I am a sissy! A weakling! Now you see that I am tough!" Butch boasted.

"You will pay for this!" Blossom shouted. "Girls, attack!"

The three girls attacked, but they were no match for the rowdyruff.

Butch quickly side-stepped Buttercup's early lunge and quickly struck her in the back of the head, knocking her out. Blossom tried to use her laser eyes on him, but he quickly retaliated by quickly making another energy ball and throwing it at Blossom, quickly avoiding her laser eyes. Blossom was not quick enough to avoid his energy ball, and it hit her hard, knocking her out. Bubbles in the meantime tried attacking from behind, but Butch quickly swerved and kicked her hard in the head, knocking Bubbles out.

"Okay, Voice, so I defeated the girls! So now I passed the test, right?"

'Wrong!' said the Voice.

"What? What would you have me do to prove to you that I'm tough!"

'Kill the girls!'

"I can't do that!" said Butch.

'Why not?' asked the Voice. 'You killed that man a while ago for no other reason than bumping you. Why not the girls for fighting you?'

"Because even though I don't like them, I don't hate enough to do it! In fact, I don't hate them at all! We've been through so many things together in the last four years, that I just can't do it. You know, I just can't!" said Butch. "Beating them up is a pleasure, but killing them is another matter."

'Well, then, I cannot therefore grant your wish to be tough. You Butch, because of your weakness, will forever be a weak, doddering fool! Good day!'

"No, no, please, I'm not weak, I can be tough!" Butch pleaded.

'Then kill the girls!' the Voice said. 'You can't be tough if you're not evil, and you can't be evil if you're not willing to kill the girls!'

"But I can't!" said Butch in desperation. "I'll do anything else, just make me tough!"

'No, I can't make you tough until you kill them,' said the Voice. 'You must forget all your attachments so you can do what is necessary to achieve your goal! You want to be tough? Then kill them! Or do you want to be weak forever?'

"No! I want to be tough!" said Butch.

'Then kill them, you pathetic dweeb!'

Butch then looked at the girls.

'What are you waiting for, you fragile girl,' insulted the Voice. 'It is said that among the three, Brick is the brains, you are the muscle and the brawn, and I'm not sure what Boomer is though. But looking at you now, you're not the brawn. You instead are the weak link, the one who drags the Rowdyruff, and indeed, the Alliance down! Brick trusts you, and sees you as reliable, but it is clear that his trust is undeserved. You're not merely weak, you're pathetic, incompetent, stupid, girlish, and irrational! And you have proven yourself to be slaves to the whims of those girls!'

The insults and criticisms grated at Butch's core. Soon, emotion clouded his reason, and the desire to prove that he is not what the Voice called him made him do the impossible. Quickly, he went down to the ground and took the three unconscious girls and set them before him on the ground.

"You want them dead?" shouted a furious Butch, breathing heavily and loudly with a fuming look on his face, with a deadly look on his eyes. "If that is what it takes, then I'll do it!"

Butch floated about twenty feet above the girls. He pointed both his hands on the girls, concentrated his energy in his hands, and released his most powerful laser beam from his hands on to the three unconscious girls.

There was a loud explosion, and moments later the Powerpuff Girls were gone. Only ashes of their component parts remain. Tears formed in Butch's eyes as guilt seized him, but he quickly dried it.

"There, I killed the girls! Happy?" shouted Butch.

"Well, I was wrong," said the Voice. "You really are tough. And evil. See, I told you I can make you really tough."

Butch said nothing.

'Look at your reflection on the window's skyscraper,' said the Voice.

Butch, still bitter, did. He saw a birthmark suddenly appear on his forehead. It has the color of his skin, and has the shape of an inverted V.

'That is the mark of all those whom I grant my wishes to. But it is not the full mark. A full mark is a black birthmark, not the color of your flesh. Perhaps you're wondering how to attain the black mark?'

Butch nodded.

'All you have to do is to answer in the affirmative to my next question. And the question is, 'Do you really want your wish? Of course, saying negative would not undo any event, but saying yes would bring into completion the fulfilment of your wish. So, do you really want to keep this wish?'

"Well, I don't know. You see, I wonder how Dad and my brothers will take this," said Butch as he realized the consequences of his actions. But he had crossed the Rubicon and he could not turn back. "They'll surely oppose me."

'No they won't,' said the Voice. 'I've already made sure of that. I advise you to go home, and you'll find that Brick, Boomer, and William Edwards doesn't oppose your actions and your decisions.'

Butch then breathed a sigh of relief. 'At least I won't be alone,' he thought. 'At least I'll have my brothers and my Dad by my side, but I hope they can forgive me for killing the girls.'

'Butch, you must banish your conscience! You can't be evil if you have a conscience,' the Voice, reading Butch's mind, said.

Butch merely nodded as he flew towards home. Arriving at his house, he quickly went in. "Brick, Boomer, Dad!" he called.

But what he saw was horrific. He saw both his brothers, and his father, lying motionless on their carpeted floor. Their faces were completely white. He rushed to the three of them and started shaking them. They were stone cold and stiff. "Dad, Brick, Boomer, wake-up," he said with panic in his voice.

'They're dead,' said the Voice.

"Dead? But how?" asked Butch, shaking his head.

'Oh, I killed them,' said the Voice.

"But you said—"

'I said they won't oppose you, and if they're dead, how can they oppose you? Now that they're gone, there's nothing that can stop you now on your course!'

"But why did you have to kill them? Couldn't you just have made them evil, just like me?" asked Butch.

'Oh please! We all know Boomer is too far gone to become evil again, Brick is too calculating for it, while Dr. Edwards never had a chance to be evil, so I know they won't approve, so I took them out of the way! So, now that nothing's holding you back from being really tough, I ask you again, do you want to keep this wish? I suggest you answer yes, since you can't possibly go back after all the sacrifices you made.'

"No," Butch answered in a low, slow, but clear voice.

'Come again? I might be mistaken, but I heard you say 'no'?"

"It was no mistake," said Butch. "I don't want to keep this wish."

'Are you sure?

"As sure as hell! Killing Dad and my brothers was the straw that broke the camel's back!" said Butch angrily as he waved his fist at the air.

"Then you aren't tough after all!" said the voice.

"I believe I'm tough, and I'm willing to give anything to prove to others that I am," said Butch, "but I won't give up my Dad and my brothers for anything, and I'd rather be weak and be with my brothers and Dad than be strong without them. My loyalty to my family trumps everything, and my desire to be tough, my ambitions in life are secondary, while everything comes afterwards."

'Then you are weak! I cannot grant your wish to be tough!' said the Voice. 'Reconsider, since your father and brothers are already dead, and you cannot resurrect them, so why make their sacrifices vain by not keeping your wish?'

"I don't care!" shouted Butch. "I don't want anything from anyone who killed my brothers and my father. Where are you, you bastard, you son-of-a-bitch? Come on and fight! Where are you so I can kick your ass and show you what real toughness is all about?"

'I am just a voice. You can only detect me by your ears, and by the effects of my persuasion on people's actions. Remember, I don't do anything! I just talk, and if you are stupid enough to listen, then it's your fault!' said the Voice. 'You can't harm me, and I can't harm you, but I can make you harm others, and I can make others harm you!'

The voice then began laughing. Butch saw the reflection of his face in a nearby mirror, and saw that the inverted V mark was gone—his forehead now totally smooth and unblemished. But it was small comfort as the voice began laughing, and it soon dominated the scene. Butch, looking at his family, fell to his knees and began to angrily pound the floor.

Suddenly, the sat up in bed, and saw that it was still dark. His body was covered with sweat and all the blankets lay scattered at the floor. He was still wearing his pajamas.

Confused, he rapidly went to his father's room, where he found Dr. Edwards awake, still in his pajamas, busy studying the financial reports of his company.

"Dad, you're alive!" Butch shouted, delighted at seeing his father, and suddenly hugged him.

"God! It's four-thirty in the morning! And of course I'm alive! But what are you doing so early? Ms. Lawrence will have a fit if she finds out you've been running around in the early hours," said Dr. Edwards.

"Sorry Dad. I just had a nightmare where you, and my brothers died, and I thought you were gone, and—" Butch said, burying his head in his father's stomach, sobbing.

"Of course I'm alive, and so are your brothers. Look, Brick is probably reading in his room, while Boomer is also reading," said Dr. Edwards. "God, why do I have kids who regularly wakes up at four in the morning?"

"Well, you always wake up about three-thirty, and us kids always imitate whatever our father is doing!" Butch said, "and Dad, please don't tell anybody else."

"Okay," said his father, and he got back to studying his financial reports.

Butch then went to the door of Brick's room, where he noticed the light was still on. He peaked at the keyhole, and saw that Brick was alive, awake, and reading some thick book. He went to Boomer's room, and saw that he was playing with his toy car.

'So it was a dream. No, not a dream—a nightmare. A horrible, horrible nightmare. But it was so realistic, so genuine, that had I not woken up, I'd have never thought that I was in a dream all along,' Butch thought as he went to his room. Unable or unwilling to sleep, he went to his computer and began playing games.

* * *

It was July 10, about six in the morning…

Dr. Edwards was in the dining area, reading the paper while sipping his coffee and munching on his toast, while the three ten-year-old boys sat on the table waiting in anticipation for their hearty breakfast.

"I wonder what Ms. Lawrence has cooked up this time," wondered Boomer.

"The usual, oats and pancakes for breakfast," said Brick, "though I wish she'd let us drink some soda and eat some ice cream!"

"You know that is unhealthy," said the twenty-five year old Ms. Lawrence as she arrived with a large tray filled with pancakes with syrup, large bowls of various cereals, and soup. "William, um, I mean Dr. Edwards, don't you think you should eat more than your toast?"

"Yes! National Computer Inc. Consolidated's stock dropped 76 while mine went up 9! Ha, that's twenty-seven million more dollars for me!" Dr. Edwards said as he was reading the stocks in the business section of the paper. "What's that you're saying Ms. Lawrence?"

But before she could say anything, the doorbell rang.

"Now who could be here this early in the morning?" said Dr. Edwards. "I'll get it."

"Men! Always thinking about money," she said before she put on the table the breakfast of the boys. She gave three plates each with about twelve pancakes, and three large bowls of serial to each of the three boys. She then gave hot milk to Boomer, and hot chocolate to Butch and Brick.

The early visitor is Chief Grulp. He wore his shiny Police Uniform, and was smartly dressed, but his face is very haggard, his face conveyed a sense of desperation, befuddlement, and despair. "Why Alexander Grulp! You looked like you were on death row!"

"William, forgive me for coming this early, but it's because something has happened that is so inexplicable, so mysterious, so evil, that I am out of my depths. I cannot but go and see you and your boys, because maybe they can make sense of it," said a shaking Grulp. "I sure can't, and I believe nothing in my power can solve it, so I ask for you and your boys' help."

"Why not go to John Utonium and his girls. I'm sure they'll be as willing and able to help as we can," said the Doctor.

"Well, it's a quarter past six in the morning, and usually, the Utonium's are still asleep this time in the morning in summer," explained Grulp.

"Okay, let's go to the kitchen. Have you eaten your breakfast yet?"

"No, I came here as soon as I woke," said the Police Chief.

"Then won't you join us for breakfast?"

"I'd be delighted to," said the Police Chief.

"Ms. Lawrence, we have a guest! Do we have anything left for him?"

"Yeah, doctor," said the housekeeper.

* * *

Later, about half past six…

Breakfast was nearly over, and all six people had their fill, and Ms. Lawrence began to collect the plates from the table, while Dr. Edwards instructed his sons to help her do the dishes.

"Want some cigars?" asked Dr. Edwards, getting a cigar pouch from his suit pocket.

"Thanks," said Grulp as he took one of the cigars offered, bit off its tip, and lighted it with a lighter. Dr. Edwards himself also puffed another cigar. "But I'd rather have the boys listen too."

"Brick, Butch, Boomer, come here and listen," said the doctor, and the three immediately dumped their dishes and left Ms. Lawrence to do the dishes alone. They sat on the side of the large rectangular table, while the two grown men, both puffing cigars, sat at the ends.

"Okay, there had been several strange and inexplicable events that happened in the last few days which left me very confused. However, it might not have been so bad had it not been tinged with connotations of evil," began Grulp. "It all started a few days ago. I was working in the office, when my second-in-command, Kaczinsci, informed me that Ms. Bellum and the Mayor wanted to have a conference with me. It was nothing new to me to have a private conference with those two, since we had them on a monthly basis ever since I became Police Chief. It was July 6. I came to the office thinking that I'd be discussing something about the budget of the police. I was in for a shock."

"As you all know, the Mayor of Townsville, Jay Mayor, is a total idiot, and would usually babble nonsense and Miss Bellum would have to clean up after him. Usually, we just deal with Ms. Bellum, and ignore the Mayor. But what surprised me, and Ms. Bellum, was that the Mayor this time not only spoke intelligently, arguing with facts and such, but also dominated the conversation," said Grulp.

"Wait a minute, are you saying that the Mayor did not act like an idiot and actually acted like a Mayor?" asked Brick in astonishment.

"Yes Brick, he did," said Grulp. "But what was even more surprising than his manner and style is the topic. He talked about increasing the budget of the police ten fold, which I am in favor, but he then proposed cutting the budget on everything else, which drew protests from Ms. Bellum. It was a strange conversation, in which the Mayor was able to defeat her in a rational argument. But even stranger was that he insisted cutting the salary and benefits of the police officers and spending all the money on new weapons. Of course I protested."

" 'But sir, we can't just cut the salary of the fine brave officers! I mean, how could they be motivated enough to work?' I protested."

" 'Because they are working for me, the Mayor of Townsville, and that will be enough motivation for them! Are you telling me that our fine officers are too greedy?' the Mayor argued."

" 'Of course not. But they have families, who needed their support,' I argued."

" 'Their families then would have to be sacrificed,' said the Mayor coldly."

"Luckily, Ms. Bellum intervened, and said that the Mayor was not well and not in a good state of mind, and assured me that nothing would be changed. He then shuffled the Mayor out of his office. I left City Hall in complete befuddlement, unable to make sense of it all, but then concluded that the Mayor is acting stupid. And it might have ended right there and then, but the next day, it became only worse."

By this time, Dr. Edwards and the kids were listening intently on the Police Chief, while Ms. Lawrence was also listening intently while cleaning up the kitchen.

"I was again called to a private conference by Ms. Bellum and the Mayor two days later, on July 8. I came to the conference and I was even more disturbed at what happened there."

"This time, the Mayor again presented his budget, which I resisted. I then appealed to Ms. Bellum. Her reply was very disturbing."

" 'You dare resist our great Mayor!' she said. 'No! The Mayor's budget is the best one yet! And if those police officers strike, I'll throw them in jail, or execute them!' "

"I was horrified by what Ms. Bellum said, that I stared at her in shock for a few moments. I mean, you can understand, that having known her for several years, that, to have changed attitudes so dramatically! I mean, by the way they acted, I could have sworn those two were completely different people. But those two are indeed, Ms. Bellum and the Mayor, with two completely different personalities, but physically, they are the same. Except for one small detail. Both of them have some kind of tattoo on their forehead. A black inverted V I think."

Butch turned white as he heard of the inverted V.

"Um Butch, why are you shaking?" asked Boomer as he saw his brother pale.

"Nothing. Chief Grulp, when did you first notice this so-called tattoo?" asked Butch, sweating with nervousness.

"Well, I first notice the mark on July 6 on the mayor's forehead, during our private conference. Ms. Bellum hadn't had that tattoo during that time, but on July 8, when Ms. Bellum completely changed, that mark appeared on her head," said Grulp.

"Do you think that mark had anything to do with their changed personalities?" Dr. Edwards asked.

"Oh please! That is just a coincidence," scoffed Boomer. "A physical mark on a body does not change your personality! It's unscientific! It's ludicrous!"

Brick was silent the whole time, and eyed his brothers with disapproval. "Will you two shut up! Chief Grulp hasn't finished with his narrative. We can start yapping again when we have all information about this. Please continue, sir."

"Anyway, more words from her continued to shock me. 'The police force has inadequate weapons, and the salary cut is the way to fund it! And besides, striking is illegal, even by the police!' Ms. Bellum continued."

" 'But it isn't,' I said."

" 'It is now,' the Mayor said. 'In a few days, I'll declare Martial Law in this city, and I'll use the police to strike terror in this city so I can be given the respect that I deserve!' "

" 'Yes, and anyone who disagree will be imprisoned, or if they continue to resist, executed,' Ms. Bellum said."

"I was afraid, and I just nodded as they continued to rat off their plans to me. I came back to my office deeply rattled. I told Police Inspector Eliot Kaczinsci of what happened."

" 'It's really serious, huh Chief. But they're crazy if they think that the men will just allow themselves to be used with a 75 pay cut!' said Kaczinsci.

" 'Well, I think I'll announce the pay cut and blame it on the mayor,' said I. I know it will work since the police officers usually are very grumpy about their paychecks, and such a large cut would send them crazy! And we also would announce their new duties as the enforcers of the Reign of Terror that the Mayor and Ms. Bellum would institute. We felt very good about ourselves. Anyway, the next day, events dashed our hopes. When we arrived, I was dismayed to find out that most of the police officers have the black inverted V on their foreheads. I then, hoping against hope, announced the salary cut. A few of the officers without the mark protested and shouted obscenities. But most of the officers, all of whom had the mark, cheered their own pay cut. 'Long live the mayor,' shouted one, and began praising him. 'Heck, we'll work without pay!' shouted another one. Those cheers drowned out the protests that we expected. We then announced their new duties as the enforcers of Martial Law in the city, and what they would have to do. Again, they cheered, and both Kaczinsci and I became distraught. Still, we both agreed that as long as we are in the helm, we can still influence events."

"The next day, July 10, yesterday, further blackened my hopes. Inspector Kaczinsci called that he was sick, and so I spent the rest of the day in my office alone. Nothing really happened all day-until about five in the afternoon, as I was preparing to leave for home. Kaczinsci suddenly appeared. He was not sick after all."

" 'I thought you're sick,' I said."

" 'Well, it wasn't too serious. Anyway, I just came from City Hall. Anyway, here's a letter from the Mayor for you,' said Kaczinsci. I opened the letter, and the words I read, it says, "Police Chief Alexander Grulp, I hereby regretfully accept your resignation as Police Chief." 'What, I never resigned,' I said."

" 'You were fired,' said Kaczinci."

"I was surprised. Shocked even. 'But why,' I asked."

" 'Because you're a traitor! You would have been an obstacle to the plans of the Mayor!' Kaczinsci said. I was flabbergasted. Kaczinsci smiled as he removed his policeman's cap, which until that time covered his head till the top of his eyebrows. There was an inverted V on his forehead."

" 'God! They got you too!' I said. We soon had a spat, and I finally left when he threatened to have me arrested. I went home thinking how alone I am, and how the city was doomed. Then, I remembered you, and I came here."

There was a moment of silence broken by the Chief. "Well, I better be going home. Call me if you can shed light on the events."

"We'll do, Alex," said Dr. Edwards. "Well my sons, what do you make of it?"

"I have no idea," said Boomer.

"I don't know," said Butch, deciding not to tell the others of his dream.

"Obviously, something is trying to take over Townsville by controlling the most important officials in the city. Who is behind all of this and how they do it I don't know, but it's clear that the inverted V mark on the forehead is the sign that a person's been controlled," said Brick.

"Well, I'm leaving the work to you, sons. If you want my help, just ask me," said Dr. Edwards.

"Okay Dad, we will," said Butch.

"Off to work. See you later," said Dr. Edwards as he left. "Don't give Ms. Lawrence too much of a headache, and good luck."

"So what do we do?" asked an anxious Butch.

"We'll first wait till those girls are awake, then we'll tell them," said Brick.

"Do we have to tell them? I mean, I'm sure we can solve this all on our own," said Butch.

"I know we can, but we have to abide by the terms of the Alliance. Besides, it's Blossom's turn to be leader this month, so we'll see what she thinks about all of this," said Brick.


	2. The Ruff Puff Investigation

**Allies and Rivals III**

This fic happens after _Allies and Rivals II: Commander and the Leader_. But reading that fic and my other fics is not necessary for understanding or enjoying this fic. There are references to my other fics, notably_ Allies and Rivals _and _Allies and Rivals II._ However, the only thing that needs to be understood in this was that a certain Dr William Edwards was the one who recreated the Rowdyruff Boys, not Him, after they were first destroyed by the girls by being kissed, and under his guidance, they were not evil anymore. And they were in alliance with the girls, called the Ruff Puff Alliance, with Blossom and Brick alternating as leader.

* * *

**Summary: **The Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff Boys race against time to prevent an evil from escaping to this world. Who are your true friends, allies, and enemies?

* * *

**_Disclaimer:_**_ I don't own the Powerpuff Girls or their characters. The Powerpuff Girls are owned by Craig McCracken and Cartoon Network. I only own my own characters, the most prominent of which is Dr Edwards._

* * *

**Chapter II**

**The Ruff Puff Investigation**

* * *

_A. Introduction_

The City of Townsville…

It has been four years since the defeat of Alpha and Ckracknow and the reshuffling of the Alliance leadership. During that time, the kids were kept relatively busy as Monster attacks continued on a weekly to monthly basis. But since the monsters were so pathetically weak because the kids got very strong as a result of their fight against Ckracknow, it did nothing but increase the prestige and reputation of the Alliance among the people of Townsville and Citiesville.

Crime continued as always, as there were always men and women who are willing violate the law in order to make an easy buck. Still, it was considerably reduced. And Blossom and Brick had different conceptions on crime-fighting. Brick insisted that it was the police's job to fight crime and the Alliance shouldn't bother themselves to it, especially since the police could do it themselves, while Blossom insisted on stopping every crime imaginable. Since they could not agree, what happened was that all the kids fought crime when Blossom was leader, but when Brick was the leader, only the girls did.

As for the villains, they still continued with their antics, though their schemes were made very difficult by the Alliance to accomplish. The Rowdyruff Boys had nearly killed most of them at one instance or the other, but the girls usually stopped them, and when Brick was leader, Dr. Edwards usually have to give orders to his boys not to kill villains. However, the beatings and the maiming were more painful with the boys around, and the Alliance became so efficient that most of the attempts were halted before they could even begin, though some villains were able to mount big operations once in a while.

Of course, the kids were not devoid of adventures. There was the instance of the Invasion of the Ghosts, the Attack of the Molemen, the Revenge of the Brocholoids, the confusion that happened when evil clones of Brick and Blossom kidnapped the real ones and assumed leadership of the alliance and it took a couple of days of chaos to find out what really happened and rescue the leaders, and others.

There were of course, other adventures that didn't involve life threatening situations. One incident when they were nine was when a spat between Brick and Blossom caused them to switch for one week, with Brick becoming leader of the girls and Blossom becoming leader of the boys, with hilarious results, when Boomer became six inches tall for a few days following an accident on the lab, when Dr. Edwards and Professor Utonium attempted to imitate the ghostbusters by making equipment and going on the streets chasing ghosts, when Butch and Buttercup fought for three days nonstop over a comic book, when the girls attempted to blackmail the boys when they caught them in a prank, when Buttercup attempted a coup against Brick and Blossom for the two being so bossy, and many many more.

As for kids themselves, very little had changed in terms of personality. They were still the same kids that they were when Ckracknow was defeated. As for the attitudes of each to each other, very little changed. For example, Brick still teased and tried to annoy and insult Blossom as much as he could, though he respects her; he regarded highly both his brothers; he acted nice to Bubbles; and handled Buttercup with tact to try to get her to follow him. Butch still disliked Blossom strongly, disliked Buttercup but respected her, and holds Bubbles in contempt, though he doesn't show it at all in fear of retribution from his brothers, both of whom liked Bubbles. He still thought he was the toughest. Boomer liked Bubbles best, does not like nor dislike Blossom, and disliked Buttercup, though he's sometimes too timid when confronted by the others.

Blossom respected and liked Brick, but was annoyed with him for his constant name-calling, and frequently shouts at him for being a jerk. She respected Boomer and tries to win him over so he'll support her as much as he does Brick. As for Butch, she repeatedly tried to make peace with him, but her arrogant manner made all her efforts futile. She was still as arrogant and proud as she was before, but she was also very brilliant as leader. Bubbles liked all the boys, but likes Boomer best, then Brick, and least likes Butch. Buttercup disliked Butch strongly, was indifferent to Brick, though she was willing to follow him when he was leader, while has only contempt for Boomer, though she usually acted indifferent towards him.

As for the Edwards family, a lot of changes happened in the last four years. Three weeks after the parades, Dr. Edwards decided to hire a housekeeper to help him cope with the increasing burden of running his house while raising three boys. The first ones were disasters, and as a result, for seven months, fifteen were hired and fired because most either were either bumblers, or too clumsy, were criminals, or just were not up to the job. Finally, in August, they finally settled on Tiffany Lawrence, 21, as their permanent housekeeper. She proved to be an ideal housekeeper, as she made their house a model home for the family, always kept the house clean and in tip-top shape, and sometimes acted as a surrogate mother to the boys. She, over the objections of Dr. Edwards, even decorated the plain drab house, giving it curtains to replace the Venetian blinds, table covers on the tables, paintings to supplement the rows of diplomas and awards that hung on the walls, flowers on the tables, carpets and such, all of which were missing when only males were living in the house. She even won over all three boys, and gained the trust and approval of Dr. Edwards. In fact, she was so good that after one year, she was the one who made and allocated the house budget, which, given Dr. Edwards' stingy nature, was no easy job. She sometimes used part of her salary (which is $5,000.00 per month) to supplement it.

And she even managed to cook every day enough food to satisfy all three growing boys. In four years, she grew attached to the boys, while at the same time gained the respect and trust of Dr. Edwards. After three years, she even became Dr. Edwards' private secretary, with the doctor promoting Mr. Clark to Executive Vice- President. In fact, she became so useful that she had become indispensable for the family. She was now 25, is about 5'6", and had brown hair and blue eyes. Her weaknesses were a tendency to stare dreamily at Dr. Edwards, which annoyed the doctor no end, her tendency to make unauthorized decorations in the house, which while tasteful, was objected to by the doctor, and the fact that she usually tends to talk too much when she gets in the mood.

The boys themselves grew physically. They were taller than they were when they were recreated, but they were still quite short. At ten, Brick was 4'7", Butch was 4'11", while Boomer was 4' 9". The girls at the time grew faster, and are currently taller than the boys. Blossom was 5'0", Bubbles was 4'11", while Buttercup was 4'11.5". At school, they were mischievous. Many many times, either Dr. Edwards or Ms. Lawrence had to come to the Principal's office after some prank that the boys had done. Their Character and Conduct grades usually was F, D, or at the highest C. Academically, however, all three boys were at the top of their class, not having a grade lower than A minus. Socially, they were the most popular boys, and they had no scruple about using their popularity to attain real power over the other kids. Soon, they were the most influential boys in school, and had more than a hundred kids who follow the orders of Brick in and out of school. They even had no misgivings of using their powers to influence people to benefit themselves, though they only hurt or beat up those whom they considered bullies. In return, the boys will usually do favors to those whom pledge loyalty to Brick.

Dr. Edwards, now 44, grew even richer as he absorbed more of his rivals' companies, though he refused to move to a bigger house or hire more servants or buy expensive furniture due to his parsimony. He was considered one of the most powerful and influential men of Townsville, or even of the state and country itself.

As for the Utoniums, they managed pretty much as before. Because unlike the Rowdyruff Boys—who were clumsy and incompetent in household chores, the girls pretty much can do housework competently, and they didn't need any help at all. The Professor became the Dean of the University of Townsville, and after two years, he was University President. He was even invited by local politicians to either run for Mayor, or serve in the Mayor's cabinet, though the Professor declined. The Professor, now 44, was having a very content life. He was happy with his lot. Professionally, he can only go up. Like Dr. Edwards, he was considered one of the most powerful and influential men in Townsville, the state, and the country.

The girls themselves were different. At school, they were academically excellent, and usually competed with the boys for the top honors. Buttercup was the most mischievous of the three, and at various times, were partners with the boys in committing some mischief. She usually had a D or C in her Character and Conduct grade. Bubbles was very kind, and very nice. She was also humble and well liked. She always gets an A in conduct. Blossom is similar. She was nice, she was kind, but her overbearing arrogance balances her good reputation. She usually doesn't break any rules, and thus, her Character and conduct is A. They were the most popular girls in school, and unlike the boys, the girls just blended in with the others, trying not to get much attention to themselves. They didn't approve of the boys using their powers for their own gain. Thus, they didn't get the following, power and influence over the students that the boys grabbed early on.

On attire, the boys just wore larger versions of their earlier clothes. Buttercup dumped her dress in favor of jeans and T-shirts, calling skirts and dresses for sissies and too girlie, and refused to wear them except for formal occasions. Bubbles usually wore a long plain dress that reaches to her shins, and refused to wear pants or jeans, calling it boys' clothes, except on gym. Blossom usually wears a shorter dress or skirt than Bubbles, reaching up to her knees, or wore jeans instead, depending on the situation. She still had a large red bow on her hair.

That is the situation that morning of July 10, four years after Dr. Edwards recreated the boys.

* * *

_B. The First Ruff-Puff Meeting of the Day_

It was seven-thirty in the morning, and Brick, Butch and Boomer were just outside the Utonium house. Brick rang the doorbell. The door opened and it revealed the Professor.

"Hi Boys. The girls are still eating breakfast. Want to join us?" asked the Professor.

"Sure, we'd love to—" Boomer began.

"Sorry, all three of us have already eaten. We just want to see the girls on some important matter, right Boomer?" Brick interrupted, glaring at Boomer.

"Oh yeah, of course," said Boomer, scratching his head while grinning.

"Girls, the boys are here," shouted the Professor.

"Okay, we're finished," said Bubbles before she appeared before the boys.

"Hi boys," she cheerily greeted.

"Hi," said Boomer, though he kept his enthusiasm in check.

"Did you come here to play?" asked Bubbles, looking down at the shorter Rowdyruffs.

"No," Brick snapped in a deadly serious tone. "It's strictly Alliance business. Anywhere, where is that red-headed ugly g—"

Blossom and Buttercup suddenly appeared. "Well, you should have your eyes examined, because it's clear you can't tell who is ugly and who's not," Blossom said, brushing off his teasing. "If you want to find someone ugly, just look at a mirror. So, what's the news?"

"Yeah, why come here so early in the morning," Buttercup complained.

"Actually, seven-thirty a.m. is kinda late," said Butch.

"Anyway, I think we better go in, because this is a long story," said Brick.

They entered, and sat around the couch.

"So? Cough it out!" Blossom said.

"Hold your horses, girl," said Brick. He took a tape recorder from his pocket. "I think you better listen to this. You see, Chief Grulp had a pretty long tale, and I recorded it to save me the effort of retelling it."

"Let me guess, you taped him without him knowing," said Blossom.

"How'd you know I didn't first ask him politely?" replied Brick.

Blossom smirked. "Oh let's just say I know you too well! And the fact that this is the umpteenth time you did this didn't hurt too."

"Gee! Am I that good? A true mark of a genius! Anyway, let's listen to what he has to say," Brick said before pushing the play button.

* * *

A few minutes later when they all heard the tape…

"Anyway, I think someone is trying to control the city by taking over its officials," said Brick. "Obviously, the inverted V mark is the sign that one has been taken over by whoever was behind this."

"Yet, we still don't know who could be responsible," said Boomer. "I mean we haven't had any kind of encounter like this before. I mean, forehead marks, somebody to take over the minds? Hey, maybe they're clones, like the one that impersonated Brick and Blossom before! Maybe the Mayor and Ms. Bellum and the entire police force with the exception of Grulp were kidnapped?"

"But why would you put a V mark on a clone?" asked Buttercup.

"Maybe to distinguish to the one who created the clones from the originals," replied Bubbles.

"But why would you mark your clone differently, when the original was kidnapped? The Blossom and Brick clones a year ago wasn't marked with any sign at all by Dick Hardley," Buttercup argued back. "He wouldn't need any distinguishing mark when one set is captive while the other is impersonating the other."

"Besides," Brick added, "why would a clone completely change the personality of the original so drastically? I mean, don't you think they would first try to adapt their personality then slowly change, rather than abruptly changing their personalities, thus inviting suspicion? No, no, I don't think it's a clone at all, but we still have to hear about Blossom, our great, fearless, ugly and annoying leader!"

"Ha ha, very funny," said Blossom dryly. "Anyway, I agree with those who say that it can't be clones. It's too improbable!"

"And thus, our infallible and perfect leader has spoken, so it must be true," Brick sarcastically said, "though seriously, I agree with her."

"Don't you think it's Him?" Blossom wondered.

"Who?" asked Butch curiously.

"Him!" Bubbles repeated.

"What's his name?" asked Boomer.

"Him!" Blossom said.

"He asked for his name, not for a pronoun describing him!" Brick replied. "And even for a pronoun, it's grammatically wrong! It should be he, since he is a subject, while him is an object, and what we're asking is a subject matter, not an object! For such a smart girl, you're sure dumb on grammar!"

"Listen Brick, Him is a name—"

"No! A name is a noun! Him is a pronoun," Boomer interjected. "And like Brick said, it's not even a subject pronoun, but an object pronoun! And we all know he can't be an object because then it would be referring to someone else, which is the subject! The Mayor, Ms. Bellum and the Police Force were the object, and whoever was behind it was the subject. Really, to think that you got an A on your English! You can't even distinguish a noun from a pronoun, and a subject from a predicate!"

"Listen, you fools—" said Blossom.

"Ha, coming out from the one who can't even make proper sentences!" Brick mocked. "It should be He, not Him, and who is he? Geez, I sometimes wonder if you are speaking English or Gibberish."

"Look, I am the leader of this alliance and I demand that you listen to me!" Blossom shouted. "You understand? Me! Not you!"

"Yes, Blossom," Brick said, and he kept quiet.

"Anyway, it's true that the word him is a pronoun, but that is not the point. Him might be the one who is behind this," Blossom explained.

"But who is him, or who is he?" Boomer frustratingly asked. "Please, make use of He! My brain cells are being destroyed every minute you use him, not he!"

"Will you all shut up? This is supposed to be an investigation on what really happened, not a lesson in English grammar!" Blossom exploded. "Now, if you just listen, then you boys, will get what we're trying to say!"

"Okay, we're waiting," said Butch. "But it better be good."

"Okay. Before you guys were recreated by Dr. Edwards, one of the villains that we girls constantly battled was a demon who usually attacks us by the mind. He usually tries to destroy us psychologically. Several times, he nearly succeeded, though we always won in the end," Blossom narrated. "He's—"

"I thought it was Him, not He?" said Brick.

"No, He is referring to Him—" Bubbles corrected.

"Now I'm confused," said Butch. "What's this bleeping business with He and Him and such?"

"Yeah! Make up your mind, is it a He, or a Him?" Boomer asked incredulously, as confused as Butch.

"It's Him," said Blossom. "Okay, to avoid confusion, I'll refer to him as the Demon, since that is what he is."

"I thought He is Him?" Boomer asked.

"Oh shut up, Boomer," Brick snapped. "Could we all agree that whatever Blossom is referring to we call the Demon, as we'll just get confused if we use any pronoun to refer to anyone that Blossom is talking about."

"Thank you Brick," said Blossom. "Now, the Demon is one of our main recurring enemies, like Mojo Jojo, Fuzzy, the Gang Green Gang—"

"Wait a minute," Brick interrupted. "If what you say is true, how come we guys didn't encounter the Demon? I mean, those bozos like Mojo and Fuzzy we've met and fought, but I never encountered a demon? So how can he be a recurring villain?"

"Trust me, boys, he is," Buttercup said. "He's a very tough opponent, as it attacks you by the mind. He tries to influence you by manipulating your fears and wants."

"Did you see this Demon?" asked Butch.

"Yes. He's color red, and has a high squeaked feminine voice if I can remember right," Bubbles added. "Though if he became angry, his, I mean the Demon's voice become scary and loud, the one voice you always hear on monsters on late night TV."

Butch suddenly paled. "I don't think it's the Demon," he said, "who's responsible."

"And why not?" asked Boomer.

"Because I have a hunch," said Butch.

"Have any information about this Demon?" asked Brick to Butch.

"Nah. Just a hunch," said Butch.

"Well, we still have to listen to what else they say about this Demon," said Brick.

"Thing is, when you guys suddenly appeared, he suddenly disappeared and never made an attack on us ever at all. I don't know why," Buttercup finished.

"Okay, so what do we do, o great leader Blossom, who is so very humble," said Brick with a humorous tone.

"I, the ever humble, modest, smartest and most beautiful Blossom," Blossom replied, before smiling and giggling, "seriously though, here's what we should do. Me and the girls will see what we can learn from Him, the demon—"

"Don't you think it should be he, the demon, not him—oh never mind," Boomer said as several gave him stares of disapproval.

Blossom then barked orders. "As I was saying, me and Buttercup would go and try to find Him—"

"It should be He, not-"

"Aw shut up, Boomer!" the rest of them shouted at Boomer.

"Geez, sorry! I'm still confused about he Him and He stuff. Could you please try referring to whatever Blossom's talking about to something other than a pronoun?" Boomer replied.

"As I was saying, Buttercup and I will go see the Demon—there, satisfied, boys?—and see if he, I mean the Demon really was behind all of this," said Blossom, "while you boys will go interview the Mayor and Ms. Bellum and Mr. Kaczinsci."

"Why should you go to that Demon while we do some boring interview?" grumbled Butch.

"Because dummy, they know the Demon, they know how to deal with the Demon, they've defeated the Demon before, while we know nothing about the Demon at all. Besides, I want to know how much did the Mayor, Ms. Bellum and others with the mark of the inverted V changed. I assume you know them well enough—I do—to know if they acted strange or peculiar," Brick instructed.

"Thank you Brick," Blossom said, "besides, even without good reason, I am the leader, and you will do as I say, even if you don't like it, because I am almost never wrong and my plans always work beautifully!"

"Well, if your plan is as beautiful as your face, then we know that it would all come crashing down," Brick joked.

"If my plan is as beautiful as my face, then it would have no flaws and be absolutely perfect," said Blossom. "But perfect or not, you still have to do as I say!"

"Really humble and modest, aren't we?" replied Brick.

"You know you'll get back at me next month when you're leader, so let's call it even," said Blossom.

"Oh brother," Buttercup said. "They can't even last a meeting without insulting each other?"

"Yeah, but they usually act nice to each other," said Bubbles. "They're just teasing."

"Any other questions?

"Um, what am I supposed to do?" asked Bubbles.

"Oh yeah, you'll go with the boys," said Blossom.

"Um, okay," said Bubbles.

"But why? Isn't she supposed to go with you, I mean isn't it the plan that you girls, including Bubbles, go to the Demon while we boys go and interview them?" Brick replied.

"Well, I just want to make sure you're polite to them," said Blossom. "I'm sending Bubbles to report if you are in any way rude to them."

"I'm overwhelmed by your trust in me," Brick, dripping with sarcasm, said.

"Well, we can't waste any time," said Blossom. "Okay, let's go!"

Blossom and Buttercup then left their house.

"Girls!" Brick muttered, "always a boys' headache. Sometimes, I wonder if I was crazy, or just on pot, when I made that alliance."

"Aw Brick, we all know that you know that the alliance was formed because we need to work together," said Bubbles giggling. "Isn't that right, Boomer?"

Boomer suddenly turned red when Bubbles looked at him and began to sweat and whimper. "Well, uh, you see, I think, huh, um, well, you, I think, um, whatever—"

"Pathetic! Simply pathetic," said Butch. "Babbling and melting when Bubbles looks and talks at you! You may be a tough Rowdyruff, but you're still a sissy."

"I do not babble and talk!" Boomer shot back. "You hear me, never!"

"Will you guys shut up!" said Brick. "We have more important things to do you know."

"So, are going to the Mayor's house, or are we going to the Police station first?" asked Bubbles.

"Let's go to Mr. Grulp's house," said Butch, "I want to know something he hadn't told us."

"Really? I thought we need all that we needed to know?" asked Boomer.

"Well, there's one more thing," said Butch.

"Then what are we waiting for," Brick replied. "Let's go."

The three boys and Bubbles then flew towards Mr. Grulp, formerly known as Chief Grulp.

* * *

_C. Interviews_

"What can I do for you kids?" asked Mr. Grulp in his home after he invited the kids to his house.

"Well, could you draw what the inverted V mark looks like?" asked Butch.

"So that's what you want to ask?" replied Brick. "Makes sense to me!"

"Sure," said Grulp. "Anything to help. Just give me a minute."

The former Police Chief went to his room and emerged a minute later with a bond paper and a pencil. He put the paper on a flat table and began drawing with his left hand. Ten seconds later, he showed the drawing to the kids. Below the drawing, he signed his name.

Bubbles, Boomer, and Brick observed the drawing with interest, while Butch paled, his breathing quickened, his heartbeat increased its rate, and his face was that of either shock, or terror.

"What's the matter, Butch?" asked Bubbles. "You seemed kind of shocked, or like you've seen a ghost."

"Huh? N-N-Nothing, nothing a-a-a-a-at all," Butch replied.

"You sure?" asked Brick.

"Sure," said Butch.

"Oh well, thanks Mr. Grulp," said Bubbles.

"You're welcome," said Grulp.

During the four years, the boys, under the tutelage of Dr. Edwards, and Ms. Lawrence, had become much more polite and they now keep their tantrums, profanities, and such in private. Though their attitudes hadn't changed much.

"Come on, let's get going," said Brick. "Bye Mr. Grulp."

"Bye boys, Bubbles," said Grulp.

"So now, where do we go?" asked Bubbles.

"We go to City Hall first," said Brick.

"But what are we going to ask?" Boomer said.

"We'll simply ask them why the Mayor fired the Chief of Police. Personally, and in any other situation, I don't give a shit why he was fired, but it is a good excuse to observe them, to see how much did they changed. And to detect any presence of anything that is controlling them. If anything, we can confirm if it is indeed the Demon that Blossom is referring to," said Brick.

"What are we going to observe about them?" asked Bubbles.

"See if there's anything unusual about them—the Mayor and the Chief of Police. We know them well enough for such a long time that we can be able to judge any peculiarities to their personalities, to see how much they've changed," Brick explained.

They finally arrived at City Hall, and immediately went to the Mayor's office. They found the Mayor playing with a toy plane with Ms. Bellum standing by his side. Taking a quick look at both the Mayor and Ms. Bellum, they quickly noticed the inverted V mark on both of their foreheads. Butch got even paler than he already was.

"Get out of the way," said the Mayor as he operated a remote controlled airplane that the kids easily avoided. However, several vases and paintings weren't so lucky as they got hit and was shattered.

"Yes! The vile lairs were destroyed by my plane!" the Mayor childishly said.

"Mayor, those vile lairs are actually your vases and paintings," said Ms. Bellum.

"You mean that those vases and paintings are disguises for the evil lairs! Now they've met their match, as I am too smart to be fooled and I've known all this years that those are not really vases and paintings, but evil lairs," said the Mayor.

"Um Mayor, excuse me. I just want to ask you something," said Brick.

"You want to find out how I defeated the monsters in their lair with my trusty plane?" the Mayor replied as he picked up his toy plane amid the little pieces that formerly had been his expensive vase.

"No, Mayor," Brick said. "Why did you fire Mr. Grulp?"

"I fired him? Oh my! How badly was he burnt?" the Mayor naively asked.

"Mayor, I meant put out of work," said Boomer, not believing the Mayor's stupidity.

"Oh let me explain," said Ms. Bellum. "You see we didn't fire him. Alexander Grulp resigned on his own volition."

"Really? Then why did he claim that he was fired?" asked Butch.

"Yup! Grulp said earlier this day to us that he was fired," said Brick, "so we decided to ask you why."

"But I thought we already know—" Bubbles began, but Boomer covered her mouth with his hand.

"Shut up, Bubbles, this is all part of Brick's plan," Boomer whispered before removing his hand from Bubbles mouth.

Bubbles nodded.

"Well, I don't know what he said to you," said Ms. Bellum, "but we didn't fire him. We wouldn't fire such a fine officer. But he wanted to quit, so we respected his wishes."

"Um, okay," said Bubbles.

"But why did the Chief say he was fired?" asked Brick.

"I don't know. Maybe he was confused. I think you better ask him again, because I repeat, he was an exceptional policeman and we wouldn't even think of firing him. He resigned voluntarily."

"Well, thanks," said Boomer.

"And why do you have those inverted V marks on your foreheads?" asked Butch in an accusatory manner.

"Oh this?" said Ms. Bellum, pointing to the mark on her forehead. "Oh it's nothing. It's just a tattoo, you know. It's what's in for us adults these days. Look, everybody that's grown-up has them!"

"Well, thanks anyway," said Brick. "But I have to say. It's strange, really, you know, about all this business."

"And Mr. Grulp also said something about you cutting the police salaries to the bone," Butch asked.

"That's not true! I would never let the Mayor do that to our fine police force," Ms. Bellum said, defending herself and the Mayor, waving her arms. "Please! You know me better than that. I'll never do such a thing!"

But they were interrupted when Butch suddenly exploded in anger, shouting at the Mayor and Ms. Bellum. "Liar! You two are liars! You're telling us that Chief Grulp didn't resign, but in truth, you fired him! You're up to something no good, I can feel it! You're putting up an act, but I can see though your bullshit! Now tell me the real reason you fired him and your real plans for the city!"

"Look Butch, I don't know what you're talking—" Ms. Bellum said.

"Don't play games with me, Ms. Bellum, Mayor, I know you're just acting, so cough it out!" Butch shouted back.

"Butch, stop it!" Brick said. "Stop your ranting this instant!"

"But Brick, can't you tell, they're lying!" said Butch. "Look, look at them! They're out to get us! Believe me!"

"And your proof?" asked Brick.

"I don't have any proof! It's just my gut feeling! Look, they're evil! They're out to take over Townsville, they're out to get us! They're liars, I tell you! Look, they don't have proof disproving Mr. Grulp's assertion. Liar! Liar! Liar! Liar! Liar! Liar! Liar! Liar! And Brick's your stupid if you think that—" Butch shouted at the top of his voice, yelling at everyone.

It ended when he receive a punch to his stomach from Brick.

"Why you," said Butch, "you can't do that to me!" and attacked Brick.

But before he could get near him, Brick shouted.

"Don't ever call me seriously call me stupid in front of others. And stop this, right this minute! As the leader of the Rowdyruff Boys, I order you to, and if you do not desist, I will punish you!" Brick said.

Butch stopped as he saw his brother's eyes. It was frightening and intimidating. Suddenly, Butch went to the floor, walked towards Brick and apologized. "I'm sorry for my outburst, Brick. Thanks for knocking sense into me. But I still believe that they're the ones who's lying," he said, pointing his had towards the shocked Ms. Bellum and the Mayor who was merrily eating his pickles. "If you don't believe me, then why did Ms. Bellum offer no proof to disprove what Mr. Grulp said?"

Ms. Bellum then opened the Mayor's table. "Sorry for not showing this earlier. I think this will put this issue to rest."

Brick took the two documents handed to him by Ms. Bellum and he in turn handed it to Boomer. "Boomer, tell me what you can say about the document."

"Well, it checks out. It says that Mr. Grulp resigned because he wished to pursue other things that are more important in his life. The letters are black, with a font of 12, uses the Times New Roman, is 1.5 spaced, and condensed. It obviously was computerized and printed. The printer used was an HP-psc paper is a white bond paper, legal sized. There is the seal of the Police Department on the corner. Grulp's signature is in blue ink, though curiously, the ink didn't blot at all, and you can't feel the bumps at the back of the paper one would normally feel when you write hard with a pen. Overall, this checks out."

Boomer continued looking at the other document.

"The other one is the police budget, and it compares the budget in the present year compared to that of last year. This one was also computerized. The text was that of Arial, font 9, and such. It was printed in the same computer, has the City government's seal on it. The budget for the salary of the police was actually increased from that of last year. This also checks out."

"Well, Butch, there is your proof," said Brick. "Sorry for the disturbance, Ms. Bellum, Mayor. We'll be going. Bye!"

"It's okay," said Ms. Bellum.

Butch looked dumbfounded as they flew out of the building. He face was filled with disbelief and defeat.

"Bubbles, what do you think? Did the Mayor and Ms. Bellum resemble anything described by Mr. Grulp?" Brick asked.

"Well Brick," said Bubbles, "they were like they used to be, not like how Mr. Grulp described them. They are the Ms. Bellum and Mayor we all know and love."

"Boomer?" asked Brick.

"Well, Bubbles is right. The Mayor is as stupid as ever, so Mr. Grulp's assertion that he is acting intelligent is ludicrous. Plus, Ms. Bellum has none of the malevolence that Mr. Grulp says she has," Boomer replied.

"Butch?"

"It's all an act! Mr. Grulp was right! If you don't see it, then you're blind! They're up to something, I know they are!" Butch ranted.

"And your proof is?" asked Brick.

"No proof. Just gut feeling," said Butch.

"Look, Ms. Bellum actually produced a real proof disproving Mr. Grulp's charges, while Mr. Grulp only has his own words," said Brick.

"Yeah, but I don't believe their explanation on the so-called tattoo," said Butch. "I mean saying that that's what's in? Come on! What kind of fools do they take us for to believe such nonsense?"

"Well, that tattoo explanation is kind of suspect," Boomer said. "But I agree with Brick. Other than that, nothing is suspect about Ms. Bellum's version of events, and Mr. Grulp seems to me that he can't get his facts right."

"Look, we'll see if we can glean anything from the police force," said Brick. "If anything, we can check out who is telling the truth."

* * *

When they arrived at the front of the police station…

"Bubbles and I will go in. Boomer, you and Butch will stay here outside and wait until we finish," said Brick.

Boomer merely nodded.

"But why?" asked Butch. "Why should we wait here outside while you and the girl go in?"

"Because, I don't want you to yell and shout at the station the way you did in City Hall."

"You can't just—" Butch protested.

"Oh yes I can! I am Brick! I am your leader, and you will do as I say," Brick said.

Butch stared at Brick's eyes angrily before giving in. "If that's what you want," Butch sighed, defeated. "But tell us everything they said."

"We'll do," said Brick. "Let's go Bubbles."

Both Bubbles and Brick went to the police station while Boomer and Butch waited outside.

Twenty minutes later, both kids went out of the police station. Brick had an unreadable expression on his face, while Bubbles has happy skipping towards them.

"Let's go home," said Brick, "and see the results of Blossom's investigation."

"So?" asked Butch as they flew towards home.

"Well, first, all of them had that inverted V mark that Mr. Grulp described," Bubbles began. "I asked about it and they said that it was a tattoo that's in. I asked them about how'd they react to a salary cut, and all of them reacted negatively. They'd quit, look for another job, call a strike, they won't just meekly follow orders while their salaries are being cut. Overall, they acted like they always do. Many of them are munching donuts, while some are doing some paperwork, and listening to complaints, while others thanked and congratulated us for a job well done."

"While she was talking with the officers, I had a long interview with Mr. Kaczinsci. Overall, he just confirmed what Ms. Bellum said. As for his behavior, there's nothing out of the ordinary," said Brick.

"What? Are you sure? I'm certain that that's all a big act, I mean, I have a feeling that something sinister is afoot, and that they are covering their tracks from us! Except that mark on the forehead, which they can't remove so they can identify who is with them," said Butch. "I mean, look, this is all a big conspiracy to hide what they are doing from us. Don't you see? Isn't it obvious?"

"Then, assuming that what you and Mr. Grulp are saying is true, why didn't they bother to hide it from Mr. Grulp?" asked Brick.

"Because now that he's fired, he's no threat to them, unlike us, who can't be eliminated," Butch argued.

"Look, what you said makes as much sense as those JFK assassination theories, or those who say Roosevelt is behind Pearl Harbor," Brick replied. "Look, unless you have anything new to say, or new evidence supporting what you're saying, I suggest you drop it. It'll only make you look like a lunatic."

"You do have evidence, don't you?" asked Boomer.

"Well, um, no," said Butch.

"Then drop it," said Brick.

"Well Butch, you can tell it to Blossom, maybe she'll believe you," said Bubbles.

"Do you believe me, Bubbles?" asked Butch.

"Well, um, I don't know," said Bubbles, "but I think we better wait and hear and see what Blossom has dug in their investigation."

They then went home, where they ate the refreshments Ms. Lawrence prepared, and waited for Blossom and Buttercup. They finally arrived an hour later…

* * *

_D. The Second Ruff-Puff Meeting of the Day_

"Find anything, oh illustrious infallible great leader?" Brick asked.

"Well, you lowly loyal slave who's always wrong, no I didn't find anything," said Blossom.

"Yeah, we went to where Him usually hides, and went to see the usual signs of the Demon's attacks, but found nothing. Of course, he might be getting smarter 'bout hiding his actions," said Buttecup.

"Oh yeah, Bubbles, did any of the boys act rude or uncouth or did they threaten anyone?" Blossom asked.

Bubbles looked toward Butch for a moment. Butch braced himself to being berated by Blossom again.

"Nope! They were polite and they acted nice throughout," said Bubbles. "Butch got a little out of hand, but it was nothing."

"I see," said Blossom. "So Brick, how's your investigation?"

Brick told Blossom and Buttercup what happened, and even showed them photocopies of Grulp's resignation letter and the police budget.

"Well, I hate to say this, but Alexander Grulp is either mad, or a liar," Blossom concluded.

"Wait, I don't think he's lying or mad," said Butch.

"And why is that?" asked Blossom.

Butch then told what he's thinking to Blossom. It was the same to what he told his brothers and Bubbles earlier.

"That is ridiculous. Look, I also thought that someone was trying to control the city, but after all the evidence gathered I have changed my mind," said Blossom. "Look, as Brick probably has said, Mr. Grulp has nothing but his own words, which was contradicted not only by the words of Ms. Bellum and the police, but by the actions of those people. They didn't act the way Mr. Grulp described they acted. And not only that, they had produced evidence while Grulp only has his inverted V mark. I don't believe what they said about it, but evidence favoring them is overwhelming."

"Yeah, but I still believe I'm right," said Butch.

"Well, where do we go from here?" asked Buttercup.

"We have hit a dead end," said Brick. "All our threads have snapped!"

"Well, I think that we don't have any case at all. Since we all agree that Mr. Grulp is discredited, why continue with this? It's just a waste of time," said Boomer.

"Yeah, we have been made to look like fools," said Buttercup. "But why would he lie to us? He's a very decent guy!"

"I don't know. But as of now, unless something new turns up, then this case is closed," said Blossom.

"But you can't—" Butch protested.

"I said, that unless something new turns up, then it's closed! And I can! I am the leader of this alliance and I can do it!"

Butch backed down, as he knew both his brothers support it.

None of the others objected.


	3. The Desire for Power

**Allies and Rivals III**

This fic happens after _Allies and Rivals II: Commander and the Leader_. But reading that fic and my other fics is not necessary for understanding or enjoying this fic. There are references to my other fics, notably_ Allies and Rivals _and _Allies and Rivals II._ However, the only thing that needs to be understood in this was that a certain Dr William Edwards was the one who recreated the Rowdyruff Boys, not Him, after they were first destroyed by the girls by being kissed, and under his guidance, they were not evil anymore. And they were in alliance with the girls, called the Ruff Puff Alliance, with Blossom and Brick alternating as leader.

* * *

**Summary: **The Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff Boys race against time to prevent an evil from escaping to this world. Who are your true friends, allies, and enemies?

* * *

**_Disclaimer:_**_ I don't own the Powerpuff Girls or their characters. The Powerpuff Girls are owned by Craig McCracken and Cartoon Network. I only own my own characters, the most prominent of which is Dr Edwards._

* * *

**Chapter III**

**The Desire for Power**

* * *

_A. Rule the World, O Great Leader_

The City of Townsville…

Brick was standing proudly on a pedestal. He was looking at his brothers and the girls, and looked towards the hordes of monsters that were rampaging through the ruins of Townsville.

"Okay, Butch, you go to the extreme left wing and hit them there. Use everything that you got! Bubbles, go and try to divert the path of attack from these people over there. Buttercup, go and attack them in the extreme right flank. Boomer, attack them from above, Blossom, attack from below, while I'll attack them head on. Butch and Buttercup will attack first, then Boomer and Blossom. Once they got distracted by the attacks on their flanks, I'll wait for the center to weaken, and me and Bubbles, after she takes care of things, will strike at the center."

"Oh no you don't," replied Buttercup. "You're a lousy leader, and I won't be following you no more!"

"Yeah! Your plan will most likely fail!" said Blossom.

"Well, those are my orders, and you shall do as I say!" Brick asserted.

"And I'm sick and tired of listening to you bark off orders," replied an angry Boomer.

"Boomer, _Et_ _tu_? Boomer?" replied Brick, shocked that his own brother will desert him.

"Fck you, Brick," said Butch. "Screw your plans."

"Why the hell aren't you following me? Didn't I prove to you that, boasting aside, I'm competent and good enough for the job? Sure I can make mistakes, but more often than not, when it's my turn, I can deliver victory," Brick argued. "Where's your loyalty?"

"Why should we show any loyalty to someone like you?" Bubbles said. "I hate you!"

"Yeah, and you're nothing but a big loser," said Boomer.

"Oh yeah! Well, I like you to try and find a better way of crushing those aliens! And don't use my plan," a peeved Brick shot back.

"Sure! Attack!" said Blossom.

The five attacked, while Brick remained behind. However, after hesitating for a full minute, he decided that even if he won't lead it, he wouldn't be missing out on the glory and have his bragging rights taken away from him.

However, after he decided on that course, there a loud explosion, and all the monsters were dead, and the five stood triumphantly above it all.

Brick couldn't be but impressed. "Wow! Guess I was wrong," said he. "Your plan is better than mine."

"Of course. Any plan is better than what comes out of your spewing mouth!" said Butch.

"And since you're useless, you should be eliminated," said Boomer.

"Huh? Stop joking, kid," said Brick, laughing.

Suddenly, Bubbles went and hit him on his neck. "He's not joking. You're a disgrace to the Ruff-Puff Alliance!"

Brick was thrown to the ground. He got up, but before he could do anything, Butch attacked him. Brick dodged his attack, but he was unexpectedly headbutted in the back by Blossom. Boomer then laser-eyed him. Soon, he was weak and unable to fight.

Then it was black, yet he was conscious.

His strength returned to him and he stood up, but he could see nothing but the pitch black of darkness.

"Where am I?" he asked himself.

'You're in my domain, young William Edwards, or William Bricker Edwards, or simply, Brick!' said a voice. It was a deep male voice, of a man about forty, with a superficial warmness, though one could detect a hint of malevolence in his voice.

"Yes, I am Brick! The first born of Dr. William Edwards, and the heir to all his properties!"

'I think your brothers will object to you claiming to be the firstborn and heir, after all, you were all born, or rather created, at the same moment," said the Voice.

"Well, that's beside the point! I'm also the group leader for fourth graders and below in the White Star fraternity, in fact, I'm the fifth highest officer in it! I'm the leader of the Ruff-Puff Alliance!" said Brick, pride beaming from his voice.

'You're not the leader, remember? Look at what they just did to you! They rejected you! Threw you out! Attacked you! How can you claim to being leader over them?' said the voice. 'Why do you think so?'

"Because their ingrates. I know my skills, my intelligence, my abilities as a leader, and I'd never doubted that I'm a better leader than anyone of them. They're just blind! The girls and my brothers!" said Brick. "It's just shocking that they would be so disloyal. I mean, I never betrayed them, I'm always loyal to them, but they still turned on me. By the way, you still haven't properly introduced yourself! You have a calling card or something?"

'Cain killed Abel, his own brother. As for my name, you can call me "The Voice",' said the voice. 'I'm here to grant you your most fervent wish?'

"And what's the catch?" asked Brick.

'There is no catch,' said the Voice.

"Oh come on! You don't think I'm that dumb to believe that you'll give me a wish without anything in return?" said Brick.

'None,' said the Voice. 'However, there's one small thing—'

"Let me guess," said Brick. "You'll have to put some inverted V mark on my forehead? Oh yeah, Butch has been spouting off that nonsense in the past few days. And then there's the fact that someone would control that person's mind if you have that mark. Utterly bullshit!"

'Well, you're half right,' said the Voice. 'I need to make a mark on your forehead to indicate I've granted you the wish, so I wouldn't go back to the same person and grant two wishes. But believe me, I have no intention of taking over anyone's mind.'

"Well, if that is so, what wish can I make?" asked Brick.

"Any wish!"

"Well, I wish I was the most powerful man in the world, not in the physical sense of power, but in terms of political and military power!" said Brick.

'Your wish is my command,' said the Voice.

Soon, the blackness turned into white, and it whirled, making him dizzy. There was a blinding light, forcing the redheaded ruff to close his eyes. When he opened it, he saw that he was in a palace.

He was dressed in a black suit with vest and a red tie, polished leather shoes, a fedora hat and an ironed shirt. He looked around, and there was a large office table, with a large swivel chair behind a large table. He looked around and saw a large bookshelf loaded with books, and a blue carpet on the floor. Perhaps what was most surprising was when he looked in the mirror. Whence he was 4'7", he was now 6'5" tall. He was about 45 years old.

'Don't be surprised, Brick,' said the Voice. 'This is where you'll be in the future. You're now in your office.'

He then noticed an inverted V mark on his forehead. Unlike that of what he saw in Ms. Bellum, the Mayor, and the entire police force, it wasn't black, but the same as the color of his skin.

'Well, the V mark only becomes black if you accept this wish. Now, do you accept this wish, or not?' asked the Voice.

"Hm. First, I think I'll give this a look," said Brick.

Suddenly, there was a man, in his 20's, about 5'11", who entered the room. "Your excellency, the Prime Minister has news for you."

"And what's your name?" asked Brick.

"Well, your excellency, it's Peter Wilson," said the young man.

"And what am I?" asked Brick.

"You're the Emperor of the Western World, William the First of the Edwards dynasty," said Wilson.

Brick was too shocked, and just nodded. After regaining his composure and absorbing the new information, he fixed his hat and strode out of his room.

He soon walked in a long corridor on a red carpet, with people bowing every time they see him, or saying, 'Good afternoon, your excellency'. "Oh stop the bowing," said a flattered Brick. He looked around, and the decorations of the palace were sparse and plain, just like his tastes.

He finally entered the meeting room.

"And his Excellency, the greatest man on earth, the savior of the West, the great Emp—" said the person at the door, announcing his entrance.

"Oh shut up!" said Brick. "So Mr. what's your name again, Prime Minister?"

"Veck Paltry," said the Prime Minister.

"Okay, so what do you want to say to me?"

"Well, sir, a great victory! Prince Wilbur Edwards, or General Edwards, your brother, has defeated the Eastern Army at Kaltex Creek," he said.

"My brother? A general? Well, how many were killed?" asked Brick.

"Sixty seven thousand on our side," said the Prime Minister.

Brick suddenly paled.

"But we killed and captured about three million two hundred thousand Easterners," said Paltry. "And your brother was outnumbered three to one when the battle commenced. He's a true military genius!"

Brick's mood brightened.

"Butch, a military genius? Oh that's rich," Brick said in an amused tone. "Anyway, what's the implication of our victory?"

"Well sir, it will turn the tide against the East," said Paltry. "We're now on the verge of winning the ten-year war!"

"Good! Any other news?" asked Brick.

"Yes, your excellency!" said Paltry. "Your brother, the economic and finance minister, James, has submitted his latest report. We have a surplus of 47 trillion dollars, have a 22 GDP growth rate this quarter, a 0.25 unemployment, 0.75 inflation rate, 1 interest rates, and low poverty levels. All thanks to the policies of your brother, sir!"

"Ah, who would have thought that Boomer would be such a—" Brick began, but was interrupted.

"Well sir, according to the latest poll your approval rating is 66!" said Paltry.

"Excellent! How about my father?"

"Sir, he died two years ago!" said Paltry.

"What!"

'Don't worry,' said the Voice. 'He died two years ago of a natural death, on his bed. He was 87.'

Brick noticeably calmed down when he was informed of it.

"Paltry, I want you to arrange a meeting between me and my brothers," said Brick, relishing his current situation.

"Yes, your excellency!" said Paltry, bowing out before leaving.

"So this how it feels to be absolutely powerful," said Brick. 'And it's absolutely wonderful! But I'd prefer if you'd make it more chaotic so I can demonstrate my excellent ability to solve problems!"

'But you already did!' said the Voice. 'You control every aspect of the life of the Western Empire, and you'll soon be marching on the capital of the Eastern Empire! Your name will be alongside that of Alexander the Great, Julius Caesar, Augustus, Charlemagne, Alfred the Great, and Napoleon as one of the greats of history!'

"Wow! Everything I've ever wanted! And it's all mine! Voice, is this the future if I ever accept the wish?" asked Brick.

'Yes! After you accept the wish, you'll be back as a scrawny ten-year-old, and you'll forget this ever happened, but I assure you, when you grow up, you will be the most powerful man in the world,' said the Voice. 'This will be your future. So do you accept this wish?'

"Well, I think I'll—"

"Your excellency, your brothers have arrived," said Wilson.

"Already?" asked Brick. "How fast can they be?"

"They can fly very fast, your excellency," said Wilson.

"Oh yes, I remember, we have superpowers," said Brick. "Let them in."

"General Edwards, Dr. Edwards, please come in," the Prime Minister intoned.

"Dr. Edwards? I thought he was dead," said Brick.

'Boomer got a doctorate from a university, so he also became known as Dr. Edwards,' explained the Voice.

Soon, both men arrived. Butch was in a green general's uniform. Medals and ribbons covered his front, while on his shoulders, there were five metal stars, indicating his rank. He was wearing a helmet with five stars on it. He was about 5'10", erect, with steely, if lifeless green eyes. His face was neutral, his mouth tight lipped, his face distant, without any of the aggressiveness Brick had known of Butch when they were kids.

He immediately saluted.

Brick nodded and Butch stood in attention.

Boomer was a little taller, about 6'2", his short blond hair carefully combed, and he was without any hat at all. He was wearing a blue suit and a black tie with no vest. He immediately bowed.

"Paltry, leave us," said Brick.

Immediately, the Prime Minister left.

"You can now relax, we're all alone now," said Brick, patting both men in the back.

Both were unmoved.

"Well, can't we just banter or talk about old times?"

"That would be a waste of time, your excellency," said a formal and serious Butch.

"Your excellency? We're brothers!" said Brick, amazed at the robotic lifelessness of his brothers. "Boomer, how's life?"

"Life is anything that can reproduce and can consume," Boomer replied mechanically.

"Butch, you're an idiot!"

"If that is what you say I am, then I am an idiot," said Butch.

"Oh never mind. Want some cigars?"

Both shook their heads.

"Okay! Now what! Butch, I order you to tell your entire army to commit suicide by charging machine gun positions with knives!"

"As you wish!" said Butch with all seriousness.

"You idiot, that's a joke! Boomer, divert all funds from the military to make me a billion dollar mansion."

"Yes sir," said Boomer seriously.

"You fool! You know I don't like to live in too much splendor!" Brick said, aghast at what he saw as his brothers became a shadow of their former selves. Successful, yes, but they were not the brothers he had known, grown up with, and loved. Instead, they have become drones who will do anything that Brick tells them. And Brick doesn't like this, even for a control freak like him. They have no life in their eyes or faces. They were just automatons!

"What happened? Where are they? Where are the Boomer and Butch I grew up with?"

'Oh, they're gone. In order to consolidate your control, I made them into your virtual slaves, to have no will but yours,' said the Voice. 'After all, they would be a threat to your power, as they are the only ones who can successfully challenge your authority!'

"Goddamnit! Voice! You hear me! Change them back! I don't care if they stab me in the back once they are back, I'd rather have them at my throat with their old personalities than them being like robots!"

'But you always wanted them to follow your orders, to always be loyal to you,' said the Voice.

"Yes, but not like this!" said Brick. "I want them to have their own minds! They're my brothers for crying out loud! I have fought with them and had fun with them! I cried and laughed with them! We helped each other through and through! I want them to be loyal and to follow me, but they should be their old selves again."

'Sorry Brick Edwards, or should I say, Emperor, but I can't undo this without undoing your entire wish. I suggest you accept your wish, since all this power is yours, just as you wished it. Your brothers' personality is a small thing to sacrifice for it!"

"No! I won't accept it!" said Brick. "I can reach all of this without your help! And I'd have my brothers and my Dad by my side, not as mindless zombies and robots, but as they truly are! And I'd rather have all of this without any help from you, than take it effortlessly at the cost of my two brothers! So if you can't bring my brothers back as they really were, then I want nothing to do with this!"

The Voice, seeing that it made a blunder tried a different tack. 'Look Brick, if you want to be a great leader, then you must do this! It speaks volumes when you show others that you can rein in your headstrong brothers! If you insist in becoming a great leader, then you will do it! If not, then you are a terrible, horrible leader. You are worthless, you see, and it proves that you are no leader, and anyone who takes a look at you will recoil from you!'

Brick had a look of being puzzled on his face, then suddenly blurted out laughing.

'What's so funny?' asked the Voice.

"You! You think you can make me change my mind by such psychoanalytical drivel? Ha, Blossom can psychoanalyze me better than you, and that isn't saying too much! Listen, it might work on my brothers, but not me! You hear? Not me!" said Brick. "I know who I am, what I am, and what my limitations are." This time, his face went from amusing to angry. "And I don't need you to tell whether or not I am a good leader, because I know it myself, and I know my brothers know it too! And even the Powerpuff Girls! And certainly my Dad!"

'Then you are no leader!' said the Voice.

"Sez you, and who are you but just vibrations and sounds produced on larynx of an animal? Hey, Voice, or should I say, Vibrations, or Sounds, ya' hear! The only thing you can do is cause deafness, and you're not even good at it!"

The Voice became defensive. 'I am not a mere vibration caused by the human throat, I am—'

"Oh no, not just a human throat, Voice, but also a pig's throat, an ass's throat, a cockroach's throat, and also a slug's throat!" Brick replied with a mocking tone on his voice.

'Do not insult me, or you'll pay! The Voice is not to be insulted!'

"Pardon, me, your noisiness, I'm sorry for not being respectful to a mere vibration," said Brick with sarcasm dripping in his tone.

Soon, the entire scene changed into black, and Brick suddenly found himself flat on his bed, staring at the dark ceiling of his room.

'What a weird dream,' he thought. 'I think I've spent too much time listening to Butch shooting off his drivel about the V marks that I even dreamt about it. Oh well.'

* * *

_B. Arguments About Brick's Dream_

That morning, July 16, 6:30 a.m…

The Edwards family was having breakfast. The kids were eating voraciously, with the usual diet of hot milk, pancakes, cereals, ham, bacon, potatoes, eggs and soup. However, Brick was eating slower than usual.

"What's bothering you, Brick?" asked Ms. Lawrence. "You're eating slower than you used to. There's something on your mind, isn't it? Or it might be my cooking!"

Dr. Edwards peered out from his newspaper with a toast on his mouth. "Yeah! Did you stuff yourself before breakfast?"

"Well, Ms. Lawrence, Dad, I was just thinking about a dream I had last night," said Brick. "I dreamt I controlled half of the world! And it's great! When I grow up, I want to be Ruler of the World, or at least President of the United States!"

"And why the long face?" asked Ms. Lawrence. "You should be happy about it."

Brick then told the rest of his dream.

"Ha, I told you there's more to it than meets the eye! See, that dream is proof that I was right about Ms. Bellum and the Mayor and the entire police force!" Butch asserted.

"Really? Oh please, that's ridiculous! It's only a dream, and besides, it is not admissible evidence!" Boomer shot back.

"Boomer's right," said Brick. "You kept mentioning that inverted V mark on Ms. Bellum and the other's forehead too much that I eventually dreamt about it."

"Well, maybe the Voice in your dream is the one who caused the actions so peculiar in Ms. Bellum and the Mayor and the entire police force!" Butch asserted.

"Look," said Boomer, "those peculiar behavior is just a figment of Mr. Grulp's overactive imagination! We have seen with our own eyes, that except for that inverted V mark on their heads, that there's nothing different about them!"

"Besides," their father added, "it would only be correct, Butch, to use the dream as evidence, if he dreamt it before Mr. Grulp told us about his experiences, not after! Why Butch, did you have a dream similar to Brick before all this happened?"

"Well, um, ha, I don't think, you see—" stuttered Butch.

"Yes, or no!" demanded his father.

Butch looked on his brothers and his father, and Ms. Lawrence, all staring at him. He gulped.

"No," he quietly said.

"Good! That's the end of that!" said Brick. "Unless something turns up, then this matter is closed, dream or not!"

They suddenly heard the doorbell ring.

"I'll get it," said Dr. Edwards. He went and opened the front door. It was a tall policeman. "Yes?"

"Sir, Alexander Grulp, the former Police Chief, is dead. He was shot in the head."

Dr. Edwards was shocked when he heard the news.


	4. Suicide or Murder?

**Allies and Rivals III**

This fic happens after _Allies and Rivals II: Commander and the Leader_. But reading that fic and my other fics is not necessary for understanding or enjoying this fic. There are references to my other fics, notably_ Allies and Rivals _and _Allies and Rivals II._ However, the only thing that needs to be understood in this was that a certain Dr William Edwards was the one who recreated the Rowdyruff Boys, not Him, after they were first destroyed by the girls by being kissed, and under his guidance, they were not evil anymore. And they were in alliance with the girls, called the Ruff Puff Alliance, with Blossom and Brick alternating as leader.

* * *

**Summary: **The Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff Boys race against time to prevent an evil from escaping to this world. Who are your true friends, allies, and enemies?

* * *

**_Disclaimer:_**_ I don't own the Powerpuff Girls or their characters. The Powerpuff Girls are owned by Craig McCracken and Cartoon Network. I only own my own characters, the most prominent of which is Dr Edwards._

* * *

**Chapter IV**

**Suicide or Murder?**

* * *

_A. Mr. Hoefel's Narrative_

The City of Townsville…

"What?" said Dr. Edwards in shock. "How, what, when…how could this be? Boys, Grulp is dead. Murdered!"

"So you're saying about something to turn up before we reopen the case?" asked Butch mockingly at Brick.

"Well I'll be! Geez! God! Well, this opens a whole can of worms," said Brick. "And I thought that the case was close."

"Well, whoever murdered him must have his brain stuck on his ass," said Boomer. "I'm sure as the devil himself that it had something to do with what he told us a few days ago."

"See, I told you!" said Butch triumphantly.

"Yeah, yeah," said Brick. "You're right, I'm wrong! But this has nothing to do with my dream and such. Boomer, go and call the girls! I want Blossom to know of this! Now!"

Brick and Butch then went and observed the man who brought the news. He was tall, about 6'0", though shorter than Dr. Edwards. He was wearing his dark blue policeman's uniform, though it was covered with drops of blood, especially the dark blue jacket and his face. His sleeves were also filled with drops of blood. He has brown hair and had no inverted mark in his forehead. His shoe was filled with a mixture of blood and mud, and it was evident by the shoe prints in the carpet.

"My carpet!" complained Ms. Lawrence as she immediately brought a rag and a mop to clean this one. "Mister, murder or not, you will not step on this carpet with those boots on? Ya' hear?"

"Yes Ma'am," said the policeman politely.

"William, I mean Dr. Edwards, next time you have a guest, tell them to wipe their shoes off before they ruin the carpet!" the 25 year old Ms. Lawrence complained.

Dr. Edwards sighed. "Yes, Tiffany, I mean Ms. Lawrence. Geez, Alex has been murdered and all you can do is complain about the carpet!"

"Well, try cleaning a stained carpet, and come back and tell me again about complaining!" Ms. Lawrence retorted. "Alex? Dead?" she gasped.

"Yes, he was. Now can you please go and do the dishes? And call my sons here so they can listen to what he's going to say."

"And you call him Alex! And yet you refuse to let us be on a first name basis? Even after four years of living here keeping this house for you!" Ms. Lawrence complained. "That said, it's really really terrible for this to happen. I mean, he was your friend since you were in high school, if I remember?"

"Actually, elementary," said Dr. Edwards. "I lost a dear friend today. He was my friend along with John during those times, and the only one of us who didn't go to the principal's office almost every day. He was always there to help me, and he bailed John and me countless times when we were in trouble. Oh I'm going to find out who the hell did this, and when I'm through, I'm going to get my shotgun, shove the barrel up his ass, and shoot him!"

This time, his face became that of sadness.

"Oh I'm sorry William," said Ms. Lawrence, scooting close to him. "I really had no idea that you were this close."

"Ms. Lawrence, I think you better attend to your duties," said Dr. Edwards. "And call me Dr. Edwards, not William… oh never mind. Okay, you can call me by my first name, Ms. Lawrence."

Ms. Lawrence merely nodded with a mixture of sadness and triumph as she went to the kitchen. Sadness because of the tragedy, triumph because she finally was able to call the doctor by his first name instead of his title after four years.

"Dad! What happened?" asked Brick when his father finally stopped talking to Ms. Lawrence.

"That woman would be the death of me! Anyway, Brick, Butch, the man here just told me that Grulp is dead," said the doctor.

"Who are you, and what happened to you?" asked Brick when he diverted his attention to the police officer. "Why are you covered with blood?"

"My name is Patrolman Charlie Hoefel," said the tall policeman. "You see, the reason I'm covered with blood is that—"

"Wait! Wait a minute," said Brick. "Stop right there."

"What's the hold-up, son?" asked Dr. Edwards.

"We'll wait for the girls. I for one do not relish retelling to them what he's going to say," said Brick.

* * *

Meanwhile…

The Powerpuff Girls were asleep in their bed. It was about six-forty five, and they do not rise up as early as the boys. They were cuddled in their bed, the blinds on their circular windows closed.

Until the Professor called, that is.

"Girls, Boomer is on the phone and he wants to say something—"

"Boomer?" Bubbles said as she suddenly woke up at hearing his name. "I'm right there!" At an instant, she immediately flew downstairs to the phone.

"Actually, it was you Blossom, whom he wanted to talk to," said the Professor. "Oh well! I guess this won't hurt. If I'm not mistaken, I think that she has a crush on that boy."

Buttercup snickered. "Isn't it obvious? Ever since Dr. Edwards recreated the boys, she has a fancy for Boomer. Too bad Boomer always runs away or tries to avoid her."

"Yeah! I think he is either afraid of her, or something else," said Blossom.

"Hi Boomer," said Bubbles excitedly. "What's up?"

"Well, uh, you see," Boomer said on the phone. Bubbles could hear him breath hard. "Well, uh, anyway, could you, I mean, well, it's an emergency and I need to talk to Blossom!" he finally blurted out.

Bubbles pouted with disappointment. "Blossom, it's for you!"

"Coming," Blossom said as she flew fast towards the phone. "Hello?"

"It's Boomer. Listen. Alexander Grulp is dead. He was murdered. Wake up, get dressed, and come here as soon as you can. Remember, you're the damned leader for this month, and we can't do anything until you're here. And bring your sisters too!"

"Anything else, Boomer?" asked Blossom.

"No," said Boomer.

"By the way, Boomer," said Blossom, who was distracted by Bubbles' making hand movements and whispering, "I think Bubbles wants to talk to you."

"Sorry. I can't. Dad and Brick are calling me. Whatever it is she has to say has to wait," Boomer said before hanging up.

Blossom turned to Bubbles. "Bubbles, Boomer—"

Bubbles didn't wait for her to finish but instead grabbed the phone.

"Boomer?" asked Bubbles expectantly, but the line was dead. He turned to Blossom.

"I'm sorry, but this is an emergency. Go and tell Buttercup to get dressed. We'll have to skip breakfast."

"But Boomer—" Bubbles whimpered.

"Former Police Chief Alex Grulp was dead—murdered," said Blossom harshly. "No, get dressed! We have no time to waste."

Bubbles was quite shocked about hearing this, but she understood. The girls quickly changed from their nightgowns to their normal clothes. Buttercup—her jeans and T-shirt and socks and white rubber shoes, Bubbles—her ankle-length jumper dress over a long sleeved light blue blouse and white woolen stockings and shoes, while Blossom, a knee length full skirt with a matching T-shirt, socks and matching shoes and a large red bow on her head.

Ten minutes later, they arrived at Edwards' house. Mr. Hoefel was sitting on the couch, while Boomer was busy taking pictures of his muddy and bloodstained shoe prints on the carpet, and getting a sample of it—on Brick's orders—on plastic. Butch mostly observed Mr. Hoefel, who himself was smoking one of Dr. Edwards' expensive cigars, crouched over his knees in the couch, with a look of anxiety on his face. Dr. Edwards and Brick were talking, while Ms. Lawrence put some food for the policeman. Mr. Hoefel didn't touch any of the food, though they did later serve a purpose since the girls, who never had breakfast at home, would eat it.

There was a knock on the door, and Ms. Lawrence opened it. "Girls! John!" she exclaimed. "We're waiting for you."

The three girls and the Professor opened the door, and Bubbles screamed at the sight of the blood stained Mr. Hoefel.

"What happened?" she asked hysterically.

"Calm down!" Boomer snapped. "He was on the scene of the crime and he was going to tell us what happened. That's why he's covered with blood."

"Oh, sorry," said Bubbles—looking at the blue ruff, blushing. "Thanks Boomer. I thought—"

"Well, I ah, you see," Boomer began, his nervousness and sweat returning to him as he realized and remembered who he was talking to.

"It's alright, Bubbles," said the Professor, hugging her tightly. Though he himself did not believe it. He then refused a cigar offered by Dr. Edwards.

"Anyway, I think Mr. Hoefel should start his narrative, provided that Blossom agrees?" Brick said.

Blossom nodded.

"Oh by the way, this is Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup, the female half of the Ruff-Puff Alliance," said Dr. Edwards. "And their father over there is the famous and respected Professor Utonium."

"Before you start," said Ms. Lawrence, "do you want coffee?"

"Yes," said Mr. Hoefel, "make mine black. No creamer, please."

"Okay," said the housekeeper.

"Anyway, I am beat cop of modest means. I live alone in a suburban house at 35 Brixton Road, my parents having died years ago and having no one else. I have worked as a cop for ten years now, you see? I'm 33 years old, though as you see, promotion has been slow for me. Anyway, to continue, it was about four in the morning, and I was walking my beat, when—"

"Wait a minute," asked Butch. "Since when have you been walking the beat at Brixton road?"

"Since July 13," said Hoefel. "Chief Kaczinsci himself gave me this job. As I was saying, it was four in the morning. I remember it clearly since I looked at my watch as I passed the former Chief's house. At that very moment, I heard a gunshot from the house. I quickly took my pistol, and went in. I burst opened the front door, and there I saw it. Chief Grulp is dead. He was clutching a Colt .45 semiautomatic pistol on his right hand, and lying on a pool of his own blood with his face on the floor. I checked the gun, and it was still smoking."

"Wait a minute. Did you notice anybody else?" asked Blossom.

"None that I'm aware of, Miss," said Hoefel. "Now, I noticed a bullet hole in the back of his head, and I, out of panic, immediately turned him so he was facing the ceiling to find out if there was any way that I can revive him, not wanting to believe that he was really dead. That is why my uniform is bloodstained."

"Why did you do that?" asked Boomer. "I mean, surely, anybody who has a bullet hole in the back of his head is surely dead?"

"Aye! But I wasn't clearly thinking during that time. Grulp and I knew each other for many years," said Hoefel. "Anyway, as soon as I was sure that he was dead, I immediately contacted the Police Chief, and an hour later, they arrived. Then it came to me that it is best that I inform you so you can help the police."

"Okay. Anyway, when you entered the house, did you see any sign of break-in, or forced entry?" asked Blossom.

"None. When I entered, I had to break the door, and when I went around, there was nothing to indicate that anyone entered forcibly," said Hoefel.

"Yeah. This is off topic, but can I take a look at your gun?" asked Brick. "I've been admiring it since you got here, and I want to compare it to Dad's."

"Sure thing, kiddo. Just be careful with it, it's loaded," said a smiling Hoefel as he gave his pistol to Brick. "Don't worry, it ain't cocked."

Brick eagerly took it and began to observe it with an obsession of a little boy towards his new toy. His father and brothers looked in amusement and approval, the Professor and the girls looked at him in horror.

"Brick, I don't think you should play with that," said the Professor. "Someone might get hurt!"

"Don't be such a spoilsport, John," laughed the doctor. "Let boys be boys! And a bullet can't hurt him! Besides, I've been teaching the boys how to use guns since last year! In fact, they're all quite good shots by now, having just recently learned how to use an AK-47 and an M-16! Last year, they learned how to shoot from a revolver, a Derringer and a rifle. As soon as it's legal for them to do so, I'll give them their own guns."

Brick took the magazine out of the pistol and began examining it, then popped it back in place. "This is a standard pistol for cops, correct?"

"Yup! A Colt .45 semiautomatic! A policeman's best friend," said Hoefel.

"Brick, give that gun back. I know your father told us you know how to handle those, but this is an investigation, and we haven't finished our interrogation," said Blossom. "Give it back, now!"

"But—"

"No buts, Brick! As your leader, I demand you give it back!" Blossom shouted.

Brick sighed. "Yes, your ugliness," he said as he handed it to Hoefel, who only chuckled.

"Brick, one of these days, I'm going to shut your mouth permanently!" Blossom warned. "Especially if you keep up this 'ugly' business. Anyway, was there any sign of struggle, like turned over furniture, broken dishes, anything?"

"None that I know of," said Hoefell. "That place, except for the body and the blood, was clean as a needle, and as spotless a blank slate."

"So you're saying is, that, there is no sign that anybody entered forcibly at all, no sign of struggle, which rules out a break-in," said Blossom. "Professor, Doctor, boys, I think we can learn all that we can learn from him. I think we better go to the scene of the crime."

The adults merely nodded, while the boys just looked at Mr. Hoefel. Blossom gave a knowing look at Brick, who just nodded with a small frown on his face.

Boomer then turned towards Butch. "Well, you're right. This case is not over, and well, we'll see. But you were right all this time."

"Yeah, you're not so bad as I thought," said Buttercup.

Butch just ignored Buttercup, like he always did, since they both can't stand each other. "Ha! I want to hear Brick and Blossom eat crow!"

"Well, I'm sorry for this," said Blossom. "If I had listened to you, then this probably wouldn't have happened at all."

"Well, I'm wrong, and you're right," admitted Brick. "But this hasn't had a thing to do with that mark, or that dream, okay?"

"Bubbles, I think you better tell Boomer whatever it is you want to tell him a while ago," said Blossom. The blond puff then slowly scooted towards the boys.

"Boomer?" she began.

"Yes?" he said without turning away from his brothers, whom he continued to talk with.

"It's me, and well, can I come over here this afternoon?" she asked.

Boomer suddenly got nervous and tongue-tied when he heard Bubbles. "Well, um, er, I don't think, ah, you see—"

Brick saw his brother's predicament. "Well, I don't think we have much free time this afternoon," said Brick. "Yes, you can go this afternoon, but don't try to distract my brother too much. We have too much work to do, you know."

"Ah, I know! I'm going to help!" Bubbles said and she chirped out and joined her sisters.

"Is she gone?" asked Boomer.

"Don't worry! I won't let the big bad girl get to you!" Brick said, laughing. "Though seriously, you gotta get over this! Get over being afraid of her!"

"I'm not afraid of her, you know," said Boomer. "Just don't leave me alone with her! It's scary, and she makes me feel quite nervous."

"Sissy!" Butch said in a dismissive tone towards his brother.

The adults minus Dr. Edwards went to the Policeman's car with Hoefel, while the kids plus Dr. Edwards went to his car.

"So what do you think?" asked the Doctor.

"I have a bad feeling about this," said Blossom. "There's more to it than meets the eye."

"Yeah. I think they want to silence Grulp," said Buttercup. "And if Butch's allegations are wrong, if there is nothing at all to his wild-eyed remarks on the V marks, if Grulp is lying, why would they have him murdered?"

"Yeah! If Grulp is lying, why would they kill him?" Butch asked. "See, I told you that there's something wrong with Ms. Bellum and the Mayor and the entire police force!"

"Whoa, whoa!" said Blossom. "We're still not sure about that! What we know is what Grulp said and his murder might be connected, though at this point, it's still too early to judge."

It was seven-thirty in the morning when they arrived at the scene of the crime.

* * *

_B. The Scene of the Crime_

The house was filled with policemen, with a yellow tape circling the house indicating that no one unauthorized could be allowed in. There were a lot of onlookers outside, while a couple of reporters and media personnel with their cameras were just outside, waiting for an official statement from the police. Just outside the door was a plainclothes detective, who on closer examination was the current Police Chief, Eliot Kaczinsci. They also noticed that every policeman on the job has an inverted V mark on their foreheads, with the exception of Hoefel.

"Where have you been, Patrolman Hoefel?" asked Kaczinsci.

"Well, I thought it best to inform our superheroes what happened," said Hoefel. "I mean, we always do it before. Besides, I think they'll be a mighty help for us!"

"Look, I didn't say anything about calling them, did I? Besides, I'm not Grulp, I'm Kaczinsci, and no one but the police would have the right to be part of our investigation. You, Mister, are insubordinate and therefore, suspended for one week. However, you will be involved in this case, but only as a witness, understand?" Kaczinsci then turned towards the kids and the two men. "Well, since you're already here, how can I help you? But this is the last time I'm going to let you be involved in police business, understand?"

"Well, could we go look at the scene of the crime?" asked Blossom.

"Go ahead," said Kaczinsci. "Doctor, Professor, might I have a word with you?"

"Okay," said Blossom. "Who wants to examine the body?"

"I'll do it," said Butch.

"And Butch, see if he is still clutching the handgun on his right hand, and if so, take it to me, I want to examine it," Brick added.

"Anyway, Boomer, Bubbles, you two go and find clues, like footprints, marks, or anything. Buttercup, you go inside the house and see if there is anything unusual. Brick, see if you can get Alex Grulp's files. It should give us something to look at," Blossom ordered.

"And you, your ugliness?" asked Brick.

"Stop calling me that, you jerk!" Blossom replied. "Anyway, I think I'll be going with Buttercup and look around the house."

"I think I'll go with you," said Brick. "Maybe we can find something there, don't you think? But I think we must tell those idiots to leave the house so we can work in peace?"

"Idiots?" asked Blossom.

"The police," said Brick.

"That is no way to refer to our fine brave police officers," said Blossom. "But you're right. Mr. Kaczinsci, could you please ask your officers to leave the house so we can work?"

"What, you can't tell me to order my men out?" Kaczinsci protested. "Well, okay, if that is what you want," he relented. He walked towards the house, and ordered the police inside to get out.

* * *

_C. The House_

"Thanks," said Blossom before the four entered. Butch entered first, then Buttercup, then Blossom, and finally, Brick. Butch immediately went towards the kitchen where the body still lay, covered with a white sheet. The edges of it were soaked with blood.

With a steely hand, the ruff lifted the sheet to view the body. He nearly vomited and cried when he saw the body, now white and stiff. It was facing upwards, with the eyes closed, though the area between his nose and mouth was grossly disfigured, as it was clear that the bullet came through there. He lifted the body and looked at the back of his head, and saw the hole at the base of his skull where the bullet came through. He was disgusted, but his toughness prevented him from gagging. As a result, his hands and sleeves and pants were stained with blood that still formed a pool around his body.

He quickly saw the gun in Grulp's right hand, and gave it to Brick.

Brick also saw the body, but didn't look at it as he went to Grulp's room to comb through his files. Mostly they were unimportant things like personal letters and such. Still, he quickly searched the hard drive of his computer and printed his personal files, then collected other documents. He was somehow startled when Butch patted him on his back. He turned, and saw Butch hand him the pistol.

"This is the gun clutched in his right hand," said Butch.

Brick eagerly took it, and took off the magazine from the gun and examine the bullets on it. He took his small digital camera from his pocket and took a picture of the magazine. He then returned it to the gun. "Butch, return it to his hand. We don't want to be accused of pilfering evidence, now do we?"

Butch nodded and put the gun back on the right hand, and put back the white sheet over the body.

* * *

Blossom was looking around the house. She first looked at the back door and the front door with Buttercup. "Well, there was no sign of any forced entry, is there? The doorknob and locks are okay. So that definitely rules out that one, don't you think? The doorknobs and locks are still in place, the windows are all securely locked from inside, with no sign that it has been forcibly opened from the outside."

"Then, how could the murderer have entered?" asked Buttercup. "Hey, maybe he used a long-ranged rifle, and waited outside and shot him?"

"Maybe, we'll see. Now, Buttercup, comb the walls and see if there is any hole that might have been made if there was indeed a long ranged rifle used. The glass windows is still intact, meaning that if what you're saying is true, then he was shot through the wall," said Blossom. Both girls went to the kitchen, where by now, Butch had put back the sheets back on.

"What are you doing?" the green ruff asked.

"Finding for a bullet hole in the wall," said Buttercup. "I think he may have used a high powered rifle that pierced the wall and killed him."

"Well, if a high powered rifle that was powerful enough to make a hole in a concrete wall was used, then the head of that body over there would be masses of shattered skull and guts and blood instead of an intact head," Butch reasoned. "I know. I have used such guns on the heads of deer and other animals in our forest."

"What? You shoot animals?" asked Blossom.

"Yup! Dad has taught us to hunt using rifles as early as last year, and we know how a shot from a pistol, a rifle, or a machine gun looks like," said Butch. "Brick and Boomer are among the best shots out there, though I'll overtake them yet!"

"Well, don't mention any of this hunting to Bubbles, or she'll go nuts," said Blossom.

"Ha, you're wrong," said Buttercup. "Look, a bullet hole in the wall!"

"Hm, let's see," said Blossom, peeking at the hole. "Nope Buttercup! It has no hole on the other side. Evidently, the bullet wasn't strong enough to make a hole in the thick concrete wall."

"Yup! In fact, here is the bullet," Butch said as he probed the hole with his fingers until he extracted the bullet. "Hey Brick, I think I might have found the bullet!"

Brick, who was busy printing files from Mr. Grulp's computer, immediately went to where Butch and the two girls were. "Let me see," he said, taking the bullet. He immediately scanned it with his eye, got a small notebook from his pocket, wrote something in it, took his camera and took pictures of the bullet at different angles, and gave it to Butch. "Butch, put it back, so the police can find it and we won't be accused of stealing evidence."

Butch did as he was told.

"Well?" asked Blossom and Buttercup.

"It was from a colt .45 pistol, the standard pistol of your average police officer," Brick said.

"Probably went there from the back of his head, out of his head, then into that wall," said Blossom.

"So it couldn't be a sniper from outside," Buttercup conceded.

Buttercup then looked at the kitchen sink. It was clean, except for two cups. She picked it up, and looked in. She saw that there recently was coffee in the cups.

"Well Buttercup, what have you got there?" asked Blossom.

"Well, there are two cups, and it was filled with coffee," said Buttercup. "And by the looks of it, it was drank about four in the morning. One of the cups has coffee with creamer, while the other is black."

"So there were two people in the kitchen this morning, right before the murder," said Blossom.

"I think—" Butch began.

"Hush, Butch, we'll discuss this later," said Blossom. "These walls have ears, you know. Brick, would you come over here for a moment?"

Brick was still printing various documents from the computer when he heard Blossom call.

"Yes, your ugliness?"

"Will you stop calling me that? If you take one second off and look at the mirror, then you'll see who's the ugly one. Seriously though, I want you to take pictures of these two cups by the kitchen sink."

Brick only nodded as he took the pictures.

"And take the picture of the ash tray too. If you take a look, Brick, there are two butts of cigarettes unfinished over there," said Blossom.

Brick looked at it, observed it, took some notes, took some pictures of it, and went back to the computer and his printing.

* * *

_D. Footprints_

Boomer and Bubbles went outside to see what they could find. Boomer took a medium sized magnifying glass from his pocket using his right hand, but before he can bend to the ground to look for what he was looking for, a warm hand suddenly clutched his left hand.

"Huh?" he acted surprised. "Bubbles? What are you doing here?" he asked nervously.

"Oh Blossom did say to go with you while we search for clues! Oh boy! This is like Scooby Doo," Bubbles cheerily said.

Boomer shuddered and tried to pry his hand off Bubbles', but her iron grip was impossible for Boomer to get out of. He sighed, and though sweating and very uncomfortable with Bubbles so close, the ten-year-old boy simply bent down to look for what he was looking for, with a curious and happy Bubbles at his side.

'Girls,' Boomer sighed. 'I wonder. Did God put girls in this earth to torture boys?' he thought, though in the end, a smile was etched out in his face as he thought that Bubbles touching him might not be so bad. Though he still doesn't like her, or anyone else for that matter, touching him, he simply gave up trying to convince her not to touch him. Though among the three girls, he liked her best. With a sigh, he tried to ignore the distracting though very innocent girl besides him as he set about his work.

He began walking on the pavement, his eyes on the ground, looking for something, with Bubbles just besides him, clutching his left hand tightly with her right hand, while her left hand clutched her ankle-length dress. "What are you looking for?" she asked.

"Footprints," said Boomer as he bent down looking for what he was looking for. He at first found nothing, and he searched in vain, going through the lawn, yard, and pavement among throngs of police officers, followed closely at his side by Bubbles, who never released her grip on the blond boy. Boomer soon became s engrossed in what he was doing that he completely forgot about Bubbles.

Twenty minutes later, he still hasn't found anything—until he found faint footsteps in the grass. "Look, I think this is it!" said Boomer, pointing to bare identifiable marks on the grass.

"Boomie, I think I found—"

"No time for that, Bubbles! I'm on a scent!" said Boomer triumphantly.

"I don't think so! I think I saw the right trail—" Bubbles said.

"Shut up Bubbles! You're going to lead us to another wild goose chase! This is the track I've been looking for!" said Boomer triumphantly.

"Okay, but I warned you," said Bubbles, chirping and following though the muddy grass, still wet from the dew of the morning, causing hem of her dress to get dirty.

"Boomie, I think we better go to the sidewalk—" Bubbles suggested.

"Look Bubbles, I know your silly long dress is getting dirty, but we have to stay in the muddy grass, since this is where the trail is," said Boomer.

"But Boomie—"

"You should have worn jeans and pants like Buttercup! Dresses is only for silly girls! If you want to become manly, then dress like us!" said Boomer.

"For your information, I am a girl, and I like wearing dresses, I don't like wearing pants, and I'm not Buttercup! And I'm proud of it," said Bubbles, pouting. "You're the one who's silly, you know."

"What the—oh no! The footsteps disappeared!" said Boomer.

"Boomie, come to the sidewalk," said Bubbles, and she dragged Boomer with her.

"Okay," said a defeated Boomer, and allowed himself to be dragged.

"See," said Bubbles, pointing to a set of clear, muddy footprints leading to the house. "I told you to come to the sidewalk because I saw these footprints earlier, not because of my dress getting dirty."

Boomer couldn't believe he missed the elephant in the room. "How could I have missed it?" Boomer said. Boomer then quickly examined the footprints, and began to follow it.

"The murderer obviously—no, the suspect—walked on a muddy field or soil before coming here," said Boomer. "Let's follow it backwards, shall we? You see Bubbles, there, the mud and footprints disappeared!"

"But how?" asked a curious Bubbles.

"He most probably stepped from a car," said Boomer, as the footprints disappeared in front of the house at 27 Brixton Road.

"Oh," said Bubbles. "But how do you know it's a he?"

"The length and the distance between the footsteps indicates that he is about six feet tall, the same height as Kaczinsci and most police officers, don't you think? Plus, the pattern of the shoes he was wearing is that of a police officer's shoes, and as you know, in Townsville, the men and women officers have different patterns in the soles of their shoes, and the pattern here definitely is that of the shoes of a male police officer. Now let's go back and see where it leads."

Boomer and Bubbles then followed the footsteps toward Mr. Grulp's house. "Look, the footprints shows that he stepped on the border between his yard and the sidewalk, indicating that he didn't jump over the tall white picket fence, but rather opened it. Ah look, besides it, there are faint footprints," Boomer said excitedly as he took his digital camera from his pocket and photographed the new footprint. "It is not noticeable if you don't look at it too well, but it's visible. And see, the shoe pattern of the next set of footprints is the same."

"That meant that there was another man here," Bubbles added.

"Wanna try and see what could have happened?" asked Boomer.

"Well, it's obvious that the man stood here for a while, and smoked, since there are cigarette ashes here. Yes, both men stood here for a while, and then walked towards the house," Bubbles said.

"Very good, Bubbles! I never thought you'd have guessed that one," said Boomer.

Bubbles blushed.

"Now, both of them walked to the house. The footprints of the other one become clearer as we approach the house. Then they wiped their feet on the rug on the doormat. See Bubbles, there was mud all over the rug," said Boomer. They then entered. "And it is clearer because the mudprints were now fainter, and the second set of footprints completely disappeared. Now, following the footsteps, the man then went to the living room, then went to the kitchen," he said, entering the kitchen, running in to Buttercup, Blossom and Butch.

"Ah, two lovebirds," said Blossom, giggling, at the sight of Boomer with his body bent, his face near the floor with a magnifying glass, his left hand clutched tightly by Bubbles, while Bubbles too was in the same position, also looking at the floor.

"Oh shut up Blossom, he just won't let go of me," protested Boomer. "Anyway, at this point, about a few feet from the covered body, he stopped. Then, he turned around and walked out the door, then walked in the grass, and his trail disappeared amid the boots of the numerous policemen who stomped on it."

"Well, Boomer, Bubbles, what did you find following the footsteps?" asked Blossom.

"Well, I learned that one of the murderers probably has the interior of his car muddied from his boots, is male, a police officer, about six feet high, stopped his car at 27 Brixton Road, walked towards the house with a confederate, also a policeman, but whose boots are clean, opened the gate, smoked and stood for a few minutes at the gate before going to the door, opened the door, sat on the couch, went to the kitchen and shot Mr. Grulp," said Boomer.

"I think I know what happened," said Buttercup. "Those two broke in, pointed a gun at Mr. Grulp, forced him to serve them coffee and smoked cigarettes, then shot him at the back of his head."

"But why they hell would the murderers drink coffee before shooting Grulp? That doesn't making any sense," said Brick, who had finished printing all of Mr. Grulp's computer files.

"Yeah. Besides, I'm almost certain that two of the policemen who had an inverted V mark on his forehead were the one who shot him," said Butch. "Because only they would have the proper motivation for killing him. And if we know the former Chief, he wouldn't invite to his house anyone who has a V mark on his forehead, so it rules out him inviting his murderers out to tea at four in the morning. So it has to be a break-in."

"But there is absolutely no sign of a break-in whatsoever," said Blossom. "It might be possible for the murderer to have a key, but even with a key, it would be impossible to enter given the elaborate locks and barriers at the door that he would have to open from inside."

"Well, I have most of his private files printed," said Brick, pointing to a fat manila envelop filled with paper he was holding. "I'll study it first, then we might establish the identity of the murderer. And then we might get a confession."

Then, they heard Professor Utonium call them. "Kids, I think Chief Kaczinsci has figured out what happened. Come out, quick!"

Without a moment's hesitation, they went out.

* * *

_E. Mr. Kaczinsci's Theory_

Meanwhile…

"So what do you think, Kaczinsci? What do you think happened this morning?" asked the Professor.

"Well, all the police officers have been gathering evidence all morning, and we have come to a conclusion," said the Chief.

"Well? Off with it, Man!" Dr. Edwards insisted.

"Edwards, Utonium, Grulp—"

"Wait! I think the kids need to hear of this," said the Professor, then shouted for the kids. "Kids, I think Chief Kaczinsci has figured out what happened. Come out, quick!"

The six then zoomed in front of the six men. After the kids left, the police went back into the house.

"Well?" asked Blossom.

"It was suicide," said Kaczinsci.

"Ha? How did you come to that conclusion?" asked a sceptical Blossom. "All evidence points out that that isn't the case."

"Well, there obviously weren't any break-in's," said Kaczinsci, "so how did the murderer enter? Answer—there was no murderer, and he killed himself."

"Yeah, good point," said Buttercup, "but how about all the evidence pointing it being murder than suicide?"

"Well, the evidence for murder is less compelling than the ones for suicide. Think of it! The only way a murderer can enter the house if for Mr. Grulp to open the house himself. And even if that happened, how is it that when we Hoefel arrived, he needed to force open a door that has been locked from the inside? Really! If the murderer had been invited in, how the hell, when he left, could he have locked the door from inside? Don't tell me he can walk through walls," Kaczinsci explained.

"But sir—" Blossom began, but before she could continue, a policeman run outside clutching two pieces of white paper in his hands.

"Sir, I think I found something," said a policeman about six feet tall, with very muddy boots, Blossom observed. "I think, sir, it's a suicide note. I found it in the file box besides the computer."

Kaczinsci grabbed the papers and read it. "That's Officer Bobby Grundy. Well, so much for your theory that it was murder, not suicide. Here, read this."

Blossom grabbed the paper while others looked at it.

It read,

_July 16_

_Dear Marianne,_

_Today, I decided to end my life. I was devastated that I was fired from my job. I love being a police officer, and I love leading the fine officers of our City's police force._

_Yet I am out of my job, and worse, I was fired. And then it seems to me that the police force I came to serve has changed for the worse, especially with those inverted V marks on their heads._

_Take care. I have left enough money for you and the children. Send my love to John and Susan._

_It's now time for me to go. Sorry for taking the cowards way out. I'm going to shoot myself in the head._

_Love,_

_(signed)_

_Alexander Grulp_

It was printed and encoded in a computer, had a font of about 12, Times New Roman, and has a HP as its ink, printed in a HP SC 1315 printer.

"No, it can't be! This means nothing! Its murder, I tell you, bloody murder!" Butch ranted. "It's in the V sign, you see? You're all guilty of either murder or cover-up, you hear? Murder or cover-up."

"Butch, shut-up!" said Blossom. "You're embarrassing us!"

"Be damned and go to hell! I won't shut-up! Can't you see, they're covering it all up! You're letting them get away with murder!" Butch said, and nearly assaulted Mr. Kaczinsci.

Luckily, he was restrained by both his brothers. "Brick, Boomer, restrain him!" Blossom ordered.

"Butch, stop this right this minute!" his father demanded, shouting at his black haired son.

Butch calmed down as his father shouted, but he sported a bitter look on his face.

"Well, we'll go now," said the Professor and Dr. Edwards. "Unless you kids have forgot something here?"

All of them shook their heads.

"Well, I'm glad that you're on top of things, Kaczinsci," said the Professor.

Soon, a group of reporters and media personnel mobbed the Powerpuff Girls. "Do you have any idea what happened to Mr. Grulp? Do you agree with Mr. Kaczinsci's assertion that he committed suicide?"

Blossom cleared her throat. "Yes, I agree with him. All evidence _that we have found now_ points to suicide, and we have no reason to believe otherwise," said Blossom.

The other kids and the adults were bewildered at Blossom's statement.

"What, why did you—" Butch began, shouting, but Boomer and Brick quickly grabbed him, and covered his mouth with his hand.

"I think I know what she's up to," Brick whispered. "Don't worry."

Butch calmed down a bit, and they all went to Dr. Edwards house without incident. Dr. Edwards went to his office, telling his kids to keep up the good work, while the Professor also congratulated him before returning to his job at the University.

* * *

_G. Examining the Suicide Note_

"What the hell were you thinking?" Butch shouted to Blossom when they returned home. "For someone as smart as you, you'd know that it's not really suicide, but murder! Just look at the bullet hole on the back of his head, instead of at the temple or at the mouth! What kind of idiot would try to commit suicide by shooting himself at the back of his head? You shoot yourself using a gun either on your temple or on your mouth, but not, for crying out loud, on the back!"

"I know," said Blossom. "Yours, and every other available evidence contradict the note. No, I don't believe its suicide. It's murder."

"Then why'd you tell the whole world that we believe its suicide when it's clearly not so?" asked Bubbles.

"Because, if we make it look like we bought it, then the murderer would drop his guard, and wouldn't suspect that we were on to him. If we told that we think it was murder, then he would be very guarded in his actions, and it would make it very difficult for us to catch him."

A chorus of ahs and ums as they found out Blossom's plan. That is, except Brick, who knew all along what Blossom was thinking. It was dishonest to the public, but as they all know, truth can wait until it was safe to tell it to the public.

"But if it was murder, then how'd you explain the suicide note?" asked Bubbles.

"Well, it's bogus. You see, first of all, I rifled through all the files in the file box besides the computer, and I mean all, and let me tell you, not once, not once, did I find that note. I tell you, that note just magically appeared the minute we left that house and those officers entered it!" Brick sarcastically said. "No, it was planted to throw us off the scent."

"Plus, if you don't believe that," Brick continued, pulling out a couple of pieces of paper from the manila envelop, "these are some documents that I took from the file box. Now, those documents are the ones that I found, and notice that the paper used in all these documents were of lesser quality than that of the one used in the suicide note. Plus, the ink used in his documents was inkjet, and a BJ Canon printer. What does that mean? It meant that the suicide note, which was supposedly printed that night in his computer, was printed on a different printer on a different computer. And to add to it all, I searched his drive C and D, and all his floppy disks, and not once did I find a suicide note, or anything else, saved. If you want proof, here, I used printscreen to copy-paste his windows, and you can see that there were no such documents," Brick explained. "So in conclusion, then we can say that _the suicide note was forged_! And by a policeman at that! How do I know? Simple. It was planted by one of the policemen who went to the house after we were called out by the Professor."

"So we find the forger, and most likely, we find the murderer," asked Buttercup.

"Most likely," said Blossom. She then whispered something in Brick's ear. "Got it, Brick?"

"Yup! See 'ya later," he said, before leaving.

"Where is he going?" asked Blossom.

"Oh he's on some errand," said Blossom. "If my hunch is correct, and he does the errand competently, then we will know who our culprit is tonight."

"What's the errand?" asked Boomer.

"You'll see, you'll see," said a smiling Blossom. "I think we should wait before we have more discussions on this point."

"But we still have to know how the murderer got in?" asked Butch. "After all, all the doors were locked, and there was no sign of forced entry."

"Yes, that is a problem, but I believe that we'll get an answer to that soon," said Blossom confidently.

* * *

_H. The Final Pieces_

So the kids then entertained themselves while they waited for Brick to arrive. Boomer and Butch played poker, while Bubbles finally released Boomer from her iron grip. Blossom just paced on the floor, thinking hard, while Buttercup and Bubbles had a shouting match about Bubbles being too 'girly' and Buttercup being too 'tomboyish' with respect with each other's clothes. After half an hour, Ms. Lawrence, who had spent the time when the kids arrived at the kitchen cooking the enormous lunch she knew the boys needed.

After lunch, Ms. Lawrence forced the boys to wash the dishes, resulting in not a few broken plates, while the girls did a fine job cleaning the rest of the kitchen, while the housekeeper herself began making lists for the next grocery shopping, all the while talking about the case.

After the chores, Butch was for some reason agitated and he began pacing in the living room. Boomer asked what's wrong, but he just told Boomer that he was anxious about the case, and made another rant about the inverted V mark. Boomer then wandered towards the table where the documents that Brick earlier took and which Blossom was now studying. He noticed a couple of handwritten notes on the pile on the mountain of the almost printed material.

"That's strange," Boomer said, more to himself than to anyone else, looking at the notes.

"What's strange?" asked Blossom, who heard Boomer's comment.

"I think Brick missed it. Notice anything peculiar about the handwriting?" asked Boomer.

"No," said Blossom.

"Well, judging by the style, it was written by the left hand, and that meant that he was left handed," said Boomer.

"How do you know?" asked Blossom.

"Well, I have an eye for these things," said Boomer. "Dad thought me these. Brick doesn't know it, and neither does Butch, but I do."

"And what if he's left handed?" asked Blossom.

"Well, then why did he had his gun at his right hand? If he was going to commit suicide, don't you think he'd use his left hand?" said Boomer.

"Well, that's another nail to the coffin to the theory of suicide," said Blossom. "I think we can rule out suicide. And I think I've solved the problem of the doors not being forced open."

"You did?"

"Yup, but I want to wait for Brick. I want all of us, including your father and the Professor, to be here when I explain it all," said Blossom. "And all it needs is confirmation from Brick."

Boomer then went to Butch, and told him nothing he heard from Blossom. But he invited Butch to another poker game. Butch refused, so he invited Buttercup and Bubbles to gamble, but Blossom got wind of it and gave a long tedious speech on the evils of gambling. Bubbles then suggested to Boomer to go to another room where the two can play in peace, but Boomer—being more afraid of being alone with Bubbles than with being bored—refused. He then challenged Blossom to a game of chess. However, even though he was quite intelligent, Boomer, unlike Brick, had almost no strategic and tactical sense, and Blossom quite easily cleaned his clock thirteen straight times. He challenged Butch to another game of poker, which he accepted. The game was a wash, since both were lucky and only about thirteen cents changed hands. During the game, Blossom again began her lecture about gambling, which so annoyed the boys that they threatened to tie her up and gag her if she didn't stop. Blossom, who knows the seriousness of the threat of being tied-up, relented, but the boys got bored anyway and spent the rest of the hot summer afternoon swimming in the lake.

Bubbles spent the first part of the afternoon watching cartoons from the DVD collection of the house, but she soon got bored as most of them were violent. She tried to play with Blossom, but she was too busy thinking, while Buttercup was enjoying the violence on TV. She tried looking for the boys, but can't find them in the house, so she decided to take an afternoon nap.

A few minutes after Bubbles fell asleep, Brick finally returned. He had a look of triumph in his face. He had another manila envelop in his hands filled with papers.

"So?"

"Well, what?" asked Blossom impatiently.

"Well, I broke into his house—"

"What, you broke in? That's illegal!"

"Hey, at least it's better than letting the Professor steal toys in a toy store while he was sleepwalking," Brick retorted. "There was no one home. I immediately went into his computer, and look what I found out. The suicide note was saved in his computer, in the _My Documents_ folder, and it was last saved the other day. Plus, the signature of Mr. Grulp was scanned and copied and pasted on the document. What's more delicious about this, is in the same folder as the suicide note, is Mr. Grulp's resignation letter, the same letter that Ms. Bellum showed to us to prove that he resigned rather than was fired. And I printed it too. If you compared it to the letter handed to us by Ms. Bellum, it is identical. Plus the fact that when I checked it, and I print-screened it here, that it was last saved on July 8, two days before Grulp was fired and he complained to us. Which meant that he planned it all along."

"But was Ms. Bellum actually involved in all of this?" asked Blossom. "Maybe she never knew these letters were forgeries?"

"I don't know. We still don't have enough information on it yet, but, if the reason for Mr. Grulp's murder is the story he told us a couple of days ago, then she might be very well be involved. I think this murder damages her considerably," Brick said. "Anyway, the paper, ink, and printer used in that house was the same as that of on the suicide note, and different from those of Mr. Grulp's house. All indicating not only murder, but cover-up that could reach into the highest levels of government."

"Well, I now know what happened," said Blossom.

"Really, then please tell me," said Brick. "After all, it is expected that you have figured it out, since even though you are the ugliest girl in the world, but you're not stupid."

"Ha, calling me ugly is like the pot calling the kettle black! And you must be blind since it's all clear to the world that I'm the most beautiful and attractive ten-year-old girl in the world! And the smartest too!"

"Well, if you're beautiful, then hippopotamuses are the thinnest animals in the world, and slugs are faster than rabbits, and the Mojo Jojo is a competent villain," replied Brick. "But anyway, what do you think happened? I also know what happened, but I want to know if our narrative would be the same or different."

"I think that it would be the same," said Blossom, "since we all saw the same evidence and all had the same information on it. Anyway, I'm not telling anybody until the Professor and the Doctor arrives."

"Let me have a guess," said Brick, and he then told her his version of events. And to her amazement, it was quite identical to her reconstruction of events—from who actually killed Mr. Grulp, to how the murderer entered the house, and who forged the documents. Since Blossom was the leader, Brick agreed to let her present the case.

A few hours later, about an hour before sunset, Dr. Edwards and Professor Utonium arrived, and Ms. Lawrence was also listening.

The kids were now ready to present the case to the adults. They were seated on the couch, while the kids sat besides them. Blossom was in the center, ready to speak.

"Before I tell you what happened, I think I'll let you know who I think the murderer is and who is the forger of the suicide note. Remember, this is all backed by evidence," said Blossom. She then took a piece of paper, wrote a couple of names, and passed it on to the others, who, except for Brick, were shocked and astonished as they read the names.


	5. Mystery Solved

**Allies and Rivals III**

This fic happens after _Allies and Rivals II: Commander and the Leader_. But reading that fic and my other fics is not necessary for understanding or enjoying this fic. There are references to my other fics, notably_ Allies and Rivals _and _Allies and Rivals II._ However, the only thing that needs to be understood in this was that a certain Dr William Edwards was the one who recreated the Rowdyruff Boys, not Him, after they were first destroyed by the girls by being kissed, and under his guidance, they were not evil anymore. And they were in alliance with the girls, called the Ruff Puff Alliance, with Blossom and Brick alternating as leader.

* * *

**Summary: **The Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff Boys race against time to prevent an evil from escaping to this world. Who are your true friends, allies, and enemies?

* * *

**_Disclaimer:_**_ I don't own the Powerpuff Girls or their characters. The Powerpuff Girls are owned by Craig McCracken and Cartoon Network. I only own my own characters, the most prominent of which is Dr Edwards._

* * *

**Chapter V**

**Mystery Solved**

* * *

_A. The Murderer and the Forger_

The City of Townsville…

"Charlie Hoefel is the murderer?" asked Bubbles when she read the piece of paper that Blossom handed out to her. "But that can't be!"

"Yeah," Butch seconded, "It can't be Hoefel, you see, he doesn't have that V mark on his head, and the one who murdered him, I'm sure, has a V mark."

"Look, Butch, stop this nonsense about V marks," rebuked Blossom. "Even if the marks are indeed very suspicious, it is not evidence at all. And even if it is, the evidence saying that Hoefel is the murderer is overwhelming, despite the mark."

"Well, I'm waiting to hear your arguments why this is so," said the Professor.

"Well, first of all, this is not suicide! Forget what Mr. Kaczinsci or the police said. They are lying. First, we'll see all the evidence. We all know that Mr. Grulp is left handed, and the gun that, according to Mr. Kaczinsci, he used on himself in killing himself was on the right hand. And the footprints! Plus, the bullet hole is in the back of his head. I mean, if you are going to commit suicide, you would shoot yourself in the temple, not in the back."

"And, the magazine on the gun on his hand was still full of bullets," Brick added. "Wouldn't you think that if he used a gun, and didn't reload it, it wouldn't be full? Whoever made that cover-up is pretty pathetic. Simply and totally pathetic! You would think that they would have put on some effort and used their pint-sized brains in covering this up, but no! They made all efforts, yes all efforts, to make sure their cover-up is easily found out."

"Well, since the police would be the one making the investigation, I think they can easily hide this from the public, and squash any attempt to find out the truth," said Blossom. "The suicide note is a case in point," she said, putting it in the table. "As you can see, the note was printed and the signature scanned, copied, and pasted into the document. Plus, as Brick would attest, the paper used was not that used by Mr. Grulp when he was printing his other documents, and this note wasn't saved at all in his computer, rather it is in Mr. Kaczinsci's computer, who, as I wrote in the paper, was the one who not only forged the suicide note, but also his resignation letter, the same one that Ms. Bellum gave to us when we asked about it."

"Okay, it is all clear to us that it is murder, not suicide. But how'd you know it was Mr. Hoefel who murdered Grulp?" asked the Professor.

"I have acquired a video tape taken from one of Dr. Edwards' hidden cameras," Blossom began. "So now—"

"You took a video tape from Dad's cameras?" Butch thundered. "That's stealing, that's—"

"I politely asked your Dad, and he happily gave it to me," said Blossom. "You can even ask you Dad. Isn't that right, Doctor?"

"Yes it is," said Dr. Edwards.

"And it specifically records the time he told us his story," Blossom continued. "We will use this when we need to refer back to him. Now, first things first. We need to have an idea on who is the murderer. First of all, he is a policeman. He is six feet tall. He has muddy shoes. He is a man. He used a .45 colt semiautomatic to kill the former chief. Now on to other clues. Doctor, you were Mr. Grulp's friend for a long time. What coffee does he like to drink? Does he drink it black or with creamer."

"With creamer," said Dr. Edwards.

"Thanks you, Doctor, and he also drank coffee before he murdered Grulp, black coffee that is, and he wore gloves, which would explain the lack of fingerprints on the equipment," Blossom continued.

"Wait a minute, how the hell could you know that the murderer drank black coffee before he shot Grulp?" Boomer asked.

"Well, you did see the muddy footprints on the side of the couch?" asked Brick.

"Yeah," said Boomer, "and he could've been standing against the couch!"

"Or sitting down, sipping coffee," said Brick.

"But how do you know that?" asked Boomer.

"Simple. Buttercup saw two unwashed cups on the sink. It was quite fresh, having been used for only a few hours, and one was used for black coffee, and the other was used for coffee with creamer," said Blossom. "We know that Mr. Grulp likes to drink his coffee with creamer, so it must be that the one who drank the black coffee is the murderer, since there was no one else in that house when the coffee was drunk."

"Now, we go to the next problem. How did the murderer get in, given that there was no sign of forced entry? Well, I'll give the floor to Brick to explain it."

Blossom then sat down and Brick stood up. "All parties agree, and we have verified it when we looked at the house, that no break-in occurred. Yet, if you listen to Mr. Hoefel, you will notice that he said, that, when he heard the shot from Mr. Grulp's house, he found out that the door was locked, so he has to break-in to enter the house, whence he noticed that there was no other person, or sign of an earlier break-in. That would confirm suicide theories, would it not? However, Hoefel lied when he said he broke into the house, since when the girls examined it, there was no sign—any sign, that it had been broken into. I mean, the doors, the locks of all the doors and windows still work perfectly."

"Now, having established the fact that the door was not forced open, it leaves the following question, how did the murderer get in?" Brick continued. "Could Grulp have carelessly left the door unlocked, or was the murderer invited in? Now, the first one is impossible, since we all know that Grulp is very fearful of the people with the inverted V mark, and so, most probably, he wouldn't leave his doors unlocked. And besides, the evidence to him inviting the murderer is very convincing. First, there were the two sets of footprints that Boomer mentioned."

"I still think that it proves there were two murderers, or at least, an accomplice," said Boomer.

"I don't think so," said Brick. "You see, how could you explain the fact that only one set of footprints were seen from 27 Brixton Road until the gate of Mr. Grulp's white picket fence, where a faint second set of footprints were found? And why, why of all places, would the second set of footprints only appear at the gate? The answer is, there is only one man who stepped out of the car and walked towards the gate, and was joined there by another man. Now, the question to who was the other man comes to mind. Who was the second man? The answer is Mr. Grulp himself. Yes, because what happened is that he left the house, walked towards the gate, in the process, getting the soles of his shoes wet and dirty, in the process creating his own footprints alongside that of the man."

"But what, I mean, why, would Mr. Grulp go out and meet the murderer?" asked Buttercup.

"Well, I think the most plausible theory is that, Mr. Hoefel, stepped from his car with muddy boots, walked a couple of blocks, then called on Mr. Grulp. Now, if we all remember, Hoefel told us that he and Mr. Grulp knew each other, and there is no reason to doubt it, as the open gate, the cigarette ashes by it, and the coffee cups testifies. So Mr. Grulp went and opened the gate, and both smoked before going in the house. Then, after the cigarettes were extinguished, they walked to the house, and Mr. Grulp served black coffee to Mr. Hoefel, while he served himself coffee with creamer. I think I'll let Blossom continue with the explanation."

"Mr. Hoefel sat on the couch, as indicated by the footprints, presumably sipping his coffee," Blossom began. "After that, Mr. Grulp put the cups in the sink in the kitchen. While Mr Grulp was doing that, Mr. Hoefel took out his gun, and shot him while his back was turned, in the head. He then took his gun from the holster, and put it in the right hand to give more 'proof' that it was indeed, suicide. He then turned him over, pretended to carry him in his arms, getting blood out all over his uniform, then went out and walked in the grass, making the footprints disappear. He then went here and told us what happened, or rather, what he wanted us to believe—his version of events."

"If you want further proof," Brick continued, "that it was Mr. Hoefel that really did it, consider this. You remember the mud on the white carpet that he made when he came here? Well, it is the same mud as the mud of the murderer's footprints that Boomer found in the house. And also, if you're not yet satisfied, while he was telling his story, I borrowed his gun and took off the magazine. Well, one bullet was missing, and that's all there is to it!"

"Well done, Blossom, Brick!" said Dr. Edwards in congratulation. "A very good piece of detective work, if I say so myself!"

"Blossom, Brick, you're the best," said Bubbles.

"Wow! I never figured out that one!" said Boomer. "I really though that there were two murderers, but I guess you proved me wrong."

"But the inverted V mark! It can't be Mr. Hoefel, since he doesn't have any mark on his head!" cried Butch.

"Oh shut up! Where's the evidence?" asked Brick.

But he couldn't say anything since he only had gut feeling, and all the talk here was about evidence.

"But what are the motives?" asked the Professor. "I mean, why would they kill him?"

"I don't know, I don't know," said Blossom. "But whatever it was, it has something to do with the story he told us a few days ago, and it definitely has something to do with the inverted V marks."

"Plus," said Brick, "I think that Mr. Grulp is telling the truth. Why else would they kill him? Still, the essential question is, what truth was it that he was killed for?"

"Well, I'm off to do some work I took home with me," said Dr. Edwards. "Best of luck to you all! If you want my help, just call me, okay?"

"We'll do, Dad!" said Butch.

"Thanks, doctor," said Blossom.

"Oh by the way, John, you and your daughters could stay for dinner if you want," invited Dr. Edwards.

"Thanks," said John. "I'm too lazy to cook tonight anyway. Is it okay girls?"

"Yes, Professor," said a glum Blossom.

"Anyway, can I surf the net on your computer while waiting for dinner, William?"

"Yeah," said the doctor dryly as he led the doctor to a room with a computer on it, where Dr. Edwards did some paperwork on the table, and the doctor surfed the net silently.

"I think it's getting late, so I'm going to prepare for dinner," said Ms. Lawrence as she rose from the couch and headed for the kitchen.

* * *

_B. Ms. Bellum, Guilty or Innocent?_

"Now what do we do?" asked Butch. "Sure we found out that it was Hoefel who killed Mr. Grulp—despite my objections, you've convinced me of that, Brick—but I want to know why he did it, and how does it relate to Mr. Grulp's story a few days ago. I'm sure that the inverted V mark, his story, and the murder are connected."

"Yeah! Not to mention the fact that it was Mr. Kaczinsci who forged not only the suicide note, but also the resignation letter—that means that Mr. Grulp is telling the truth about him being fired—because the evidence—the suicide note—is bogus. Anyway, what secret does Mr. Grulp know that caused Mr. Kaczinsci to order a hit on Mr. Grulp?" Boomer asked.

"Yeah, the plot thickens," said Buttercup. "And even Ms. Bellum is involved. I mean, it was she who gave us those bogus resignation letters when we asked her what happened, you know. So the question is, did she know that what she gave us was forged, or was she in the dark too and had no idea that it was forged?"

"I say she knew it perfectly well," said Butch. "The inverted V mark on her head makes it so."

"Oh will you stop it with the V marks already? The fact that Mr. Hoefel, the murderer, had no V mark on his head, makes the inverted V marks on foreheads irrelevant to our discussions," said Buttercup.

"Yeah," said Bubbles. "We saw that she didn't change at all, and the Ms. Bellum we all know and love was what we saw that day, and we all know she couldn't do a thing like that, could she?"

"Yes, but Mr. Kaczinsci is also his same old self, with the V mark on his head, when we went in and interviewed Mr. Kaczinsci about the police budget," said Brick. "And we know that he forged those documents. Ms. Bellum could have changed like Mr. Kaczinsci, and made an innocent act to fool us and to throw us off the track."

"Well, intentional or not, we know that Ms. Bellum allowed herself to be used in discrediting Mr. Grulp, and quite possibly, been involved in his murder," said Boomer.

"Hold your horses Boomer, there's still no evidence whatsoever of her involvement in the murder. What we do know is that she provided us with forgeries to make us believe that Mr. Grulp really resigned, and was not fired," Blossom said. "For all we know, Ms. Bellum is entirely innocent, if not entirely competent."

"So we agree that either Ms. Bellum is innocent but incompetent, or competent but evil," Brick said.

Blossom nodded. "And not only that, we still don't know what ties this all together—wait a minute! I think Ms. Bellum was indeed lying, and knew those documents were forged!"

"I don't think so," said Bubbles, who still believed Ms. Bellum's innocence.

"Only the Mayor could fire and hire a new chief, right?" asked Blossom.

"Yeah, but in this case, the Mayor's obviously so retarded that Ms. Bellum effectively acts as the mayor of this city," said Buttercup.

"Look, Ms. Bellum said that Grulp resigned, accepted his resignation, and appointed Kaczinsci to replace him, right?" asked Blossom.

"We already know that," said Boomer.

"Go on," said Butch.

"Anyway, Mr. Grulp said he was fired by Ms. Bellum," said Blossom. "Now, only one of them could be telling the truth. Did Mr. Grulp really resign or was he fired? I think we know the answer to that."

"Yes, we do," said Brick.

"Okay, now for some facts. At first, it was his word, against her word, and we have no way of telling who was telling the truth about the matter. Until at least, Brick interviewed her, and she gave what appears to be, Grulp's resignation letter, signed by him and typed by him and printed by him. That temporarily convinced us that it was Ms. Bellum and Mr. Kaczinsci who was telling the truth, and that Mr. Grulp is either a liar, or a nut job," Blossom continued.

"I think I know where you're going," said Brick. "May I do the rest?"

"If you think you can, then please do," said Blossom.

"Anyway, this theory held up for a couple of days, but it was blown away like leaves in a windy autumn night earlier this day. First, when I broke into Mr. Kaczinsci's house, and looked on the _My Documents_ folder of his computer, we learned that not only was the suicide note forged on Mr. Kaczinsci's computer, with the signature scanned, copied and pasted, but also the resignation letter too, with the same signatures—in fact identical signature pasted on it too."

"Yeah, but it could all have been a misunderstanding," Bubbles insisted. "I mean, Mr. Kaczinsci could've sent the letter to Ms. Bellum and Ms. Bellum was fooled just like everybody else."

"Yeah, but wouldn't you, if you're Ms. Bellum, who if we are to believe her, really wanted Mr. Grulp to stay, have called him before accepting his resignation? Wouldn't she, if that is really the case, have talked privately with him? After all, she and Mr. Grulp are very high government officials, you know, and all accounts and from what we know tell us that they are very very close personally. And if he had indeed talked to her, she would have known that he really didn't resign, and that it would have been resolved with Mr. Grulp keeping his job," Brick said.

"And consider this," continued Brick, "the suicide note says that he was embarrassed that he was fired. We all know that it was forged. Why would Mr. Kaczinsci make a note giving reason for his suicide his being fired when Mr. Kaczinsci, in the same computer, wrote a note saying that he really resigned to do more important things in his life? Both can't be true, and since it's forged, it's not. By making him look like he really committed suicide, it reinforces the idea that he really was fired, for him being fired would be an excellent motive for suicide. At the same time, by making it look like he resigned earlier, it threw us off his tracks."

"Plus there was the fact that Mr. Grulp was tossed aside and Kaczinsci promoted. Now, if Ms. Bellum really didn't fire him, and Mr. Grulp really didn't resign, why did Mr. Grulp leave? Couldn't he explain to Ms. Bellum that he really didn't resign? I suspect he did, and was told that he really was fired by Ms. Bellum when he tried to talk to Ms. Bellum about it," said Blossom.

"Well, it's settled. Ms. Bellum was involved in this by covering-up his sacking by presenting us with a letter forged by Mr. Kaczinsci. Really, this has makings of a conspiracy theory. This is so wild that fictional writers couldn't have made this up!" Boomer exclaimed.

Butch concurred. "Still, the question remains, is Ms. Bellum really involved in the murder of Mr. Grulp, not only in his sacking? And what is the connection of all of this, from Ms. Bellum, to Mr. Kaczinsci, to Mr. Hoefel, to Mr. Grulp's story, to his firing and his murder?"

* * *

_C. Bubbles and Her Concerns and the Blame Game_

"I don't believe it! I can't believe it! Ms. Bellum is a sweet innocent woman! She would never do such a thing! I don't care how much evidence you tell me! She can't do it!" Bubbles suddenly exploded.

"Look, we all know and love Ms. Bellum," said Blossom. "But that's not Ms. Bellum at all. Something has taken over her mind, and whatever it is that took over is the one who did those horrible things, not Ms. Bellum. It is our job to find out what really happened, so we can know what took over Ms. Bellum and the entire police force, and take them back. So you see, it's not Ms. Bellum that is guilty, but the one who took over them."

"Really? Oh thanks Blossom. I just thought—it's so sad really, I really don't know—why does these things happen? Why do we have to suffer like this? Why? It's seems so unfair, you know! Why do innocent and helpless people like Ms. Bellum have to suffer while we are spared? Why do they have to attack others to attack us?"

"Listen, life is not fair! The only thing you can do is deal with it! There's nothing you can do about it but try to cope," said Brick. "And whining about it is not the way to do it!"

"But neither resigning yourself to it," Blossom countered. "These things happen because our enemies have no scruples. They want to get us, and they would do everything to do so. They would want to break us down mentally, as they have tried numerous times in the past. Be strong, Bubbles, and don't let them get to you!"

Bubbles hugged Blossom, and they comforted each other. Buttercup patted her on the back. Boomer seemed either too afraid, too confused, and too tongue-tied to say or do anything, though he was sympathetic. Brick dismissed her perceived naivety, and felt no sympathy for her, but he wisely shut his mouth because he actually liked to be on her good side, while Butch didn't know whether to gag in derision or laugh in mockery, but he kept his mouth shut because he wanted to avoid trouble.

"So, the question still is after all this talk, what do we do?" said Buttercup after a while.

Suddenly, they heard someone sobbing. It was Bubbles, crying.

"What a crybaby!" Butch sneered. "What now, you broke a nail?"

"Oh will you please shut up, Butch," Blossom said. "Don't mind him, Bubbles. He's just being mean."

Brick just stayed silent, but unsympathetic. Boomer simply scooted away, afraid of doing or saying something stupid.

"Please stop the waterworks, Bubbles!" Buttercup said. "Why are you crying this time?"

"Well, I just realized, if we had believed what Mr. Grulp told us, just maybe, we would have found out about this sooner and we could have protected him and he won't be dead!" Bubbles sobbed. "If we had listened to him, then maybe we won't be talking about who killed him, but how to protect him from those people! It's our fault, you know, and I feel terrible about it!"

"Look, don't be naïve Bubbles!" Brick scolded like an elder brother. "Did anybody of us pull the trigger that shot his head? Did anyone of us type and planted that forged suicide note? Did anybody of us harbor any intentions of murdering him? And most important of all, would anyone of us, if we knew then what we know now, have hesitated to do everything to stop his murder? You know the answer to each of those questions. You should ask those questions before blaming ourselves or by assigning guilt! We can be guilty of incompetence, which we are not, but we are never guilty of committing any evil act! Ever! _Unless Dad himself turns evil and told us to be evil, and you know that would never happen_, we will never ever do such truly evil and despicable things! And I know you won't under any circumstances. So dry your tears and quit your bawling! It's unbecoming not only of a Powerpuff but of your sisters too, and of a member of a Ruff-Puff Alliance!" He said it in a harsh and cold tone, in a loud voice, clearly revealing resentment upon any suggestion that any blame should go to any of them for the murder of Mr. Grulp.

"Brick, don't be so harsh," Blossom in turn scolded. "You can say things without being like a minister on a pulpit delivering a sermon on damnation, you know!"

"Look, I don't take it kindly if we start assigning self-guilt! We made a mistake in judging Mr. Grulp's story for crying out loud! But we didn't kill him," Brick replied. "I'm sorry if I sounded harsh, but that's the way I am."

Bubbles dried her tears. "I'm sorry. You're right. I shouldn't have blamed us. It wasn't our fault, is it?"

"No it's not," said Buttercup. "We're not that bad, you know."

"I guess so," said Bubbles.

"Well, if we are to blame someone, blame Blossom!" Butch shouted. "If you hadn't closed the case in the first place, then this wouldn't have happened."

"What? You would have done the same if you were in my situation," Blossom defended, shouting back. "How could we have known what we have known, ha?"

"Well, if you have listened to me in the first place, then this wouldn't have happened!" Butch shot back.

"Oh, yeah, you may be right in hindsight, but back before, you sounded like a raving lunatic! If you had sounded like someone who isn't from the asylum," Blossom replied, "then someone might have listened to you!"

"Oh will you two please shut up!" Buttercup shouted in the middle of Butch and Blossom. "Look, whatever faults or mistake we may have made in the past is in the past, and there's nothing we can do to change it! It's past! Instead, we should put it behind us and do our best to defeat the threat that caused all this mess."

Butch ignored Buttercup and concentrated on Blossom. "You take that back, you stupid girl! You take those words back! I did not sound like a lunatic!"

"And what if I don't?" Blossom said, defiant.

"Then prepare to get your ass kicked!" said Butch, pulling his sleeve up his arm, ready for a fight.

"Will you two stop this!" said Brick. "Blossom, you are the leader, right? Then act like it! Take responsibility for the failures of the team. Butch, it's not Blossom's fault, you hear? I didn't listen to you either, and you didn't take it out on me, did you? So you were right! We admit it! You don't have to shove it in our faces, you know! And don't make trouble because of it!"

Blossom calmed down, as she was stung by criticisms to her leadership. She was proud, but she decided to cut her losses and swallow her pride. "I'm sorry, I should have known better," said Blossom. "Okay Butch, I admit it! It's my fault! Even though you still sounded like a lunatic, I'm the leader of this alliance, and because this failure happened on my watch, I'll take responsibility for it."

With that, she tossed the ball firmly on Butch's court.

Butch gritted his teeth. "Ha! At least you took responsibility for this failure! Okay, I'm dropping the matter, but I won't apologize for anything!"

* * *

_D. Making Plans to Interrogate Hoefel_

"I'm glad this was settled," said Buttercup. "But geez, we still haven't decided what we're going to do."

"I know! Let's kill Mr. Hoefel and Mr. Kaczinsci! That way, we can avenge Mr. Grulp's murder!" said Boomer in delight, with a sinister look in his eyes.

"Great idea! Oh I can just picture it now! His voice screaming! His face twisted! His whole body frightened! Right before I plunge my hand into his chest, rip his heart off, and well, eat it!" said Butch as his anger faded as he contemplated what's he's going to do.

"Yeah, but not until we gained information from them!" said Brick. "I know! We'll torture them for information! We'll promise them their lives if they cooperate, but after they talked, we'll twist their necks, and make sure they die a most slow and painful death."

The girls were horrified by the way the boys talked. They gave no hint that they were joking. Indeed, by the look on their faces, they were deadly serious. Four years after they were first recreated, traces of evil still existed in them.

"Boys! I'm surprised at you! We are not going to kill anyone!" said Blossom. "Look, we don't want to become murderers, do we?"

"Look, is the state a murderer when it executes criminals using lethal injection, or when they shoot a traitor to this country, or hang a thief? No! Capital punishment is justice, Blossom, girls! And what we're doing is not only vengeance, but also justice! Right now, killing them is not only right, but also just!" Brick argued.

"No it's not!" said Blossom. "Yes, I want revenge, and I want justice, but we are not the state! We are not the judge, jury, and executioner who could just past judgment on anybody. _We are not the state!_ If you want him killed, then hand him over to the proper authorities, and then make sure they get the death penalty! But I would not tolerate extra-judicial killings! That is beneath us! We are not murderers!"

"Look, the entire police, and the entire government of Townsville are in the hands of the same evil that ordered the murder of Mr. Grulp. No, we must take it into our own hands!" Brick argued back.

"Oh I have a better suggestion! Why don't we just beat them up, but not actually kill them?" Buttercup suggested. "That way, we can have both revenge and justice, they won't get away with it, and we can have a clear conscience. We then keep them prisoners ourselves, then when this is all over, we simply hand them over to the proper authorities, the ones who are not influenced by whoever this evil is! Then, we'll let the state deal with them, and we know how strict the laws of our state are with such criminals!"

"I actually like the idea! Thanks Buttercup," said Blossom. "So here's what we're going to do. First, we go to Mr. Hoefel's house tonight, after eating dinner. We first ask him what he knows. If he doesn't talk, we beat him up till he sings. If he does talk, we won't beat him up, but we are not, under any circumstance, going to kill anyone, is that clear boys? We then are going to take him prisoner. Then, we would repeat the process to Mr. Kaczinsci. Again, is that clear, boys?"

"Your plan blows," said Butch. "Did I mention it stinks too?"

"Aw! It ain't going to feel like revenge if there's no killing!" said Boomer. "I mean, Dad killed Ckracknow in cold blood, and nobody whined about it!"

"Boomer, it isn't in cold blood, since Ckracknow is armed too and shot at him, but missed. Your father fired back and killed him," Blossom replied. "And I don't care what you think about it! I'm the leader, and you will do as I say!"

"Yes, oh dear, humble, very humble, leader who has no arrogance whatsoever," Brick replied acidly.

"Anyway, to continue," said Blossom, "we can only hope to glean information that would take us further in our investigation, because, because, if they don't talk, or if they don't know much, then our investigation, unless there's some new development, will hit another dead end."

"Well, we still have to ask Dad if we can go out," said Brick. "Especially at night."

"Yeah, we have ask the Professor too," said Buttercup.

Bubbles, who all this time was quiet, and who just listened after she cried, finally spoke. "I'm sure they'll let us go."

"Oh I'm sure they will," said Boomer. "They would! They really would!"

An hour later, the kids were eating dinner. The boys, as usual, ate like there was no tomorrow. The girls took the time to explain their plan to the adults after dinner.

"So, anyway, can we go out at night? I know we have a curfew, but I think this can't wait!" Blossom asked.

"Well Ms. Lawrence, what do you think?" asked Dr. Edwards

"Well I don't know. The boys need a lot of sleep to grow up. I mean, Brick is 4'7", and he's ten years old! They're much shorter than the girls!" Ms. Lawrence said. "But I guess they need to do this, so if I have any say in it, I'll let them go."

"Well, my sons, you can go," said Dr. Edwards. "Just make sure they suffer a lot! Alex was my friend, and they should pay! But be back by ten."

"Well girls, go then," said the Professor. "But be back before ten, okay? By the way, after you go, I'll be going home, so go to our house when it's over, okay?"

The girls nodded. They were done eating, while the boys, like before, were still eating their food. After four years, they acquired some table manners, and amazingly, all three boys had no scattered food around their plates, chewed their food with their mouths closed, didn't talk when their mouth was full, and such. Although they still ate very very fast and in such large quantities that Ms. Lawrence had to cook a huge meal for twenty-five people. Luckily, Dr. Edwards was rich enough to pay for the food bills.

"That was delicious, Ms. Lawrence," said Boomer as he rubbed his stomach in satisfaction, while holding a glass of hot milk on his free hand. "You totally outdid yourself this time."

"Yeah! Though the food is too little for our appetite, the taste more than compensates for it! Thank you, Ma'am!" said Brick, sipping his hot chocolate.

"Boys, even with manners, you still eat like pigs!" said Blossom. "I still don't get how you could consume such volume, and why you aren't getting fat!"

"It's really great, you know, eating like this!" said Boomer. "Girls, you should try eating like us!"

"No thanks," said Bubbles. "You know, there is a reason why Dr. Edwards and Ms. Lawrence forbid you to eat like this in restaurants!"

"Yeah, except for the 'all you can eat restaurants'," said Butch. "Heh, I've lost count on how many restaurants we've put out of business by our appetites!"

"Well, I'm glad you enjoyed your meal," said Blossom. "Dr. Edwards, Ms. Lawrence, Professor, we'll be going now."

"Well, good luck!" shouted Professor Utonium.

* * *

_E. Mr. Hoefel's Interrogation_

It was eight in the evening. It was still bright, as it was July. Mr. Hoefel was in his shabby apartment. It was dirty, with dishes piled up in the sink, the floor littered with all kinds of trash. His uniform hung by a hook on the wall. He was wearing a dirty white T-shirt. He was still wearing his policeman's trousers and shoes, though his holster and his gun were in the kitchen table. He had just finished eating dinner when the door burst open and he was suddenly grabbed. He soon found himself hanging, his feet a feet from the ground, him being suspended by a redheaded-girl wearing a knee length full skirt with a matching T-shirt, socks and matching shoes and a large red bow on her head with an angry face. It was Blossom. Besides, floating around him, are her two sisters and the Rowdyruff Boys, all with angry, threatening faces in each of them.

"What's going on? This is an outrage!" said Mr. Hoefel.

Blossom looked at him with disgust as she spoke. "Mr. Hoefel, stop clowning around! We know what happened. You were the one who shot Mr. Grulp. Listen to what I am going to say. I know you walked though something muddy, then went into your car. You drove until you arrived at 27 Brixton Road and stopped. You then walked towards the gate of Mr. Grulp's home, at 35 Brixton Road, and called on him. He went out, and opened the gate, and offered you a cigarette. You and he then smoked Marlboro cigarettes. I think between the two of you, you consumed six cigarettes at that gate while you talked in the wee hours of the morning. He then invited you in. You immediately went to the couch, soiling the carpet with you muddy boots in the process. He went to the kitchen, and made you black coffee while he himself drank coffee with creamer. After you drank it, presumably while engaging in conversation, he put the cups on the sink. While his back was turned, you grabbed your gun, which you cocked before, and shot him at the back of the head. The bullet went through his head and into the wall, where it was stuck. You then laid him on the floor, so he was lying on his back, lifted him on his head, then went out. You then went towards Dr Edwards' house, where you told your version of the events to us. Is that right Mr. Grulp? Is every detail correct?"

Mr. Grulp's face was white with the shock. "You're the devil himself! What kind of trick is this? We were alone this morning when I shot him! Nobody saw us! I looked everywhere! Oh God! How the devil did you know?"

"We can see everything!" Brick said in a low and scary voice. "We know everything that happens. We can see through space, and we know all your secrets!"

"We know everything! Every lurid detail!" Buttercup joined. "And you will pay!"

"So you saw me! Okay, it was me! I killed Alexander Grulp! Yes, it all happened as you described it!" said Mr. Hoefel.

"Got it on tape Boomer?" asked Blossom.

"Got it, Blossom!" said Boomer, who had a small video camera on his hand.

"Well, Mr. Hoefel, to tell you the truth, we didn't see you this morning commit the act, and no, nobody told us! We simply pieced together the clues, and it wouldn't take a rocket scientist to figure out what really happened. And before we continue, I'll have to say, that that was really a pathetic, I mean pathetic with a capital P, cover-up! Do you really think that cover-up would fool anybody?"

"Well, I guess that is the kind of cover-up you'd expect in a town whose citizens don't even have a clue that putting a toaster in a bathtub will shock you," said Buttercup, recalling an incident when they were five.

"Anyway, talk. Talk about everything here. Fill the blanks," said Blossom.

"Be damned and go to hell!" replied Hoefel. "I ain't telling nothing! And you can't force me to!"

"It would be very unpleasant for you if you refuse to do so," said Brick, grabbing him from Blossom. "I advise you, for your own sake, to cooperate and sing like a bird. Now, answer these questions. Who told you to kill Mr. Grulp? Is it Mr. Kaczinsci or some other person?"

"To hell with you and your questions, you bastard!" replied Hoefel with defiance. "You don't have the guts to do it!"

"Very well then," said Blossom. "Boys, make him talk!"

"With pleasure," said Brick sadistically. He then grabbed and tossed him to Butch and Boomer. "Just don't kill him. Dead men don't tell tales you know. Just enough to persuade him!"

Boomer then held Mr. Hoefel, while Butch began to systematically pummel him, first in the stomach, then in the face. It was painful, and he was bloodied as a result.

"Ready to talk?" asked Brick.

Mr. Hoefel just glared hatefully at him.

Brick then took him outside, where he tossed him high in the air. He was thrown up about a thousand feet before he fell. His screams of terror filled the air as he dropped, and he could see death staring him at the face as he approached the concrete of the ground.

Suddenly, when his face was one inch off the ground, he stopped, and he saw himself upside-down, with Brick suspending him by the foot. He then dropped him, and he fell to the ground, bruised, shaken, but very much alive.

He was terrified and shaking as he looked at the three boys looking at him with sadistic faces. Brick and Butch had a frown, while Boomer had a smirk. The girls were watching from the window of his apartment. "You will talk, and we'll make sure you'll talk, even if it means killing you," said Brick as he carried him back to the apartment.

"Are you going to talk?" asked red ruff.

"Listen, I don't know anything," he said.

"Stubborn, aren't we?" said the rowdyruff leader. He then froze him using his ice breathe, then melted it using his laser-eyes. It reduced him to a shivering mass of flesh, though he still refused to talk.

Butch then grabbed his right arm, and twisted it behind him. He then began slowly twisting and turning his arm. The pain was unbearable for Mr. Hoefel, and his face became twisted and he eventually screamed.

"Tsk, tsk. You think that is painful? Wait until your bone cracks, and your socket is pulled out! Ha, or wait until your arm would be ripped off your body. Now that is pain," said Brick. "Unless, of course, you want to talk."

Soon, the pain became so intense that he lost his will to resist. "Okay, I'll talk, I'll talk, just please, don't hurt me!" he cried, tears streaming out his face.

"Good. Boomer, pack the video camera. We're using a tape-recorder instead, so it won't be evident we used torture to gleam this information. Butch, lay off him," said Brick. Butch then let go of him, and he fell to the floor and his left hand clutched his right arm as he massaged it.

"Okay, so you'll talk," said Blossom. "I warn you, tell the truth. If you don't want more of this, be honest and forthright with us. So now, tell us, why did you kill Mr. Grulp?"

"Because Police Chief Kaczinsci ordered it," gasped Mr. Hoefel as he dragged himself to his couch.

"Okay, we're listening," said Buttercup.

"It was a few days ago, about July 9. You see, I was one of the few policemen who hadn't got an inverted V mark on my forehead. The mark confused me, and more so because the entire police force changed, for the worse, suddenly and unexpectedly. I simply ignored what happened, but I was ostracized and snubbed by my friends who had the mark. It was deeply disconcerting to me. Anyway, the next day, Chief Grulp, who himself, like me, had no mark on the forehead, was fired and was replaced by Inspector Kaczinsci."

"The next day, July 11, was when I was approached by Kaczinsci. Before I continue, let me tell you that I don't like both Grulp and Kaczinsci. I'll be honest with you. I'm not a good cop, and was punished many times by Grulp when he was the chief. That is why even though I'm 33, and should be eligible for promotion, I was passed over. You had no idea how many times I've been suspended and humiliated by Grulp, and I harbored a deep grudge, and hatred even, for the Chief. Though thoughts of murder never ever crossed my mind, and I hid my true feelings from the others. I also sucked up to him so I can get promotions. So you had no idea how pleased I am, despite my confusion about the marks, when he was fired. Yet I pretended to sympathize with him, especially now that we're pretty much the only men who didn't change or have the mark."

"That day, I was approached by Kaczinsci. Surprisingly, he somehow knew how I felt about Mr. Grulp. I never have told anybody about it, but somehow, he knew. He then told me he was offering me a chance to act on my hate by killing him. I was shocked. Really shocked. I told him that I don't want to go to jail. He told me that he had arranged a perfect cover-up that would make it look like suicide. He told me to just follow his instructions and all will go well."

"Wait a minute. Does this include going to us to tell about the murder?" Blossom asked.

"Yes. He felt that he would be more believable to the public that it was suicide if you yourselves made it clear to the people that you believed that it was suicide."

"Yet the cover-up is so sloppy!" Boomer added.

"Kaczinsci said that you're only ten-years-old, and wouldn't be smart enough to figure it out," said Mr. Hoefel.

"I see," said Blossom. The others were quiet.

"Did he tell you his own motives for the murder?" asked Buttercup.

"Well, I did ask him why he wanted Grulp killed. He told me, 'it's none of your business. Just do it!' He also said that if I don't do it, he knew some incidents that Grulp, when he was chief, some awful incidents in my career, kept, that if exposed, would ruin me forever, and that he would throw me in jail for it. He also said that he would give me $10,000 if I did the job successfully. He hasn't given the money yet. In that circumstance, since I hated Grulp, I agreed. I was transferred to his beat on July 13."

"Anyway, the events of that morning was as you described it to me. I called on him that morning, since it's well known that he is an extremely early riser. He seemed to trust me, since I have no mark. He told me that he felt something evil is taking over Townsville as we stood on the gate while smoking cigarettes. He then invited me to his home for coffee. I said that I have a job to do, but he insisted, and I went. There I shot him after drinking my coffee. And you know the rest," said Grulp. "I swear to God, that's all I know! Believe me! Please! Don't hurt me! I told all I know!"

"I believe him," said Blossom. "He seems so sincere."

"Me too," said Brick. "I think we got all the information we can get from him."

"But what do we do with him?" asked Butch. "I think we should kill him right now for what he's done."

"No Butch," said Brick surprisingly. "Though I share your revulsion for him, he might prove useful for us in the future."

"Bullocks! He killed Mr. Grulp, and he wasn't even controlled by any outside force," said Buttercup. "I want to beat him up right now to a pulp."

"Well, I think we have done enough punishment," Bubbles interjected, after being silent throughout the beating the boys gave Hoefel and when he was telling his story. "He may be a horrible man, but we can't just beat him up because of it. We beat villains up because we need to, but beating him out now just to punish him is not needed. We need to show compassion to the man, to show kindness, even though he doesn't deserve it."

"No more beatings," said Blossom. "We gave our word that we won't if he talked, and we'll keep our word. We keep him prisoner ourselves. We can't hand him over to the police, that's for sure."

Boomer then silently went behind him, struck the police officer at the back of the head, and he slumped forward, unconscious. He then took his handcuffs and cuffed his hands behind his back.

"Brick, where could we keep him?" asked Blossom.

"For the moment, we can keep him at home," said Brick. "We can lock him in the training room."

"Okay. Bubbles, go and take him to your house and tell Dr. Edwards that we need to keep him prisoner there," Blossom ordered. "As for the rest of us, we'll go to Mr. Kaczinsci's house and interrogate him there."

"Yes Blossom," Bubbles said before she picked up an unconscious Mr. Hoefel and flew towards the Edwards home. The others then went to Mr. Kaczinsci's home. His home, unlike that of Mr. Hoefel, was located in the suburbs.

Boomer was about to break the door when she was stopped by Blossom. "I think we better knock," she said. "After all, he doesn't know that we're on to him."

"What are we going to ask of him anyway?" asked Boomer.

"Well, we want to know how much involved Ms. Bellum is in the whole operation, and we could see a glimpse of the one who's controlling all of these people," said Blossom.

"If they are being controlled," said Brick. "Hopefully, we can solve it before curfew." Brick then looked at his watch. "Holy shit! It's nine-forty! Only twenty-minutes till our curfew! Let's hurry!"

Buttercup knocked on the door. Soon, there was an elderly woman in her sixties.

"Yes?"

"Um, we're looking for Mr. Eliot Kaczinsci, the new Chief of Police. We want to talk to him about something," said Blossom.

"Oh my! I'm his housekeeper and he doesn't usually come home before eleven," said the old lady. "Go back in an hour kids, or tomorrow morning, and I'm sure you'll find him."

"Well, thanks," said Blossom. "Well, since, because of our curfew, we can't wait for an hour, we'll instead return tomorrow morning at ten. Let's go home, and meet at the boys' house at nine in the morning, okay?"

Before they could say anything, Bubbles arrived.

"Well Bubbles?"

"Dr. Edwards was quite surprised, but he agreed to lock him in the training room," said Bubbles. "Have you asked him yet what he knows? Mr. Kaczinsci I mean."

"Well, he isn't home," said Buttercup, "so we'll go back tomorrow morning. Stupid curfew!"

"Thanks Ma'am," said Blossom, before she and the rest of the alliance went to their respective homes.


	6. Wish for the Future

**Allies and Rivals III**

* * *

This fic happens after _Allies and Rivals II: Commander and the Leader_. But reading that fic and my other fics is not necessary for understanding or enjoying this fic. There are references to my other fics, notably_ Allies and Rivals _and _Allies and Rivals II._ However, the only thing that needs to be understood in this was that a certain Dr William Edwards was the one who recreated the Rowdyruff Boys, not Him, after they were first destroyed by the girls by being kissed, and under his guidance, they were not evil anymore. And they were in alliance with the girls, called the Ruff Puff Alliance, with Blossom and Brick alternating as leader.

* * *

**Summary: **The Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff Boys race against time to prevent an evil from escaping to this world. Who are your true friends, allies, and enemies?

* * *

**_Disclaimer:_**_ I don't own the Powerpuff Girls or their characters. The Powerpuff Girls are owned by Craig McCracken and Cartoon Network. I only own my own characters, the most prominent of which is Dr Edwards._

* * *

**Chapter V**

**Wish for the Future**

* * *

_A. Chat with the Boys_

The City of Townsville…

Dr. Edwards was staring at a screen, observing the training room through surveillance cameras. Mr. Hoefel, the murderer of Mr. Grulp, was sleeping in a makeshift bed Dr. Edwards prepared for him. The Professor and girls already had gone home. The boys were standing besides their father, looking at Mr. Hoefel.

"I'm very proud of you," said Dr. Edwards to his boys. "I only wish you could have beaten him to a pulp first!"

"We already did that Dad," said Boomer.

"Yeah! His screams and pleads for mercy was music to our ears," said Butch.

"If he wasn't unconscious when Bubbles turned him over to me, I'd beat him up silly," said the doctor.

"Dad, maybe we can make it up tomorrow morning? You can turn on the various simulations! I bet even at level one he'd get murdered," said Brick.

"Won't that be nice?" said Dr. Edwards. "Ha, sometimes, I wonder if we really are evil?" he laughed. "By the way, what do you plan to do with him?"

"If it were up to me, I'd kill him," said Brick. "But, it's not up to me, and Blossom insisted that he be left alive. Anyway, she's right. There are far more to be gained in keeping the bastard alive than outright killing him."

"So, what exactly are you planning?" asked the Doctor.

"Well, we plan to burn him in oil," said Butch jokingly, chuckling.

"Or cut him up with knives till he is bleeding but not dead, then pour salt in it!" said Boomer. "Won't that be cool?"

"Seriously though," said Brick. "Blossom and I agreed to keep him here prisoner for the duration of the crisis, till we get the police back from being evil at least. We now know the extent of corruption and evil in the police force today, so we can't properly turn him over to them."

"Hopefully, when we do, the courts will sentence the bastard with—hey Dad, do our state still use boiling in oil as capital punishment?" asked Butch.

"No," said Dr. Edwards. "They use the electric chair and the gas chamber. Both, according to the Supreme Court, does meet the standards for the 'cruel and unusual' punishment in the Constitution!"

"Aw fooey! We should have a public hanging!" ranted Boomer. "Then we can all laugh and cheer as he dangled from the rope and his life squeezed out of him! But I guess seeing him fry in the chair would also be okay too."

"I can only hope that his execution would be long and painful," said Dr. Edwards. He then yawned. "It's way past your bed time, boys, and you better go to bed."

"Yes Dad," said all three obediently. Then, without being told, they went to the bathroom, brush their teeth, washed their faces, and changed to their pajamas, then went to their separate rooms. At that point, Ms. Lawrence, who was still awake and had just finished doing some last minute chores, joined him.

Dr. Edwards, accompanied by Ms. Lawrence, then went to each of their rooms and said goodnight. He was proud of them, and considered himself lucky to have them.

"And to think, Tiffany, ur, em, I mean Ms. Lawrence, that four years ago, Professor Utonium was my sworn enemy, and I made the experiment to try to prove him a fraud. How times change," he said.

"I know," said Ms. Lawrence, clutching Dr. Edwards's right elbow. "Five years ago, William, when the Rowdyruff Boys first came, I was twenty, and I hated them. They were evil, and their master was Mojo Jojo. I never thought that they would turn good, especially when they again showed up a year later. And you can, no, I insist, call me Tiffany."

"Since you already call me William, and I'm nineteen years older than you, then why not?" said Dr. Edwards. "Okay, Tiffany, though you will still be called Ms. Lawrence by the kids, okay?"

"Okay," said Ms. Lawrence.

"Ah, those boys. The boys that I accidentally recreated really were evil, and were sworn enemies of the Powerpuff Girls! How times change! Anyway, that was the past. They are now heroes, admired by everyone except villains. They are also smart—very smart indeed. In fact, both the Powerpuff Girls and the Rowdyruff Boys have the knowledge, logic and intelligence, of a twenty-year-old person or older, yet in some ways, are still ten-year-old kids. How lucky the Professor and I are. My boys, their future is bright! They're my heirs—to my fortune, influence, power and connections, the likes of which you or anyone else could only imagine. What you have seen is only the tip of the iceberg," the Doctor said to Ms. Lawrence. "They were the sons I thought I never would have when my wife died ten years ago, and as a result, my line would continue."

"Yes, I know," said Ms. Lawrence. "They practically worship you, and would literally commit suicide if you ordered them to. You really did a good job raising them, and I know that when they grow up, they'll be at the top of this world."

"Yes, the boys were as loyal as the girls were good," said Dr. Edwards. "And you yourself didn't do bad job these past four years either. Well, tomorrow certainly will be an interesting day. Goodnight!"

He yawned as he went to his room, locked the door behind him, leaving Ms. Lawrence on the living room alone. She checked if all the doors are locked, then she herself hit the sack.

* * *

_B. Fatherly Love_

The next day…

Dr. Edwards rose from his bed and looked at the clock. It was nine-thirty. 'Nine-thirty?' he thought, as he again checked the clock, then his watch. 'Damn it! What the hell! I never oversleep! I think I'll call and say I won't be going to work today.' He immediately went to the bathroom, bathed, and changed into a blue suit, white shirt, red tie, and blue hat. He then went to see if his boys are still there.

He found nothing.

He tried to find Ms. Lawrence, but instead he found a note on the refrigerator telling him that she had gone out to the grocery store. 'The boys must have gone and interrogated Kaczinsci with the girls,' the doctor said. 'I think I'll call the Professor.'

He then tried to call, but the phone was dead. 'That's strange! I just paid the bills a few days ago,' said the doctor. He then tried using his cellular phone, but the Professor's cellular phone seemed to be off.

'I think I'm going to work after all,' the doctor said, as he went to his garage. He went to his car, and drove off towards the center of the city towards the HQ of his corporation.

However, as he was driving, the road suddenly was ripped off the ground, and the asphalt suddenly led to the sky above. He hit the brakes, but the car didn't stop. He turned the wheel, but the car didn't turn. The car suddenly accelerated, and it followed the road towards the sky.

Dr. Edwards panicked. "Oh my God, what's happening?" he said as his car zoomed on the asphalt high in the air, still going upwards. Soon, it stopped. Trembling, he opened the door and peeked. He was horrified. His car was floating in the sky. The asphalt road where the car passed in going to the sky was gone.

"I think I'm insane," said Dr. Edwards as he closed the door and buried his face in his hands.

'Hello, Doctor,' a voice suddenly was heard by the doctor.

Dr. Edwards turned to the back of his car. "Huh, who's that? Show yourself! I have a gun you know," he said, grabbing a .45 pistol from the holster hidden beneath his coat. "And I won't hesitate to shoot."

'Ah Mr. Edwards, but you can't shoot what you can't see,' said the Voice.

Dr. Edwards return his gun to his holster. "Okay, who are you and why am I here?"

"Oh nothing. I'm only here to grant you a wish," said the strange voice. "You can call me, the Voice."

"'A wish? The Voice? Hm, what kind of wish?"'

'Anything you want,' said the Voice, 'and I can grant it to you!'

"Really? Well, I won't wish for anything. I have everything I ever wanted," said Dr. Edwards.

'Really?'

"Yup! I am very rich, very powerful, own dozens of guns, owns the largest track of land in Townsville, am one of the smartest men in Townsville and Citiesville, have good friends in the John, Sandy, Sara, and Tiffany, is respected by most of the city, and is feared by the rest, have made peace with my past, am head of one of the most powerful families in this city, have three young sons that are everything a father could have dreamed for. All this is I have! What more could I wish for?"

'Ah, you see, you are very contented with your present life,' said the Voice. 'But what about the future?'

"What about it?" asked the Doctor.

'It's like this. Today might be all sunshine, but tomorrow, well, there might by clouds hovering,' said the Voice. 'Why don't you insure your future?'

"What do you mean?" asked the Doctor.

'Well, your sons, the Rowdyruff Boys,' said the Voice.

"What about them?" asked Dr. Edwards.

'Well, sir, do you think that they'll grow up into fine young men?' asked the Voice.

"Of course. Look at them. They're bright. They're smart. They're hardworking. They're loyal. They're powerful. And they're my heirs," said Dr. Edwards. "When they are old enough, not only will they have tremendous physical power, but also political, financial, economic, and social power as well, just as I have now."

'Really? I have no doubt about their material well- being, you know,' said the Voice. 'What I'm concerned about is their morality.'

"Huh?"

'Do you trust that your sons won't become evil again?' said the Voice.

"Ha! They won't become evil again," said Dr. Edwards contemptuously. "I won't let them. And if you know as much as you claim to know, Voice, then you'd know they'll die first before being disloyal or being disobedient. Ha, their loyalty to me, I have discovered through the years, is their highest virtue. I won't let them become evil as long as I'm alive!"

'How about after you die? You know you won't live forever,' said the Voice. 'They will become evil again when you are gone.'

"You don't even know that," said Dr. Edwards. "What? Do you have some kind of crystal ball that can see far into the future?"

'Now that you mentioned it, I do,' said the Voice. 'Now sit back and relax while I show you events that will come to pass.'

Dr. Edwards suddenly found himself in the back seat of his car.

'We all know that because of the talents and power of your sons, they will reach high and achieve greatness,' said the Voice. 'The only question is, how will they use it? For good or for evil? Will they join the ranks of Caesar, Churchill, Newton, Roosevelt, or Washington, or will they join Hitler, Stalin, Attila the Hun, Genghis Khan in notoriety? I know the answer to that, because I can see through the future!'

"So? Get on with it! Don't kill me with suspense!" said Dr. Edwards impatiently.

'Your sons will become evil. Together, a few years after you die, they will conquer the world!' said the Voice.

"Well, in that case, that ain't so bad," said the Doctor. "Nobody ever has conquered the world, and if my sons were the first ones to do it, I'd be mighty proud of them."

'I see you're not as good and virtuous as the Professor,' said the Voice. 'Then it might interest you that the methods aren't exactly peachy. People will be killed."

"So? People always die in wars," said the Doctor. "Killing enemy soldiers or anyone who can resist in war is no crime. And I'd assume that you meant that there would be a war so they can do it?"

'You don't get it, do you? They won't just kill soldiers! They will massacre civilians! Yes, massacre is the word! Deliberately! They will wipe out cities just for their pleasure! They would enslave mankind! Literally! They would make the entire world miserable! Yes, they would bring hell on earth!'

"I don't believe you!" said Dr. Edwards. "My sons are not psychopaths! They may be ambitious, but they would do no such thing!"

"Oh no? Perhaps you'll change your mind when you see what really happened? Sir, feast your eyes to this!' said the Voice, as a crystal ball suddenly appeared at the front of the car, and an image of the future appeared.

It was a dark age. It showed war, famine, pestilence, massacres, purges, corruption and death. Suddenly, he saw his sons, grown up, about forty years old, raining destruction on the earth. Brick was watching while Butch and Boomer lobbed powerful beams at cities teaming with millions, and all three laughed in wicked pleasure as they heard one collective scream of pain, then the silence of death. He was horrified as they just took anything they want from anybody, and acted like he never thought them anything. 'That, is the world of the future,' said the Voice. 'They would rule the world, but it would be hell. It would be worse than Hitler and Stalin combined. Nine-tenths of humanity dead because of yours sons! Not for any worthy cause but to satisfy their own brutal desires and their greed! But that's not all!'

The image in the crystal ball changed. Soon, there were three women about forty years of age, the same as his boys in the crystal ball. Judging by their appearance it was the Powerpuff Girls. There was a terrific fight between the two, and it ended with the destruction of the Rowdyruff Boys! 'And so, the Powerpuff Girls, whom your boys earlier defeated and left for dead, wasn't really dead, and your boys were not only defeated, but also dead and destroyed! And you know, it's not yet over. Your name, and that of your sons, will be forever be tarnished. Men will curse at your name and that of your sons, and women will spit at the image of your family, from that day on. A bright new dawn shall emerge on the world when the Rowdyruffs are killed, and your name, and that of your sons, would be forever blackened. Everyone who knows you would be ashamed to have been associated with you, and your sons will be remembered as depraved monsters who almost wiped out humanity, and everyone will curse your name, Dr. William K. Edwards, for recreating the creatures that will eventually destroy the world as we know it! Yes, both you and I know that the boys are inherently evil, just like the Powerpuff Girls are inherently good. You are the only one who can restrain their evil and actually convert it into good, but, when you're gone, the evil that is only natural in them will resurface!'

"That is the future?" said the Doctor, his voice breaking. "Oh no, this can't be! This can't be! I won't let that happen!"

'Oh no, you won't, as long as you're alive that is. But when you die, your influence with them will be gone, and the evil that—that, for years you have suppressed, will come alive! Oh you can do nothing. It's part of their genes. Loyalty is their highest value, followed by evil. Once you are gone, they'll have no one to be loyal to, and their evil will once again emerge. And you can do nothing about it!' said the Voice.

Dr. Edwards realized that what the Voice is telling him was right. "Then I'd guess there's no hope for my boys or my good name after all!"

'Don't despair, Doctor. Remember, you still have a wish from me?' said the Voice.

"Oh yes, a wish! But I'd bet you can't change the future," said Dr. Edwards dejectedly.

'Who says I can't,' said the Voice. 'I know the future. I am all powerful! What you see is what will happen if things go the normal way. And you can't do anything about it. However, if you wish, I can alter it!'

There was hope in the doctor's voice as he spoke. "You can? Is there something I need to do? Something I need to pay? Surely, you won't just give that wish for free, you know."

'No. I am feeling generous today. Besides, I came here not only to help you, but also to change the future. I, the Voice, am very concerned about what will happen, and don't want the world to suffer,' said the Voice. 'It's my concern too, and not only your sons. The whole world would benefit from them not becoming evil.'

"Okay! If you put it that way, then I'll do anything to ensure a bright future not only for the boys, but also for the world and the Powerpuff Girls. I wish, um, yes, I wish, that my sons, when they are all grown up and when I'm dead, that they would remain good, and be true to the principles that I have thought or will teach to them until I die. In other words, voice, I wish they won't be evil," wished Dr. Edwards, "again."

'Your wish is my command,' said the Voice, and immediately, an inverted V mark, colored the same as his skin, formed in his forehead. It was unnoticed by Dr. Edwards, who didn't feel a thing when that happened. 'There's one more thing. You must accept your wish. If you must, I'm going to show you the implications of your wish on the future.'

Soon, the crystal ball showed a different image. It was a different one from the one he just saw earlier. It was cast thirty years on the future, when the boys have grown into forty-year-old men. But it wasn't dark like his earlier vision. First of all was a vision of Brick in a black suit talking on TV from the Oval Office. "Brick is the President of the United States?" asked Dr. Edwards.

'Yes. He was the most popular and successful president of his time, and he added Canada to the union, and had led the Allies for victory in the third World War with no damage to the United States itself with minimal American casualties,' said the Voice. 'He is admired and adulated in the entire Western World and beyond for saving the world against the tyranny of the enemy who tried to conquer Europe and the world.'

Then the image switched to that of Butch. He was wearing a gray suit sitting in a high swivel chair at the end of a table with a couple of younger men in suits sitting at either end. There was a younger man making a presentation in a graph. 'Butch will be your successor as the President, owner, largest stockholder and Chief Executive Officer of Edtech Corp. He will make your company even bigger, and more powerful, and will employ more people than any other corporation in the world. He also will be hailed as another Bill Gates, J.D. Rockefeller, Henry Ford, and Carnegie. He will be admired for being innovative, for making the price of your goods so cheap, and making a very huge profit while he's at it.'

Then the scene shifted to that of Boomer. He was wearing a while lab coat over a blue suit. He was wearing goggles, and was in a laboratory alone. Behind him was a large blackboard with various mathematical formulas. Scattered on the table is a microscope, a laptop, and a couple of scientific calculators. He was pouring one liquid formula from a beaker to mix it to another. 'And that is James, or should I say, Boomer. He inherited your lab, and your love for science. He, at this time, is a Nobel laureate for physics thrice and chemistry twice. He will discover many scientific theories, and will be hailed by the world as one of the greatest scientists in the world in par with Newton and Einstein. Of course, I won't tell you what he'll discover.'

Dr. Edwards was agape. Everything he had wished for his sons had come true in the vision. He was beaming with pride and admiration.

Then the scene changed to a large house, not quite a mansion but a large family house. There was a large banner in front, indicating that it is a family reunion. Then the scene shifted inside. 'You see, your boys got married and had children, and yes, all three of them had at least one boy.' Then the scene shifted where the kids, boys and girls, ages ranged four to ten were playing around, while the Rowdyruff Boys were standing looking, with their wives besides them. Dr. Edwards tried to look at the faces of the women, but he found them blurred so he couldn't identify them, unlike the clear faces of the men and the children. "Who did my boys marry?"

'Ha, that would remain a secret,' said the Voice. 'I'm not telling who!'

"Aw come on! I want to know who!" asked Dr. Edwards.

'Sorry! That information is off-limits!' said the Voice.

"Let me guess. Um, one of them is Princess Morebucks? Ugh! I hope not! But it has its advantages, namely, it would give our family the wealth of Spencer Morebucks, but oh! Making that bitch a relative and part of the family is not worth it!" Dr. Edwards ranted.

The Voice was silent at his jab at Princess Morebucks.

"Maybe it was the Powerpuff Girls?" Dr. Edwards. "You know, Blossom for Brick, Butch for Buttercup, and Bubbles for Boomer. Now that would be match made in heaven. I mean, with that happening, it would absorb into the family all the influence and respect and popularity that the Professor always had. Ha, it would make me and my sons more influential in the city, as the Powerpuff Girls are the most beloved in my city, and beyond. And their sons would be the heirs to all those power, wealth, and influence of our two families, Utonium and Edwards, and we would be the most influential family in Townsville and in the United States!"

'So you don't care about feelings, just advantages?' said the Voice.

"Well, yes, I care," said Dr. Edwards. "But who am I kidding? That's why all of that is wishful thinking. The Rowdyruff Boys would never like the girls, nor love them or even marry them. They might be allies, but they are also rivals! All of them are too proud, and I don't think anyone of them is going to bend to the other. No, realistically, it won't happen, though it would be a public relations coup and a very significant family alliance if that happened!"

'Well, now that you have seen the future that will be brought about, then I ask you, do you accept this wish, or would you like the future to be bleak, and the world to be nearly dead, and your sons destroyed and your name cursed?'

Dr. Edwards wasted no time. "Yes, I accept the wish!"

'Good,' said the Voice, and it began laughing manically.

Dr. Edwards was happy, and he didn't notice that the color of the inverted V mark on his forehead became black.

* * *

_C. The Professor's Turn_

Later…

Professor Utonium was at his office in the University, reading reports filed by his subordinates. He was looking at the University Budget, and it was giving him lots of headaches. 'If only the government would give us more subsidies,' thought the Professor.

Suddenly, the windows suddenly opened, and a gush of wind from the outside suddenly began sucking the insides of the office. Soon, most of the papers and furniture were blown out of the office. The Professor tried to dash for the door, but found that he couldn't open it. Soon, he too was sucked out of the office.

He found himself in a white empty space when the wind died down. Standing up, he found out that the ground was white, and it stretched out in all directions.

In fact, he couldn't see the horizon, or anything, but the color white.

'Hello, Professor,' a Voice suddenly spoke out of nowhere.

"Huh? I think I must have hit my head too hard," said the Professor, shaking. "Now I'm hearing voices."

'No, you, Professor, are not hearing voices' said the Voice.

"Now the voices I'm hearing in my head are telling me I'm not hearing voices! Boy, I really need to stop watching late night horror shows with the girls," said the Professor.

'Listen, I am the Voice, and I am no figment of your imagination,' said the Voice.

"Really? Well, then, hello voice. Huh? Where are you?"

'You can't see me, because I have no physical form. However, I am all-powerful, and I can talk to anyone I wish to, and now, it's your turn,' said the Voice.

"Well then, okay. Hello Mr. Voice. What can I do for you?" asked the Professor politely.

'Well, it's not what you can do for me, it's what I can do for you,' said the Voice. 'And just call me 'Voice' said the Voice.

"Not a very original name, huh? What if there's other voices around here. What shall I call them? Speech, vibration, rhythms, accents?" chuckled the Professor. "Oh what am I saying? So Voice, you, said something about doing something for me? What does that mean?"

'Oh, I am here to grant you any wish you want,' said the Voice.

"Any wish? Wow! This is neat! Ha, I'd bet William didn't have anything like a voice that grants wishes. But I don't know," said Prof. Utonium. "I have no idea what to wish for. I have everything I've ever wanted. I mean, I have a nice home, three loving, caring, daughters who happen to be the most powerful girls in the world, a nice job at the university, a best friend who shares a lot of my hobbies, a nice car, a peaceful Townsville, and a lots of friends."

'Not to mention being one of the most respected scientists in the country, a four time Noble Prize laureate, and one of the most beloved people in Townsville,' said the Voice.

"Oh yeah! That too!" said the Professor.

'Well, I'll tell you what you want! You want to become rich!' said the Voice.

"Of course I do! Who wouldn't want to be rich? But I don't know if I would actually take it if offered. You see, I'm perfectly contented with life! But being rich is nice!" said the Professor.

'But you're also envious of your friend because of it,' said the Voice. 'Even though you get a hefty sum from your post as University, you also want the millions of dollars that Dr. Edwards get as pocket change every day, right?'

"Yeah!" said the Professor. "I never knew how he makes so much money."

'And you're never good with handling money, you know,' said the Voice.

"Yeah! I'm always spending money I intend to save, you know, impulse buying? And most probably, after a year, those that I buy I throw out. That's why my personal savings are always small. Adequate for emergencies—yes, but still. William, well, let's say he's one of the stingiest and parsimonious men out there and that he can make money faster than I thought possible. He always cuts costs without reducing quality. If it wasn't for Tiffany, his house would be as bare as an empty warehouse as it was four years ago. Anyway, it served him well," said the Professor.

'Anyway, you need financial security,' said the Voice.

"No I don't! I have a pretty secure job as University President!"

'Ah, Professor, but the question is, is it really secure? Do you really think that you won't be fired from this job? What would you do if that happened? Apply for welfare? Go, hat in hand, and ask for dole from your friend?'

The Professor may be nicer and more of a goody-two-shoes than Dr. Edwards, but he was also proud. "No, I will never, ever go and accept any kind of dole! I always have earned my own money and I'll earn mine—legitimately and honestly."

The Voice chuckled. "Or have your daughters' college fund depleted? Or you having to mortgage your house in order to pay for your bills? Then living in an apartment filled with vermin when your house is dispossessed?'

"That won't happen! Ever!" said the Professor.

'Now listen. I have a proposition that would make you nearly as rich as your friend. And I guarantee that all of it would be legitimately and honestly earned,' said the Voice. 'No, you won't just find some treasure in a cave or something, or suddenly have your house transformed into a mansion. No, you will earn it, and I'll make sure you do. So, what do you think?'

"Well, it's certainly worth a try," said the Professor. "Okay, so what exactly do I do?"

'Just say, I wish to be rich,' said the Voice.

"And?"

'Well, that's it! And you have to accept you wish too if you want it to be effective,' said the Voice.

"Okay. I wish to be rich," said Professor Utonium.

'Your wish is my command,' said the Voice.

An inverted V mark appeared on his forehead, though it' color of is that of his skin, but John Utonium didn't notice it.

"Well, nothing's changed," said the Professor.

'Well, you have to go back to the world to notice the change,' said the Voice.

The Professor thought hard. "So how do I go back to Townsville?"

'Well, I can bring you back,' said the Voice.

"But?"

'Well, I'm still not sure that you want this wish? And until I know for certainty whether or not you've accepted the wish, then I can't bring you back!'

"What the fck? I practically wished for it! How can you be not sure?"

'Well, answer this question first. Do you accept your wish, or do you wish to renege on it. Either answer would allow me to bring you back to your world,'' said the Voice.

"I want to accept the wish," said the Professor. "How do I do it?"

'Well, just said I accept my wish, then it's accepted with finality!' said the Voice.

"Okay. I accept my wish," said the Professor, and immediately, the flesh colored inverted V mark on his forehead became black.

'Excellent,' said the Voice as he laughed manically. 'All is going according to plan!'


	7. Absolute Loyalty

**Allies and Rivals III**

* * *

This fic happens after _Allies and Rivals II: Commander and the Leader_. But reading that fic and my other fics is not necessary for understanding or enjoying this fic. There are references to my other fics, notably_Allies and Rivals_and _Allies and Rivals II._ However, the only thing that needs to be understood in this was that a certain Dr William Edwards was the one who recreated the Rowdyruff Boys, not Him, after they were first destroyed by the girls by being kissed, and under his guidance, they were not evil anymore. And they were in alliance with the girls, called the Ruff Puff Alliance, with Blossom and Brick alternating as leader.

* * *

**Summary:**The Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff Boys race against time to prevent an evil from escaping to this world. Who are your true friends, allies, and enemies?

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**__I don't own the Powerpuff Girls or their characters. The Powerpuff Girls are owned by Craig McCracken and Cartoon Network. I only own my own characters, the most prominent of which is Dr Edwards._

* * *

**Chapter VII**

**Absolute Loyalty**

* * *

_A. Calling the Investigation Off_

The City of Townsville, the morning of July 17…

It was a bright morning at six. The boys woke up to a groggy morning, and went to the kitchen where Ms. Lawrence had already prepared breakfast consisting of pancakes and cereal. They already changed from their pajamas to T-shirts and jeans, with the color of the clothes being the only difference between the three.

"Where's Dad?" asked a still sleepy Butch.

"Yeah, shouldn't he be here, fully dressed, reading his paper while sipping his coffee, sitting there, right about now?" asked Boomer.

"Well, I don't know. I think William is still asleep, though it's weird considering that he's an extremely early riser," said Ms. Lawrence said.

"I know! Let's wake him up!" said Brick.

"No you won't, young man," said Ms. Lawrence. "He needs his rest, you know."

"Okay," said the boys as they dug in to their breakfast.

Thirty minutes later, after the boys had gobbled-up all their food, their father joined them for dinner. He was dressed for work, wearing a suit, a vest, and a blue tie over a white dress shirt. He already wore his hat up to his eyebrows, completely covering his forehead. He was rough and didn't say a word, surprising the others. He didn't remove his hat and immediately sat and ate.

"William, you should remove your hat," said Ms. Lawrence, "when eating."

"Ms. Lawrence, you will call me Dr. Edwards, not William," said Dr. Edwards. "And no, I won't remove my hat, thank you!"

All concerned were surprised, if not shocked. He very nearly shouted at Ms. Lawrence, which was very unlike Dr. Edwards. Ms. Lawrence was hurt, but she decided that he was just in a bad mood, so she let it pass.

Dr. Edwards ate quietly, and sparsely. After that, Ms. Lawrence went to the grocery store, leaving Dr. Edwards and the boys alone.

"So, boys, what are you planning to do today?" asked Dr. Edwards.

"Well, at nine we're going to meet with the girls so we can interrogate Mr. Kaczinsci," said Brick.

"Yeah Dad. You see, we want to now why he made the forged notes," said Boomer.

"And we get to torture him too if doesn't talk," said Butch.

"Boys, you will do no such thing," Dr. Edwards said.

"Huh? What do you mean?" asked Brick.

"You will cease your investigation on this matter, and from now on, will cooperate with the Mayor, the Police Chief and myself in our undertakings, and whatever happens, you will not oppose them, rather, you will support them," Dr. Edwards said.

"But Dad, you can't just order us to do this! I mean they murdered Mr. Grulp for crying out loud! And the Police chief covered it up! We gotta know why!" said Brick.

"Well, Grulp was a threat, and had to be eliminated in order for our plans to succeed. He won't tow the line, so he was disposed of," said Dr. Edwards.

That statement extremely shocked the boys. That is so unlike their father. It's as if he became another man.

"But he's your friend! You told us before that he was your dear friend, and you were very angry about it!" said Boomer.

"It is irrelevant!" said Dr. Edwards.

"But you can't just order it! All our hard work in the past few days would be for—nothing!" Brick argued back. "How do we punish the murderers of Mr. Grulp, let alone find him, if we don't continue with our investigation?"

"I am your father, I recreated you, and you will do as I say!" shouted Dr. Edwards in a loud, booming, frightening, voice that terrified the boys. "And I don't give a damn for all your hard work! As for punishing the murderers, well, forget about it! It would not be in our best interests for it to happen!"

"But Dad, why did you change you mind?" asked a confused and utterly despondent Boomer.

"And what do you mean by 'best interests'?" asked Brick. "How could it be in our best interests to just leave things as it is?"

"All in good time, my sons," said Dr. Edwards. "Now, objections aside, what I'm saying is not a suggestion, but an order! Will you follow my orders, or will you defy me?"

The boys had no choice. "Yes Dad, we'll follow," said Brick, afraid of angering his Dad further. Boomer and Butch were out of their wits.

"Good," said the Doctor.

"But what do we say to the girls? They're not going to listen to me or to you if we just say to drop all of it. They don't have the same amount of loyalty that we have, and they fight for what they think is right," said Boomer.

"Ah yes, the Powerpuff Girls. Well, we'll have to wait for the Professor's call to see if he can sway them over to our side!" said their father.

"What? Professor Utonium is in it too?" asked Boomer.

"Yes," said Dr. Edwards. "He was in it from the start. We just hid it from you kids!"

"No! That couldn't be!" said Boomer. "We all know the Professor, he's more kind and gentle and virtuous than you, Dad, and I know he would never do such a thing!"

"Besides, he's really naïve," said Butch. "I doubt he'll do such a thing. If he tried to pretend to be something he's not, he'll be found out faster than a scratched pokemon card."

"I don't believe the Professor would switch sides! He's too moral to do it, and it's—well, it's just not him!" said Brick. "It just won't happen!"

"We'll see," said the Doctor. "We'll see!"

"But what do we tell the girls?" asked Boomer.

"Yeah! It's not as if they'll just roll over and pretend to be dead if the Professor tells them to! I mean, they're not us! They're not as loyal to the Professor as we are to you, Dad, and they just won't abandon their principles because the Professor told them to!" said Brick.

"Like you?" said the doctor. "I don't think you mind abandoning your principles in obeying my orders, now do you?"

"No, we're not betraying any of our principles," said Boomer.

"Yeah! To us, loyalty to you Dad, is the most important principle we value, and all the others are below it! We might value many other things, but it would be only secondary to our loyalty and our willingness to obey orders," said Butch.

"Love and loyalty to you Dad, is our dearest principle to heart, and we would never ever turn against you, no matter what, even if you decided that you would destroy us," said Brick, in an emotional voice. "You created us, you nurtured us, and you gave us the best possible four years of our lives! It's the least we can do if we are to express our gratitude!"

"And we will never forget all of these, and we'll always stand by your side, no matter what!" said Boomer.

"But the girls, they are different!" said Brick. "They are not motivated by loyalty and love to a person, like the Professor, but what they perceive is morally right! They'd never intentionally hurt anyone not a threat, and wouldn't hesitate to ignore the Professor if he ordered them to do evil things."

"In other words, the Powerpuff Girls, no matter what, would oppose you," said Butch.

"We'll just have to wait for what the Professor has to say then," said Dr. Edwards.

* * *

_B. The Girls and the Professor_

Meanwhile…

It was seven-thirty in the morning, and the girls rose from their beds. They stretched, yawned, got out of bed and washed in the bathroom. They then changed from their nightgowns to their more regular clothes. Buttercup wore blue jeans, and dark green T-shirt, and sneakers, Blossom wore a pink full but short skirt extending to her knees, and a dark pink T-shirt. Bubbles wore a blue jumper dress over a light blue blouse, the hem of it's skirt reaching just above ankles, but it's skirt is large and full enough to allow her to kick and do anything she wants with her legs.

It was about eight when they went to have breakfast. They saw the Professor reading a paper while eating toasted bread on the table, while there was already breakfast prepared for the three of them. He was wearing his white lab coat over a black tie, but what was odd what that he is wearing a black hat over his head up to his eyebrows. His forehead was not visible at all.

"Morning Professor!" Bubbles cheerfully said.

"Morning," said Buttercup.

"Good morning, Professor," said Blossom.

The Professor ignored the Powerpuff Girls. The girls were surprised.

"Strange," whispered Buttercup to Blossom. "He always greets us back after we greeted him Good morning."

"Probably is in a bad mood," said Blossom.

Professor Utonium lowered his newspaper and looked at the girls. His face had a very hard expression, with a smirk on his face. His eyes were not warm and gentle, but cold and uncaring. "Will you three stop jabbering and standing there, and eat?" he scolded them.

The girls were taken aback. The Professor had never acted this way. But they obeyed him nonetheless and went and ate their breakfast quietly. After all, he did cook them breakfast.

They looked at each other and the Professor while they were eating. The Professor by this time had finished eating his toast and was drinking his hot coffee. The Professor's expression softened, though it was still quite hard and unreadable.

"Girls, what are you doing this day?" asked the Professor with a cold voice.

"Well, at nine we're going to meet with the boys at their house," said Bubbles.

"And after that, we're going to interrogate Mr. Kaczinsci," said Blossom. "After all, we know that there's something fishy about this. Ms. Bellum is almost certainly involved, though to what extent we do not know, and we hope we can find out today."

"And what will you do if you find out the truth? And if all the officialdom in the government are involved, how will you deal with them, since you can't turn them over to the official authorities?" asked the Professor.

"Yeah, but we plan to punish them by beating them up then imprisoning them in Dr. Edwards' and our training room," said Blossom.

"Then we'll try to find out who's behind this, so we can break the spell of whoever is controlling them," continued Buttercup.

"How do you know someone is really controlling them?" asked the Professor.

"Why else would they do things that they absolutely wouldn't do otherwise?" asked Bubbles. "It happened before, you know. You know, when Him tried to turn Townsville against us by controlling all of Townsville, including you, Professor, but there is no indication as of now whether or not it's Him."

Blossom continued. "Knowing Him, he would promptly reveal to us that he's behind all of this if he really is the mastermind! But there are reasons why Him may not be behind all of this. First, Him disappeared and has not made an appearance for four years. Assuming of course, that this is his comeback, then why would he attempt this again? I mean, he did say he doesn't do repeat performances. And again why would Him put on V marks to those he controlled, and why doesn't he control everyone? It's just not his style! Anyway, if he doesn't show up or is discovered pretty soon, then I'd bet he's not the one behind this. I mean he is really lousy in hiding his own roles in operations where he wanted to keep his participation secret. Then again, he might improve his ability to conceal his involvement. And also, he's a vain pompous idiot, that, most likely, will make him boast to us his plan and how smart he is and how it will destroy us all and how we can't do anything about it. So it could go other way, though there is absolutely no sure way of finding out the truth until later."

Buttercup continued. "But if not Him, who?"

"I don't know," replied Blossom.

"Well, gook luck then," said the Professor, as he put his paper down and went upstairs.

"Notice anything strange with the Professor?" asked Buttercup when the Professor is out of earshot.

"Yeah! He seems—cold! I even felt a chill talking to him. He seems—different!" said Bubbles.

"He's just having a bad day," said Blossom, trying to diffuse their worries, "and in a bad mood. Yeah, he's never acted this way before, but I'm sure it's really nothing. You'll see. Later, or at the latest tomorrow, we'll see the old Professor come back and be his old joyous self again. We'll just need to give him some time alone so he can cool off or sort out whatever gave him a bad day and caused him to act like this."

"Well, I guess you're right," said Bubbles. "So what do we do till nine? We have still an hour left you know."

"I know! How about we play pretend tea?" the ten-year-old Blossom said.

"Yeah!" said Bubbles, and she immediately got her tea set from her room.

"Couldn't we play something else? Like baseball, or wrestling?" said Buttercup.

"Nah! Too violent!" said Blossom.

"Well you two go ahead, I'm going to punch some skins outside," said Buttercup before leaving Blossom and Bubbles to play for the next hour.

* * *

Meanwhile…

The Professor went to his room and called Dr. Edwards.

"Hello," said Dr. Edwards on the phone. "Oh, it's you! So you persuaded them to join us?"

"Wouldn't waste my spit on it," said the Professor. "We all know they wouldn't, no matter how much I argued. They won't turn to evil, or even turn a blind eye and give us free rein, you know, no matter what."

"So the girls are a threat to the Master's plan?" said Dr. Edwards.

"Pretty much so. How about the boys?"

"Better news here. The boys are as loyal as I expected, and I had no problem getting them over to our side," said Dr. Edwards.

"Well, there is still the problem of the girls. How do we get them out of our hair?" asked the Professor.

"Do they know that you're not really Professor Utonium?" asked Dr. Edwards.

"No. They don't suspect a thing," said the Professor.

"Good. That would remove a lot of complications," said Dr. Edwards. "We wouldn't want you ending up in the hospital after they beat the living hell out of you, you know. The less they know, the better. Anyway, we could use the boys as a counter to the girls."

"So what are you planning?" asked the Professor.

"Well, we have to eliminate the Powerpuff Girls. They are too much of a threat," said Dr. Edwards.

"I agree, but how do we do that?" asked the Professor.

"I'll simply order the boys to neutralize them, you know, eliminate them. You know, Powerpuff versus Rowdyruff," said Dr. Edwards.

"But how are you so sure that the Rowdyruffs will win? I mean, if they lose, then it would be pretty much back to square one for both of us," said the Professor.

"Well, I'm pretty confident they can handle the job," said Dr. Edwards. "It could go either way. But I'm sure they'll win. If they lose, well, back to the drawing board!"

"By the way, the girls are coming there at nine, just in case you want to know," said the Professor.

"Yeah I know," said Dr. Edwards. "Anyway, does Ms. Bellum, the Mayor and the Police Chief know about us going over?"

"Pretty much," said the Professor. "The Master would have told them by now. Remember, as soon as the girls are no longer a threat, we proceed with our plans."

"Oh yes," said Dr. Edwards. "Anyway, call you later."

"Bye," said the Professor, and he put down phone.

* * *

_C. Willingly Evil or Controlled?_

Meanwhile…

The boys were on living room, lounging on the couch, depressed and confused, when their father returned.

"Boys, I have a mission for you," said Dr. Edwardss.

"What is it, Dad?" asked Brick as he and Brick stood in attention to their father.

"Simple. The Powerpuff Girls will most likely try to stop our plan," said the Doctor.

"What plan? And what do you mean by 'our'?" asked Butch.

"It meant me, the Professor, the Mayor, Ms. Bellum and the Entire Police Force," Dr. Edwards explained. "As for the plan, it's none of your business. I'll tell you in the right time, but not now. You will eliminate the Powerpuff Girls as a threat, since they are our enemies."

"But Dad, you can't order us to just go and kill the Powerpuff Girls!" protested Boomer. "I mean, it would be betrayal in the highest level! It's treason!"

"Yeah! How could they trust us again if we turned against them? We can't just do that!" said Brick.

"Yeah! I hate to say this, but for four years, they are our allies! How can we just turn on them, just like that?" added Butch.

"Please Dad, order us to do anything else, but don't force us to kill them! I mean, we're their friends," Boomer added. "It's been four long years, and if it weren't for them, we won't be here today!"

"Yeah Dad! Four years ago, when you recreated us, and when we still hated the Powerpuff Girls, if you hadn't ordered us to not kill the girls, only defeat them, then we might have killed them willingly and without wincing! But not now Dad! Not now!" said Brick. "After all we've been through, we can't just kill them!"

"Besides, I know I'm going to hate saying this," said Butch, "we're not evil anymore."

"Well, I AM YOUR FATHER, AND YOU WILL DO AS I SAY! AND I ORDER YOU TO ELIMINATE THE POWERPUFF GIRLS AS A THREAT!" shouted Dr. Edwards. "OR ARE YOU GOING TO DISOBEY ME? HA, SUCH LOYALTY INDEED!"

"No Dad, we'll never disobey or even hint disloyalty to you," Boomer pleaded. "If you want us to fight the girls and defeat them, we will definitely do it!"

"But we want to know if you really want us to do it? I mean ordering us to attack the girls. Dad, it's so unlike you, you know! You always speak favorably of the girls. You didn't want us to kill them at a time when we would have gladly done so! After all, they saved you many times. You always were happy when they are around!" Brick said. "It's not like you at all!"

"Well, people can change! Now, I decided I'd rather be evil than semi-evil, like before," said Dr. Edwards. "So do it!"

"Yes Dad! We won't like it, but we'll do it for you!" said Boomer.

"I don't care if you like it, just do it, and do it right!" said Dr. Edwards, nearly shouting. During that time, he removed his hat and wiped his forehead covered with sweat. The boys froze.

There was an upside-down V mark on his forehead!

"God! They got you too!" gasped Butch.

"Now go and do it! Eliminate them as a threat!" ordered Dr. Edwards.

Confused, shocked, and dazed, they silently left the house, then just floated high above the house, too shaken to say anything, and just stayed there, for five whole minutes. Boomer had an angry face, Butch had a sullen one while Brick was very sad.

"Dad's not Dad," Boomer finally said when he regained the ability to talk after snapping out of it. "I mean, he has the mark for crying out loud!

"This is so like Revelation 13, and the mark of the beast!" said Brick. "Anyway, the question is, is he really Dad? All evidence indicates that he is not, since well, he's not himself! Most probably, somebody seized control of his body."

"So what do we do?" asked Boomer.

"I think we better go and lock him up in the training room till we can figure out how we can bring him back to his senses," said Brick. "Meanwhile, we'll meet up with the girls. Hopefully, whoever is behind this haven't got the Professor yet! Wait, oh yes, Dr. Edwards already said they had! What say you, Butch? Butch? Butch?"

"No, it's Dad! Nobody took any kind of control over him!" said Butch.

"What? No! It's clear that Dad became evil, and there's no good reason why Dad would be so," said Brick. "Pray tell, why would it be so? Why would Dad willingly become evil?"

"Well, I just know it to be so!" said Butch.

"Oh there you go again! Please, enough of your hair-brained theories! Now, I am ordering you not to—" Brick said.

"Then listen to me then! I know something!" said Butch.

"Well, then, talk," said Brick.

"Okay. This is something that I'd rather not tell anyone, since, well, just listen to me, okay? You see, a few days ago, right before Mr. Grulp went to us and told us his suspicions, I had a dream," said Butch.

"What? A dream?" asked Boomer.

"Yes, a dream. It is very similar to Brick's dream. A voice, rather the Voice, asked me what wish I was going to make," said Butch. "I said I wanted to be tough. He said sure but I must be evil to be tough. Without being evil, my wish cannot be granted. So I pretty much destroyed Townsville and killed many of its inhabitants. I turned myself into an evil boy! And if he grants you a wish, an upside down V mark appears on your forehead. It has the same color as your skin if you wish it, and a black one if you accept your wish."

"Wait, you're telling me that you had a dream similar to mine before we knew anything about the mark business?" asked Brick.

"Yes, and you had a choice to. In the dream, I killed the Powerpuff Girls. That's the reason I kept it to myself! Nobody was controlling my mind in that dream! It was my own choice. I wanted to be tough, and if I had to be evil to be one, then so be it. Fortunately, in the dream, the Voice killed you and Boomer and Dad—"

"Hey, how does me and Brick and Dad being killed qualify in being 'fortunate'?" asked Boomer.

"Will you please let me finish?" snapped Butch. "Well, he said that that is the price of being tough, and you know what, I just can't accept it! I'd rather be a weakling with both of you guys and Dad by my side than be tough alone. So I didn't accept it! And I didn't become evil because of it. Thank God it was just a bad dream, but, I think, that the Voice visited every one of those people with the inverted V mark on their head, and each and everyone of those individuals, including Dad, willingly chose to become evil to get their wish. I don't know what Dad wished for, but he sure was willing to become evil to get it."

There was silence for a moment, until the reality of it dawned on his brothers.

"I believe you. I was visited by the Voice too. It would give me what I most fervently wished for, being powerful, but the price was unacceptable," said Brick. "I told you this before. Yet I dismissed my own dream. However, yours is different. I don't believe you're lying now. I'm very sorry. So, our enemy really is the Voice. But now we can't do anything about it, because now that we know that Dad really isn't being controlled. It's by his own decision that he became evil, so we must respect that. We must serve him loyally like before even if we don't like it. And believe me, I don't."

Boomer then began crying. "This is so terrible! Everything that we've worked for the past four years! Everything! Will be gone! I had hope when I saw that mark, because I thought someone is controlling his body against Dad's will, but now, but now, Butch's dream tells me it's really his choice to be evil? Now we're going to be evil again for Dad's sake, and I don't like it, but I'll live with it! And we would be destroying the trust and friendship with the Powerpuff Girls that we painstakingly forged during the past four years! But, yes, I will do it willingly, since, since I won't betray Dad! If I had to choose between the Powerpuff Girls and my father, I'd choose him anytime!"

"Well, what do we do then?" asked Butch.

"I think we must do what Dad said, and plan how to do it," said Brick. "Okay, here's what we're going to do. We are not going to show any of this to the girls! By that I mean, we're not going to show any of our true feelings. It will undermine our mission. We will show no hesitancy in our actions. We will act as if attacking them was really our idea and we would willingly do it!"

"Do we kill them, or not?" asked Butch.

"No. Dad didn't say to eliminate them as persons, but as a threat," said Brick. "So we need not kill them, only persuade them not to interfere with Dad, the Mayor, Ms. Bellum, and whoever else is involved in this venture. Most probably, they wouldn't bite, so we need to fight them. Of course, we'd probably win. If we do, we knock them out and take them prisoner. We can keep them imprisoned in the training room, and if they become too troublesome, we can tie them up."

"But what then?" asked Boomer. "We can't keep them forever under lock and key!"

"What else could we do? The alternative would be killing them, and that I won't do!" said Brick. "Maybe we can persuade them after the fact to join us, but I won't be holding my breath."

"What time is it now?" asked Boomer.

"Eight-thirty," said Butch.

"We have still a half-hour to wait!" said Brick. "Anyway, here's my battle plan. Butch, you go on and take on Bubbles, while Boomer, you fight Buttercup. It would be unexpected, and it would throw them off guard," said Brick. "I'm going to take care of Blossom."

He then told his brothers the rest of the battle plan he had in mind.

* * *

_D. Showdown_

Later, five minutes to nine…

"Bye Professor," shouted the girls as they flew out of their home towards the home of the boys, when mid-way towards their destination, over the suburbs of Townsville, they saw the boys standing there, with their arms crossed, waiting for them.

"I thought we'd meet at the house?" asked Blossom. "Anyway, come on and let's go to Mr. Kaczinsci's house."

But the boys didn't move.

"Why aren't you moving? Come on, we're wasting time!" Blossom complained.

"Sorry, but we can't. See, we switched sides, and we're helping them—you know, whoever is responsible for all of this," Brick declared.

"Oh stop kidding around! Look, I don't have time to play games! Come on!"

"No!" said Butch.

"And if you try to do it, we'll stop you!" said Boomer.

"Look, as leader of the Alliance, I order you to stop this nonsense and come with me!" said Blossom. "We have work to do, remember?"

Boomer suddenly and unexpectedly punched Buttercup in the face, sending her down to the ground.

The girls were thoroughly surprised to find out that the boys were completely serious.

"Brick, what happened? I thought we were allies and we would work together for the common good!" Blossom asked.

"Yeah! You're good guys! You'd never do such a thing as join evil at this moment!" Bubbles exclaimed.

"Then you don't know us very well, now do you?" said Boomer.

"Yeah, we decided that it is cooler to be evil than to be good," said Brick, "so we switched sides!"

"I don't believe you!" said Blossom. "I know you, William Bricker Edwards, and that's just not you! I mean, what would Dr. Edwards think of this?"

"He's cool with this," said Butch.

"Why that Boomer! I'm going to—" Buttercup shouted as she flew to punch Boomer, but she was blocked by Blossom.

"Can it, Buttercup! I don't want to start a fight until I know exactly what's going on!" Blossom said.

"But—"

"Will you please listen to me? You will not fight until I tell you to, and that won't happen until I assess the situation. The boys aren't some kind of crappy monster that will fold with a single punch, you know!"

Buttercup grumbled, and did nothing more than mumble incomprehensible phrases.

"I think I know what happened. Dr. Edwards was possessed by whoever possessed Mr. Kaczinci, Ms. Bellum and the entire police force, and he's ordering you to do this, and you are too loyal to your father to disobey him. Am I right?"

Brick just stayed silent, amazed at Blossom.

"So you're thinking, how'd I figure it out so quickly? Simple. It's obvious that whoever is responsible for all of this is targeting people of authority, and it's only logical that your father and the Professor are next. So, your father becomes evil. Plus the fact it's the only logical explanation why you'd act this way, because I know Dr. Edwards, had he been his normal self, would not let you do this. And you wouldn't do it unless ordered to. But, and I emphasize this, the father that ordered you to attack us is not really your father! Your real Dad would not be happy if you become evil again! Please, stop this, and we can break the spell of whoever's holding them captive! He'll earn your eternal gratitude if you did so!"

"Well, that was very brilliant of you, figuring it out! But you're wrong! My father willingly turned to evil, and because of that, my brothers and I cannot defy him!" said Brick.

"Dr. Edwards would never willingly turn to evil!" said Blossom. "And hence, it's not really your father giving the orders!"

"I beg go differ! I have—no, Butch has proof, that he did so willingly! But I won't waste my time telling it to you! I'm telling the truth, and you know I am not lying! I'm giving you an ultimatum. Call off the investigation, and stay out of our hair, or join us, or fight us and suffer the consequences," Brick warned.

"Is that how it's going to be? Then fine! We'll fight you, because I won't abandon our fight for freedom and justice in Townsville!" said Blossom.

"Fine. Prepare to be crushed," said Brick as he and his brothers prepare to attack the girls.

The Powerpuff Girls prepared for a fight with the Rowdyruff Boys.

And so they fought, this time as true enemies.


	8. Vae Victis

**Allies and Rivals III**

* * *

This fic happens after _Allies and Rivals II: Commander and the Leader_. But reading that fic and my other fics is not necessary for understanding or enjoying this fic. There are references to my other fics, notably_Allies and Rivals_and _Allies and Rivals II._ However, the only thing that needs to be understood in this was that a certain Dr William Edwards was the one who recreated the Rowdyruff Boys, not Him, after they were first destroyed by the girls by being kissed, and under his guidance, they were not evil anymore. And they were in alliance with the girls, called the Ruff Puff Alliance, with Blossom and Brick alternating as leader.

* * *

**Summary:**The Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff Boys race against time to prevent an evil from escaping to this world. Who are your true friends, allies, and enemies?

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**__I don't own the Powerpuff Girls or their characters. The Powerpuff Girls are owned by Craig McCracken and Cartoon Network. I only own my own characters, the most prominent of which is Dr Edwards._

* * *

**Chapter VIII**

**Vae Victis**

* * *

_A. Negotiating Terms_

The City of Townsville…

The Rowdyruff Boys and the Powerpuff Girls stared at each other as they braced themselves to fight. The Powerpuff Girls were in denial, not really believing that after four years, after all indications that they were evil were gone, they'd do something like this.

The girls were still hoping that this is some kind of sick joke, but as Boomer's action has shown, it was a very remote possibility.

"So it's a fight you want?" asked Blossom.

"Not if you surrender or at the very least, agree to turn a blind eye on events," said Brick.

"Well, if that's the case, then we'll fight. But I have one more question," said Blossom.

"Okay, what is it?" asked Brick.

"What if we lost? Are you going to kill us?" asked Blossom.

"No," said Brick.

"Then you'd leave us and let us fight again," said Blossom. "It would be a pretty useless win."

"No. We plan to take you prisoner," said Brick. "Don't worry, we won't tie you up forever, unless you misbehave. We'll just lock you up in our training room till you become more agreeable."

"And what if we don't become agreeable?" asked Blossom

"Well, I'm going to cross the bridge when I get to it," said Brick.

"If you really want to fight us, I suggest a different battleground," said Blossom.

"Where?" asked Brick.

"In the countryside," said Blossom. "There's almost no one there, and only grass, so there are no bystanders that could get hurt and no one's property would get damaged."

"Agreed," said Brick. "You go first."

"Okay, girls, follow me," said Blossom. Blossom then flew to the countryside followed by the girls and the boys.

They finally settled on a deserted piece of land. It was flat as a board, covered with grass, with no one for miles in either direction.

"Okay, how about we negotiate the terms of victory and defeat?" asked Brick.

"What do you mean?" asked Blossom.

"Well, first off, if we win, we would let you go if you promise not to interfere with our plans," said Brick. "If we lose, then we promise not to interfere with whatever you do unless you interfere with what Dad is trying to do and if Dad ordered us to do so."

"That's not acceptable. How about this, if we win, you stop cooperating with them and join with us to solve this terrible problem," said Blossom. "If we lose, then the you still join up, but with you, Brick, as leader. But with the condition that we never do anything evil or let evil win."

"I think we have hit a brick wall," said Brick. "Me and my brothers can't agree going against Dad even if he is evil, and you won't agree to not do anything to stop him if he does evil things. Let's keep the terms simple. Let's just do a _Vae Victis_."

"_Vae Victis_? Yes, let the terms be _Vae Victis_!" said Blossom. "Are you sure, because it would really suck for you if you lost!"

"Who's saying we're gonna lose?" said Brick. "We're not going to lose!"

"So shall we start? I'm getting impatient here you know," Buttercup complained.

"What's _Vae_ _Victis_?" asked Bubbles.

"Oh, in Latin it means woe to the vanquished. Basically, the winner would have the right to do and demand anything and everything to and from the defeated," said Blossom, "and the loser has no right to complain about it."

"Oh! Then I guess we must win or all is lost," said Bubbles.

"Yes, and before we fight, I want to say a few more things," said Brick. "First, what we're doing here is nothing personal! It's only our duty, our job, and we don't have any choice. So please don't hold this battle as a personal grudge against us."

"We know," said Blossom. "But this still doesn't excuse your behavior! The Dr. Edwards who ordered this is not who you think he is! He will never order you to do such evil things!"

"Did you see him this morning, and do you know him as well as we do?" asked Brick.

Blossom answered. "No, but—"

"Then you don't know what you're talking about," said Brick. "Enough! Let's begin."

"Okay, let's fight! But for your information, I know what I'm talking about!" said Blossom.

The boys then lunged toward the girls. The girls braced themselves for their onslaught. Brick attacked Blossom, Butch attacked Bubbles and Boomer attacked Buttercup.

* * *

_B. Blossom v. Brick_

Brick tried connecting his right fist to Blossom's cheek, but Blossom easily dodged it by tilting her head to the left. She retaliated by trying to punch him in the face with her right fist, but Brick's left hand blocked it. Brick flipped and positioned his foot to kick Blossom on back of the head. Blossom avoided it just in time and counter-attacked with her knee, burying it deep into his stomach.

Brick gasped for breathed, as Blossom again swung her other foot and kicked him in the head, sending him down toward the ground. He quickly recovered, looked up, and saw Blossom flying towards him as fast as she can go.

Brick waited until a few seconds before impact, then he brought his hand before him, extending it towards Blossom. Two powerful beams surged from his hands, hitting Blossom. Blossom was thrown back and fell a couple of yards away, but she quickly recovered and prepared for another attack.

Brick lunged towards her, and was fast enough to use his head to ram Blossom further backwards. Blossom had the wind taken out of her, but despite the pain, she halted, kneed Brick in the face, and threw him towards the ground. Brick quickly stood on the ground, and used his ice breathe to freeze Blossom when she came to pummel him further. He then kicked her hard in the stomach, throwing her towards the sky.

Blossom quickly broke the ice encasing her, and though she shivered, the sun and the weather quickly warmed her. She gritted her teeth, and shot some laser from her eyes towards Brick, who was standing below, looking at Blossom with clenched fists. He easily dodged the laser eye beams. He then shot his own eye beams towards Blossom. She dodged. They then stared angrily towards each other.

"Surrender?" asked Brick.

"Never!" said Blossom.

"Well, don't whine that I didn't ask you to surrender first when you're all beaten up," shouted Brick.

"On the contrary! You should be the one to surrender!" said Blossom. "I promise I'll be nice to you! You can get some crumbs if you become hungry."

"We'll see! I'll win!"

"In your dreams, jerk!" Blossom shouted back.

"That you'll win? Well, if I dreamt that you'll win, that's the only time that'll happen—in my dreams—since we all know you can't win a fight against me in real life!" Brick boasted.

Blossom smiled. "Still, I don't think it's right for us to be fighting and killing each other, you know."

Brick smirked. "Well, we're always fighting and trying to kill each other for the past four years, you know, even though we're allies, so I don't think this is any different."

"Yeah, but there is a crisis at hand!" said Blossom. "And we need to fight it, not each other."

"But we are on opposite sides!" Brick replied.

"But it doesn't have to be this way!"

"Yes. But unfortunately, it is."

"I guess so! So Brick, defend yourself!" said Blossom, and she attacked Brick.

She made a large block of ice, and threw it towards Brick. Brick easily swatted it away. Blossom, who came just behind the block of ice, gave him a hard right on his cheek. He fell to the ground, but before he can recover, Blossom kicked him hard in the stomach. She then laser eyed-him, and froze him. She then kicked him hard in the head, but before he could be thrown away by the kick, she quickly grabbed his foot, and spun him around before slamming him repeatedly on the ground, though she might as well be slamming him on mattresses. Before he could do anything about it, she kicked him hard in the head and buried her fist deep in his stomach, then repeatedly kicked his back. She then laser-eyed him repeatedly, melting the ice, then threw him towards the ground a few feet from her.

Brick staggered to his feet, hurt. He had bruises and scars all over his body. He was breathing heavily, was weaker, but still has enough strength to fight Blossom. In contrast, Blossom doesn't have any scratch on her yet.

"Give up, Brick?" asked Blossom.

"Never!" said Brick. He then raised his hand over his head, and began forming a red energy ball.

"Oh come on! You know you can never hit me! I could easily dodge it, you know!" said Blossom.

Brick smiled. The ball grew bigger. "If you have any sense at all, you'd surrender now."

"Me surrender? After you have just been beaten to a pulp! You are now weaker and hurting all over. Look, you have a bloodied lip and a black eye, have wounds and bruises all over your body, and are breathing heavily. In comparison, I am unscathed! And that energy ball won't hit me, since I could easily dodge it! Face it! You already lost!"

"It ain't over till the fat lady sings!" Brick said, smirking. "Oh you're good, Blossom, that I admit, even for an ugly girl like you! Your tactics have vastly improved since we fought as enemies four years ago! You have become much much stronger than before! But you forget one thing!"

"What's that?" asked Blossom.

"So have I, except that I'm much more proficient in fighting tactics than you are!" said Brick. "You see, you disapprove of us boys fighting each other. And I doubt you girls fight each other physically, or sparred among yourselves to settle disputes!"

"Of course not! Violence is not always the answer!" said Blossom. "We always settle our disputes by other means than fighting!"

"Well, for us, if me and my brothers really can't settle our disputes, we usually fight it out! Dad would usually approve of it. And if we don't fight because of quarrels, we just fight for fun! Barbaric, you might think, but it's still fun! Anyway, you might think, why am I saying this? Simple. It means that we have been fighting something that is equal to our strength, hence our fighting abilities get sharper, and it's showing now! Especially now that you're losing," Brick said, all the while, feeding energy to the ball just floating on top on his head.

"I'm losing, am I? How out of touch of reality you are. In case you realize, I'm not stupid not to know what you are doing, namely buying yourself time to make an even bigger energy ball!" said Blossom.

"So why aren't you stopping me?" asked Brick.

"Why bother? Just keep feeding energy into that ball, so when you throw it at me and miss, then you'd have wasted a lot of energy, and you'd be easy pickings afterwards. Really Brick, I'm surprise at the stupidity of your actions!" Blossom replied.

"Then you're not as smart as you think," said Brick.

"I don't think so," said Blossom. "Let me see, you have been thrashed, are weaker than me, have less energy, is feeding the energy into a ball that I can easily dodge once you throw it at me, and for that futile gesture you'd be weaker, and I'd be much stronger than you!"

"Very smart!" said Brick. "You really have learned something hearing me talk about tactics and strategy to my brothers! It really proves how smart I really am!"

"As oppose to someone with a thick skull like you!" Blossom replied, "Who can't even use those things you talk about to win?"

"Well, let's fight, shall we?" Brick said as he threw the very large energy ball towards Blossom. But Blossom easily dodged it. Brick, however, what not fazed by his failure but attacked Blossom. Blossom decided to just block his attacks, as those were weaker than his usual attacks. Blossom easily blocked his thrusts and kicks, as he was slower than before. He then backed off, and waved his hand towards his face.

Behind Blossom, the very large ball suddenly reversed its direction, and made a U-turn. It then accelerated towards Blossom's back. Blossom was totally unaware of it, since her eyes were focused on Brick, who prepared to attack Blossom again.

The huge energy ball collided directly with Blossom's back, and a huge explosion occurred. Curiously, her clothes were soiled but were otherwise undamaged, but her body was full of bruises, and her body shot up in pain in several places. She became temporarily distracted.

Brick took advantage of the situation by immediately attacking Blossom. He immediately punched her in the left cheek, then on the right cheek, then kicked her hard in the jaw, propelling her upwards. Brick grabbed her long red hair and slammed her against the ground. He then froze her in ice, then repeatedly kicked her all the while pulling her hair to keep her from getting far. He repeatedly laser-eyed her then kicked her again in the stomach. Blossom however was unable to recover until the next blow was struck, and so was further weakened. Finally, after a minute of continuous blows, he threw her to the ground.

Blossom stood up, though she was weakened considerably. Since Brick was also weakened, they were basically even in strength, even if both were weaker than when the fight began. Blossom had even more wounds and bruises than before, though not more than Brick. Amazingly, her clothing was intact.

"You were right about all those things, you know," said Brick. "Except one thing. You thought that that energy ball was like a stone. When you throw it and miss, it's basically useless. However, the reality is that that energy ball is like a remote control plane. You throw it, and I control it until it hits something and exploded. Now I'm stronger than you!"

"Very clever!" Blossom said. "Totally fooled me there. That was a risky gamble you know. That ball could've hit something else before it hit me, I could have noticed and ducked it or threw a stone in it and make it explode, or I could have simply attacked you while you were making that energy ball! And the gamble paid off."

"Yes it did, and now you're weaker than me, and I am superior to you in every aspect! Surrender now!" Brick demanded.

Blossom, still hurting from the beating she got, gritted her teeth to prepare for Brick's expected onslaught. "I will never surrender until I am either dead or unconscious!"

Both were now roughly equal in strength, and in power. Both have lost great amounts of energy and were tiring all over and clearly wanted to end the fight. Yet both leaders would not give up until the other was defeated.

* * *

_C. Boomer v. Buttercup_

Meanwhile…

Boomer quickly began his assault on Buttercup by putting his hands forward, and bombarding Buttercup with laser. Buttercup simply charged Boomer without regard to being hit. She quickly reached him with a speed that surprised Boomer, and kicked him in the jaw, throwing him high in the air. Boomer quickly stopped himself mid-air and fired another volley at Buttercup, the distance between them accentuating the effect of the volleys. Boomer fired and fired and fired volleys of laser fire from his hands.

Buttercup was irritated of all the laser hitting her, but she pressed on, confident that when she reached Boomer, she would promptly whoop his butt. Which she did. Boomer tried falling back, but Buttercup blasted him with her own laser attack, then swung around him, and smashed his back. Boomer fell to the ground. Buttercup then put her hands forwards, and hit him with a barrage of laser. Boomer, at the last second avoided it, sent a powerful laser beam, then quickly flew to another position and sent another powerful laser beam. Buttercup batted off the first, but didn't notice the second one and was hit in the head. She then felt a throbbing pain as a result, but before it could go away, Boomer struck.

Boomer in quick succession, fired five powerful laser beams, and it hit Buttercup badly. There were powerful explosions all around her, and when the smoke cleared, Buttercup was wounded and hurt. She was mad and keen for revenge. But she was greatly weakened by it.

Buttercup made a small energy ball, and tossed it to Boomer. Boomer dodged it, while Buttercup, jumping nearer, shot him with laser from her eyes, which Boomer avoided. Buttercup made a disc, the diameter of which was as tall as her, and threw it at Boomer. Boomer swatted it away but was surprised to see Buttercup just behind him. She made a very powerful kick on his back, nearly breaking his spine and making his back excruciatingly painful. She turned around and kicked him in the head, sending him to the ground.

He landed face down on the ground, but before Boomer could do anything, Buttercup sat on him, grabbed his right foot, bent it backwards, and began twisting his ankle. "Give it up, Boomer! I saw this on wrestling, and basically, you can't get out!"

Boomer began thrashing wildly as the pain became excruciating. But he couldn't shake Buttercup off, as the position of his body plus the vulnerable state of his ankle made it impossible. He tried using his hands to hit her with laser, but since he cannot see Buttercup, he didn't hit her. And he couldn't turn his head enough to use his laser eyes.

After one minute, the pain was still unbearable. He began tapping on the ground with his hand. Buttercup didn't let up. "Let go of me!" Boomer suddenly demanded, trying his best to ignore the pain.

"Give up?" asked Buttercup.

"No, I won't," replied Boomer.

"Well, it's your ankle," said Buttercup, as she began to twist it again.

For five more minutes, Boomer endured the most painful experience of his life, as he became weaker and weaker. However, when all hope seems lost, an idea struck Boomer.

Using laser from both his eyes and hands, he quickly destroyed the earth and grass that he was lying on, quickly making it a crater below him. Finding themselves on the middle of the air, Boomer swung downwards, then upwards, putting his upper body behind Buttercup. He quickly balled together both his fists and in slamming it against her back, forced her to let go of Boomer's ankle. The pain somehow subsided, but it was still excruciating. He then, using his hands, shot powerful laser assaults on her back, causing her to scream in pain and sending her to the bottom of the crater. He then sent more laser once she was at the bottom. Soon, dust rose from it and enveloped them both.

In the confusion of the dust, Buttercup sneaked towards Boomer and kicked him in the stomach. However, she was too weak to follow it up with another powerful attack, so she just grabbed him and threw him towards the ground. She then remained in the air, tired and weakened, breathing heavily, resting and trying to regain her strength. She was even more wounded and hurt than before, and her entire body was covered with bruises. She was sweating profusely, and breathing heavily.

Boomer was just as damaged as Buttercup, but a little weaker. But both of them didn't know that. His ankle was hurting badly, and it took all his willpower for him not to curl up and cry, like he'd normally do, in pain, as the sensation of agony crawled up his legs and through his body. His back was also hurting, but he had enough strength to fight. He hovered just a few inches from the ground since standing on his feet would be too painful for his twisted ankle.

"Give up?" asked Boomer in a tone that leaves no doubt of his physical condition.

"If you sing _London Bridge is Falling Down_ up-side-down while wearing a tutu dress first," Buttercup replied. "If you do that, I'd probably give up."

"Oh that is disgusting!" Boomer replied.

"I know!" Buttercup replied.

Boomer again attacked Buttercup. He punched her in the face. Buttercup retaliated by again kicking him in the gut. He then used his feet with no twisted ankle to kick her in the chin, but Buttercup quickly recovered by laser-eyeing him. Both then fell back to the ground, with Boomer's foot raised upward, utterly exhausted to fight, to rest so that they can regain their lost energy and to allow the pain to wear off.

They stared suspiciously at each other.

* * *

_D. Bubbles v. Butch_

Meanwhile…

Butch immediately attacked Bubbles. Bubbles, for her part, simply flew away from Butch, sending him lobs of laser as he tried to chase her. Butch, like Buttercup, was annoyed at being hit, but did nothing to avoid it. Instead, he just charged at her to try and catch her.

Bubbles, when she felt that she had put enough distance between herself and her pursuer, attacked him using her sonic scream.

The pitch and loudness of her voice, and its vibrations, stopped his chase and forced him to cover his ears. The force of her voice also threw him back. Angrily, he took his handkerchief from his pocket, tore it into two, and stuffed it in his ears. He then charged back. Bubbles again used her sonic scream, but it only slowed him down this time.

He quickly punched her hard in the cheek once he reached her, sending her down towards the ground. Not one to waste time, he quickly follower her, but she saw him and hit him with laser from her hands. He barely dodged it, and used his head to ram her in the stomach. Bubbles fell to the ground and coughed.

Butch lost no time in chasing her down. He quickly buried her knees on her back, causing the blue puff much pain. He then began kicking her. Bubbles, rolled out of the way, however, jumped and kicked him hard in the head, causing him to fall. Before he could jump back, she closed in and punched his cheeks again and again with her fists, causing him to be a bit nauseous.

Butch shook it off and quickly backed off, then attacked again. He again tried to punch her in the face, but Bubbles blocked it with difficulty. She then punched him in the stomach in turn. Bubbles followed up by using laser-eyes on him, then kicked him in the face again, resulting in a bloody lip for Butch. Bubbles then grabbed his hand, and spun it around fast, then slammed him against the ground. A small crater was created by this action, resulting in covering the vicinity with dust.

She quickly pulled him out of the dust, then flung him high in the sky. Bubbles then began a barrage of laser from both her eyes and her hands, hitting him every second. She then went charged at his form at top speed, and slammed her head against his back so hard that it nearly broke his spine. She then punched him in the head, sending him falling down again. While falling, Bubbles sent wave after wave of powerful laser beams after him, each not that powerful but cumulatively devastating to Butch.

Bubbles expected either to knock him out unconscious, or to at least weaken him considerably so he isn't any threat at all.

As soon as he hit the ground, Butch immediately blew the ground so that dust covered him and the immediate area. Foolishly, Bubbles went to the cloud of dust, and inside it.

She couldn't see anything, so she decided to go back to the clear sky. Suddenly, Butch grabbed her from behind, his arms then locked in front of him, trapping Bubbles hands besides her.

Butch then laser-eyed her at the back of the head. Bubbles couldn't really do anything about it, as she found out that she couldn't break free from Butch's grip. The pain that gripped her in the back of the head was terrible, and it soon gave her a big headache.

He kept up the laser attack to the back of her head for three full minutes. After that, he threw her to the ground and repeatedly kicked her while she was down. Bubbles had splitting headache, and wasn't able to retaliate as a result.

Bubbles suddenly screamed at the pain, and the scream was the sonic scream, and she accidentally aimed it at Butch who was very close. Despite the torn cloth in his ears, it was ineffective at very close range, and it threw him back some yards.

By this time, her throbbing headache lessened to a bearable degree, as Butch stood up to counter-attack. Bubbles ignored the now mild headache, and side-stepped his counterattack. Going to his back, she removed both handkerchiefs from his ears, grabbed him by the stomach, and again used her sonic scream. Butch ears nearly burst, and it was a miracle he didn't become even temporarily deaf by it. Butch managed to wiggle out of her grip, and give her a powerful kick in the jaw that managed to throw her a few feet back, but was too weak to follow on his attack. Like both his brothers, he simple went on and sat on the ground, to recoup his strength. Bubbles also stood up after receiving the blow, but like her sisters and Butch, was too exhausted to fight.

* * *

_E. Victory_

Meanwhile…

"That was exhausting! And my head still hurts!" Bubbles exclaimed.

"You're telling me! At least those boys are at least as tired and hurt as we are!" Buttercup exclaimed.

"Well, we have to rethink our strategy," Blossom added as she stared at the boys at the other end of the grassy and the now not-so-flat plain.

"Brick, you look like shit!" Boomer commented to his leader.

"Well, it's better than your ankle!" Brick replied.

"And I thought it would be an easy fight," said Butch. "Guess we underestimated them."

1111111111111111111111111111 111111111

Ten minutes later, both the Rowdyruff Boys and the Powerpuff Girls readied themselves for another round.

"Okay girls, fighting them one-on-one will get us nowhere. We need to coordinate our attacks! Okay, do plan 548!" Blossom said.

"But it's too complicated!" whined Buttercup.

"It's better than just slugging it out, you know," said Blossom. "Okay, let's go!"

All three girls stood three feet from each other in a triangle, and began spinning in circles.

"Okay men, let's finish this fight," Brick ordered. "Let's do the _Merging_ _Attack_."

"The _Merging Attack_? Oh I like it! They won't know what hit them!" Boomer replied.

The boys went as high in the air as possible. Brick began to glow red, while Butch glowed dark green and Boomer glowed blue. Soon, the glow turned into flames, though it isn't like fire at all. It was pure energy.

The girls looked at the boys. They too glowed in pink, green and blue as they spun. Soon, their bodies became streaks of light made up of pure energy, and they began to spin even faster. Soon, it lunged towards the boys, and spun around each other, though the distinctive colors of the three puffs remain.

The shape and form of the boys was still visible. Seeing the three spinning energy streaks coming their way, they prepared themselves for an attack. "Attack!" Brick finally ordered.

The boys attack, and soon their bodies up to their necks disappeared as it was engulfed in energy. Their heads, though, remained visible, though only as a rough outline. It attacked the girls in a straight line, unlike the spinning ones used by the girls.

The two sets of energy were heading for a horrific collision course.

When they were perhaps only three yards apart from each other, Brick suddenly shouted, "Merge!"

The three beams of the boys merged into a single powerful black beam and attacked the green spinning beam. Then there was a collision, and an explosion. Three seconds later, Buttercup and the boys fell to the ground, while the pink and blue streaks continued towards the sky.

Buttercup was unconscious. Being hit by the energy of the three boys was too much even for her. She just can't fight three boys at once on her own. The boys were even more exhausted than before, having expended a tremendous amount of energy knocking out Buttercup. But they were still conscious and strong enough to fight the remaining girls. But at least they now had numerical superiority.

The three boys waited on the ground for the girls' counter-attack.

Blossom and Bubbles soon emerged from their spinning energy streaks, and they assessed the damage.

"Oh no! Buttercup!" shouted Bubbles.

"This is not good," Blossom said. "There's three of them, and only two of us!"

Bubbles soon put her arms together, and gathered her remaining energy to form another laser-beam in it. Butch noticed, and made his own laser beam.

Bubbles, hoping to knock one of them out to even the odds, then threw her beam at Boomer. But before it could hit him, Butch flew in front of him, and threw his own laser beam at her. The laser beams met, and Butch and Bubbles found themselves in a reverse tug-of-war, as both sides poured more energy into their laser beams in an effort to push it towards each other.

Brick sensed an opportunity, and prepared his own attack. He, like his brother, gathered as much energy as he could to attack Blossom with another laser beam. Blossom saw what he was doing, and did the same. Brick attacked first, but Blossom countered. Soon, like Bubbles and Butch, both were engaged in a laser-beam pushing contest.

Boomer wasn't idle, and he prepared his own laser-beam. When he gathered all his energy, his problem was who to hit. Bubbles or Blossom? He decided to hit Bubbles first.

He came to a position a few yards to her side. Butch and Bubbles were still struggling to push the other's beam away. "I'm very sorry Bubbles," he said, as he made his most powerful attack beam yet, and hit Bubbles in the side.

Bubbles screamed, and it weakened her beam that opposed that of Butch considerably. Butch's beam then overcame Bubbles, and five seconds after being hit by Boomer's beam, was hit by Butch's beam in turn. Both boys pressed their attacks. Soon, she screamed, and went limp, and fell. She was still conscious, but was unable to fight at all because she was utterly weak. Ten seconds later, Butch then attacked Bubbles, kicking her again hard in the head. She was knocked out and became unconscious as a result.

And now Blossom was alone. Both Brick and Blossom were still evenly matched as both saw no progress in their laser duel. Butch and Boomer then looked at each other, nodded, and formed powerful laser-beams in their hands. Simultaneously, they struck, and hit Blossom from the side and at the back. Blossom screamed as she was hit, and her effort against Brick's laser faltered. Soon, Brick's laser also hit her. Three seconds later, Blossom fell to the ground. She was unconscious.

* * *

_F. After Victory_

The boys landed on the ground, though Boomer, his ankle still twisted, hovered just over the ground. All three of them were utterly exhausted and drained, with barely enough energy to stand. They were weak, bloodied, wounded, hurt and dirty. Their victory, such that it was, had been a close run thing. It was a slug-fest, the result uncertain until Buttercup was knocked out. Most of their remaining energy were used in the lasers that knocked out the girls.

But they were still standing, and they had won.

Basically, they were evenly matched in every respect. They simply won this battle of attrition because of better fighting tactics. And they can heal in a few hours in their Dad's mediroom.

"Well, we won," said Butch lifelessly.

"What do we do now?" asked Boomer.

"We bring the girls to Dad," said Brick.

"But he'll have a fit when he finds out they're still alive. Couldn't we just hide them somewhere, so Dad can't know they're not dead? We can tie them up so they can't get escape. It's for their own safety, you know, to protect them from Dad, and to make sure they won't make trouble for us," Boomer suggested.

"Look, Dad said to eliminate them as a threat, not to eliminate their persons. Now, they're not threats. Look at them. We aren't much better, but at least we're awake. Dad didn't order us to kill them, only to make sure that they won't get in the way," Brick replied. "We can lock them up in the training room. At least we can keep an eye on them twenty-four-seven."

"But won't Dad object?" asked Butch.

"Obviously, he must be persuaded that keeping them prisoner is much more beneficial to him than killing them. Don't worry, I'll take care of it. The girls won't die. I'll make sure of that. Take my word for it!" Brick reassured. "The girls won't like it, but they agreed to _Vae Victis, _and they lost, so it wouldn't be a problem."

"I hope you know what you're doing," Boomer said.

"I know. Don't worry. Anyway, pick up your female counterparts. We need to go home to secure the girls. Besides, my body is aching and I'm looking forward at spending a few hours at the medi-room," Brick said, and he picked up Blossom.

Boomer picked up Bubbles, while Butch picked up Buttercup, and they all went home.


	9. Captivity

**Allies and Rivals III**

* * *

This fic happens after _Allies and Rivals II: Commander and the Leader_. But reading that fic and my other fics is not necessary for understanding or enjoying this fic. There are references to my other fics, notably_Allies and Rivals_and _Allies and Rivals II._ However, the only thing that needs to be understood in this was that a certain Dr William Edwards was the one who recreated the Rowdyruff Boys, not Him, after they were first destroyed by the girls by being kissed, and under his guidance, they were not evil anymore. And they were in alliance with the girls, called the Ruff Puff Alliance, with Blossom and Brick alternating as leader.

* * *

**Summary:**The Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff Boys race against time to prevent an evil from escaping to this world. Who are your true friends, allies, and enemies?

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**__I don't own the Powerpuff Girls or their characters. The Powerpuff Girls are owned by Craig McCracken and Cartoon Network. I only own my own characters, the most prominent of which is Dr Edwards._

* * *

**Chapter IX**

**Captivity**

* * *

_A. To Kill or Not to Kill? That is the Question!_

The City of Townsville, and the Rowdyruff Boys had just defeated the Powerpuff Girls in a fight.

The boys were slowly flying towards home, each carrying his female counterpart. The boys were wounded, hurt, and tired. They have cuts all over their body. Boomer's twisted ankle still hurt very much, and it took all his willpower not to scream, though the pained expression on his face indicated his discomfort. Brick and Butch were hurt less than Boomer, but still hurt a lot. And all three ruffs were very very weak, as a lot of their energy and strength were drained by the fight.

But at least they won, and they were not the one unconscious and being carried away.

Still, with their condition, their clothes, remarkably, was intact, with no damage whatsoever. It wasn't the same hardetal clothes that acted at the same time as armor that they wore four years ago when they fought against Ckracknow. No, the materials on their clothes, invented by Professor Utonium, were weaker in that it provided no protection to the wearer from physical blows, but it was very tough would not be destroyed by the same blows.

The boys' jeans and T-shirts were bloodstained. As for the girls, for some reason, it was noticeably cleaner. From Buttercup's jeans and T-shirt, to Bubbles' white blouse tucked in under an ankle-length jumper dress—Butch was amazed at how Bubbles was able to fight effectively and freely wearing such clothes—and Blossom's pink T shirt and knee-length skirt.

The boys were silent as they approached their house. When they entered, Dr. Edwards greeted them at the living room. He went and inspected the girls.

"Are they dead?" he asked.

"No. But they'll be out for a long time," said Brick.

"Why didn't you kill them?" asked Dr. Edwards.

"There isn't any need to," said Brick.

"Then you haven't yet completed your mission," said Dr. Edwards.

"But Dad, you said that they should be eliminated as a threat. Now, look at them! They aren't a threat anymore," Brick argued back. "You didn't say eliminate them as persons."

"Look boy, as long as they are alive, they are a threat!" Dr. Edwards, frustrated, raising his voice, nearly shouted.

Brick was taken aback but stood his ground. "Not if we can detain them!"

"Please Dad, don't make us kill them!" Boomer pleaded. "We can't just do it! I mean, they're our friends for the last four years! They saved our hides many many times! What kind of gratitude would this show?"

"Listen, we also have saved them many times too, so we're even," said Dr. Edwards.

"But we just can't!" Boomer insisted.

"Are you saying that you won't finish them?" asked Dr. Edwards.

"Not on our own accord we won't," said Butch. "Look, Dad, I never ever once in my life liked any of the girls! And I still don't like them! But—but, I don't like them dead! It would be too shameful, if we did that! We would be worse than Mojo, and that's saying a lot!"

"After all I did to you as a father, this is the gratitude you're going to show me?" Dr. Edwards growled. "I want them dead, but if you're going to show me why I'm better off with them alive, then please tell me! Then I may change my mind. And I don't want any sentimental claptrap!"

"Okay. First of all, if they are captives instead of dead, then it would all be the same, since they cannot interfere with your plans, whatever it is!" Brick began. "Plus, the populace of Townsville would be more inclined to view you favorably, and thus, do you favors, if you spared the Powerpuff Girls."

"Plus, we won't make a martyr out of them," Butch added. "Prisoners tend to inspire less confidence and encouragement than the dead."

"Plus, we can use them as hostages and bargaining chips to whoever would try to stop you. Such a person would have to be moral and good, and would not want the Powerpuff Girls to be dead. Threatening their lives if he or she does not give-up would be a good bargaining chip, just as long as he doesn't know that we don't have any intention to kill them. Plus, showing mercy would encourage anyone who will oppose you to surrender, as capitulation would not mean instant death," Boomer added.

"And, if they are alive, then we might enlist them as allies! If not, then we can keep them indefinitely as a prize, and if you want, you can make their lives as miserable as you want!" Brick finished. "Besides, keeping them prisoner would give us the aura of invincibility and the hopelessness of resistance, without the hatred that would be caused by their murder."

"All those points are valid, boys," said Dr. Edwards, calming down as he listened to the arguments. "Okay, for your sake, I won't order you to kill them."

All three boys breathed a sigh of relief.

But the Doctor wasn't finished. "However, it would be your responsibility if anything bad happens as a result of this leniency. You will guard them, you hear? And make sure they won't escape. Understand? I repeat! UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES MUST THEY NOT ESCAPE?"

"Yes Dad!" Boomer said.

"I'll make sure they won't escape!" said Brick.

"They'll be trapped like a rat!" Butch added.

"Good. Because if they do, it will be your head that suffers!" Dr. Edwards warned. "Now, since you're a mess, let's go to the mediroom and treat you."

The boys, with the unconscious girls, followed Dr. Edwards to the mediroom. There, he put a cast on Boomer's twisted ankle, and put bandages around their bodies. He then put MFX formula over their bodies, which accelerated the healing process from a few days to a few hours. He did the same for the girls, although he made extra precautions so he won't get trouble from them when they wake up.

Ms. Lawrence arrived with the grocery an hour later. She was shocked at seeing the kids all in the medi-room for treatment, but after a bit of fussing over the boys, she went and cooked lunch. She was not one bit suspicious about anything happening, except the fact that Dr. Edwards is calling her Ms. Lawrence again instead of Tiffany.

* * *

_B. Captors and Prisoners_

Later…

Blossom opened her eyes, and tried to get up. Except that she couldn't. Her arms were strapped to the side by metallic straps, and her feet too. Then, there were metallic bands holding her body to the bed at the chest and at the waist. She tried to break the metal bonds, but she found out she couldn't. She also found out she was wearing some sort of goggles. She was lying on some sort of cushion, and her head was undoubtedly resting on a pillow, but it was pure hardetal under the cushion.

'Must be duranium or hardetal,' Blossom thought. Then she remembered everything: the fight, and their loss to the boys. And she remembered her agreement. 'Great, now I'm a prisoner of the boys! Not that it was the first time that this had happened, but back then, we were just playing, or playing pranks. Now it's for real.'

She raised her head to look over her to see her body. She noticed that all of her wounds were gone, and that she was in tip-top shape. She was still wearing the clothes she was wearing earlier in the morning, but it was dirtier. She looked to her left, where she saw Bubbles tied in the same position to the bed as she was, and she looked at her right, where she saw Buttercup too tied the same way. The exception was that since Buttercup was wearing jeans, her legs were spread-out and tied to opposite sides of the end of the metal bed. Bubbles was wearing a long dress, so her legs were strapped together, and strapped to the middle of the end of the bed. Her own legs, wearing a knee-length skirt, were tied the same way as Bubbles.

She decided to call whomever she could, but found out that she couldn't open her mouth. Some tape kept her mouth shut, but she nonetheless shouted. Since her mouth wasn't packed, there was a loud sound produced, not as loud as she would have liked, but at least there was some.

It apparently was enough, for Brick entered the room. "So the little ugly witch is awake?"

"Mmmpphhhh!" Blossom shouted through the tape, trying to say 'let go of me!'

"Sorry for the restraints, but we have to make sure you won't cause any trouble," said Brick. "Now, I'm going to remove that tape, so we can discuss your captivity. You have to promise not to use your ice-breathe, or scream, or I'll gag you even tighter, okay?"

Blossom was angry, but nodded nonetheless.

Brick carefully peeled the white medical tape from her lips.

"First of all, you have lost the fight, and as a result, you three are our prisoners!" Brick proclaimed. "And you agreed to _Vae Victis_, so you can't really complain about this. Besides, you've been our prisoners a couple of times before, I think, and several times you've been treated more roughly than you have been now."

"Well, we were playing back then!" Blossom replied. "So, how long do you plan on keeping us?"

"It depends," Brick replied. "Are you willing to forego your values and join us in our evil schemes?"

"Never! We would never let Townsville down!" Blossom replied.

"Then you just answered your own question."

"Huh?"

"Well, the answer to how long we intend to keep you," said Brick. "Since you answered never, then my answer to your question is, forever. Yes, as long as you oppose us, we can't let you go."

"Forever? Jeez! That surely is a long time!" Blossom mused. "Why don't you just kill us?"

"Oh you're more valuable to us alive than dead," Brick replied.

"Or you can't just kill us, since you won't be able to live with yourselves if you did," Blossom replied.

"Maybe, maybe not, whatever," Brick replied.

"Ha! I knew it! Anyway, are you planning on keeping us tied to the bed forever?"

"No. As I said before, we're going to keep you in the training room. As you well know, we, in the past, use it as a prison when we play before, and we know that the walls are made up of Hardetal and duranium, so there's no way you can escape using your superpowers!" said Brick.

"Okay, so you intend to keep me here. But what about the others! Like the Professor! Ms. Keane and Ms. Bellum? Won't they miss us and question you and your dad? How about Ms. Lawrence? What would she think when she sees us captive?"

"As for the Professor, let's just say he won't be a problem. It would be a very long time before Ms. Keane realized you're missing, and by the time that it happened, Dad would have probably have achieved his goals. As for Ms. Lawrence, she agreed to cooperate with us just this morning."

"Hey, Boomer, look, Brick is talking to his girlfriend!" Butch teased when he entered the mediroom and found Brick talking with Blossom.

Brick suddenly got red. "No, that isn't true! I'm just telling them the reality of their situation!"

"So what are we doing with them?" asked Boomer when he arrived. "We can't keep them here."

"Well, we better—look, Buttercup and Bubbles have awoken!" Brick exclaimed.

Both of Blossom's sister woke up, and were very surprised at finding themselves strapped to a duranium—or was it hardetal?—bed. Buttercup had a murderous look on her face, and judging from the sound behind the tape over her mouth, more than a few choice words for the boys if she can properly talk. Bubbles simply had a sad look on her face, and simply looked at the situation.

"I think we better keep Buttercup gagged until she calms down," said Butch. "I don't want to hear what she's gonna shout!"

"But I think Bubbles would be more manageable," Boomer said. "I think we can remove the tape, don't you think, Brick?"

"I guess so," said Brick.

Boomer then removed the tape from Bubbles' mouth.

"Thanks, Boomer" she said, stretching her jaw. "I promise I won't scream. Are you gonna let us go?"

"No. We need to keep you here until this blows over. We can't risk you disrupting Dad's plans, you know," said Boomer. "But don't worry. We'll treat you as best as we can considering the situation. However, we will not take any chances and let you escape, understand?"

Bubbles nodded.

"And I promise that me and my brothers would not in any way hurt you except in a fair fight. We have never hurt you before when you were our captives when we were friends, and we won't hurt you now that you're our captives and our enemies," Boomer said with a combination of gentleness and firmness that reassured Bubbles that they won't be hurt, not that she needed reassuring that she won't be, at the same time telling her that he would not tolerate her escaping.

"Okay, we're now going to escort you to the training room," said Brick. "I trust you will find it as comfortable as your home considering the circumstances." He then released the straps on her wrists, on her chest and on her waist holding her to the bed. Blossom then sat up.

"Aren't you gonna remove the straps on my ankles?" asked Blossom.

"Yes, but a couple of points to ensure that you won't be able to escape while being led to the room," said Brick.

"Can't you just trust me when I say, 'I won't try to escape'?" asked Blossom.

"And you'd think I'd trust you to keep that promise now that we're enemies?"

"No," said Blossom.

"Then put your hands behind you," Brick ordered.

* * *

_C. The Training Room_

Blossom sighed in defeat as she did as told, and Boomer took a length of rope and neatly tied her hands tightly behind her. It wasn't a new experience being tied-up by Brick, but before, they weren't enemies. After her wrists had been secured, they finally released the ankle straps. She was led out of the bed, where an anti-gravity belt was strapped on her waist.

"Boomer, you remain here and watch them. Butch and I will March Blossom to her prison. Okay, Blossom, march!" he ordered.

Blossom did as told. Butch marched before her, while Brick was behind her, so there was no way she could run away. Anyway, they soon reached the training room. Butch pressed a bunch of numbers on a keypad besides the door, opening it, and revealing a narrow room with another door. Blossom was able to see the numerical combination and stored it in her memory. 5-6-4-2-8. They entered, and Brick closed the door using the same code. He then entered a bunch of numbers on the second door, and Blossom's eye was quick enough to see the numerical code Brick used. '7-6-8-1-5,' she thought, and quickly stored it too in her memory.

"And I can easily open the second door from outside, you know," said Brick.

They entered, and Blossom was surprised as seeing the training room. The training room was as large as a dancing hall. There were three beds with three mattresses and three thick blankets near one side. There were three large trunks besides each of the beds. There was a large table, with four swivel chairs around it. There was a TV with VCR and DVD player with several video tapes and DVDs beside it. There were three large empty drawers on the walls, and a large mirror besides the left most bed. There was even a PC, with no internet connection, in another corner. And there was a huge carpet in the middle of it. And at another part of the wall there was a huge bookshelf, where all of Blossom's books were located. On another corner of the room were all the girls' toys, dolls and stuffed toys.

"We went to your house a few hours ago to pick-up your things," said Butch. "We explained to the Professor what happened, and he agreed—"

"The Professor! I want to see the Professor!" Blossom suddenly said.

"Oh I'm betting you wouldn't want to see him right now. You'd be heartbroken," said Brick.

"Why wouldn't I want to see him? He's our father for crying out loud! And I'd bet he'd get us out of here, and rescue us from your clutches!" Blossom shouted.

"I don't think so. Why, I'd leave you to figure out, but personally, I don't think you would want to know what really happened to him," said Butch. "Anyway, he agreed to let us take your things here—seeing as this room would be your new permanent home from now on. You of course know that there is a bathroom at the far side of this training room. All of your clothes and all your possessions are in those trunks. I think this would make your stay here a little less uncomfortable, don't you think?"

"Plus, you can borrow any of my books if you want to, and the list is in the bookshelf. You can request anything from us, just as long as it won't help in your escape. These walls, as you know, is made up of hardetal, so there is no way you can get away from here," said Brick.

"Wow! Thanks! I guess. Who hit you in the head and made you think of such insignificant matters as our comfort while in captivity? Surely, a small empty cell with a cot and nothing else but Hardetal walls would suffice, and be cheaper too?" asked Blossom.

"It was mostly Boomer's idea, so thank him," said Brick as he untied Blossom's hands and removed the belt.

"How about our meals?" asked Blossom while rubbing her sore wrists.

"Well, we'll serve you meal every seven o'clock in the morning, at one in the afternoon, and at eight in the evening," said Brick.

"Of course, unless you misbehave, that is," added Butch.

"What do you mean?" asked Blossom.

"If you try to escape, or cause trouble for us, then I assure you Blossom, you and your sisters would have less use of your limbs than you'd want to," said Brick. "You know what I mean. And I think you know that at this point, escape is impossible, so don't try it, because the consequences of failure for you is indeed, high."

"Well, we're going to fetch your sisters, so enjoy your new prison, er, I mean, home," said Butch as he and his brother left the training room, closing both doors behind her. Blossom simply went and explored the gigantic room.

* * *

_D. Making Plans_

Ten minutes later, the second door opened, though the first one remained closed. There, in that small room, was Bubbles, her hands tied behind her back but with no anti-gravity belt, and Buttercup, like Bubbles but with the tape on her mouth. Both quickly entered the room, and the second door slammed close. Blossom quickly untied the both her sisters' hands and removed the tape from Buttercup's mouth.

"Why the next time, I'm going to show those boys a thing or two! What the? How the heck did our stuff get here?" asked Buttercup with eyes wide open.

"Well, it was the Rowdyruff's idea in the first place," said Blossom.

"Octi!" Bubbles shouted as she saw her stuffed animal from the pile of toys, and quickly went to her bed and began bouncing up and down. "Yipee!"

"Now what?" asked Buttercup.

"Well, first we put our clothes on the drawers and dressers, then we plot our next move," said Blossom.

The girls then spent the next hour or so fixing the training room to their liking.

It was eight o'clock when Ms. Lawrence arrived with a large tray with food on it. It was still hot. She set the food on the table, and left.

The girls quickly at the food, and they settled in their new home. An hour later, Ms. Lawrence went to pick up the dishes.

"Wow! The TV even has cable!" said Buttercup as she took the remote and changed the channel to AXN. Bubbles grabbed the remote back and put it on Cartoon Network.

"Well, you can have the TV," said Buttercup, "there's nothing on that is good anyway." She left Bubbles to watch TV while she went to the computer to play some games.

"Okay girls, I think it's time for a meeting," said Blossom.

"Later Blossom, Looney Tunes it not over yet!" said Bubbles, giggling at watching the funny antics of Bugs Bunny.

"Yeah, I'm kinda busy right now," said Buttercup as she concentrated on beating the crap of her enemies in the game she was playing.

Blossom, infuriated at the lack of concern by her sisters, went and pulled the plug from the socket of both the TV and the computer.

"Hey, I was watching that!" Bubbles complained.

"And I wasn't finished playing!" Buttercup whined.

"Really! We're captives, prisoners, and all you can think of is watching TV and playing computer games? I'm seriously thinking that all those comforts the boys gave us is a really bad idea!" said Blossom. "We've got to plan our next move!"

"Well, okay, but sheesh! You don't have to pull out the plug on the computer!" Buttercup replied.

"Or the TV!" said Bubbles.

"Oh nevermind. Okay, first, we have three objectives. First is that we have got to escape from here," said Blossom. "Second, we have got to somehow try and free Dr. Edwards from whatever thing that is controlling his mind."

"Wouldn't it be easier if we tried to persuade them that their Dad was possessed?" asked Bubbles.

"We already did that," Blossom said. "And for some reason, they believed that Dr. Edwards chose to be willingly evil!"

"Which is totally bonkers!" said Bubbles. "How can they believe such a thing? I know they are totally loyal, but it just isn't them to believe that!"

"Maybe the something that made Dr. Edwards evil made them believe that their Dad can turn to evil? Maybe the Rowdyruffs themselves became evil," said Buttercup.

"Well, if the boys really were evil, then we'd be dead by now. Other than turning against us, they didn't change at all. There is no evidence that the Rowdyruff Boys are possessed. More likely, there is something that the whoever was behind all this showed to the boys that convinced them of their father's treachery," Blossom explained.

Blossom continued. "The next objective is after we found out what possessed Dr. Edwards, is to bring him back to normal. Because, if we bring the old Dr. Edwards back, then the boys would come back to us. Because that's the only reason why they turned against us," Blossom explained.

"Okay. So, we stay here, talk and observe the boys, and try to observe as much of Dr. Edwards, and try to gain as much information about what convinced the boys to believe Dr. Edwards willingly became evil, then try to find out who controlled Dr. Edwards, then free him of it?" asked Buttercup.

"No. First and foremost is we escape!" Blossom said.

"Escape? Hello? Look, it's not that I'm opposed to escaping. I'm not. But how can we observe them and gain information about Dr. Edwards when we're hiding from them? I think a better plan is that we should just sit here and relax. All we have to do is observe, talk, and enjoy our captivity. I mean, we don't have any chores to do, we don't have to fight anyone, we can simply watch TV, or play video games, or in your case Blossom, read books, while we simply try and extract information from them. I mean, sooner or later, one of the boys, or even Ms. Lawrence or Dr. Edwards himself might tell us what's really going on here."

"You've got a plan?" asked Blossom sceptically. "I thought you only want to charge head on towards the enemy and beat the crap out without any plan whatsoever."

"True, but I don't consider the Rowdyruffs or Dr. Edwards as our real enemies," said Buttercup as she lay down the couch, put the plug on the TV and began channel surfing. "Besides, you can't beat the crap out of Duranium walls, you know. There is a fine line between aggressive bravery, and blatant stupidity."

"Which, by the way, you have crossed many times. Buttercup, how many times have you ignored my plans, or that of Brick's, and charged headlong into a stonewall, and nearly getting yourself and others killed in the process? Ah, so at last, after all those years that I kept cramming that lesson on your puny head, you finally saw the light?" replied Blossom.

"I saw the light way before you even opened your eyes," Buttercup countered. "Most of the failures that you have talked about would've worked if you just supported my thrusts. One head might not break a wall, but three, or perhaps six, might just do it! Going around in circles, like most of your complex plans, isn't going to do anything other than annoy the enemy. Anyway, that doesn't change the fact that attempting an escape is futile."

"Why is that?" asked Blossom.

"I'll tell you later during the commercial! Right now, it's my favorite show!" said Buttercup as her eyes were glued to the TV. "Besides, since our TV is here, if we escape, where can we watch our favorite shows?"

"Grrr. What? All this is happening and all you can think of is your TV?" Blossom asked.

Buttercup decided to tick Blossom off. "Yeah, so?"

But Blossom didn't bite. "Look, the reason why I wanted us to escape is that because we can operate more freely when we are free, rather than as captives! Besides, how can we stop whatever evil scheme those people are doing? Yes, we need to drive out the evil from them, but while we haven't done that yet, we need to stop what they are trying to do! Whatever it is! Besides, if we are free we can fight them."

"Fight them?" asked Bubbles sceptically. "But can we win?"

"Of course! The last fight was a close run thing! The only reason they won is that they combined themselves to hit Buttercup all at once, knocking her out of the fight. It's really brilliant, and really simple."

Buttercup's eyes lit up. "A fight? Now kicking the crap out of someone is something I enjoy more than watching endless TV violence! Okay, you've got my attention. How do we escape?"

"I knew you'd see it from my point of view, Buttercup. Here's our battle plan. We immediately make the Fiery Furious Feline, and take out one of them!" Blossom added.

"Yeah, but when and how do we escape?" asked Bubbles.

"Oh, we can escape anytime we want," said Blossom. "Looking at the situation, it's deceptively simple. Now, there are two opportunities, really, when we can easily escape. The first one is when Ms. Lawrence delivers our food, and the second one is when she takes our dishes out. Now, I know the code for the keypads of this door, so I can easily open it if I get to the room between the two doors, which, as our situation shows, is very easy. All I have to do is get there, and we're home free."

"But what about Ms. Lawrence? Are we going to knock her out?" asked Bubbles.

"Heaven's no! I'll simply go to that room as fast as I can. So fast, in fact that she won't really notice me except as a gust of wind. I'll attach myself in the ceiling while she gets out. Then, when I'm alone, I'll simply dial the numbers on the keypad, then we can escape. After which, we challenge the boys! Using my new strategy, we can surely win!"

"And what do we do when we defeat them?" asked Bubbles.

"Oh, we turn the tables, and we take them prisoner as a result!" said Blossom.

"But where do we keep them?" asked Buttercup.

"In the Professor's training room," said Blossom.

"Of course!" Buttercup exclaimed.

"And I can't wait to see the Professor! It's been a long time since we last saw him!" said Bubbles.

"Yeah, more like just less than twelve hours," said Buttercup. "But I bet he's very worried about us! I wonder what's he's thinking? Maybe he's cooking up some crazy scheme to rescue us!"

"Puh-leeze! We don't need to be rescued! But I kinda miss him too," said Blossom. "Anyway, if the boys are our captives, then they won't be able to stop us, and we can interrogate them and find out just what convinced them that Dr. Edwards became evil. Then, with Professor Utonium's help, we go and try to remove that evil, and when he comes to, Dr. Edwards I mean, then the boys would come back to us, and things become very interesting, not to mention easy, after that."

"That's great!" Bubbles exclaimed upon hearing of her leader's plan.

"Well, we better get some sleep," Blossom said as she went and took her toothbrush from her trunk, and brushed her teeth. "I suggest you do the same."

"Aw, couldn't we stay late and watch TV?" asked Bubbles.

"Or play in the computer?" Buttercup added.

"No! You go to sleep right now! That's an order!" she shouted.

"Spoil-sport!" Buttercup muttered, but did as told. So did Bubbles.

They then washed themselves, changed to their nightgowns, and went to bed.

* * *

_E. A New Ally_

The next day, July 18, was at first, really slow. The boys never visited the girls, while the girls waited for the opportunity to escape to arrive. As usual, during seven in the morning and one in the afternoon, Ms. Lawrence delivered their food. The girls wore the same kind of clothes they wore the day before, with only the color differing. Blossom spent the time reading one of her books, while Bubbles played with her stuffed animals, and Buttercup alternated between watching TV and playing in the computer.

At eight o'clock in the evening, new developments surprised the Powerpuff Girls.

The girls were already in their tables, waiting for dinner. Ms. Lawrence came in time, and delivered the food.

"Another excellent dinner, Ms. Lawrence," Bubbles complemented as she eyed the dishes she was about to eat.

"Why thank you!" said Ms. Lawrence. "Anyway, if you want to escape, I suggest you do it tonight, at nine. Because William, the boys, and I are going to the Mayor's office. Some meeting, I think."

"That's great!" Buttercup exclaimed. "But why are you helping us? I thought Brick said to Blossom that you went along with them."

"Quite frankly, I was shocked, and I don't like what they are doing," said Ms. Lawrence. "And that man, whoever he is, is not William Edwards! He's evil, I'm telling you! He's not the William I know these past years. Why the boys think that he's him baffles me, but I'm telling you, he's not him! He's even got these black inverted V mark on his forehead!"

"The inverted V mark! Just like Mr. Kaczinsci, the Mayor and Ms. Bellum! So they are only acting and pretending to be them just to fool us when we interviewed them!" Blossom gasped. "Butch is right all along! Look, the Mayor, Ms. Bellum, Mr. Kaczinsci, the entire police force, and now Dr. Edwards. Can't you see? These people control Townsville. And now, Townsville is in the hands of whatever evil took over them!"

"Well, duh!" Buttercup exclaimed. "Congratulations because you just stated the glaringly obvious!"

"I decided to pretend to go along with them, because opposing them so openly would do no good," said Ms. Lawrence. "Anyway, can you escape at about nine? Because I don't want them to think that I'm involved in your escape."

"Don't worry, we won't let you down," said Blossom. "Okay, we'll escape at nine tonight."

"Okay, do you need my help in getting out of here? If you want, I'll leave this door open," said Ms. Lawrence.

"No. I've got a plan. All you have to do is do your usual routine and we'll take care of the rest. That way, you can believably deny that you know anything about our escape plans."

"Do you know the code for the keypad?" asked Ms. Lawrence.

"Yes I know. Don't ask me how, I just know," said Blossom.

"Well, good luck then," Ms. Lawrence left and came back thirty minutes later to get the empty plates. When she opened the second door, Blossom rushed as fast as she can and hovered in the ceiling. She was so fast that it took only a second, and Ms. Lawrence didn't notice anything other than a sudden gust of wind. Ms. Lawrence shrugged and closed the second door, then opened the first door, went out, and closed the first door. After both doors were closed, Blossom went down and sat on the floor. She looked at her watch. It was eight-thirty.

* * *

_F. Meeting of the Powers that Be_

Meanwhile…

It was eight forty-five when Dr. Edwards, Ms. Lawrence, and the boys arrived at City Hall. Dr. Edwards wore a black suit, vest, tie, and hat, with a white shirt underneath. Their Dad insisted that they dress up properly for a meeting with the Mayor, so Brick wore a dark brown suit with vest, a red tie, and a fedora. Boomer wore a dark blue suit, with a bright blue tie, but no vest and no hat like his brother and father. His jacket was buttoned-up until the chest. Butch wore a dark green suit, but like Boomer, he had no vest and no tie, and unlike Boomer, it wasn't buttoned at all. They then went to the Mayor's office, where the Mayor and Ms. Bellum were already waiting. There was a large round table with chairs arranged around it.

"Ah, William, congratulations to you and your boys for taking care of the Powerpuff Girls. Sit down, sit down. We'll wait for the others so we can begin meeting."

Soon, Police Chief Kaczinsci, his three most senior police officers, and Professor Utonium arrived.

It was eight-fifty-five. "Okay, first of all, as you know, the main threat to our plans, the Powerpuff Girls, had been eliminated by the Rowdyruff Boys," the Mayor began.

The others clapped, while the boys simply nodded.

"Anyway, first of all, we should discuss the order of business," said Ms. Bellum. "Ms. Lawrence, can you go and take notes for this meeting? I know it'd be easier to just record it in tape, but I'd rather not have such evidence around."

"Gladly," she replied, and she took the notebook and pen handed to her for that purpose.

"Anyway, we are here to plan our next move to serve the master. Now, we know that what we're looking for is located deep beneath the city, on a radius of a thousand yards in the center of the city, buried at least a thousand feet under," said the Mayor, looking on a map. "Now, we have gained sufficient control of the city that we can begin operations. First, we need to expel all those people living in the area. How many is living in the Central district?"

"About one hundred thousand," said Mr. Kaczinsci.

"Yes, and would your police be willing to remove, and if they resist, kill those citizens that resists being taken away from their homes?" asked Ms. Bellum.

"Of course. But I don't think we have enough loyal police to be able to handle it, and time is short," said Kaczinsci.

"How many policemen do you have in your disposal?" asked the Mayor.

"1,500, fully armed effectives. All of them, like us, controlled by the master, and loyal," said Kaczinsci.

"That would be enough. Anyway, after we clear out the people in the area, the next step is to demolish the buildings and all structures in the area. Doctor Edwards, do you have enough equipment, or if not, do you have the money to pay a demolition company to demolish all those buildings, and clear the area?" asked Ms. Bellum.

"Of course," said Dr. Edwards. "And if that isn't enough, the Rowdyruff Boys could be used."

"Good. Now, can you please hand me your report on the buildings and the foundations of the center of the city?" asked the Mayor.

"Of course," said Dr. Edwards, getting his briefcase and putting it on the table. He opened it, and began shuffling it.

"Well, where is it?" asked the Professor.

"Well, I forgot to put it in my briefcase!" said the Doctor after failing to find it. "I thought I put it in there! Must have been too much coffee!"

"You twit! I need that report to plan our next move!" the Mayor said.

"Sorry sir. But don't worry, I can easily retrieve it for you. Boys, get the documents. It's in my desk at my room in a blue folder with my name on it. Here are the keys to my room. Go! Now!" Dr. Edwards ordered.

"Yes Dad," the Rowdyruff Boys said, as they rushed out of the building to retrieve what his father forgot.

It was nine-o'clock when that happened.

* * *

_G. The Escape Attempt_

Meanwhile…

Blossom looked at her watch. It was 8:57. She then stood up, and pressed appropriate numbers on the keypad. The second door opened, and she went in their training room. Buttercup was watching a Terminator movie, while Bubbles was slumped on her bed, sleeping.

"Bubbles, Buttercup, it's time!" said Blossom.

"Right," said Buttercup as she switched the TV off.

"Bubbles, wake-up!" said Blossom.

Bubbles rubbed her eyes, and yawned, but nevertheless woke up.

The three girls silently flew to the room between the closed first door and open second door. Blossom punched a series of numbers on the keypad, and opened the first door.

"Yes, we're home free!" said Buttercup.

"Not yet we're not!" said Blossom as they walked silently towards the front door of the house. Once they are on the door, Bubbles remembered something.

"Wait!" Bubbles whispered. "I forgot to bring Octi with me!"

"Forget that stuffed animal!" Buttercup sneered. "Let's get out of here!"

"No! I can't leave Octi here!" she whined.

"Okay, okay, you can get it, but hurry. We'll wait for you outside," Blossom instructed.

The girls stepped out of the house, but they were discovered.

"Look, the girls! After them!" Brick shouted.

"Come on," said Blossom, as she and Buttercup flew to the forest at the back of the house.

"Oh no! Not another fight!" Butch said. "Dad will kill us if he finds out that they escaped."

"How the hell did you escape?" asked Brick.

"Well, that's for us to know, and you to find out," said Blossom.

"Well, you won't escape and run away that easy!" Brick suggested.

"Who said anything about running away? We're here to fight you on fair terms, and this time, we're going to kick your butt!" Blossom shouted.

"Well, three on two ain't a fair fight, and believe me, we won't fight fair if we can help it," said Butch.

"Two on two, two on two," said Buttercup. "Because Boomer's isn't with you, and Bubbles would join us soon enough!"

"Huh? Where's Boomer?" asked Brick when he realized that Boomer isn't with them.

* * *

Boomer, instead of following Brick and Butch to the forest, had an idea. He went inside the house, to his father's medical cabinet, and got a bottle with the label, _Chloroform_. He took his handkerchief from his pocket, and soaked it with the substance.

"Girls, I got Octi!" Bubbles shouted as ran towards the front door. Boomer heard it and quickly put the bottle in his pocket, and put himself between the door and Bubbles.

"Go back," Boomer warned.

"No!" Bubbles said, and tried for the door. Boomer sidestepped, as Bubbles lunged for the exit. Boomer wrapped his left arm around Bubbles waist, while he used his right to press the chloroform soaked handkerchief against her nose. Bubbles was surprised by the wet handkerchief pressed against her mouth, and soon inhaled it. She weakened, and finally, slumped on the floor, unconscious.

Boomer then removed his necktie, and tied Bubbles' hands behind her with it. He then went to the Training Room, was surprised to find it open, put her inside, and closed the door without untying her.

Boomer then went and found out that the other four were confronting each other.

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Well, if it's a fight you want, then it's a fight you'll get!" said Butch.

"Okay, Buttercup, we simply fight until Bubbles arrives, then we do the Fiery Furious Feline on Brick, okay?" Blossom barked.

"Got you!" Buttercup said, and attacked Butch. Blossom attacked Brick.

Boomer saw the pairs fighting. He quickly took the Chloroform bottle and put the last of it's contents into the handkerchief, soaking it completely. He quickly went to where Buttercup and Butch were fighting, and quickly grabbed Buttercup from behind. Before she could react, Butch, seeing the advantage, punched her in the face. Boomer then pressed the handkerchief soaked with chloroform into her mouth and nose, and seconds later, she was unconscious. Boomer quickly buried the wet cloth in his pocket to avoid accidentally using it on his brothers.

Buttercup fell to the ground.

"Hey, Buttercup's taken care of," Butch shouted to the fighting Brick and Blossom.

Both stopped fighting to see what had happened to the others.

Blossom was shocked. "Buttercup! How did you knock her out so quickly?"

"It doesn't matter now, Blossom," said Boomer. "I also took care of Bubbles, and she is now in the training room."

"Well, surrender now," said Brick.

"Why should I?" asked Blossom.

"Because you have no chance. Because even if you three got together, it would still have been an easy win for us," said Brick.

"Why is that?" asked Blossom.

"Because what we're wearing now and most of our clothes, except the one we wore in the first fight, is made up of hardetal, and as you know, acts as a kind of armor. So you couldn't hurt us except in the face," said Brick. "Plus, when we took your clothes, all your hardetal armor clothes we took and hid in a place you can't find. All your clothes that we gave you are just made up of cloth that doesn't break when you fight, but it doesn't give you protection. What it means is, of course, is that we can physically hurt you, while you can't hurt us."

"Okay, I give up," said Blossom, sighing in defeat, after seeing the hopelessness of her situation. It doesn't make sense to get beat-up when there was no hope of winning, or even escaping.

"Good," said Brick. "Boomer, where the hell's your tie?"

"Oh, I used it to tie Bubbles up," said Boomer. "No pun intended."

"Well, Butch, pick up Buttercup," ordered Brick as he grabbed Blossom's right hand, and Boomer grabbed her left hand.

Blossom sighed as she was led back to the house. When they were there, Boomer tied her hands behind her back with hardetal rope, strapped an anti-gravity belt on her waist, and put goggles on her eyes. Boomer did the same with Buttercup. They then marched Blossom, while carrying the unconscious Buttercup, to the training room. There, Boomer removed his tie from Bubbles' hands, and replaced it with rope. They also strapped anti-gravity belts and goggles on her. They put them on their beds and tucked them in.

Then, the boys, left.

"Hey, aren't you gonna untie us now that we're in this prison?" asked Blossom.

"Look, I have no idea how you escaped, so it's better to be safe than sorry. Besides, count yourselves lucky we didn't tie your feet and gag you too," said Brick as he was leaving.

"But how will we eat, change clothes, be able to wash, and do stuff here?" asked Blossom.

"You should've thought about that before you made your escape attempt," said Brick coldly before switching off the light and closing the door.

Blossom sighed bitterly as she went to her bed, and lay on it. She was not able to put the blankets over her, so she just lay above it and soon fell asleep.

* * *

_I. A Close Call_

Meanwhile…

"That was so close! Another minute and they would've flown the coop! And if the girls escape, we are dead, I tell you! Dad is going to kill us if that happened," Boomer said.

"Well, Dad must never know about this escape attempt. You won't tell him, understand?" Boomer ordered.

Both of his brothers nodded.

"Good. Boomer, you go and change your tie. Butch, stay here, I'm going to get the blue folder," said Brick.

Both brothers did as told. Brick took the blue folder from Dr. Edwards' room and the three boys went back to the Mayor's office.

"What took you so long?" Dr. Edwards shouted. "The reason I sent you is because you're supposed to be fast! If I wanted the blue folder delivered as slow as you did, then I might have sent Tiffany Lawrence instead! Now what's your excuse?"

"Well, Dad, um you see—" Brick began, searching his brain for a plausible explanation.

"What? You decided to watch TV for a few minutes before returning?" Dr. Edwards asked.

"No, you see, well, oh yes, we watched TV. Sorry Dad," apologized Brick.

"Typical!" said Dr. Edwards. "Give me the folder."

Boomer handed him the blue folder.

"Here Mayor," said Dr. Edwards, handing it to the Mayor.

"Good," said the Mayor.

The meeting continued, and they finalized their plans that they'll implement on a poor and unsuspecting Townsville the following day.


	10. Prisoners

**Allies and Rivals III**

* * *

This fic happens after _Allies and Rivals II: Commander and the Leader_. But reading that fic and my other fics is not necessary for understanding or enjoying this fic. There are references to my other fics, notably_Allies and Rivals_and _Allies and Rivals II._ However, the only thing that needs to be understood in this was that a certain Dr William Edwards was the one who recreated the Rowdyruff Boys, not Him, after they were first destroyed by the girls by being kissed, and under his guidance, they were not evil anymore. And they were in alliance with the girls, called the Ruff Puff Alliance, with Blossom and Brick alternating as leader.

* * *

**Summary:**The Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff Boys race against time to prevent an evil from escaping to this world. Who are your true friends, allies, and enemies?

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**__I don't own the Powerpuff Girls or their characters. The Powerpuff Girls are owned by Craig McCracken and Cartoon Network. I only own my own characters, the most prominent of which is Dr Edwards._

* * *

**Chapter X**

**Prisoners**

* * *

_A. How Did They Escape?_

The City of Townsville…

The Powerpuff Girls had just been caught escaping by the boys, and were tied-up as a result. The boys vowed never to let the girls escape again.

It was July 19, six o'clock in the morning, at the Edwards' house. Dr. Edwards and Ms. Lawrence were still asleep, but the Rowdyruff Boys were already awake. They were in Brick's room to talk about something. They were still in their pajamas.

"Look Brick, it's six in the morning," Butch yawned. "Couldn't we at least get some more hours of sleep?""

"Yeah! After yesterday, I'm still bushed!" Boomer added.

"I know. But we have to finish this before Dad wakes up," said Brick.

"Let me guess, the girls?" asked Boomer.

"Pretty much. Our main problem is, we have no idea how'd they escape, so, short of tying them up constantly, we have no idea how to prevent it from happening again!" Brick said.

"Couldn't we just change the number combinations at the doors?" asked Butch.

"But we have to ask Dad about it, and he would ask why. And we couldn't tell him that the girls know the combinations, or he'll go ballistic!" said Brick.

"Besides, even if we change the combination, and they don't figure out the new one, well, they can still escape," said Boomer.

"I don't get it. Would you care to enlighten us, Boomer?" asked Brick.

"Well, I don't know, but you see, high up in the walls of the training room, you can remove part of the wall using a screw-driver. I think it's a panel the size of an illustration board. There, after removing it, you can see a lot of colored wires. Simply by hotwiring the right combination of wires, you can open the doors from the inside," said Boomer.

"Huh? What? Is this is so, how come I don't know anything about it?" asked Brick.

"I don't know. I though you know about it too," Boomer said.

"How'd you know about it?" asked Brick. "Did you look at the plans of the training room?"

"Heaven's no!" Boomer replied. "Dad, three years ago, told me about it, and how to hotwire it! He said that this is very important because we might accidentally lock ourselves in the training room!"

"Why the hell didn't you tell us?" asked Brick.

"Well, you, see, um, er, I forgot!" Boomer sheepishly replied.

"You forgot!" Butch shouted. "The girls nearly escaped, and it may be because they know about it, and all you can say is I forgot?"

"Easy there, Butch. The girls weren't able to escape, right? If they did, then you can yell all you want at Boomer," said Brick. "But it is pointless to argue since they did not. Besides, we're not sure how they'd really escape."

"Well, we know that there are only two ways that they could escape. First is that they know the code, then took advantage when Ms. Lawrence is entering or leaving the room to deliver the food. They would be too fast for Ms. Lawrence to see. However, one thing we don't know is if they know the combination to the keypad," said Brick.

"But only Dad, Ms. Lawrence, and we know the combination! And the door was locked, as far as we checked, when we left for the meeting, and Ms. Lawrence was with Dad when we checked it! And the door was opened from outside. So even if they know the combination, or Ms. Lawrence told them, that still doesn't explain how they used the combination on the keypad that wasn't inside! So the only positive explanation seems to have been that they know about the panel above, and hotwired it to open the doors," Boomer explained.

"Well, I agree, Boomer. Well, that does it! I though we can just use some other excuse to persuade Dad to change the combination, but, it would be useless since they can just hotwire it from a small panel near the ceiling," said Brick. "That meant that they must at all times wear the anti-gravity belt, and that meant either we watch them 24-7, or we keep them tied-up permanently. Since I don't propose for us to spend all our time babysitting them, you know the answer. Remember, above all, we must not let them escape, and we must never give Dad an excuse to order us to kill them."

* * *

_B. Morning for the Shocked Girls_

Meanwhile…

It was six-thirty in the morning when Blossom woke up. She felt it strange that she wasn't covered in blankets like she usually was when sleeping, so she tried pulling it over her. Except when she tried to use her arms, it was stuck together behind her.

'Huh? What the? Why are my hands—? Oh yes, I remember! We were caught, and they tied us up as a result,' she thought. She looked besides her, and saw that both sisters were sleeping soundly in their beds on either side of Blossom. They were covered with blankets up to their necks.

Buttercup was the first one to stir. Her eyes opened. Then, she started fidgeting. Then the realization dawned on her. She struggled for a few moments while lying down, trying to untie herself, but the ropes didn't budge. She then sat up and saw Blossom.

"Well, don't just sit there! Untie me!" Buttercup demanded.

"Well dummy, I'm tied up too, in case you're too blind to see that!" Blossom replied.

"How the heck did that happen?" asked Buttercup.

Before Blossom could answer, they heard Bubbles yawn. Like Blossom and Buttercup, it was a shock to realize the immobility of their upper limbs. She struggled and squirmed and finally gave up and simply sat on her bed. "Gee! Now I won't be able to fix my hair! Can you believe how messy it is?" she finally quipped. "What happened?"

"Well, for some reason, the boys were at the right place at the right time," said Blossom. "They managed to catch all of us by knocking you out and capturing me. Then they tied us up to make sure we don't escape."

Buttercup gritted her teeth. Jumping to the floor and walking towards Blossom, she growled. "It's all your fault Blossom. I told you we shouldn't have tried to escape! At least before, we're not tied-up! Now I can't even play the computer or change clothes or anything! All we can do is watch the stupid TV and cable! And it would be really difficult plopping some DVDs on the DVD player! Now we're on the same situation as before, only now we're worse off!"

"Oh please! How can I know the boys would show up at that place and time?" Blossom replied. "Ms. Lawrence assured us that they were having a meeting at the Mayor's office last night!"

"Oh never mind! What are we suppose to do now? How do we get these things off us? We can't even fly because of this belt!"

"Well, why don't we try pulling at each others knots?" Blossom suggested. "Problem is, Boomer's knots is really hard to unravel except by Boomer himself!"

"Well, the boys would have to feed us, right? So they have to at least untie us then so we can eat. After all, they don't want us to starve to death," Bubbles suggested, "do they?"

"Yeah, but they could easily spoon-feed us," said Blossom.

"But hey, they haven't gagged us yet, so maybe we can persuade them to at least untie us?" Bubbles suggested.

"Problem is, because of genius girl over here, they now think that we're trying to escape, and they won't untie us for that reason!" Buttercup answered.

"But we also need to go to the bathroom," said Bubbles. "And we can't do that tied-up."

"You're right. So maybe we can bargain with the boys," said Blossom.

"More like plead!" Buttercup muttered. "This really sucks!"

The girls then talked about lighter topics.

* * *

_C. Breakfast_

Later, at seven thirty…

The boys entered carrying a large tray of food with three plates.

"Well girls, here's your breakfast!" said Brick.

"Huh? I thought Ms. Lawrence's the one who brings us food?" asked Bubbles.

"Well, after your escape attempt last night, we had to be very careful," said Boomer.

"Well, aren't you gonna untie us so we can eat?" asked Blossom.

"Well, we'll see," said Brick. "Butch, would you attach those straps to the chairs?"

Butch nodded and proceeded to extract the said straps from a bag he was carrying with him. It not only had buckles, but a lock and key too. He then screwed the straps to the chairs.

"Now girls, go and sit on the chairs," instructed Brick.

"Huh? Why?" asked Bubbles.

"Obviously, you have to sit to eat," said Boomer as a matter-of-factly.

The girls did as told, and sat on the three hardetal chairs.

"Boomer, will you please?" Brick asked.

"With pleasure, my brother!" Boomer replied, and he proceeded to strap the girls to the chair. Their legs were strapped on either leg of the chair, except for Blossom. Blossom, who was wearing a knee-high skirt, had both her feet strapped together for modesty's sake and the strap was instead screwed on a horizontal rung under the chair. Bubbles, the hem of her dress only a few inches above the floor, had her feet simply strapped at each front leg of the chair. Plus, huge straps were wrapped around their waists to the back of the chairs, while wider straps were wrapped around their chest just below the armpits.

Each strap was buckled then locked into place using a key. After that, Boomer untied the rope around their wrists. He then pushed the chairs forward so they can easily reach their food with their now untied hands.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Aren't you hungry?" asked Butch.

"Gee! Thanks!" Blossom replied, her words dripping with sarcasm. "Don't you know being strapped to this chair like this even with our hands untied is more restricting than with our hands tied behind us and no more than that?"

"At least you can eat," said Butch.

The girls frowned, but they were hungry, so they quickly took their knives, spoons and forks, and ate. The boys silently watched them. After they finished, they gave a glass of hot milk to Bubbles, and two glasses of hot chocolate to Buttercup and Blossom.

"Thanks for the meal and the drinks, boys," said Bubbles in gratitude while she was wiped her mouth using a napkin.

"Brick, Butch, Boomer, can you not tie us up after this?" asked Blossom. "I promise we won't try to escape!"

"Yes, and if you actually do that, then pigs would fly and Princess Morebucks would become a humble, good, and thrifty girl," Butch replied.

"Yeah. We're enemies remember? Our job is to make sure you won't go anywhere, and it would be foolish for our part to just trust on your promises not to escape especially after last night," said Brick. "Sorry, but no can do!"

"But how can we go to the bathroom, or change clothes, or such, if we're always restrained?" Bubbles asked.

"Don't worry. We'll take care of it," said Brick. "Now listen. First, we'll untie only one of you, and we'll give her at least thirty minutes to take a bath, pee, change clothes, and fix herself, then we'd tie her up again. Then, another one of you will do the same, then finally the last one. Now, who will be the first one?"

"Um, I'll go first," Bubbles volunteered.

"Any objections?" asked Boomer to both her sisters.

"No," said Blossom.

"Good," said Brick. "Boomer, you know what to do."

Boomer, despite objections, retied Blossom and Buttercup's hands behind their backs, and unstrapped the all three girls from the chairs. Bubbles jumped out of the chair, and stretched her body, enjoying her newfound freedom. Blossom and Buttercup also stood from their chairs, even though their freedom of movement were severely restricted.

"Okay, Bubbles, you have thirty minutes to do whatever it is you need to do, and I suggest you use it wisely," said Brick.

"Okay!" said Bubbles, as she went to her drawer, took out a fresh set of clothes, a towel, a comb, some ribbons, and went to the bathroom.

* * *

_D. Loyalty and Responsibility_

"Why are you doing this to us?" asked Blossom. "After all we've been through?"

"Yeah! It's wrong! Specially restricting our freedom like this!" said Buttercup.

The boys stared at the girls.

"Because we have to," said Brick, "and right or wrong, that's all there is to it. Look, we're doing everything we can to not get you killed."

"How is tying us up and keeping us here going to not get us killed? Isn't what you're doing going to get us killed instead?" asked Blossom.

"Look, Dad wants you killed," Brick revealed, "because he knows that you're a threat to their plans. Now, when we captured you, we persuaded him that we could effectively keep you here as prisoners so that you wouldn't be a threat to him. If there is any possibility that you'll escape, oh, mark my words, he'll order you killed! We know that you'll try to escape no matter what, so we need to take away your ability to escape, so we tied you up and locked you up here."

"But why not let us escape and pretend that you can't find us?" asked Blossom. "It'll be much better for both of us! We'll have our freedom, while you won't have to keep us!"

"But you'll stop Dad, and we have a duty to our father," Boomer replied. "If there is any way we can be absolutely sure that you won't do anything to hinder Dad, then we'll free you immediately. But—no matter what you say, you're going to try and stop Dad, so we can do no other than to lock you up here."

"Couldn't you at least drop, for once, your loyalty to your father?" asked Buttercup. "Look, loyalty should be inferior to adherence to a certain set of values—your principles! If the Professor turned evil and ordered us to do evil things or to not stop evil, then we sure as heck won't just roll over and play dead like you did!"

"We're not like you!" Butch replied. "If we kept to our principles from the very beginning, then you'd be dead by now. Look, it was because of our loyalty to Dad that we didn't kill you after our very first fight after we were resurrected! And even after your second defeat? Do you think, if we're not loyal to Dad, that we would have spared you during that time? Remember, during the first clash, we hated your guts, and we would have laughed as we mutilated your bodies during your execution, and in the second fight, though we didn't hate you, we'd still kill you when you lost."

"Why didn't we do it? Because we were loyal to Dad! He didn't want you killed, so we obeyed him! Our very principles that day dictated your death, but because of our loyalty to Dad, we didn't! Of course, after that, we became your allies, and we slowly shed our dislike for you, and now, we don't want you dead! In fact, we will never want to kill you ever again! But can't you see? We're doing our best to keep you alive in the view of the situation! We're trying to keep you alive within the framework of our loyalty to our father."

"What he means is we're making sure that you wouldn't do something which would force Dad to order us to kill you," said Boomer. "Please understand the situation. The only way we can persuade Dad that you're not a threat is by making sure you can't do any damage to his plans, and locking you up here, and tying you up tight, is the only way to do it."

"Then at least tell us what convinced you that your father willingly chose to be evil!" Blossom asked. "Because frankly, I know your father as much as the next person, and I know that the idea of him becoming evil is bonkers."

Brick looked at Butch. Butch shook his head.

"No. I ain't telling you," said Brick. "Rest assured that the evidence pointing to his acceptance of evil is overwhelming. Not that I like him becoming evil, but those are the facts on the ground."

"Why don't you tell us?" asked Buttercup.

"It isn't necessary!" said Butch.

"Why not? We need to know ourselves!" said Blossom.

"You can take my word for it, girls!" said Brick. "Look, I assure you, everything we told you so far is the truth. The evidence definitely proves it to be so!"

"Then what is the evidence?" asked Buttercup.

"And you might interpret it wrongly! Whatever your evidence is, I'm sure can be interpreted as not becoming evil as oppose to becoming evil!" said Blossom. "Please, I need to know! I need absolute assurance that he really is evil, and that we have permanently lost you boys! Please, please!"

"Look, you won't understand! I'm pretty sure that it leaves no doubt of Dad becoming evil! You have to trust me on this!" said Butch.

"You might be mistaken," said Blossom.

"Are you calling me a liar?" asked Butch.

"No. I'm just saying that you might be honestly mistaken about it!" said Blossom.

"Look girls, if we're not absolutely sure that that is Dad, we wouldn't have done what we had just done," said Boomer. "I'm sorry, but there is no other way."

The boys defended their decision with passion, trying to present themselves in the best light as possible. And it came through their faces, their expressions and their gestures all indicating that they were quite sincere. They truly believed that what they were doing was right, and that they cannot do any other.

"Then we'll have to find out ourselves," said Blossom. "I don't know why you're hiding it, but it's obvious that you really believe that he really did become evil, and you're afraid to tell us about it. Until I see what evidence made you believe it, then I would not believe that that is the real Dr. Edwards. I know by now, after four years, that you bear no malice towards us, and we bear none to you. And whatever ill will I might have felt for you as a result of the last few days is gone because you are only doing what you believe to be your duty. I really respect you for sticking to your Dad. I still consider you friends, and I hope, that, you consider us friends too. The only thing is, it's just such a waste! All that effort! Gone! Why? Boys, you are closer to us girls than you'd ever imagine, and it's just such a shame that one little thing could drive a wedge between us!"

"Boys, I won't hold you against your actions," said Buttercup. "For four years, we have been close friends, even if you pretend and say we're not. We have worked together, have saved each other's butt, etcetera. And now this happens! We have our duty to our city, and you have your duty to your father. And perhaps, the only thing we can do is to prove to you that he isn't Dr. Edwards. After four years, how could you do this to us? After all we've been through! How about all our memories together!"

"Whatever memories we share," Boomer began, "we also share more precious and cherished memories with Dad. Oh from the day we were resurrected, to the time he put us to school! Oh you cannot know how much we owe our father. He has done so much for us in the fast four years, how can we repay him except by being good loyal sons? We are where we are today because of him. We are better boys because of him. We owe everything for him. At this hour of need, we cannot betray him no matter what. Evil or no evil, he is still our father. Between you and me, I'm sorry, but no matter how close we are to you, we've got to choose him."

Suddenly tears began streaming forth from Blossom's eyes, and she cried. "I can't believe this! Townsville is in danger and all you can think of is your loyalty! But that's not the point, is it? Because that person is not Dr. Edwards!" she said, then she sobbed uncontrollably. She unintentionally buried herself in Brick's shoulder, her tears wetting his shirt.

Brick was surprised. He had almost never seen her cry. "Look at you! Dry your tears! We are your enemies, and you must never show weakness towards us because of that! Look, I want you to get through this, and I don't want you to babble like a baby!"

"Oh shut up, Brick!" Blossom replied, standing up. "You may not know it, but all of _it hurts! It hurts! It really hurts_!"

"But we haven't harmed any of you! You're perfectly safe!" Butch replied, puzzled.

"Not physically, dummy!" Buttercup replied. "Emotionally! And I'm quite hurt too by all of this! I'm not just the type to cry over this."

"Now stop that," said Brick. "I hate seeing all of you cry! It isn't becoming of a Powerpuff Girls!"

"As if you know anything of what is becoming of a Powerpuff Girl!" Buttercup sneered. "What? Are you telling me all this time that you're a Powerpuff Girl all this time?"

"Oh shut up, Buttercup!" said Brick. "What I meant was that I don't like seeing you or anyone else cry!"

Blossom then stopped crying. "You know, boys, do you still hate us?"

"No we don't. We haven't hated you in four years," said Brick. "And we consider you close allies, if not friends. All three of us, you must know, personally don't like what we're doing now, but we must do it as it is our job! I'm very sorry but family trumps friendship!"

Since Blossom's hands were still tightly tied behind her back, Brick got a handkerchief from his pocket and wiped the tears away. Blossom looked at his face. His expression was cold, neutral, as if he wasn't feeling anything. He clearly wanted to give the impression that despite his words, he was cold, uncaring, and ruthless, to the girls.

But she saw his eyes, and though nobody else noticed it, she saw that he actually was internally conflicted by all this. His eyes showed a mixture of determination, guilt, and uncertainty, though the rest of his face and his actions indicated no such thing.

Butch's emotions were incomprehensible, even to her, so she guessed it was similar to Brick. Boomer's face is a combination of sadness and resignation. He clearly didn't like what was happening here.

* * *

_E. Bubbles and Boomer_

At that point, Bubbles left the bathroom. She had taken a shower, and put her blond hair in a ponytail. She wore a long, full blue casual day dress, with sleeves reaching to her elbows, and the hem reaching to her ankles. She was barefoot, but that was resolved when she took a pair of shocks from the drawer, wore it, took her pair of shoes from under the bed and wore it too.

"I'm finished!" Bubbles cheerfully announced, totally oblivious to the events of the past half-hour.

"Well, come here," said Brick. "Okay, who's next?"

"Me," said Blossom. "I'll be next!"

"Okay! Boomer, tie Bubbles' hands then untie Blossom's," ordered Brick.

Boomer nodded, and took a length of hardetal rope and went to Bubbles.

"Aw, please don't! I promise I won't try to escape!" Bubbles asked, making a very cute face to try to sway them.

Suddenly, for some unknown reason, Boomer became very nervous and his face became red. "Um, er, well you see, what I meant was, um guys, a little help over here?"

Brick sighed. "Butch, would you help your brother?"

Butch went to Bubbles and Boomer. "Sorry, but like your captivity, this is not negotiable," Butch said as he pulled Bubbles hands behind her. "Boomer, stop babbling and do you job!"

Boomer recovered from his nervousness and tied Bubbles hands tightly. Bubbles just pouted.

Boomer then went and untied Blossom. Blossom took some clean clothes from her drawer, another bow, a huge hair brush, a towel, and went to the bathroom.

"Hey Boomer, could you switch on the TV for me?" asked Bubbles.

"Huh? Okay," said Boomer. Bubbles walked towards the couch opposite the TV and sat on it.

Boomer then did as requested.

"Um, could you change the channel?" she asked.

"Um, what channel?" asked Boomer.

"Cartoon Network," said Bubbles.

Boomer then took the remote and changed the channel.

"Um, it's a rerun, can you change it to Nickelodeon?" asked Bubbles.

Boomer did.

"Nevermind. Another rerun," said Bubbles. "Maybe Disney channel has something good."

"Well, okay, but make up your mind," said Boomer. He changed the channel.

"Oh it's that show! I hate it! Um, could you—"

"Why don't you change your channel yourself?" asked Boomer.

"Well, if you untied me, I would," said Bubbles.

"Okay, okay, I will," said Boomer. "Uh, what channel would you want to watch?"

"Well, I'm not sure. I know! Can you get me my Cable Guide?"

"Where is it?"

"Um, I forgot," Bubbles said.

"Well, let's look for it then! Just tell me if you saw it, and I'll get if for you," Boomer said.

"Um I forget where I put it," Bubbles replied sheepishly.

"Oh what the heck, I'll find it for you," said Boomer.

The other three, Brick, Butch and Buttercup looked at it and were stumped. Blossom was somewhat sad and dispirited, while Buttercup was angry, but Bubbles, despite all, was cheerful, and Boomer was just doing what Bubbles told him, except untie her of course.

"Well, I'll be a monkey's uncle! She's acting like this is some kind of game!" Butch remarked.

"Bubbles is always the most cheerful of us," said Buttercup. "But I'd never thought she'd be that happy given our situation."

"Well, at least one of you isn't completely miserable. You should be like her. It could get worse," said Brick.

"How could our situation get worst short of us getting killed?" asked Buttercup.

"For one, I could gag your big mouths," said Brick.

"Okay, fair point," said Buttercup sarcastically. "What'd you do after I finished getting dressed and you tied me up again?"

"Leave you here to yourselves till lunch," Brick replied.

"Couldn't you just untie us? It's not if we can escape your prison! Besides, there'd be no reason for us to escape! There's TV, food, and most of our stuff! And even if we wanted to, we can't, because the walls are impregnable, and we can't break it, and we don't know how to open that door! Honest!" Buttercup said.

"Like you didn't try to escape last night because of all that?" Butch replied.

"Honestly, we can't trust you anymore on the escape issue," said Brick. "We know you can escape if we just locked you up. Tying you up is the insurance we need to make sure you won't escape, and that's that!"

Boomer finally found the Cable Guide under the bed of Blossom.

"Okay. Here's your stupid Cable Guide," Boomer said after ten minutes of searching.

"Okay, can you turn the pages for the schedule of July 19?"

"What? You want me to flip the pages for you? What I am, your slave?" Boomer replied.

"Well, I can't flip the pages if my hands are tied behind me," replied Bubbles. "Of course, you can always untie my hands."

"Oh never mind," said Boomer. "Brick will kill me if I did that. I'll do it." He then flipped the pages to Bubbles, who then scanned the shows.

"Oh, there's nothing good here," said Bubbles. Bubbles then went to the pile of DVDs near the TV. "Um, could you put all the DVDs on the floor?"

Boomer growled, but didn't say anything. Bubbles resisted the urge to giggle. He laid all 200 DVDs on the floor for Bubbles to examine.

"Well, put it back on the shelf. I think I'll read a comic instead," she said after scanning it and deciding not to watch TV at all.

"Make up your damn mind!" Boomer said as he picked up the DVDs. 'Damn it, for some reason, I can't just say no to all her stupid requests!'

"Okay, where's your comic books?" asked Boomer.

"Oh in that bookshelf over there," Bubbles said as she walked besides it. "It's near the top shelf. I'd fly and take it myself, but I can't because I'm wearing a gravity belt and I'm tied-up. Can you get the comics for me, pretty please?"

Boomer sighed. "Yes Bubbles," he said as he went and took a pile of comic books from the shelf. "Which one do you want to read?"

"Um, that one," said Bubbles. "Now return the other comic books on the shelf, in the correct order."

Boomer then arranged the comic books.

"No! That issue should go before that issue! No Boomer, issue 7 should not go before issue 3. No, that series should be besides series 8 and the other adventures," said Bubbles, instructing Boomer. Boomer simply did as told.

"Happy?" he asked.

"Please return the comic books to its proper shelf," said Bubbles.

Boomer did as told.

"Um, I think I'll read another comic book. I think Issue no. 12 is much more interesting, don't you think?" Bubbles replied.

"Why don't you get you own—oh never mind! You can't," said Boomer dryly as he went and took the pile of comic books.

"I want that one," said Bubbles.

"Are you sure? Are you really absolutely sure you want to read this and not another comic book?" asked Boomer.

"Yeah," said Bubbles.

The blue ruff gave her what she wanted.

"Um Boomer? I think I want another hot milk," Bubbles mused.

"But you just drank a cup of hot milk right after you ate your breakfast!" Boomer replied.

"But I want another. Would you make me one? Please? Oh please! Please! Please! Boomer! You know Boomer, you're really—" Bubbles said trying to make a puppy dog face and scooted closer to him.

"Okay, okay, just stop doing that!" said Boomer. Boomer then went out to the kitchen, and made a cup of hot milk. He then returned. "Here!"

He then put the cup over to her mouth so she can drink.

"Um, I think it needs more sugar!"

"What?"

"It's tastes awful!" said Bubbles. "But I know you wouldn't let me drink such milk, would you?"

"Oh never mind," Boomer said and took the cup and went to the kitchen and added sugar and went back.

"Oh, thank you Boomer. You're too kind!" said Bubbles.

"Here," said Boomer and put it near Bubbles mouth. She drank it, and Boomer put the cup back in the kitchen before returning.

"Um, can you get a napkin and wipe my mouth?" asked Bubbles.

Boomer looked at Brick, with a look of 'Get me out of this mess!' on his face, but Brick just looked at him, amused at his inability to simply say no to Bubbles, even when Bubbles was Boomer's prisoner, and she was quite literally tied-up at the moment.

Boomer took a nearby napkin and carefully wiped her mouth.

"Eh, my nose is itchy. Could you scratch it? And please be gentle," Bubbles asked.

Boomer gritted his teeth, but for some reason, he just can't protest and say, 'can't you do it yourself?' Well, because she really couldn't. He scratched her nose.

"Anything else," asked Boomer, nearly mad.

"Can you turn the pages of my comic book?" asked Bubbles.

"I wish we didn't have to tie you up if I knew this would happen," Boomer quipped as he did and he turned to page one.

"Okay, go to page three. Page five please. Can you go back to page one, I think I forgot something she said. Go back to page five. Page seven please. Ha, ha, isn't it funny. So that's why it happened. Can you go back to page three. Oh, this story is interesting. Page nine please. Page eleven please. Aw, look at that! Page thirteen please…" Bubbles said as she read her comic book.

"Watching them, I'm beginning to think that Boomer's the prisoner of Bubbles, not the other way around," said Butch, snickering.

"Yeah! She's so innocent! Even after all those experiences," said Brick. "You're lucky to have her for a sister, Buttercup."

"Yes. And you're not too bad a captor yourself! Others would just treat us as miserably as they could," said Buttercup.

"Well, even though we're enemies now, we just can't forget the past four years, now can we?" said Brick. "Any other prisoner, and we would have treated them like shit. Just ask Hoefel."

* * *

_F. Buttercup's Turn_

At that point, Blossom left the bathroom and entered the training room proper. She was already fully dressed. She wore a pink T-shirt, and a full skirt up to her knees. Her long hair was steadied by a big red bow at the back of her head. She was barefoot, but like Bubbles, she quickly put on socks and shoes.

"Boomer, will you come here for a while," Brick barked.

"Sorry Bubbles, duty calls!" Boomer suddenly said as he rushed to Brick.

"Okay, Blossom is finished. Go and tie her up and untie Buttercup," Brick ordered.

Blossom did as told. He encountered no resistance from Blossom as he tied her hands behind her, and untied Buttercup. Buttercup quickly took her towel and clothes, and went to the bathroom.

"Boomer, can you come here! I can't turn the pages on the comic," Bubbles shouted.

"Do I have to?" asked Boomer to Brick, but nonetheless went to Bubbles and began turning the pages.

"What's going on?" asked a puzzled Blossom.

"Oh nothing. Just Bubbles wrapping Boomer around her finger," said Brick. "Short of acting disloyal to Dad and to us, he'll do anything Bubbles told him to, even if he doesn't want to, and what's worse, Bubbles knows it!"

"Unless of course you ordered him to cease," said Butch.

"That's why I'm not ordering him too! It's just too much fun to see Boomer squirm like that!" said Brick.

"Oh you're really evil, Brick!" Butch commented.

"Bubbles is just treating this as if nothing happened in the past few days," said Blossom. "Maybe she just wants to lift our spirits!"

"Still depressed, eh Blossom?" Brick asked.

"And do you suppose that I should be happy?" Blossom replied.

"Well, Bubbles is," said Brick. "Or at least pretends to be happy."

"Yeah, I know," said Bubbles. "Brick, what we'll happen to this city?"

"I don't know," said Brick. "I really don't know."

Twenty minutes later, Buttercup finished. She wore jeans and a dark green T-shirt. She wore her shoes and socks soon after. Boomer then tied Buttercup. The boys then left the training room. It was nine o'clock.

Blossom was pacing back and forth on the floor, obviously thinking, Bubbles was reading her comic books, this time turning the pages herself by turning her back to the comic book and using her fingers to turn the page, then turning back again to read the page. Buttercup wanted to play the computer but obvious can't, so she decided to talk.

"What are you thinking about?" asked Buttercup.

"How to escape," said Blossom. "Obviously, the boys had though of everything. We can't simply hide in the room between the doors, because they'll see us. Even if I could slip unnoticed, I wouldn't have reached the keypad since I'd have to fly to do that. Assuming I can reach it, I won't even be able to properly press the buttons."

"Another escape attempt, Blossom?" Buttercup curiously asked.

"Yes. But first, we gotta get this ropes off us," Blossom said. "The boys obviously won't untie us, so we have to do this ourselves."

"Hate to break it to you, Blossom, but that ain't gonna happen. It's very tight, and Boomer's a demon on knots," said Buttercup. "Now if Butch had done it, all it would take is a few tugs, and it would unravel. But Boomer, no."

"I know," said Blossom. "Guess it's hopeless then."

"Yeah, I know," Buttercup said.

"Sorry Buttercup. Guess you were right. It would have been better if we just observed them. At least we're not tied-up before."

"I know, but you did have a point in escaping," Buttercup replied.

"Well, we'll have to wait for something to turn up," said Blossom. "There's still hope. But it's not in our hands. We'll have to wait."

"We'll just have to act like Bubbles," said Buttercup. "Hey Bubbles, why are you acting like we're just playing and not actual prisoners?"

"Oh nothing really. It's just fun to have Boomer do everything for me since I can't do it because they've tied me up!" said Bubbles. "Yes, I know, it's hopeless, we're prisoners and we should be glum. But I figured, being depressed and sad and angry would only hurt us. And being happy and forgiving would not hamper our ability to fight the boys if the opportunity arose. And seeing the brighter side of life would only help us, right?"

"Right," said Blossom. "Now, if only I can get Brick to do for me what Boomer did for you."

* * *

Meanwhile…

"You know Brick, I feel bad locking them up, and tying them up," said Boomer. "This is not a tie-up game, cowboys and Indians, or Cops and Robbers game. Or something. This is real! Sooner or later, their patience will run out, and they'll hate us for it."

"Yes I know," said Brick. "I perfectly know. But if you're in my shoes, would you do any different?"

"Sadly, no. Dad is still the final authority, no matter how we feel," said Boomer.

"If it's anybody but the girls whom we did this to, they'll surely hate us by now," said Butch. "I don't get it. We betrayed them, turned on them, beat them up, locked them up, then tied them up, but they still don't even dislike us? Why?"

"Maybe the girls know us far better than anyone else," said Brick, "unlike the others. I myself really don't know why they act like that."

* * *

_G. Eminent Domain_

Meanwhile…

"What do you think of my plan?" asked the Mayor.

"Frankly, it's idiotic," said Dr. Edwards after hearing what the Mayor had in mind. "Even with Kaczinsci's one thousand police, it's really not a good idea."

"And I suppose, that you have a better plan?" asked Ms. Bellum. "I suppose you have a suggestion on how to get the people out of there other than forcing them out using overwhelming force?"

"I've talked to John about the problem, and he came up with a solution," said William Edwards. "John, will you please?"

"First of all, we are not opposed to clearing out the central portion of our city. Our main concern is how. Now, what you're proposing, Mayor, Ms. Bellum, and Mr. Kaczinsci, is the bull in the china shop approach. Oh it would be messy, and it would draw unwanted attention. And the people would react violently, especially if we just take their property away from them. What I am suggesting is we use the Principle of Eminent Domain. It would still be the same. We force the people out. The difference is that we pay the people whom would be displaced a sum corresponding to the value of the property that he would have given up if he left the place."

"But why would we do that? Isn't it better just to force them out so we show them who's really boss?" asked Kaczinsci.

"No, it won't be. I assure you, it's better if we persuade them to leave their homes and businesses than if we force them to," said Dr. Edwards. "They might even cooperate with us if we give them gobs of cash for it."

"But do we have the money?" asked Jay Mayor.

"Yes we do," said Professor Utonium. "Aside from the more than considerable revenue this city had this fiscal year, with a one billion dollar surplus, this city had, in spite of the incessant monster attacks, had surpluses in its budget for the last ten years, which, today, gives us a reserve of twenty-two billion dollars. Enough, money, I might add, to buy out everyone in the central district and to pay the demolition team to destroy it."

"Besides, a number of the people living in that district own guns, and sure as hell, your loyal police force would take in significant casualties if you proceed with your plan," Dr. Edwards said.

"Couldn't we just use the Rowdyruff Boys to deal with that if that happened?" asked Ms. Bellum.

"Bah! Those Rowdyruffs are too soft! I don't trust them. Besides, they're busy right now," said Dr. Edwards.

"Busy doing what?" asked Kaczinsci.

"Guarding the Powerpuff Girls. They're our prisoners, you know," answered Dr. Edwards.

"Prisoners? Prisoners! Why didn't you have them killed?" shouted the Mayor.

"Because the Rowdyruffs are somehow attached to the Powerpuffs, and would only go so far on what they'll do to the girls. Right now, they're loyal to me, but, if I insist on the Puffs death, do you really think they'd stick around? Most likely, they'd defect, and you know what? We don't have a chance in hell if both the Rowdyruff Boys and the Powerpuff Girls went against us before we have completed our mission!" Dr. Edwards sharply replied.

"But if you don't kill the Powerpuffs, then they're still a threat to us," Mr. Kaczinsci argued.

"They're still alive, and the their prisoners on my training room, and they can't escape, so they're no threat at all. On the other hand, if we pull the boys to do some work outside, chances are, the Powerpuffs will escape," said Dr. Edwards. "Doing either is an act of monumental stupidity that will make Hitler's declaration of war against the United States an act of diplomatic brilliance. Right now, we have the best of both worlds. The boys are reasonably loyal, and the girls are neutralized. Tampering with it will only make it worse. We can deal with both of them simultaneously after we complete our mission. Till then, we should play our cards right."

"Okay. Then we'll do it your way. We compensate the people for the property we will take, and the Rowdyruffs remain on guard duty to ensure the Powerpuff Girls will not be trouble," said Ms. Bellum.

"Thank you," said Dr. Edwards.

So it was decided.

* * *

_H. The Next Seven Days_

The boys went back at one in the afternoon to serve the girls lunch, but unlike breakfast, they instead didn't bother to either untie them or strap them to the chairs. They just carefully spoon fed the girls. They then left and returned only at eight at night, where they repeated the routine they established during breakfast. They'd strap the girls up on the chair and untie their hands so they can eat on their own, then they'd give each of the girls thirty minutes to go to the bathroom and change and all that, then they'd tie them up again and tuck them in bed. The next morning, the same routine would happen.

That was the routine that the Rowdyruff Boys and Powerpuff Girls followed for the next seven days as nothing of note happened. The boys would always grant the girls whatever they requested, except for three things. First, they wouldn't go against their father or switch sides. Second, they wouldn't let them out of the training room. And third, because they're still afraid that the girls might attempt a successful escape, they wouldn't untie them. The girls, for their part, would try to nag the boys about those three things everyday, but they wouldn't try to antagonize them too much seeing as they were pretty much at the boys' mercy.

The Powerpuffs just tried to make the best out of an undoubtedly bad situation. Still, for some reason, relations didn't get any worse than it already is. The boys didn't like it either, but for some reason they didn't understand, felt some responsibility for the physical, emotional and mental well-being of the girls, within the constraints of the three non-negotiable conditions of course. The girls refused to feel sorry for themselves, and try to think of ways to escape, none of which was realistic however. They felt pity for the boys, and felt superior to them for the choices they have made. But they didn't mention it to the boys at all, since they knew it would only lead to something worse. After all, they haven't yet loss their tact in dealing with the Rowdyruffs.

As for the city, things went much more smoothly for the new masters of the city than they expected. The Mayor made a speech stating that they needed the central portion of the city. There were howling protests against it, but once the monetary compensations were mentioned, they were more amenable to it. Soon, most of the residents agreed to sell their property in the center of the city when the Mayor, at Professor Utonium's suggestion, agreed to give them some sort of land at the North Edge of Townsville in exchange. A tiny minority refused, and the police forcibly seized their property as a result, but even they were compensated.

However, once the citizens agreed with this scheme, it took far longer to implement it. Most of the property had to be listed, assessed of its value and worth, then paper work done to effect the transfer of money to the previous owners based on the value of the lost property. Plus, there was the time that the people would need to move most of their things to their new home, if they had one. So it went very very slowly.

The Mayor complained, but Professor Utonium said it's better than forcing people to leave and having violence. Of course, the police made sure that everyone took the offer.

Seven days later, the bureaucratic work was still not done. The offices at city hall was crowded with people filing for a surveyor to assess value of their property, were filled with people filing for the cash based on the receipt offered by the surveyors, filled with people complaining that the value of their property as determined by the surveyors were too low, and people filing for the purchase of new land in the North of Townsville for those displaced.

And it was maddeningly slow. But Professor Utonium and Dr. Edwards thought it was better than outright brute force. After all, Dr. Edwards reasoned to them, time is on their side, and once they got what they want, it wouldn't matter anyway.

Nevertheless, by July 26, about one fourth of all residents of the Central District have moved out.

On the training room, it much the same except that everyone noticed that the room was a mess. Plus the fact that most of the clothes of the girls were dirty and they badly needed to wash it. All of them knew that the girls can't clean it, while the boys are not willing to do it. So the only solution is…

* * *

_I. The Letter_

It's two p.m. on July 26…

"Ms. Lawrence, how long can you clean this training room?" asked Brick after they entered the room.

She scanned the entire room. The girls were on the couch, watching TV, while the boys were watching her. The room was huge, and very messy.

"About two hours or so," said Ms. Lawrence.

"Ms. Lawrence!" Bubbles shouted and glee, as she jumped out of the couch and run towards her. "How I miss seeing someone else other than the boys!"

"I miss you too, girls," said Ms. Lawrence.

Both Blossom and Buttercup also followed Bubbles.

"Nice to see you, Ms. Lawrence," Buttercup greeted.

"It's been a while," said Blossom.

"Now, go and sit on the couch. I'm going to clean this room. Gosh! It looks like a hurricane passed through here!" she exclaimed.

"Well, the boys are very sloppy," Blossom said as she emphasized the word, sloppy, "and the boys won't let us clean this room!"

"More like you can't," replied Butch.

"And we're running out of clean dresses," said Bubbles.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of it," said Ms. Lawrence.

"Sorry we couldn't help you. We're a bit tied-up at the moment," said Bubbles.

"Don't worry, I understand," she said.

The boys just looked on silently.

So she went of cleaning the room. She did is effectively and efficiently. Pretty soon, it was spic and span, cleaner than a shiny pin.

"Well, thanks Ms. Lawrence," said Blossom.

"Yeah! And please be quick with the clothes!" Bubbles added.

"Wow! You really are a good!" Buttercup commented on her cleaning.

"Well, bye girls! See you later," she said as she and the boys, who all this time watched her silently, left the room. The boys also carried all the dirty laundry of the girls.

"Well, at least it's not as boring today as it was the past seven days," Blossom said as she walked to her bed. Before she can turn around and sit on it, she noticed there was a piece of white paper folded three ways on top of her bed. The words "_To the Powerpuff Girls" _were handwritten on it, and the name _From Miss Tiffany Lawrence_ below it. "Hey girls, I think she gave us a letter! Come on here!" she shouted.

Both girls went to Blossom's bed.

"Look!" said Blossom.

"Um, so who'll open it?" asked Buttercup.

"I'll do it!" Bubbles volunteered. She then turned around, and felt the letter with her hands, then carefully using her fingers, unfolded it.

"So?" asked Bubbles.

"Well, you've got the back on top. Flip it!" Buttercup instructed.

Bubbles did so.

"So?"

"Okay. We can read it now," Buttercup instructed. "Turn around."

Bubbles did, and the three girls began reading her letter. It was handwritten with blue ink.

_Dear Girls,_

_I am very sorry that your escape attempt failed. Dr. Edwards, myself, and the Rowdyruff Boys went to a meeting at City Hall that night, as I said to you. Well, things went well, until Dr. Edwards remembered that he forgot to bring his report. So he ordered the boys home to retrieve it. To make it worse, he happened to remember it at exactly nine, so the boys happened to be home at exactly the same time you attempted your escape. I'm very sorry. I guess luck wasn't on our side then._

_Anyway, I'd like to say that I'm very, very sorry. But don't lose hope. I've contacted Miss Sandy Keane, and she knows all about what's happening. She and I have been planning your escape for the past few days. I can't tell you now what it is, as it isn't finalized. Rest assured that in the next few days, we will attempt to bust you out of there. All we require of you is to be ready at all times. Most probably at night, so don't change to your nightgowns or pajamas so when the time has come, time wouldn't be wasted._

_I'm not sure when, but rest assured, your deliverance will be soon._

_One more thing. I am very saddened to report this, but I must so you won't fall into his trap once you get out. Utonium has gone to the other side. Yes, he has an inverted V mark on his forehead, and is working closely with Dr. Edwards and the others in whatever diabolical plan they have for the city. And he doesn't care about you—at least judging by his statements of the past few days. However, rest assured that that is not the Professor at all, just like the Dr. Edwards we see today is not the real Dr. Edwards. Some kind of evil had taken over them, and had secured the mistaken allegiance of the Rowdyruff Boys. Hopefully, we can free them from whatever it is that possesses them._

_Sincerely Yours,_

(signed)  
_Tiffany Lawrence_


	11. The Girls' Rescue

**Allies and Rivals III**

* * *

This fic happens after _Allies and Rivals II: Commander and the Leader_. But reading that fic and my other fics is not necessary for understanding or enjoying this fic. There are references to my other fics, notably_Allies and Rivals_and _Allies and Rivals II._ However, the only thing that needs to be understood in this was that a certain Dr William Edwards was the one who recreated the Rowdyruff Boys, not Him, after they were first destroyed by the girls by being kissed, and under his guidance, they were not evil anymore. And they were in alliance with the girls, called the Ruff Puff Alliance, with Blossom and Brick alternating as leader.

* * *

**Summary:**The Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff Boys race against time to prevent an evil from escaping to this world. Who are your true friends, allies, and enemies?

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**__I don't own the Powerpuff Girls or their characters. The Powerpuff Girls are owned by Craig McCracken and Cartoon Network. I only own my own characters, the most prominent of which is Dr Edwards._

* * *

**Chapter XI**

**The Girls' Rescue**

* * *

_A. Professor Utonium's Possession_

The City of Townsville, and the Powerpuff Girls had been the prisoners of the boys at the training room. Not only were they locked-up in the duranium-covered room, but also their hands were also tied behind their backs, and so as for the moment, there was no chance that they would escape on their own.

However, not all hope was lost for the girls. They had gained two new allies in Ms. Lawrence and Ms. Keane. Nevertheless, they had been shocked by the news that the Professor had been possessed.

"Oh no! No! No! No! It can't be!" Bubbles cried as she finished reading the letter.

"So that's why he didn't rescue us. He was possessed, just like Dr. Edwards was."

Blossom was disappointed, but not surprised by the news. "I was hoping that this wouldn't happen, but it did. Oh well. After, after the Mayor, the Police Chief, the entire police force, Ms. Bellum, and Dr. Edwards, only the Professor remained, or if not, then he is next on the list. Don't worry, he'll be all right. Remember when Him possessed all of Townsville in an attempt to turn the City against us? Well, after we broke the spell, he returned to normal."

"But we don't know how to break the spell! And even if we know, we can't, because we're prisoners, and even if we can, we still don't know who did this!" Buttercup argued.

"I know. I know. But there is hope," said Blossom.

"Yes. Now I know for sure that Dr. Edwards didn't really become evil by choice," said Bubbles.

"We already know that!" said Buttercup.

"But we got proof!" said Bubbles. "We know that whatever happens, the Professor will never become evil by choice!"

"But it won't convince the Rowdyruffs!" said Buttercup. "They already know that the Professor was possessed, but that didn't shatter their belief that their father willingly become evil."

"Anyway, all we can do now is to wait for whatever kind of assistance we can get from Ms. Lawrence and Ms. Bellum. I can only hope they won't be caught with whatever attempt they might make," said Blossom.

"But how can they even try? It's not as if they have superpowers or anything?" Buttercup countered.

"But, but, it's the only hope we've got. It's the only hope," said Blossom.

"So we just wait?" Buttercup asked.

"No. Not just waiting. We prepare!" said Blossom.

"But how can we prepare? And our hands our tied twenty-two hours a day for crying out loud!" Buttercup replied.

"We don't change to our pajamas and nightgowns at night," replied Blossom. "That way, if their attempt is at night, then we would be properly dressed to escape, and we won't have to waste time trying to get dressed."

* * *

Later that night, the Rowdyruffs as usual served the girls their dinner. After that, they each gave them thirty-minute breaks at the bathroom to wash, to bathe, to freshen up, and to change clothes.

The boys, Buttercup, and Blossom were talking among themselves when Bubbles finished her jaunt at the bathroom.

The boys were surprised when, instead of her usual nightgown, she wore an ankle-length jumper dress over a blouse. The sleeves of the light blue blouse reached the wrists.

"Huh? Aren't you supposed to wear something like your nightgown? You are sleeping after this you know," said Boomer.

"Oh, I just felt like wearing this for the night," said Bubbles.

"Oh never mind. Let her sleep in that if she wants to," said Brick. "Tie her up Boomer."

Boomer just sighed as he took a meter length piece of hardetal rope and flew to Bubbles. Bubbles automatically put her hands behind her back, as it had become a habit after seven days. Boomer, as usual, tied it tight.

"Ouch! Could you loosen it a bit? It's tight and uncomfortable," Bubbles requested.

"Um, no. I know it doesn't hurt, and I'm sorry if it's tight and uncomfortable, but any looser and you can easily slip your hands free like butter," said Boomer.

"Okay," said Bubbles, as she lay on the bed. Bubbles went to the bed and lay on her stomach so that her hands would not be crushed between her body and the bed, soft as it may be. She turned her head so that it faced left.

"Good night Boomie," said Bubbles.

"Don't call me that unless we're alone!" Boomer protested. "Anyway, goodnight," he said covering her with a blanket up to her neck before going to Blossom to untie her so she can go to the bathroom.

Blossom and Buttercup didn't change to their sleeping garments too. Blossom wore a short-sleeved T-shirt and a skirt that goes to one inch below the knee, while Buttercup wore jeans, and a dark T-shirt. The boys also tucked Buttercup and Blossom, because the Rowdyruffs see it as their obligation to make the girls as comfortable as possible in their imprisonment.

That night, the girls were extremely disappointed when nothing happened.

* * *

_B. The Plan_

The next day, July 28, at about six in the afternoon…

"Ms. Lawrence, could you cook the girls' dinner first? Then cook our meal afterwards?" asked Brick.

"As long as your father approves," she replied.

"I already asked his permission, and he agreed. He says that he's got a ton of paperwork to do this night, and can only eat later," said Brick.

"But why the sudden change of schedule?" asked Ms. Lawrence.

"Because I want to sleep after eating dinner," said Brick. "It's as simple as that. I don't want to baby-sit them after we eat. We'd rather do it before our dinner."

"Okay then, if that's what you want," said Ms. Lawrence. She cooked dinner for the girls. The boys delivered the food to the girls, and fed them. After that, they gave them their customary thirty-minute bathroom breaks.

Meanwhile, Ms. Lawrence prepared the enormous amount of food that was the dinner of the Rowdyruffs and Dr. Edwards. She put in some white powder all over the food that dissolves and melts, giving no trace of the powder after few seconds.

So come dinner, the boys and Dr. Edwards suddenly felt very sleepy and went to bed early.

Ms. Lawrence slipped into her room, and using her cellular phone, dialled a number.

"Hello?" a voice in her cell phone answered.

"Sandy Keane. I have good news! Now's the night!" said an excited Ms. Lawrence.

"Are you sure we won't get caught, Tiff?" asked Ms. Keane.

"Yes. I put on enough sleeping powder in their food that they wouldn't wake up even using the trumpets of Jericho!" Ms. Lawrence exclaimed. "But I don't know how long it would take for the drug to wear off. According to the label, it would take a few hours. So that means that the drug would wear off at half-past midnight!"

"Okay. I'll be there. Just make sure the girls are ready to escape at midnight," instructed Ms. Keane.

"Okay," said Ms. Keane, "you can bet on that."

* * *

_C. The Rescue_

It was eleven thirty in the evening of July 28. The training room was pitch black, and all three girls were asleep in their beds. Like the night before, they wore their everyday clothes, and like in the past seven days, they slept with their hands tied-up. It was like any other night during the past seven days of captivity, with seemingly nothing happening that was that much different.

However, outside the training room, Tiffany Lawrence, still in her nightgown, wearing leather gloves to disguise her fingerprints, was wide awake. She went to the Doctor's lab, where, at the wall opposite the entrance to the lab was a door leading to another corridor.

Slowly, she navigated through the lab and went to the corridor leading to the training room. Quickly, she pressed a set of numbers to the keypad besides the hardetal room.

The first door opened, and she then used another combination to open the second door.

Switching on the light, she entered and quickly saw the three girls peacefully sleeping on three beds next to each other. Blossom was at the center bed, Bubbles on the left and Buttercup on the right.

"Girls wake up!" Ms. Lawrence loudly whispered. "It's time!"

Blossom woke and yawned, but she gave no indication of any desire to escape. "Boys, it's still dark. At least wait till six."

"Girls, it's me, Ms. Lawrence!" she said. "And I'm here to bust you out!"

"Ms. Lawrence!" Blossom exclaimed, her eyes popping wide open and all signs of drowsiness going away. She rolled to her back and sat on the bed. "We're going to escape tonight, right?"

"Yes! I said in the letter that I would rescue you. Didn't you read it?" asked Ms. Lawrence.

"Yes, we did, and you should have done a better job at giving us that letter! You shouldn't have left it in the bed in plain sight! What if the boys saw it?" Blossom replied.

"But seeing as how you're tied-up, how can you find it in a hidden place without asking the boys to find it for you?" Ms. Lawrence answered back. "Buttercup, Bubbles, wake up!"

"Ms. Lawrence! It's so good to see you!" Bubbles said, trying to hug her.

"Ms. Lawrence!" Buttercup exclaimed. "The boys! How did you get past them?"

"They're asleep. Now come on, let's get out of here!" said Ms. Lawrence.

"They're asleep? And they're oblivious to what is happening here?" Blossom asked.

"Yes. Now come on!" said Ms. Lawrence.

"I have an idea! Since we're free and their asleep, we can surprise them and capture them ourselves! They'll have no chance! A little payback won't hurt a bit!" said Buttercup.

"That's a good idea! We can properly interrogate them to find out what it is that made them think Dr. Edwards willingly became evil," said Blossom. "In one fell swoop, we can totally reverse the situation! Ms. Lawrence! Quick! Untie us so we can surprise the boys while they're still at bed."

"Okay," she said. She then went to try to untie Bubbles' hands first. Except that she could not. She fumbled, pulled, and tried to remove the mass of ropes encircling her wrists, but she could not even locate the ends of the rope. In addition, since it was made up of hardetal, she could not just cut the ropes.

"Damn these knots!" she exclaimed as she failed to even dent it. Finally, she found some slacks and tugged, but it was very hard. "It'll take at least an hour to untie you all, and we don't have much time. Come on, I'll put on your shoes."

"Yeah, Boomer's a demon on knots," said Blossom. "Now if we could persuade Butch to do the tying, then we can easily untie ourselves. In fact, it would only take one second after we're alone."

"How about the gravity belts?" asked Bubbles.

"Well, the buckle and the lock are buried in the knots around your wrists, so I can't remove the belt till the ropes are removed. Anyway, since I cannot remove it immediately, you'll have to get out of here as quickly as possible. Ms. Keane will be waiting outside in her car in a few minutes. Besides, we don't know when the boys might wake up, so it's better that we hurry. Don't worry, once you are out of here, Ms. Keane would have all the time in the world to untie you!"

"But what about our plan to take them out while they're asleep?" asked Buttercup. "This is a golden opportunity."

"We would still lose three on one if our hands are still tied and we can't fly!" said Blossom. "We'll have to make another plan." It was clear, however, that she was very disappointed.

"Um, Ms. Lawrence, could you take Octi with us?" asked Bubbles.

"Okay," she merely said before grabbing the stuffed purple octopus.

"One more thing. If someone asks you why the boys are doing evil things, please tell them that they were also possessed," Blossom requested.

"But why are you protecting them?" asked Ms. Lawrence. "You're asking me to lie, you know."

"Yes, but I don't want the reputation of the boys to be sullied because of this," Blossom said. "We've talked it over, and my sisters agreed. The boys are just too decent to really be evil, and too loyal to really be bad. Besides, all things considering, except for the part where they falsely imprisoned us and tied-us up, they were really nice to us, in fact, even nicer than when we were allies."

"Well, I agree. I love the boys as if they are my sons. I did take care of them for the past four years—ever since I was hired as a housekeeper, you know," said Ms. Lawrence.

Ms. Lawrence then took the girls' shoes and put it on their feet. The girls and Ms. Lawrence then stealthily went out of the training room, with Ms. Lawrence closing the two doors. They then went outside as quietly and as careful as they can to avoid making a mess.

* * *

_D. Ms. Keane_

Finally, at exactly twelve midnight, they went outside to the front yard where they saw Ms. Keane waiting in her car outside the gate.

Ms. Lawrence opened the gate, and led the girls to the car.

Ms. Keane looked at the girls and frowned. "Why haven't you untied them, Tiff?"

"Look, if you can do it in two minutes, or even less, I'll give you a gold medal! Sandy, those knots are very difficult, and I don't know when—"

"Okay, okay, I believe you. Just put the girls on the back seat," she said.

Ms. Lawrence opened the back door, and helped the girls into the car. She gave Octi to Ms. Keane. Ms. Keane put it in the front seat. Ms. Lawrence then put the seatbelts over the girls.

"Well, goodbye girls. I wish you the best of luck. And somehow, I wish that you will find something that can bring William back to normal," Ms. Lawrence said as a parting shot. She closed the gate, cleaned her tracks, and went back to bed.

"Girls, I'm so glad to see you," Ms. Keane said as they were driving toward Ms. Keane's house. "Those boys are horrible!"

"Yes, but like the Professor and Dr. Edwards, they were also possessed," said Blossom.

"Are you okay? How much did they hurt you? Did they treat you badly?" asked Ms. Keane.

"Yes, we're okay," said Bubbles.

"After the initial fight, they didn't hurt us at all," said Buttercup, "even if they were possessed."

"In fact, aside from the false imprisonment and the tying-up, they didn't treat us too badly at all," said Blossom.

"But don't blame the boys for the bad things that they did!" said Bubbles.

"I know. Ms. Lawrence told me that they were possessed a few days ago," said Ms. Keane. "Even though they had no mark like the others, it's clear, that the boys would never do such things if they weren't possessed so they have to be possessed."

"She told you that they were possessed?" asked Blossom.

"Yes—a few days ago. She called to tell me that the entire Edwards family was possessed and briefed me about everything that had happened since Police Chief Alexander Grulp was fired then murdered," said Ms. Keane. "She said she was remaining with that family so she can spy for us."

"But what else is happening?" asked Blossom.

"Well, aside from Ms. Lawrence and I, none of the others cares about this. They were busy raking cash from City Hall," said Ms. Keane.

"What exactly is happening at City Hall?" asked Buttercup.

"Well, the Mayor announced that the City government—using eminent domain—needs all the land in the Central District of Townsville and is forcibly taking it. Many people were very very upset about it. But once the cash compensation twice the value of the property taken was mentioned, they became very warm about the idea and began rushing to claim the compensation in City Hall."

"What's eminent domain?" asked Bubbles.

"It simply means that the government has the right to take any piece of private property if it deems it necessary to use it for the public good as long as there is the necessary monetary compensation," said Blossom.

"But why would they pay the citizens twice the value of their property? And more importantly, does the city have the money to pay them?" asked Buttercup.

"Yes. The city is rich, and despite the monster attacks, in the past few years, we had budget surpluses that accumulated to I think twenty billion dollars, though I'll have to check my almanac on that. Moreover, the entire revenue for this fiscal year could be used for that purpose. And I'm sure Dr. Edwards could simply make up for any shortfall of cash," explained Blossom.

"But why would they be doing it?" asked Bubbles.

"Obviously, they desperately want the center of the city and they want as little trouble as possible in taking it," said Blossom. "What they want there, I don't know, but it certainly is very important to them for them to start such a grand operation."

"Well, we're home," said Ms. Keane, as she drove up to her garage. She then assisted the girls to her living room, where she tried to untie the girls. However, like Ms. Lawrence, she found out that it was a very difficult and long process.

"Tiff was right. I can only untie you at a snail's pace. It's late and you must go to bed. Would you mind if you sleep with the lights on?" asked Ms. Keane. "I'm going to try and do it while you're asleep so you'd be free at daylight."

"Anything to get these things off me!" said Buttercup.

"Okay, here are your rooms," Ms. Keane said, directing the girls a large room with a king–sized bed in it. The three girls kicked off their shoes and lay on the bed. A few minutes later, they were asleep.

Ms. Keane started the laborious job. She began with Bubbles, and after two and a half hours, she finally was able to untie her, and remove her belt. Buttercup took a further three hours, while Blossom about two hours. It was only at six in the morning when she finally was able to free all girls from their bonds.

* * *

It was the morning of July 29…

The irony of the matter was that Tiffany Lawrence vastly underestimated the effectiveness of the drug. In fact, the drug that the Edwards males took in was so effective that it only wore off at seven-thirty in the morning, and they only woke up at eight. If Ms. Lawrence spent the entire early morning hours just trying to untie them at the lab, then, assuming that she unties them at the same rate as Ms. Keane did, then the girls would be free one and a half hour before the drug wore off.

* * *

_E. Discovery of Escape_

That morning…

"Oh shit! We overslept!" Brick shouted as he quickly dressed and went to wake his two brothers.

"What? It's eight!" Butch shouted as he looked at his watch soon after Brick waked him up. "I'll go get Boomer."

"Okay, I'll ask Ms. Lawrence if she had prepared the girls' breakfast!" said Brick.

"Ms. Lawrence, sorry for waking up late. Anyway, quick! Have you prepared the girls' breakfast yet? I don't want them to hear their whines about their breakfast being late. They're probably awake and fuming why we haven't delivered their food," Brick said, almost panicking, when he saw her in the kitchen, just finishing something she cooked.

"Yes, I was surprised. The last seven days you came to me to get food for the girls at exactly seven, like clockwork," said Ms. Lawrence.

"For some reason, I overslept! That's never happened before," said Brick. "Quickly, the food!"

"Don't worry," said Ms. Lawrence. "I doubt that they'll be upset about their breakfast being one hour late." She then showed him the prepared food in their trays.

"Thanks!" said Brick. At that point, his two brothers joined him and the boys quickly took one tray each.

Arriving at the lab, they were surprised at the non-appearance of the girls.

"Girls, you're breakfast is here," Brick shouted to draw attention to himself.

But there are no girls.

"What the? Where are the girls?" asked Butch.

Boomer put the tray on the table, and went to the beds. "Well, the beds haven't been made."

"They must be hiding, or playing some kind of prank," said Butch.

"Well, we'll put a stop to this," Brick said, putting his tray on the table. "This training room is large enough for them to hide. Search for them! They couldn't have hid that well since they're tied-up."

The boys made a very thorough search on the place, trying to find the whereabouts of the Powerpuff Girls.

"Where the hell could they have gone. Don't you think, that, they could have escaped?" asked Butch after the fruitless search.

"No, no, no, no! How could have they escaped? I mean, not only are they locked up, but they're tied up tight for crying out loud!" said Butch. "And nobody else but Dad and we know the security codes of this training room!"

"Well, yes, but the girls aren't here, we don't know where they are, ergo, they must have escaped," said Brick.

"But how?" asked Boomer.

"Well, nobody knows the codes but Dad and we, and Dad programmed it a few days ago so only those who knows the codes could open the two doors on this training room. So they must have used that panel up in the wall to hotwire the two doors open."

"But they can't fly! To do that, they must be untied! I sure as hell know they couldn't get out of my knots! Nobody has ever been able to get out of it ever without outside help!" Boomer declared.

"Well, they did, so your knots aren't really that impressive against the Powerpuff Girls. God, they're really good Houdini's, aren't they?" Brick said. "Now that we've established the fact that they got away and what their method of escape is, we must find out what they'll do next."

"But what do we tell Dad?" asked Boomer, his mouth shaking at the prospect.

* * *

_F. The Punishment_

At the mention of his father, Brick's face suddenly became pale as fear overcame him. The fact that the girls escape did not ruffle him too much. What he feared was his father's reaction.

Butch was also terrified, and it showed. "What if we just keep it from Dad? After all, he never visits the girls himself," Butch reasoned.

"But sooner or later, the girls might make a move that would blow our cover," reasoned Brick. "No, we'll have to face the music."

"Y-y-y-y-you mean t-t-t-t-t-tell Dad?" Boomer stuttered.

"Yes," Brick said, fear and nervousness slipping out of his voice.

"When?" asked Butch.

"Now. If we keep it from him, he'll be more enraged when he does finds out," said Brick.

The three boys gulped as fear took over them. They descended to the floor, and as slowly as possible, they walked towards their father's room.

"Come in," Dr. Edwards voice shouted after Brick knocked.

There, they saw that their father was already awake and had taken his bath. He was now changing into his suit. He had already worn his pants, shoes, shirt, and an unbuttoned vest. His father is facing the mirror, currently putting on his tie.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Well, Dad, the girls escaped," said Brick.

"Sorry. What's that again? For the minute there I thought you said that the Powerpuff Girls escaped. Clearly, I am mistaken, right?" asked Dr. Edwards as he finished putting on his tie and began buttoning his vest.

"Yes, Dad, they escaped," Boomer said. "You didn't hear wrong."

Suddenly, the look on their father's face changed completely. Pure rage and anger and supreme disappointment was shown in his face, his teeth gritted.

"What? How could they? Didn't you assure me that they wouldn't escape? Didn't you assure me that there wouldn't be any more trouble from them? Now you're telling me they have escaped? What kind of boys are you? Are you my sons or are you not? I trusted you. I believed in you. And look what happened."

"You three are worthless pieces of shit! You brats are the most incompetent whelps I have ever seen! Oh God, how ashamed I am that I could be your father! What can I say to the Mayor, the Professor, to Ms. Bellum and to Mr. Kaczinsci? I assured them that the Powerpuff Girls are no longer a problem! How could I face them when I say that my assurances are no longer to be trusted?"

"How can you be so careless, how can you be so reckless? You are a disgrace for our cause! You do not even know how to properly hold someone as prisoner! You are miserable scum, you juvenile delinquents! I'll be damned if you fuckwits can even do something right! What now? You have defeated the girls, yet you refused to kill them, then you let them escape? What kind of morons are you? You imbeciles! You nincompoops! You idiots! You retarded oafs! Not enough pejorative adjectives can describe what I feel about you right now!" Dr. Edwards ranted, his voice very loud, veins appearing on his forehead. He was shaking, and raging mad, his hands moving up and down when he was making a point.

"Dad, I'm sorry. It's all my fault they escaped, and my brothers just did what I told them," said Brick.

Dr. Edwards said nothing, but in his rage, took his cane and hit him hard in the head. The wooden cane broke, with Brick unharmed. It only infuriated him further, went to his locker, withdrew a hardetal cane, and hit Brick in the head with it.

Brick was wounded in the head for all of that, and his head began bleeding. Still not satisfied, he then began caning the rest of his body—on his chest, on his stomach, and on his back. Over all, he received twenty blows from the hardetal cane. Brick did not move; only bore it as his entire body throbbed in pain. He refused to complain, or even shed tears, though he was by now a physical and psychological wreck.

"Now what are you going to say?" asked Dr. Edwards after he caned his son.

"I'm sorry for failing you, Dad," Brick said, even as his head bled and his entire body was aching.

His brothers just watched in horror. They could not believe that their own father had beaten up their brother. Never in their entire lives have they seen Dr. Edwards physically beat up one of them. Even at his angriest, he mostly shouted, but he never punished them by beatings.

After Brick was caned, Butch suddenly stepped forward. "Dad, I feel that I am as responsible as my leader and brother, Brick, in this fiasco. Please punish me as well, for I can't see it is fair that you only punish him!"

Dr. Edwards was still fuming mad, so he then went and turned to Butch and took out his anger by also caning him. Three hits on the head, the rest of the fourteen blows on the body. Soon, Butch was limping and on his knees. His head was also bleeding.

He turned to Boomer, who was frozen by what he saw. He was shaking and afraid he would next. "What? You want to be caned too?"

"N-n-n-n-n-n-no Dad," Boomer stuttered, with tears flowing down his cheeks.

"Brick, now hear this. I want you to recapture the girls, you here me? I want them caught! I want them alive!" said Dr. Edwards. "I want them back, you here me?"

Brick, despite the enormous pain, said, "Yes Dad. We'll catch them. We won't let you down."

"Now get out of here," said Dr. Edwards. "You're messing my bloody carpet by your bloody bleeding. Boomer, go and fix your brothers up."

Boomer then picked up his two brothers and left. Outside the room, Boomer openly cried, while Butch held back his tears as he clung to Boomer as he was too weak to walk. Brick walked on his feet, too proud to let himself be carried, limping, and blood continuously dripping to the carpet.

* * *

_G. Planning Future Moves_

Ms. Lawrence suddenly appeared at the corridor and gasped before running towards the boys like a mother. "My poor poor boys," she gently said, as she took and hugged them close to her. "What happened?"

"Dad caned us for letting the girls escape," Brick said. Suddenly, Brick sobbed bitterly. "Dad hates us! We tried everything and he still hates us!"

Butch cried at that moment and hugged Ms. Lawrence, finding strange comfort in her as she soothed the boys.

"Come on. Let's get those wounds treated," she said as she led the boys to the medi-room and wrapped bandages around their heads.

"Thank you, Ms. Lawrence," said Brick.

"Yeah. After the fiasco of the girls' escape, I'm surprised that you didn't get angry with us," said Butch.

"Look, whatever mess you made, your father does not have the right to cane you," Ms. Lawrence said. "Oh look at you. I should report him to the authorities for child abuse."

"Please don't," said Boomer. "If you do, we'll deny that he ever caned us. We just don't want him to be in trouble."

"Well, what he did was wrong," said Ms. Lawrence.

"Yes, but what can I do? I can't fight him. He's my father," said Butch.

* * *

Meanwhile…

The girls opened their eyes, and yawned. They stretched their arms, then, they were totally surprised. "Look Bubbles, I'm able to stretch my arms!" said Buttercup. "I'm not tied-up anymore!"

"Yeah! And I can fly too!" said Bubbles.

"Thanks Ms. Keane," said Blossom as she saw her enter and stand by the door.

"It only took me six hours to figure out how to untie those knots," said Ms. Keane. "In fact, I haven't slept at all because of it. Anyway, I've already cooked your breakfast. Feel free to eat. I'm going to bed. Wake me up at eleven."

"Oh Ms. Keane, thanks for rescuing us!" said Bubbles.

"Thank Ms. Lawrence, not me," said Ms. Keane before she yawned and went to her room to sleep.

"So what do we do?" asked Bubbles.

"We fight them and defeat them! We attack head on!" said Buttercup.

"But the boys have armored hardetal clothes, and we don't. We'll surely lose and be captured again if we tried that," Blossom reasoned.

"Oh yeah. Drats! How about we stop whatever they're doing? You know, forcing people out of their homes in the Central District?" asked Buttercup.

"Problem is everything they did is legal," said Blossom. "Besides, they're paying them twice the value of their property to leave their homes, and all indications indicate that Townsville likes it."

"Then we can take them out for the murder of Mr. Grulp!" Buttercup countered.

"Yes, but we still have to deal with the Rowdyruffs," said Blossom. "Besides, we don't even know who our enemy really is."

"So there isn't anything we can do to stop whatever they're doing?" asked Bubbles.

"Well, we can kidnap all of them. Problem is, we would still be facing the boys," said Buttercup.

"The only thing I can think of is try to free the Professor and Dr. Edwards from whatever is controlling them," said Blossom.

"But how do we do that?" asked Bubbles.

"I haven't got the foggiest idea," Blossom replied.

"Well, where do we stay? I think we should go our home," said Bubbles.

"Problem is, that's what the boys expect. If we stayed at our home, we might as well put in a big neon sign saying that we're hiding there and announce it on TV," Buttercup replied.

"But our stuff!" said Bubbles.

"Well, we can go there and get our things as quickly as possible," said Blossom. "We don't want to be spotted by the three boys—yet."

* * *

That afternoon…

The boys were already completely healed by the blows they received from their own father. They were bitter over what happened, and it was still on their minds.

"I don't believe that was Dad. Look, we know Dad for four years ever since he recreated us. He never ever caned us before!" said Boomer.

"Look, that man is Dad! In my dream, I accepted the Voice's wish, and I became evil to be able to have my wish granted. Do you remember what I did when I became evil? I killed the Powerpuff Girls just so I can be tough. Yes, I did that. I was fully conscious. I was fully aware of it. And I finally did it because I wanted to be tough. It was I! Nobody possessed me! We've been caned. Big deal! What I did to the girls in my dream makes Dad look like an angel," Butch argued.

"But Dad can't do this to us!" Boomer argued. "He hates us, Brick. When he became evil, his attitude towards us changed too. I never realized it until this morning, when I saw him hitting you over and over."

"No, he can't, but he's our father. He gave us our life, and a life, and treated us very well in the past four years. I loved him, and still do, and I pledged my life to serve, obey and protect him, and whatever happens I am keeping my pledge. I owe my very life to him, and just because he caned me won't change that," said Brick. "No matter how much he hated me, how much he abused me, how much he treated me like dirt, I will always follow him. Yes, it's painful, and my heart still aches that Dad could do such a thing to us, but whatever he thinks of us, I'll always admire and serve him. How about you, my brothers? Where do you stand?"

"I agree Brick, every word of it," said Boomer. "But it's like Dad died, even though he's still alive, and it's very painful to lose our old Dad. But the new Dad is still our father, and I am as loyal a son to him as ever before. Even though it breaks my heart to think that he hates us, you're right. I owe too much to him to change course."

"I just want the old Dad back. I really do," said Butch. "Is it too much to wish for it? For the old happy days? But Dad is Dad, and I'll still follow him, like you two, even now that he hates us now. Miserable days are ahead of us, Brick."

"Yes, but at least we still got Ms. Lawrence. She actually treated us better than Dad this day," said Brick.

"She's like a mother to us, you know," said Boomer. "I always wondered how it felt to have a mother like all the other kids, now I know. In fact, we took her for granted this past four years."

"Yes, she was very comforting, very, and, well, let's just say I'm glad she's our housekeeper. And I consider her part of this family, you know," said Brick. "Especially after this morning."

"Yeah, I agree. I agree," said Butch.

"Now then, I think we must still find a way to recapture the girls. Okay, here's what we to do. First, we must never ever separate—"

"Why?" asked Boomer.

"Because they have superpowers! They are our equals in strength and speed, and if were are separate, even if we're wearing hardetal armored clothes, they could pick us off one-by-one, and we won't have a chance!" said Brick. "This brings me to our second point—"

"Agreed, but how could they pick us off? I don't think they'd kill us," said Butch.

"But they could easily capture us like we captured them, so unless you want to spend the next few days tied-up as their prisoner, then we will not separate at all. Now for the second point. We will always wear clothes that have hardetal armor at all times, so that next time we encounter them on a one-on-one fight, we will surely win. Remember, we hid all their armored clothes, so they won't have a chance. Now, here's what we're going to do. Starting tomorrow, we are going to scan the entire city. We will check the most likely place the girls could have been, and when we find them, we will capture them. Then we would present them to Dad as compensation for our failure to guard them adequately. Then we would make sure they won't escape the next time."

"But what if we don't find them?" asked Boomer.

"Well, we'll get them when they try to play hero. Sooner or later, they'll do something to stop Dad, and when they do, we'll nail them!" Brick said. "We'll start tomorrow. I want to rest and plan for the rest of the day."

* * *

**Author Notes**

This story was deleted along with all the reviews, but I decided to include my replies to the author notes as they could give some information about this story.

* * *

To **Kezzer, **yup! He just couldn't say no to such a cute face as Bubbles! LOL! To such an extent that the prisoner are giving orders to the jailor! Yes, they didn't react well, but the Professor had been possessed before, so they didn't react too badly at it.

* * *

To **John, **well, it seemed that they were really lucky this time!

* * *

To **Firespirit, **well, now you know how the girls reacted to the letter. I think now luck has deserted the boys. Will it come back to them? Who knows.

Well, now you know how Ms. Lawrence and Ms. Keane were able to bust out the girls.

Well, now it looks like Blossom had been vindicated. Then again, so would Buttercup had they not attempted the first escape attempt.

* * *

To **Libertygirl0115, **yes _Vae_ _Victis_ sucks for the victim.

Well, welcome back! And I hope you enjoyed your parties.

* * *

To **Akum, **again, thanks.

* * *

To **Hairy Gregory, **well, they won't gain anything by being mad, so as I said, they just have to make the best out of a bad situation. Yes, Bubbles is too adorable, I must say.

Yes, the Professor and Dr. Edwards' plan makes more sense than just brute force.

* * *

To **Tones, **yes, in a sense, Bubbles has him wrapped around her finger. Too bad he will follow his father, then his brothers, before he would follow Bubbles.

As for seeing the light, well, they haven't yet.

* * *

To **BrYtt BRatt, **yes, I'd wager Bubbles had fun wrapping him around her fingers.

Well, just consider the last chapter a transitional chapter. As you know, I like to make those kind of chapters in between action scenes.

Well, I simply type very fast. As for writer's block, I do get it too, but for future chapters. Usually, I have already figured out the exact sequence of events in the chapter that I'm going to write. For example, I already know what exactly will happen on chapter 12, and 13, but I don't have the exact details on 14, and only have the outline of 15, and so on. Know, I have writer's block on some details of 14, much of 15, and 16, but usually, by the time I actually have to write those chapters and upload it on , I already have filled out the details and know what to write and have writer's block on chapter 18, 19 and 20.

* * *

To **Dooly, **well, the boys just tied-up the girls and strapped a gravity wall in order to prevent the girls from reaching the panel.

And the girls had already escaped!

* * *

To **Lynx Sarnage, **well, neither the boys or Dr. Edwards had any inkling of Ms. Lawrence's or Ms. Keane.

Well, yeah. In the boys', the only way to keep them from escaping is to keep them tied-up.

Well, that would be cool, but it would be too much to write and it would be time consuming for my part. An author could only write so much.

* * *

To **PinkPuff514, **well, not that heartbroken, as you saw.

Well, Butch doesn't want the girls to know that in his dream, he willing killed them just to be tough.

Well, the escape did go very well.

Yes, I agree on you about Bubbles and Boomer.

* * *

To **Scotty Boyo, **yes, there will be questions, but I think Dr. Edwards and the Professor could invent a believable lie that most citizens would swallow.

Well, they took it quite well because all things considered, they're really coping well with the entire predicament.

Well, if there someone who can be too cute, Bubbles certainly is a candidate.


	12. Hide and Seek

**Allies and Rivals III**

* * *

This fic happens after _Allies and Rivals II: Commander and the Leader_. But reading that fic and my other fics is not necessary for understanding or enjoying this fic. There are references to my other fics, notably_Allies and Rivals_and _Allies and Rivals II._ However, the only thing that needs to be understood in this was that a certain Dr William Edwards was the one who recreated the Rowdyruff Boys, not Him, after they were first destroyed by the girls by being kissed, and under his guidance, they were not evil anymore. And they were in alliance with the girls, called the Ruff Puff Alliance, with Blossom and Brick alternating as leader.

* * *

**Summary:**The Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff Boys race against time to prevent an evil from escaping to this world. Who are your true friends, allies, and enemies?

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**__I don't own the Powerpuff Girls or their characters. The Powerpuff Girls are owned by Craig McCracken and Cartoon Network. I only own my own characters, the most prominent of which is Dr Edwards._

* * *

**Chapter XII**

**Hide and Seek**

* * *

_A. Discussions on the Escape_

The City of Townsville, and at the Mayor's Office, on July 29…

"What? The Powerpuff Girls escaped?" shouted Kaczinsci at the meeting. "You assured me that the Rowdyruffs would be able to guard them, in that they wouldn't escape?"

"I was wrong. Those boys are really incompetent at guarding people! I mean, they had them locked up, and bound, but they still managed to lose them!" said Dr. Edwards. "Look, I'm sorry!"

"Well, let's just hope that the girls won't muck up our operations," said Ms. Bellum.

"But we didn't really do anything illegal, so the girls can't stop us," said Dr. Edwards.

"Except kidnapping," said the Professor. "They'd surely go after you William, if only for that. God, it was stupid! Stupid! Stupid!"

"What do you mean, stupid? I mean, how are we suppose to get rid of the girls?" asked Dr. Edwards.

"Well, for one thing, we could have just left them alone. Then they wouldn't suspect a thing and they'd be none too wiser about our schemes until it's too late!" Professor Utonium argued.

"You forgot, John, that because of the fucked-up cover-up of the murder of Chief Grulp, they'd find us out even if we did nothing else. They were going to nail Kaczinsci, and that would have been worse for the mission," said Dr. Edwards.

"Then you should have had the boys kill the girls!" argued Kaczinsci.

"The boys wouldn't do it. And if I insisted, they might go over to the other side," said Edwards. "You don't want that to happen, because it will definitely be the end of us if it did."

"Heh! Yet you have no problem retaining their loyalty by caning them," the Professor exclaimed.

"Look, what I did was a very stupid thing. I was angry, and I lost my temper, and lashed out on them," said Dr. Edwards argued. "No, I think they deserve the caning, but it's still a very stupid thing to do. Don't worry. I'll watch my temper next time."

"You'd better. The boys, as you say, may be incompetent. But there's no denying their power," said the Mayor. "So, what do we do about the girls now?"

"For the moment, the boys should search for the girls," said the Professor. "In the meantime, we continue on as before."

"And if the girls try to stop us?" asked Kaczinsci.

"Then they would have exposed themselves, and the boys could take care of them," said the Professor. "Plus, if they actually disrupt our work, it would be the girls who would be breaking the law. We'd declare them criminals, offer a million dollar reward, and such."

* * *

_B. The Powerpuff Girls_

That night…

"Blossom, couldn't we just do this at day?" asked Bubbles as they turned the knob of their home.

"We already went through this. We can't go during the day because it's too much of a risk. That is what the boys would expect us to do," said Blossom.

"Yeah! But I don't want to hide! I want to fight them!" Buttercup explained.

"And get your butt kicked. You forgot about their armored clothes," said Blossom.

"Oh yeah! But I gotta fight them! How about we pick them off one by one?" Buttercup suggested.

"How? How are we going to find them one by one? The boys have to be incredibly stupid to let themselves be caught with their pants down," said Blossom.

"Yes, but they're not necessarily together all the time, are they?" Buttercup replied.

"Nevermind. Just take your things," said Blossom.

The girls took whatever things they would need. They all had large sacks to put their stuff. However, they didn't get all the things they wished since many of their possessions were in the training room of the Rowdyruffs. Nevertheless they took what they could and went back to Ms. Keane's house, all the while afraid that they might be caught by the three Rowdyruffs.

* * *

July 30…

"What now?" asked Buttercup that morning.

"Well, Buttercup, what do you think we should do?" asked Blossom.

"Well, I would like to attack the boys, but as you said, it isn't practical. Well, I for one suggest that we stalk them so we can catch them alone, and in the meantime we stop whatever the bad guys are doing," she proposed.

"Very good, Buttercup! Very good! But there are flaws in your plans. First, how will we avoid detection while we're shadowing them? So we won't shadow them. It's too risky. Second, right now, they aren't doing anything illegal. We can't do anything—yet. We have to obey the law!"

"But they kidnapped us! We can't let them get away with that!" Buttercup argued.

"Yes, but we can't do anything to them. We can't attack Dr. Edwards. Nor can we attack the boys," said Blossom.

"So what do we do?" asked Bubbles.

"Well, we'll have to wait for them to make a mistake. Maybe we can get lucky and catch them off guard," said Blossom. "However, we must never expose ourselves, or we, including Ms. Keane, will be doomed."

* * *

_C. Phase One Complete_

A few days later, on August 7…

After a few weeks, most of the residents of the Central District had received their cash compensation. With generous help from the City, under the extremely competent supervision of Dr. Edwards, almost all the residents of the Central District had moved out, and the place was nearly empty.

"What's the report, Johnson? Is the Central District clear?" asked Dr. Edwards to a young man submitting a report.

"Yes sir. The last of the residents had already left," said Johnson, handing the report to Dr. Edwards. Dr. Edwards skimmed over the report. "Get me Professor Utonium."

"Yes sir," said Johnson before he left. A few minutes later, the Professor arrived.

"John, the Central District is empty! Objective number one completed!" Dr. Edwards satisfyingly said.

"Finally. It did take you this long to do it," said the Professor.

"Don't complain. Do you think that you could have done much better than me? Remember, it's both our ideas to legally drive the people out," said the Doctor.

"William, yes, I remember. And I already have made the necessary contracts with the demolition team and the construction crew," said the Professor.

"Ah good. The sooner they level the city, the better," said Dr. Edwards. "And the sooner that object is unearthed, the better. Why the heck does it have to be buried under a city, instead of an open field in the middle of nowhere, where we don't have to do all this bureaucratic work? Damn it, I may be good at this stuff, but I ain't no bureaucrat!"

"Yeah, but at least it's half over, don't you think?" asked John Utonium.

"Thankfully, yes. Anyway, when can those demolition crews be available?" asked Dr. Edwards.

"As soon as I give them a call. I've been busy the past few days negotiating the contract with them, so right now, they're ready to flatten the city," said the Professor. "By the way, how is the search for the Powerpuff Girls? Did you have any luck finding them?"

"None. None at all. My boys have been scouring the city for the past week and have found no girls at all. None at all!" said Dr. Edwards. "But, so far, they haven't interfered."

"But they could," said Professor Utonium.

"I know. But even if they did, it would not be such a bad thing for us," said the Doctor.

"Huh? I don't get you. Why?" asked Professor Utonium.

"Because they are hiding right now. And they're doing a damned good job at it. Now, let's assume that they would want to stop us—"

"Why assume it? I mean, they're good guys, and of course they'd want to do that, but they haven't yet, so why assume they'd do it in the near future?" asked the Professor.

"Well, aside from taking them by force, we haven't done anything illegal that they could stop. I mean, they couldn't stop us from paying people for the price of their property, you know. Especially if it's a real bargain for the people. And they couldn't stop the people from voluntarily leaving. However, they could certainly stop the demolition of the buildings, the clearing of the rubble after that, and finally, the digging," said Dr. Edwards.

"I get you," said the Professor. "But what now? How would they stopping us help us?"

"Well, doing so would expose them, and doing so would give the boys the opportunity to catch them. Because the boys have armor, and the girls have none, then it would pretty much be a one-sided fight," said Dr. Edwards. "The beauty of the plan is, if they don't choose to interfere, then we wouldn't have to worry about them in the first place."

"Well, William, your brilliance never ceases to amaze me!" said the Professor.

"I know," said the Doctor. "I'm sure the others would be delighted of the good news."

"Yeah, pretty much so," said Dr. Edwards.

* * *

_D. Chatting With Friends_

In another part of Townsville, in a suburban middle class house a few miles from the Edwards properties, the Rowdyruff Boys were relaxing in the pool of the home of one of their close friends.

"Thanks, Jenkins," said Brick as he floated relaxingly on the pool."

Ten-year-old Peter Jenkins just smiled as he splashed water. "Hey, what are friends for?"

"So what happened in the past few days? Why did you just disappear?" asked Edward York, another of their classmates.

"Yeah," added Mitch Mitchelson. "You haven't answered our phone calls, and you won't see us when we called on you. And we know you didn't leave town! Heck, the rest of the gang had been wondering what happened to you!"

"Well, York, Jenkins, Mitchelson," said Boomer, "we've been quite busy the past couple of days, so we haven't got time."

"What exactly were you doing?" asked York.

"Well, York, we've been looking for the Powerpuff Girls," said Butch. "They've been hiding from us for the past few days, and we need to catch them."

"Huh? What? I thought you said you would never ever be kissy wissy with girls," said Jenkins. "Ah I see! You three are madly in love and they are hiding away from you!"

"You idiot! Look, the city had an operation that's needs doing, and the girls want to disrupt it. In order to stop them, we imprisoned them in our training room," said Brick. "They escaped, and Dad ordered us to recapture them."

"But you six are friends!"

"York, I repeat, the girls are not our friends, not now, not before, not ever!' said Boomer. "We were just allies, you hear? And it's just for mutual benefits that we became allies! How many times do we have to drill that into your heads?"

"Okay, okay, we get it," said Mitchelson. "No need to get snippy about it!"

"Yeah. We were allies, but their actions meant that they are now our enemies," Butch declared.

"Oooh! So that meant that the gang's the girls enemies too?" asked Mitchelson.

"Pretty much so. So how'd you think the rest of the gang would take it?" asked Brick.

"Well, I certainly think it's about time," said Mitchelson. "It's not good for us guys to associate with those yucky girls! Especially those Powerpuff Girls! Oh I hate them!"

"Well, I think it's a waste," said York. "But oh well, you're our friends, and the girls ain't my friend, so it doesn't really matter to me either way."

"Jenkins?" asked Boomer.

"Well, I certainly think that's terrible. I wish we would still be friends with them, but I'd I'm still be your friend in spite of it," said Jenkins. "I'll even help you find the girls if you want."

"Well, how about the others?" asked Brick.

"Well, the others wouldn't be too upset. You're their leader, you know! Us boys will never abandon the Rowdyruff Boys for mere girls!" said York. "Don't worry. I'll inform the others and all would know by the end of the day. Except for Richard of course."

"Richard? As in Richard Hook?" asked Boomer.

"Yup! Richard is on vacation in the Rockies with his family, you know," said Jenkins.

"So when will Hook get back?" asked Brick eagerly.

"Oh in a few days, on the fifteenth of August, he said," said Mitchelson. "But what would you like from that bug-eyed midget and nerd?"

"Oh nothing. Just nothing," said Brick. "Just want to know when the rest of the gang could meet."

"So you've looked everywhere?" asked Jenkins. "For the Powerpuff Girls I mean."

"Yeah. We searched in the West Side, in the East Side, in the Central District, pretty much everywhere in the city and we haven't found them yet," said Butch.

"Dad insisted that we spend all our spare time looking for them. And that's the only thing we've been doing in the past few days. We can't go back before dinner unless we catch the girls. So we decided to go here to take a break and goof off for a while," said Boomer.

"It wouldn't make a difference, would it?" asked Brick.

"Nope!" said York. "So want to watch a movie my Dad bought. They say it's really scary! A real horror movie!"

* * *

_E. Blossom's Plan_

Four days later, August 11, the preparation for the mission was complete. The Central District, after being checked and rechecked for stragglers, was empty of people. Most of the equipment for the demolition, the clearing of debris, and the digging was on hand, and was ready. All the crew was waiting for was the go-ahead signal from the Townsville Government. Dr. Edwards, Professor Utonium and Eliot Kaczinsci were pleased that the Powerpuff Girls had not interfered—yet. But they would be even more pleased had they done so and got themselves captured in the process. By this time, Dr. Edwards halted the fruitless searches of the Rowdyruff Boys. The boys were disappointed at not having the chance to secretly goof off to spend more time with their friends, but they are good loyal sons who did as they're told. They spent the rest of the time hanging out with their father, guarding him from any attack.

Not that the Powerpuff Girls were idle at that time. They were monitoring the movements of the possessed city officials, and were carefully evaluating the options available. They hid themselves to avoid exposure, and the only ones who knew where they were, were Ms. Keane, Ms. Lawrence, and occasional visitors to Ms. Keane.

"It's all very clear now," said Blossom as she stared at the TV absorbing the news of the delivery of the various equipment.

"What's clear?" asked Buttercup.

"Well, consider this. After emptying the city of people, what did they do next? They brought forth wrecking balls, bulldozers, tractors, and men with dynamites, shovels and pickaxes. Those things doesn't right a bell to you?"

"Well, I think they want to destroy all those buildings and then dig for something," said Bubbles.

"Yes. And I'm sure that whatever it is, it's not good. However, this is our opportunity to finally do something!" Blossom declared.

"So we're going to wreck all those bulldozers?" asked Buttercup.

"Yes, but that's not all!" said Blossom. "They'll expect us to do just that, so we'll do it all right. But it's just a diversion."

"A diversion? To what?" asked Bubbles.

"Well, Bubbles, you and I are going to go and wreak havoc on the wrecking equipment, while Buttercup is going to go kidnap Professor Utonium and Dr. Edwards," Blossom declared.

"Why? Don't you think that kidnapping is wrong?" asked Bubbles.

"And illegal?" added Buttercup.

"Yes. But the purpose of that is to remove them from the power of whoever or whatever is possessing them!" Blossom declared. "Don't you think that with them under our control, it would be easier to free them from whatever is possessing them?"

"Yeah, but still—what if we can't bring them back?" asked Buttercup.

"We have to! We can't fail! The faith of humanity depends on us succeeding," Blossom passionately reasoned. "We must get the Rowdyruff Boys on our side again, and the only way to do that is to bring Dr. Edwards back to normal. And while were at it, we can bring back the old Professor too. Oh how I miss him. Wouldn't you like to have him back? To rescue him from the vile forces that's holding him?"

"Yes, I would like that! Okay Blossom, I'm with you!" Bubbles replied.

"Thanks. Buttercup?"

"Yeah. Count me in!" Buttercup said.

"Now that we've agreed, here's what we're going to do. Most probably, the boys are guarding their father. That's what I'd do if I were Brick," said Blossom. "That is why we're going to attack the equipment. The boys of course will go after us, leaving Dr. Edwards undefended. When they do that, you, Buttercup will go and take Dr. Edwards, then go and take the Professor. Knock them both out, then take them here."

"What about you? With three Rowdyruffs with armor, I don't think you'd hold out in a fight," said Buttercup.

"Who said anything about fighting?" asked Blossom. "After we have damaged some equipment, and after we see the boys coming towards us, we simply run like heck and then hide."

"Okay, but be careful. The last thing we need is for you two to be recaptured!" Buttercup warned.

"I know. Don't worry. I'll take that into account," said Blossom. "I promise I won't get Bubbles and myself captured."

"Okay, here's the rest of my plan…"

* * *

A few minutes later, they heard a knock on the door.

"I'll get it," said Bubbles. She opened the door, and there was a boy who was holding a model volcano on a hard cardboard on his hands. The boy had brown hair and blue eyes, was about ten, and was one of the students at Pokey Oakes Elementary.

"Hi. I'm Harry, and I'm here to submit a project to Ms. Keane. You see, I flunked my science, so in order to get to the next grade, Ms. Keane agreed to pass me if I completed a science project," he said. "Um, aren't you Bubbles, of the Powerpuff Girls?"

"Yes I am," said Bubbles. "I'll go get Ms. Keane."

"And you're Blossom and Buttercup! I saw you at school, but I never saw you up real close until now!" said Harry. "This is neat. Wait till the other guys hears about this! You know, you three are my second most favorite superheroes in the world!"

"Oh! Second most favorite? And who is your first?" asked Buttercup.

"Well, the Rowdruff Boys of course!" said Harry. "Hey, don't take it that bad! I'm a boy, so the Rowdyruffs will always be number one, but you, Powerpuff Girls, are also my heroes! Oh hi Ms. Keane! Look, I've completed my extra project. Um, are going to let me go to the next grade now? Or do I have to repeat the third?"

"Well, your performance in school is poor, but it is only a few points short of passing. Well, you certainly had made a good project, so I guess this would fill it up! So you'll pass!"

"Yipee! Yes! I won't be a repeater!" said Harry happily. "I get to pass! Um, Ms. Keane, what are the Powerpuffs doing here?"

"Oh they're just visiting," she said.

"Well, I'm going now! Thanks Ms. Keane. And hi Powerpuff Girls! I'll tell others that I saw you here," he innocently said before running off.

"Um, shouldn't we stop him?" asked Buttercup.

"You most certainly not. He's just a student, and an innocent kid. He won't betray you," said Ms. Keane.

"Are you sure?" asked Blossom.

"I'm sure. I know that student since he was in kindergarten," said Ms. Keane.

* * *

_F. Blossom's Operation Executed_

The next day, August 12…

The demolition crews began their work on the buildings in Central Townsville at eight. They were largely supervised by Mr. Kaczinsci, Ms. Bellum and the Mayor, as Professor Utonium took a well deserved break. Dr. Edwards, informed of his friend's decision, decided to take a break as well and invited him to his home to relax.

The two men were on the living room, sipping some soda, watching the TV as it showed the start of the demolition. There were five wrecking balls manned by construction crews. There were crates of dynamites, and there were bulldozers, and similar equipment. And there were at least five hundred members of construction crews who were to assist in the demolition, cleaning, and digging.

Ms. Lawrence was serving some food for the two men. The Rowdyruff Boys were upstairs on their room, playing with each other while keeping themselves in high alert.

"Well, there you have it! The first part of our mission is complete, and I doubt the second and third part will not be completed soon!" said the Professor as he watched a wrecking ball demolish some skyscraper on TV and another building was demolished by dynamite in the background.

"Yes, yes! Soon, we'll lay our hands on it and the true power and glory of the master will be realized! And the whole world will lay prostrate before us!" said Dr. Edwards.

Suddenly, before their very eyes, the Powerpuff Girls appeared on TV. Well, Blossom and Bubbles appeared.

"Citizens of Townsville!" Blossom proclaimed. "This is all a grand deception for evil purposes by the city officials! And the Mayor, Ms. Bellum and the Police Chief had been possessed by evil! So we, the Powerpuff Girls, are going to stop them!"

"That's a lie!" the Mayor shouted.

"Seize them!" the Police Chief ordered. Hundreds of police men tried to arrest them, but the girls easily beat them back.

"Behold! We will destroy their instruments of destruction!" Blossom grandiosely proclaimed. "Bubbles, if you please!"

"Aye, aye, Blossom!" said Bubbles, and in front of TV cameras, she began to slowly destroy one of the wrecking balls.

Dr. Edwards and Professor Utonium were stunned at what they saw on TV. "Boys! Come here quick!" the doctor shouted.

"Yes Dad?" asked Boomer when he and his brothers rushed downstairs to heed the summons of his father.

"Look at the TV. I want them stopped and captured, you hear?" demanded Dr. Edwards.

"Yes, Dad," Brick said with a smile on his face. "Boys, let's go!"

"Now what kind of idiots are those girls? I mean, couldn't they pick a less conspicuous time to wreck the equipment? Like when there are no TV cameras for example?" asked Butch.

"Well, smart people are capable of doing stupid things, you know," said Brick. "They've exposed themselves, and now we can catch them!"

"Ha, they took the bait hook, line, and sinker!" Buttercup, who was waiting just outside the house hiding on the canopy of one of the trees outside the house, said to herself as she saw the boys leave. She went into the house, and broke in.

Dr. Edwards and Professor Utonium and even Ms. Lawrence was totally surprised. Buttercup herself was surprised. She didn't expect to see the Professor with the Doctor. What she expected to do was to get the Doctor then proceed to Professor Utonium's house to get him. But she wasn't about to complain about her latest piece of good luck.

"What? I thought you were supposed to be on the city, wrecking my equipment?" asked a dumbfounded Dr. Edwards.

"They're only a diversion. You two are our real targets," said Buttercup. She then knocked them out by hits on the head, and carried them out of the house. Ms. Lawrence was simply too shocked and surprised to do or say anything.

The Rowdyruff Boys arrived and saw Bubbles and Blossom. "Stop!" Butch shouted. "Surrender or we'll kick your ass!"

* * *

_G. The Unravelling of the Plan_

"Blossom! Bubbles! Great news! Professor Utonium was with Dr. Edwards, so I was able to nab him with the Doctor rather quickly! And I got no trouble kidnapping them!" Buttercup proclaimed over her sister's communicator watches.

"Buttercup, you idiot! Now they know!" Blossom angrily shouted over the phone. "They heard the entire thing!"

"Oops!" Buttercup merely said before hanging up.

"Oh God! This is just a diversion!" Brick realized upon hearing Buttercup's call. "Boomer, stay here and try to defend the rest of the equipment. Your armor will protect you, but run if you must. Butch and I will rescue Dad!"

"Yes Brick," said Boomer, shaking at the news. He then turned to the girls. "Why you despicable little girls! You tried to kidnap Dad! Why you! I was never really angry at you before, but this takes the cake!"

"You kidnapped us before, and you are outraged that we did it to your father instead of to you?" Blossom replied. "As Shakespeare put it, 'If we are wronged, do we not want revenge?' Don't place a higher standard on us, Boomer. Besides, we are totally justified in doing so because we are fighting for good, and you are fighting for evil! Second, we aren't kidnapping your Dad. We are kidnapping the evil one who took over your Dad's body so we can free him and get him back to normal."

"Sometimes Blossom, I don't get you! You sound very moralistic in many ways, but you are very unscrupulous in your means," Boomer said. "Okay, let's get on with it!"

"Come and get us!" Blossom shouted as she and Bubbles ran away.

"Why are we running away?" asked Bubbles.

"Because we want to lure him farther away from his brothers," said Blossom. "Then, we can easily overwhelm him, armored clothes or not."

However, Boomer didn't bite and stayed put.

"Men, the Powerpuff Girls have run away like cowards," Ms. Bellum proclaimed to the construction crew and in front of the TV.

"Go back to work," said the Mayor. "And use the rest of the equipment to continue on with the demolition!"

Buttercup decided to join her sisters whom she thought was in Townsville in view of her previous blunder. However, halfway through, she met Brick and Butch.

"Drop Dad," said Butch. "And surrender."

"Never!" said Buttercup. "You'll have to fight me first!"

"Very well then," said Brick, who suddenly appeared besides Buttercup and delivered a powerful punch to her gut and another to her cheek. As a result, Buttercup was forced to drop both men to the ground. Brick quickly went after them, and picked them up. "Butch, go to Townsville to help Boomer. Remember, our objective would be to capture the girls, and I can't think of no better opportunity than now!"

"Okay," said Butch as he flew to Townsville. "Take care of her!"

Brick then hid both men on the bushes below. By this time, Buttercup had fully recovered, and was standing in the air trying to spot Brick and the two men. She found Brick, but she couldn't find the two scientists on the two bushes below.

"Where's the Professor?" asked Buttercup, scanning the ground.

"You mean the one, who, with Dad, you intend to kidnap?" replied Brick.

"Look, we only want to have them so we can easily dispossess them!" said Buttercup. "We only want to bring them back to normal!"

"Yeah! Really! By kidnapping them? Give me a break!"

"You don't have the right to complain! You kidnapped us, remember? Besides, you won't let us dispossess them!" Buttercup replied.

"So what! Prepare to be captured," Brick replied, charging her directly, intending to beat her up in order to take her.

Buttercup knew she couldn't beat him because of the armor, so she decided to do the prudent thing and run away. Brick, of course, chased after her. Being equal in speed, he never was able to catch her, nor did she shake him off. Finally, Buttercup took her shades from her pocket, put in on, took a tiny ball with a button on it. She halted her flight. Brick was surprised but continued on towards her. She then pressed the button, and a bright flash of light appeared, forcing Brick to halt his flight and to close his eyes. He reached for his pocket, when he realized to his horror he neglected to bring along shades. He decided to fly as fast as he could away from where he was just so he could get away from the ball. When he opened his eyes after a few seconds, Buttercup was gone.

"Damn it! Damn it! She escaped! But at least Dad and the Professor were saved," said Brick.

"Where are Bubbles and Blossom?" asked Butch when he reached Townsville Central District and found Boomer alone watching the demolition.

"They ran away like chickens," Boomer dryly said.

"What? You let them escape?" asked Butch. "Why the hell didn't you chase after them?"

"Because my orders are to guard the equipment, and to make sure that the crew work is unimpeded. Brick said so, or are you going to defy our leader?"

"No, no! Of course not! I ain't going to defy him!" said Butch defensively. "But he said he wanted them captured!"

"Yes, but his last orders to me were not to capture them, but to protect the equipment," said Boomer.

"Boomer, Butch, did you capture them?" asked Brick on the communicator watch.

"No. They got away," Boomer replied.

"Damn it! Buttercup got away too!" said Brick. "I have Dad and the Professor with me. Both were unconscious. Both of you go and stay home to protect Dad."

"How about you?" asked Boomer.

"I'll be with you," Brick said.

"But what about protecting the equipment?" asked Boomer.

"Damn the equipment! They can go to hell for all I care! That is not our concern. If the girls wreck all the equipment, Dad has enough money to replace them in a whisker. But if they successfully kidnap Dad again, then we might never see them again for a long time!" Brick shouted on the watch. "Now get your assess, home, you hear? Our new mission is to protect Dad, and anything else is subordinate to it!"

"But wouldn't that purpose be also served by just looking for and catching them? After all, they can't take Dad if they're our prisoners," Boomer reasoned.

"Look, if we dally around the city, in a fruitless search for them, they will go and take Dad while he is undefended. And forget about splitting up unless they split up too. We'd be too vulnerable to them if that happened."

"Then why did you order Boomer to be alone with Blossom and Bubbles?" asked Butch.

"Look, I was stupid!" Brick replied. "Anyway, there are other ways of capturing them other than finding them. It would be like a needle in a haystack. No, we will capture them while we are simultaneously guarding Dad."

"Well, okay, if you say so!" said Butch. "Come on, Boomer, let's go home."

* * *

_H. The Mayor's Speech_

Later…

"This is bad. Really bad!" said Bubbles as they pondered on their failure to capture Dr. Edwards and their beloved Professor.

"Yes, really bad. But at least we're still free. And we damaged a lot of their bulldozers and wrecking balls, you know," said Buttercup.

"Yeah, but we would have been a lot more successful had we taken both men. If you hadn't called me at that particular time, then they wouldn't have known of your attempt to capture the Professor!" Blossom accused.

"Well, you hadn't ordered me not to call you at all!" Buttercup defended.

"What? Do I have to order you to do everything? Do you expect to wait for me to order you to brush your teeth and change your underwear before doing so?" Blossom asked.

"Knowing you, Blossom, you certainly would like that!" Buttercup replied.

"Girls, come here! Something's on the TV! I think it's about your earlier attack!" Ms. Keane shouted.

"Okay, okay, we're coming," Buttercup grimly said. She and her sisters went to the living room in the kitchen.

They were watching the news.

"A few hours ago, our former heroes, the Powerpuff Girls, shockingly went and destroyed government property," the anchor announced while showing clips of Blossom and Bubbles wrecking some of the equipment. "At the same time, Buttercup Utonium attempted to kidnap not only her father Professor Utonium, but also Dr. William Edwards, the Rowdyruff Boys' father. How this had come to pass I do not know, but we all are disappointed that the Powerpuff Girls could commit such crimes. Now here's the address of the Mayor on this topic."

"A few hours ago," said the Mayor on TV, "we all thought that the Powerpuff Girls were heroes, and there's good reason for it. Time and time again, they had saved the city from certain destruction, and I'm sure all of us are thankful for it. That is why we do not want to believe the events earlier this day. But, shocking as it may be, it did happen, and there is no way around it."

"This morning, as you can see from clips, the Powerpuff Girls tried to disrupt a legal contract made by the government of this city to Corville Construction Incorporation. In doing so, they violated the law by deliberately destroying the equipment for no good reason. And we consider their accusations about the government being possessed by an evil spirit no reason at all."

"Had that all been what they've done, then I might, regarding their past actions, pardon them, for this is not the first time they destroyed public property in the course of doing their jobs. But they committed another crime so despicable that no amount of good that they did before could compensate for it. They tried to abduct Doctor William Edwards against his will. Yes, testimony from Dr. Edwards and Ms. Lawrence reveals that Buttercup broke into the house, knocked Dr. Edwards out as well as Professor Utonium, and kidnapped them. Luckily, their sons, the Rowdyruff Boys, rescued them."

"It grieves my heart to do this, but I have no choice. No one is above the law, not even our esteemed heroes, the Powerpuff Girls. What they did was not only despicable, evil, and morally repugnant, it was also illegal. I therefore charge the Powerpuff Girls of destruction of public property, illegal entry of a house, and attempted kidnapping. I, the Mayor, had already issued an arrest warrant for the girls. They are now fugitives from the law. And anybody who can turn them over to the police, or give information which can lead to their capture, will be give $10,000,000.00 as reward. I appeal to the girls to surrender themselves to the proper authorities so justice can prevail," the Mayor concluded.

The Powerpuff Girls froze. Things had just gotten much much worse.

* * *

**Author Thanks**

This story was deleted along with all the reviews, but I decided to include my replies to the author notes as they could give some information about this story.

* * *

To **Lynx Sarnage, **well, recapturing them won't be easy, as was demonstrated.

Well, they were too busy trying to catch to really figure out how they escaped.

They had no idea Ms. Keane was involved at all.

* * *

To **Kezzer, **well, things got a lot worst in this chapter, obviously. Well, the girls did try something, and it wasn't totally a success, obviously.

* * *

To **Firespirit, **well, they could do that, but the Boys had lots of clothes, and Dr. Edwards could easily make more. Besides, they couldn't really wear the boys clothes. Bubbles hated wearing anything resembling boys' clothes. And even if they did, the boys at this point are physically smaller than the girls, and it wouldn't fit the girls at all.

* * *

To **Tones, **I agree with you that Ms. Lawrence was cool. Anyway, yeah, it was terrible. What happened to the boys that is. But at least the girls escaped!

* * *

To **Hairy Gregory, **well, I do remember an episode when a disgruntled Police officer used gas on the girls to catch them. My guess is that if they could be knocked out by gas, then they could be knocked out by drugs.

Well, they already think that the old Dr. Edwards was gone. The problem is that they think that Dr. Edwards willingly became that evil.

* * *

To **Dooly, **I don't think that Ms. Lawrence wanted the boys captured anymore than she likes the girls being captured.

* * *

To **Akum, **well, okay.

* * *

To **BrYtt Bratt, **well, sometimes, that happens to me as well, though not often. Example, I simply make up their words when I type the chapter.

Well, the boys are simply blind. And they chose to be blind. It's as simple as that.

* * *

To **PinkPuff, **by the way, I noticed you dropped the 514 from your name. Anyway, in real life, people can really be blind and can't accept the truth. So I guess it can happen to the Rowdyruffs in this fic.

Yes, they came up with a plan. Too bad that it didn't lead to anything.

* * *

To **Scott Boy, **well, Dr. Edwards quickly realized it was a stupid thing to do.

Well, the Powerpuffs could be knocked out by gas, so why couldn't the Rowdyruffs be knocked out by drugs?

Well, they think that the girls somehow managed to untie themselves then hotwired the door.

So Ms. Lawrence clearly isn't suspected.


	13. A New Found Hope

**Allies and Rivals III**

* * *

This fic happens after _Allies and Rivals II: Commander and the Leader_. But reading that fic and my other fics is not necessary for understanding or enjoying this fic. There are references to my other fics, notably_Allies and Rivals_and _Allies and Rivals II._ However, the only thing that needs to be understood in this was that a certain Dr William Edwards was the one who recreated the Rowdyruff Boys, not Him, after they were first destroyed by the girls by being kissed, and under his guidance, they were not evil anymore. And they were in alliance with the girls, called the Ruff Puff Alliance, with Blossom and Brick alternating as leader.

* * *

**Summary:**The Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff Boys race against time to prevent an evil from escaping to this world. Who are your true friends, allies, and enemies?

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**__I don't own the Powerpuff Girls or their characters. The Powerpuff Girls are owned by Craig McCracken and Cartoon Network. I only own my own characters, the most prominent of which is Dr Edwards._

* * *

**Chapter XIII**

**A New Found Hope**

* * *

_A. The Powerpuff Girls - Criminals_

The City of Townsville…

"No! No! No! This can't be! We can't be criminals! We can't be the bad guys! We're supposed to be the good guys!" said Bubbles as she listened to the Mayor's speech. "Please say it isn't so!"

"Well, o great and wise leader who's always right! Look at what your great plan did! Now we're fugitives from the law that we're supposed to be protecting!" said a very angry Buttercup to a shocked Blossom.

"What? The nerve of you Buttercup! If you didn't bungle that one up by calling us when you did, then we might have succeeded, and we won't become criminals because no one else would know that we kidnapped those two men!" the pink puff countered.

"Well you wouldn't tell me to not do it!" the raven haired girl replied defensively. "I was just following orders!"

"I don't have to order you not to do it! Where the heck is your initiative, Buttercup?" Blossom replied. "It was certainly reckless!"

"Blossom, you stifle initiative with your bossiness, with your need to command everything!" said Buttercup. "You never wanted me to do anything not ordered by you!"

"Yeah! Look at what happened when you did something not ordered by me! This day! Remember? You should think, Buttercup! I never ordered you to call me when you caught them, remember?" Blossom replied.

Both girls gritted their teeth while they stared at each other intensely. Bubbles decided to break the ice.

"Girls, what about Harry? Wouldn't you think, that, with the ten million dollar reward, he might blab about us?" she asked.

"Harry? Oh no!" Blossom suddenly said when she heard about it, breaking eye contact with Buttercup and heading directly for Ms. Keane. "Ms. Keane! Ms. Keane!"

"Yes Blossom?" asked Ms. Keane who was preparing a snack for the girls.

"Do you know Harry's telephone number? I mean, with the prize on our heads, we gotta ask him not to tell anyone about us!" Blossom asked.

"Well, why do you want his number?" asked Ms. Keane.

"Well, there's a ten million bounty on our head, and everyone thinks we're criminals!" Blossom reasoned. "He might blab about us!"

"Well I don't think he'll do it, but if it'll reassure you, okay," said Ms. Keane. "Wait here while I get his phone number."

Blossom quickly dialled his number. "Bubbles, I think it's better if you're the one to ask him not to tell others about us. Ask him first if he told anyone about seeing us here. If yes, then we're out of here. We'll find some other place we can hide in. If not, then we're safe."

* * *

_B. Tom, Dick, and Harry_

Meanwhile…

"Harry, it's for you!" Mrs. Desmond, Harry's mother, shouted to Harry.

"Um, who is it?" he shouted while playing with his friend, Tom, outside.

"Some friend of yours! She's a girl?" shouted her mother.

"A girl?" asked Tom. "I thought you don't have female friends?"

"That's why I thought too," replied Harry. "Wait here."

Tom watched as his friend to his room. He decided to see what is going. 'Ha, Harry must have some female admirers. Wonder who could it be?'

He went in the house, and was going into the room, when he heard voices from just outside the room. He decided instead to listen outside.

"No Bubbles, I never told anyone. Yes, I said I'd tell my friends about meeting the Powerpuff Girls there, at Ms. Keane's house, but, um, I forgot. I was going to. You want me to tell all about me seeing you? By the way, did you really attempt to kidnap Dr. Edwards?"

Then, there were several minutes of silence as he tried to listen in.

"So it's all a big misunderstanding," Harry finally said after he listened to Bubbles' story. "And you're really innocent. Don't worry! Your secret is safe with me. I'm a big fan, you know, of you, and though I'm a bigger Rowdyruff fan, I ain't telling nobody I saw you at Ms. Keane's house. Don't worry."

Tom smiled as he eavesdropped. 'Dick would find this information very interesting. Very interesting indeed. In fact, Dick would kill for this kind of information! When he arrives from vacation in three days, I'll be his number one when I give it to him!'

"You're welcome, Bubbles. Tell your sisters they need not worry about it…"

At that point, Tom went back to the yard outside, and waited for Harry.

"Well, who was it? And what did she want?" asked Tom when Harry went out to play.

"Um, well, sorry, I can't tell! I promise her I won't say a word to anybody!"

"Aw come on, Harry! We're friends!"

"Sorry, I can't tell!"

"You have a girlfriend?"

"No!"

"Well, I won't force you to tell me!" said Tom. "Hey, race you to the backyard!"

* * *

_C. The Idea of Going Into Dreams_

Meanwhile…

"Thank God for that," said Blossom as Bubbles told her the result of the telephone conversation. "We're safe, for now."

"We can stay here for now," said Buttercup, who listened in.

"Yeah. So what do we do now?" asked Bubbles.

"Well, we won't try that again! Kidnapping the men I mean," said Blossom. "Well, I've run out of ideas. Anybody else have some?"

"I don't know. Maybe we can wreck the equipment and disrupt them again?" Buttercup proposed.

"Other than that. It's makes us no closer to our goal of freeing the Professor and the Doc," said Blossom.

"Look, unless we can enter their minds, we can't—" Buttercup began but was interrupted by Blossom.

"That's it! Buttercup, you're a genius! We enter their minds!" Blossom exclaimed.

"Are you mad? How are we going to do that?" asked Buttercup.

"Through their dreams, while we're sleeping. You remember the Sandman? How we defeated him even though we were put permanently to sleep by him?" Blossom suggested.

"But what are we going to do once we're in their minds?" asked Buttercup.

"I don't know, but it's worth a try," said Blossom.

"Didn't we swear off invading other people's dreams after that Sandman incident? You know, invading other people's privacy and all that?" asked Bubbles.

"I know, but what choice do we have?" Blossom replied. "I want this to end. But with the Professor back, Dr. Edwards back, and the boys once more at our side. If that is what it takes to achieve it, then so be it. Tell me Bubbles, Buttercup, is it too much to ask for living in peace, having the Rowdyruffs our allies and friends, and our father back? Unless it is clear, unless it is clear, that the Professor is irredeemably lost, then—", at that point she broke down and started crying.

"No, even if he's lost—permanently—I would not even give up then. Whatever happens. Rowdyruff or no. And when this is over—when this is over—for surely, this must end somehow, and however it may end—I'm sure, I can see it now. We're all in the yard, or let's say, the forest of Dr. Edwards, right besides the lake. We're all swimming happily, clad only in our bathing suits, splashing water at each other, having fun. Brick is again telling me I'm the ugliest girl in the world—wouldn't you believe it—I actually miss those teasings and our banter. I wouldn't mind being called ugly if the Brick that says it isn't our enemy. And Boomer blushing every time Bubbles go even near him. Heck even Butch completely ignoring Buttercup is so much better than this!"

"And at the shore, the Professor and Utonium, without those V marks on their head, with the Professor reminiscing about the earlier days, and the Doctor ranting about how much money he would make by taking over this or that company, all the while on our side, grilling barbeque and such. It's hard to believe, but I actually miss all those pranks that we tried to do to each other. Sure, it seemed cruel before—but compared to now—it was such fun for us! They'd always deny we're friends, saying that we're allies for convenience and self-interest, but we know better."

"Dr. Edwards was always kind to us, though like any parent he's biased towards the boys. He'd make sure the boys stay good and follow his instructions, and we all know the boys would commit suicide rather than to disobey him. Sometimes, the boys would just ignore us completely for days on end while they focused on their gang, but hey, we didn't complain because we like to spend some time with our female friends too."

"But the thing I miss most, and the thing I like to see when this is over, when we won, is that the boys are always there to help us when there is trouble. We always—we six—work together when there is a threat, and we always win. And after it, we all squabble on who gets the most credit for the victory, and who gets the blame for the blunders. Oh it was the good old days, and I for one, though it's not perfect, will see it come back—I promise—when this is all over."

"We'll forgive them, won't we?" asked Bubbles.

"Yes, we will. What else can we do?" said Blossom. "I just hope the boys aren't stubborn enough to wreck the fragile alliance once the men are back."

"Well Blossom, you're right," said Buttercup. "But I was not wrong either. But that's not the point. I'm sick and tired of this, but I wouldn't settle for anything less than what you've just said, Blossom."

* * *

_D. Outraged Boys_

Meanwhile…

"Dad, are you alright?" asked Brick as Ms. Lawrence nursed him in the medi-room. The Professor was in another bed in the same room, still unconscious. There was a bandage wrapped around his head where he had been hit.

"Aw. My aching head!" complained the doctor. "What happened?"

"Those girls tried to kidnap you. And the Professor," Brick said. "I never thought they'd sink to such lows as this! Targeting the parents of their enemies! They're no better than the common criminals they're fighting!"

"Yes!" Boomer angrily declared, looking at his Dad. "They have no right to do this to you Dad. Attack us, the Rowdyruff Boys—it's okay with us! But they never should have attacked you! You don't even have any superpowers! The Powerpuff Girls have stepped over a line that should never be crossed! I admit, I have much sympathy for them before this, but after this, they better hope that they won't be captured, because they won't like it!"

Boomer was genuinely outraged that the Powerpuff Girls would make an attempt at their parents. "I mean, all this time when we were enemies, when we were trying to kill them, we never attacked the Professor! We only attacked them, and we expected them to attack only us! Not Dad!"

Ms. Lawrence was just silent. She was at a loss for words. She of course secretly sided with the girls, but even she could not deny what she saw—Buttercup breaking in the house and taking Dr. Edwards and the Professor against their will. Whatever their motivations, she felt, it was a public relations disaster for the Powerpuff Girls and a propaganda coup for the evil authorities.

"I'm glad you feel that way, son," said Dr. Edwards, getting into a sitting position. "I'd take it that their kidnapping attempt was unsuccessful since I'm here and the Professor's in the other bed, while you failed to capture them."

"Don't worry, we'll capture them yet!" said Butch.

"But we won't scour the city for them, since that would leave you here unprotected. We can't split up, since that would leave us in weak position if we meet them in force. No, all three of us will stay here with you," Brick explained.

"But what about the equipment?" asked the Doctor.

"Fck the equipment! They could go to hell as far as I am concerned!" Butch shouted.

"Butch, watch your language!" Ms. Lawrence suddenly cut in. "Whatever you feel, those are not the words of a gentleman!"

"Sorry, Ms. Lawrence," said Butch. "But my point stands. As Brick stated a while ago, you can easily replace damaged equipment, but it would have been hell to find Dad once he'd been successfully kidnapped!"

Dr. Edwards looked at the faces and expressions of the boys. They were grimly determined and ready. Now, they're doing this for the simple reason of protecting their father, not advancing some obscure mission of some sort that even they don't know about.

Dr. Edwards decided it unwise to undermine their loyalty by making more stupid orders. "Okay, if that is what you want, then it's fine by me. Boys, come with me to the lab. Ms. Lawrence, please prepare dinner."

"Yes sir," said the housekeeper as she bowed out and went to the kitchen.

"I've been thinking of ways on how to hold the girls once you've captured them. Apparently, our methods of incarceration were inadequate, so I've devised means make sure they don't escape," said Dr. Edwards once they have reached the lab. "First, I made a new set of cuffs."

He then opened his drawers and handed one large mettalic ring, as large as the top of a cylinder can and as thick as a pencil, and as flexible as rope, to Boomer. "Try to destroy it," asked the Doctor.

Boomer tried to do it, but was unable to. He was able to twist it, crumple it, but failed to break it or weaken it.

"It's made of hardetal, you know," said Dr. Edwards. "They are actually one ring cuffs. Now, you probably know how to use it but let me demonstrate nonetheless. To open it, you need a key." He then took a key and opened it. "Now put your hands together in front of you, palm to palm. Good. Now let me put it on you. Well? Is it tight? Does it hurt? Can you get out?"

"No I can't!"

"And there are slots in it that allows you to put the cuffs on perpendicular over the other cuff. Now, cross your hands. That's it." He then placed another ring with his hand crossed, over the ring that bound his wrists parallel to each other."

The result was that Boomer's wrists were stuck crossed and perpendicular to each other with no give, severely curtailing his movements further.

"Well, it certainly is tight," said Boomer as he tried to take it off. "No, it doesn't hurt, but it's not comfortable. And I can't get it off!"

"Well, I designed it that way," said Dr. Edwards as he took his key and removed the two one-ring-cuffs. "It's better than the previous hardetal cuffs you've been using. Use it on the girls when you capture them. I have made a hundred of these one-ring-cuffs. Only make sure that the locks aren't picked."

"Wow! This is awesome! Ha, they always seemed to get out of Boomer's knots. Let's see them get out of this!" said Butch.

"Now for the second part. I've redesigned the training room during the past few days. First, I've fixed the loose panel that allowed them to hotwire the door open. Second, I made access to the girls more difficult. For example, you now need retinal identification, and fingerprint identification to open the double doors. Let me show you."

Dr. Edwards, with the boys, went to the door of the training room. "First, punch the code. Then put you hand on the handprint next to it. Then look with your right eye into the hole over there."

Dr. Edwards did those.

"Voice identification please," a voice from a speaker said.

"Open the door," Dr. Edwards said.

At that, the door opened.

"Now, you do the same for the second door. And when you leave, do the same for the inner part of the room, okay?"

"Yes Dad," said the boys.

"Now come on. I'm going to put on your handprints, retinal records, and voice into it so you can open the doors of the training room whenever you like," said the Doctor. "Only one thing more. If you captured them again, you better not let them escape, okay?"

"Yes Dad," said the boys. Dr. Edwards nodded, and began putting on the data of the boys on the computer to enable them to have access to the training room at all times.

* * *

_E. Professor Utonium's Dream_

Later…

"Okay, here's the plan," said Blossom. "First, we sleep, then we meet in our dreams like before, then we enter the Professor's mind. Is that clear?"

Both her sisters nodded.

"Well good night. And good luck," Blossom said as she turned in for the night.

"Good night, Blossom, Buttercup," Bubbles said as she went to her separate room, went to bed, hugged Octi, and slept.

"Night, you two," said Buttercup, and she too went to her own separate room and fell asleep.

So they did.

* * *

In their dreams…

"Is that really you Blossom, or are you only part of my dreams?" asked Bubbles.

"It's me silly! Hey Buttercup! Let's go!" she shouted as soon as the green puff appeared.

"Yeah, yeah," she said, as they went their way. "Let's go to the Professor's dream. Maybe we can find the real Professor there."

When the three girls entered the Professor's dream, they were surprised. It wasn't like a dream at all. It was Townsville, looking very ordinary. There were no strange creatures, no dim lights, no irrational fears, nothing out of the ordinary in the real world.

"Um, are we awake, or are we in his dream?" asked Buttercup. "Because if I'm not mistaken, this is not like a dream at all. It's like we're awake."

"Yes. Very strange indeed," said Blossom as they landed on the ground.

"Hi girls," one of the people walking by greeted.

"Hello, upstanding citizen," Blossom replied.

"Well, what are we going to do?" asked Buttercup.

"Go to the Professor, silly!" said Bubbles.

Soon, they flew towards their house, but when they approached, Blossom changed her mind. "Wait! I think we should go to the Central District first. I just want to find out if this is really a dream."

"Whatever you say Blossom!" Buttercup replied as they went to the center of the city.

"Will you look at that! The central district is bustling with life! There's no bulldozers or wrecking balls around! It's very strange indeed!" said Bubbles. "Well, now I'm sure we're really in a dream."

"Yes. Let's go to the mayor's office," said Blossom.

"Yeah," said Buttercup.

"Hi girls! You're just in time to open my pickle jar. I promise you candy if you opened it!" said the mayor as he tried in vain to open his pickle jar.

The girls just smiled, as they did as asked and opened the jar.

"Yum! Yum! Pickles are delicious! Want some?"

"Um, how about our candy?" asked Blossom.

"Candy? What about the candy?" asked the Mayor.

"You promised us candy if we opened the pickle jar!" Bubbles replied.

"I did? I must have forgot!"

"Hi girls! What brings you here!" said Ms. Bellum. "It's nice to see you by the way."

"Um, nothing. We just wanted to open the Mayor's pickle jar. Well, bye!" Blossom hurriedly said.

"Wow! They're really nice! Not like the ones in the real world!" said Bubbles.

"Plus, they have no inverted V mark on their forehead," said Buttercup.

"Well, so far, so good!" said Blossom. "Let's go to the Professor. Since this is his dream, maybe we can finally see our real Professor Utonium!"

They went home, but stopped. In place of their home was a large mansion. "Whoa! The Professor must be loaded to live in such a house!" said Buttercup as she viewed with awe the house.

"Um, do you think our Professor would live in such a big house?" asked Bubbles.

"Well, there's only one way to find out!" said Blossom. "Come on! Let's go in!"

The girls went in through the mansion, and marvelled at what they saw. There were expensive paintings on the wall. There were expensive Persian carpets on the floor. There were rows of china displayed. And everything that they saw was expensive. And in real life they couldn't afford even a single item they saw.

They saw a man, about his forties, bald, walking down a corridor, wearing a suit.

"Look! A thief!" said Buttercup. "Hey you, stop!"

"Ms. Buttercup! Ms. Blossom! Ms. Bubbles! I thought you were at your friend's house! You told me this morning just before you left!" said the man.

"Who are you?" shouted Blossom. "And what are you doing here."

The man was surprised at the question. "Really, Miss. I have been in your service for the past month. I am Mr. John Chadwick, whom the Professor hired as his butler."

"We have a butler?" asked Bubbles.

"Yes. I am he," said Mr. Chadwick.

"Um, could you direct us to where the Professor is?" asked Blossom.

"He's at his office right now, right here at home," said the butler.

"Um, where is his office, Mr. Chadwick?" asked Buttercup.

"It's on the second floor, the third room to the left corridor," said the butler. "Anything else, Ms. Buttercup?"

"Well, thanks!" said Bubbles.

The girls flew to the Professor's office, where they saw him signing some papers. The Professor looked at the Powerpuff Girls, and smiled. "Hi girls. I thought you were supposed to be out playing all day?" he asked.

The girls smiled. This was indeed their Professor. But before they could say or do anything, they noticed one thing. There was a V mark on your head.

"Professor! That mark! On your forehead!" Bubbles shrieked.

"Oh this? What's wrong with it?" asked the Professor who stopped whatever work he was doing.

"Well, how did you get it?" asked Buttercup.

"Didn't I tell you a month ago how I got it?" asked the Professor.

"Well, um we forgot, so you better tell us again," said Blossom.

"Well, I was asleep, and while I was dreaming, there was a voice who offered me any wish that I would desire," the Professor began.

"Wait! Who is this? I mean the voice who grants wishes?" asked Blossom.

"I don't know. He just calls himself 'The Voice!'" said the Professor. "The mark here is a sign that he had granted me his wish. I wished to be rich and wealthy of course. And so I received this mark. And can you believe it? The next day, when I woke up, I found out that I won the lottery for one hundred million dollars, and the city and the University increased my salary to one million dollars a month! Can you believe it! I am so happy! And you were there too, remember? You were all jumping and stuff and keep telling me what you wanted me to buy you."

The girls were silent. "But Professor, this is only a dream! All a dream!" Blossom charged. "In the real world, your body was possessed by this voice and is using it for evil purposes."

"My my my! My girls certainly had an overactive imagination. What game do you want to play with me this time?" asked the Professor.

"This is not a game! We're telling you the truth! Please believe us! If you want proof that we're in a dream world, then, Bubbles, pinch yourself to wake yourself up. Then sleep again then come back again."

"Okay!" said Bubbles. She pinched herself, and suddenly, she disappeared out of thin air.

* * *

In the real world…

Bubbles suddenly woke up and looked at her arm where she supposedly pinched herself. "That was strange!" said Bubbles. "Well, I better get back to sleep!"

She did, but she found out that she just couldn't get back to sleep after that, no matter how hard she tried.

* * *

In the Professor's dream…

"See?" said Buttercup.

"She could have just used superspeed. You do know that my eye isn't quick enough to see you move at your fastest!" said the Professor.

"Oh yeah. One more thing, Professor," asked Blossom.

"Yes?"

"Oh Professor, I missed you so much!" Blossom suddenly said, hugging the Professor tightly. "It's been so long! So long since we last saw you!"

Buttercup also hugged him tightly. "Yeah! We miss you! Oh Professor, we're so glad we finally found you!"

"Huh? You just saw me this morning? It's only a few hours," smiled the Professor as he patted his two girls on the head.

"No! It's been weeks! It's been long terrible weeks!" said Buttercup.

"Yes! You don't know what we went through during that time! Oh it's terrible, Professor!" said Blossom, crying.

Suddenly, three girls entered the room. And to the shock of the two girls hugging the Professor, they were Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup! Identical to them in fact.

"Hey, what are you two doing with the Professor?" "Blossom" asked.

"What? Two Blossoms and two Buttercups?" asked a confused Professor. "And only one Bubbles?"

"Professor, did you make another set of Powerpuff Girls?" asked "Buttercup."

"No, I didn't!"

"You two are imposters!" "Blossom" charged.

"No, you don't understand," Blossom replied. "We're not from this world. In fact, this world only exists in the Professor's mind."

"Well, if you don't get out of here, you two won't exist in any world!" said "Buttercup" as she and her two sisters advanced towards them.

"Look, this is all a big misunderstanding! We meant no harm!" Blossom tried to explain.

"You tried to impersonate us and take our place!" shouted "Bubbles." "And we won't let you get away with that."

* * *

In the real world…

"I can't sleep!" Bubbles said to herself. "I better tell my sisters."

Bubbles first went to Buttercup's room, where she saw her sister sleeping soundly. "Buttercup, wake up," Bubbles said as she began shaking her to wake her up.

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Look, I am the real Buttercup!" Buttercup asserted, and pointing to "Buttercup" declared, "you are the fake one!"

"Prove it!" said "Buttercup".

Suddenly, she just disappeared.

In the real world…

Buttercup woke up. "Bubbles, why did you wake me up! And why don't you go back to sleep so you can help us in the Professor's dream?"

"Well, I can't sleep! I just can't!" said Bubbles.

"Oh great! Why did you wake me up?" asked Buttercup.

"Well, maybe you know why I can't sleep. I thought you know how to make me sleep!"

"Well, it's not my problem if you can't sleep!" said Buttercup. "Now go and try to sleep so we can help Blossom!"

At that, Buttercup then closed her eyes and tried to sleep. But like Bubbles, she found out that she couldn't sleep after waking up from somebody else's dream.

* * *

In the Professor's dream…

"Ha! Where's the fake Buttercup now? It seems to me that if you are the real ones, then you wouldn't just disappear into thin air, now would you?" "Blossom" taunted.

"This is just a dream, and you know that the Powerpuff Girls can enter anyone's dreams like we did the Sandman!" said Blossom. "They woke up, that's why they disappeared."

"That is a pathetic excuse!" shouted "Buttercup." "Now tell us why you're trying to impersonate us!"

"I am not an impersonator! I am the real Blossom. And you three are just the figments of the Professor's imagination," Blossom shouted.

"So you won't take, eh? Girls, get her!" shouted "Blossom."

"Drat!" said Blossom as she bolted of the window.

"After her!" shouted "Blossom."

The three Powerpuff Girls chased after Blossom. Blossom flew as fast as she could. She finally found a forest at the edge of town and decided to hide there.

Unfortunately, he landed at the very spot the Rowdyruff Boys of the Professor's world were playing.

"Blossom?" "Brick" replied. "It's about time! You told us that you were only going to get something from the Professor's office so we can get on this meeting! And it took you so long! What did you do? Did you take a bath and changed your clothes too? Look, I am the leader for this month, and this meeting is very important!"

Before Blossom could reply, the three "Powerpuff Girls" suddenly arrived and stood on opposite sides, trapping Blossom between the six.

"Two Blossoms?" asked a confused "Boomer."

"Do you have a clone, Blossom?" asked "Butch." "And who is the real one?"

"Great. One ugly Blossom is bad enough. Two ugly Blossom would really push up the ugly scale of this world!" Brick replied.

"She is an imposter!" "Bubbles" accused.

"Who?"

"She is!" Blossom said, pointing to "Blossom."

"Really! No she is!" "Blossom" accused back.

Blossom, seeing she is surrounded, decided to escape. "No! All of you don't exist in the real world!" Blossom charged. She then pinched herself in the arm, causing her to disappear.

In the real world…

Blossom opened her eyes, and saw through the dim light the ceiling of her room in Ms. Keane's house. She looked at her watch and saw that it was one in the morning. She closed her eyes to sleep, but found out that she couldn't. All night long, she twisted, turned, and twisted again, but she just couldn't sleep.

* * *

_F. Making Conclusions_

The morning of August 13…

Bubbles looked at the window and saw the sun rising. She jumped from her bed, made her bed, then went and changed from her nightgown to her long ankle- length day dress. Despite not sleeping almost the entire night, she wasn't tired or sleepy at all. She went to the bathroom, and washed her face. After that, she went to the kitchen where she saw both Blossom and Buttercup, sitting on chairs opposite a round table, drinking hot milk while talking to each other. Blossom wore a knee length dress, while Buttercup wore jeans and T-shirt.

"Let me guess, you can't sleep?" asked Buttercup.

"Yes. But how'd you know?" asked Bubbles.

"We're all in the same boat here, you know," Buttercup replied. "Plus, you forgot that you're the one who woke me up to tell me that you can't sleep."

"Oh yeah. I forgot about that," said Bubbles, grinning and scratching her head.

"Well, it's obvious, that if we wake while we're in another person's dream, we can't sleep, for at least, well, we'll have to see, won't we? For now, we have to avoid waking up while we're in another person's dream," Blossom explained.

"What is happening? I know what I saw, and I'm confused," said Buttercup.

"Well, I've been thinking about it all night, and I've come to the following conclusions," said Blossom.

"First, our enemy is the voice who the Professor said grants wishes. And I think he's called 'The Voice,' for lack of a better term.

"Second, the Voice is the one who possessed the Professor. And he did this by making the Professor and his other victims make wishes. He grants their wishes, of course, but unknown to that person, what really happens is that that person would be stuck on his own mind, and the target person wouldn't even know about it. He would think that he is still living in the real world, with his wish is fulfilled, when in fact, it wasn't. The body of the person would stay indefinitely asleep as long as that person is stuck in his own world in his own mind.

"Third, the Voice then takes advantage of the person loosing control over his own body by taking over the body himself. As manifested by what we saw, they would resemble many of the characteristics of the person originally owning the body to fool the people around them. For example, the evil Dr. Edwards still has good business acumen, has most of the memories of the original Dr. Edwards, and has the same brilliance and intelligence and inventive mind. The Professor also retained his competence and his memories and as was demonstrated by events. The friendship of Dr. Edwards and Professor Utonium in real life, for some reason even I don't know, carried on when the Voice took control of their bodies. The only difference is that they use their talent to do evil instead.

"The only exception to this is the Mayor's intelligence. But it couldn't be helped since a stupid Mayor wouldn't help, and perhaps they underestimated what a moron Jay Mayor really is."

"Fourth, having known all this, I still have no idea how to bring back the Professor in control of his own body. Most of our world had been perfectly reproduced in his mind, and they have a version of us there, who thinks we're imposters," Blossom concluded.

"Oh I see. So what do we do now?" asked Bubbles.

"We continue with the wrecking of the wrecking equipment and we continue with visiting the Professor's mind until we figured a way to free him," said Blossom.

"But how about the fake Powerpuffs in the Professor's mind?" asked Buttercup. "I think we should kidnap them, tie them up, stash them away, then pretend we're the Powerpuff Girls from his dream, then 'accidentally discover' that his world is really in his mind and tell the Professor the truth. He'll believe us when we show him some kind of proof. Since the fake Powerpuffs are only real in his mind anyway, no harm would be done. We pretty much agree anyway that the only thing real in his mind is the Professor himself."

"Very good Buttercup! I like your plan. Okay, we'll do as you suggest," said Blossom.

"But don't you think that we should reason with our equivalents?" Bubbles asked.

"It's too late for that," said Blossom. "They think we're imposters, trying to take over their places. Since, I think, there's no convincing them, then we should act like imposters by actually doing what they thought we would do at that time."

"Well, what do we do now?" asked Bubbles. "I mean, we can't still sleep at this time."

"Well, what I said we'd do. Let's wreck the equipment," said Blossom.

"What about the Rowdyruff Boys?" asked Buttercup.

"It's five-thirty in the morning," said Blossom. "The boys are still asleep. And so are the construction crews."

* * *

_G. Planning the Capture_

Later that morning…

Dr. Edwards and Professor Utonium were at Dr. Edwards house, chatting about the events of the past few days.

"That was a close call," said the Doctor. "It's a good thing the boys have enough sense to get back here and rescue us. I take back my statement that they're incompetent. They are not."

"Yeah. Imagine what the girls would do to us once we're in their hands. I shudder at the thought of it!"

"What about the wrecked equipment?"

"William, we can easily replace all of it. We have money to burn, remember? As long as you are willing to provide the dough, then we'll just replace damaged equipment."

"Well, at least, John, there's some good that came out of it."

"And that is?"

"The boys. The attempted kidnapping really ticked off the boys. It's kinda like Pearl Harbor, to their psyche, you know. It became personal to them. Not that they hate them. No, no. Things had gotten too far for this, but, their antipathy and dislike for what they are doing was gone, to be replaced by a determination to get the girls for what they attempted to do and failed. Right now, the boys are very very very angry at the Powerpuff Girls, and would like nothing better than to lay their hands on them. Hell, even Boomer is very angry at the girls about this."

Suddenly, the phone rang.

"It's for you," said William Edwards, handing the phone to the Professor.

The Professor took the phone. "Hello, this is Professor Utonium. What? All our equipment, destroyed? How did that—during the early morning hours you say? Well, get more bulldozers! Get more dynamite! Get more wrecking balls! Get more cranes! I don't care! Dr. Edwards will pay for it all! I just want that place levelled!"

"Let me guess, the Powerpuffs made another attempt at the equipment?" asked Dr. Edwards after the Professor hung-up the phone.

"And they bloody succeeded at it too! Everything was thrashed. The crew was surprised when they got to work and found all of the equipment wrecked. The night watchman told them that it was the Powerpuffs."

"Boys! I want to talk to you!" Dr. Edwards shouted at the top of his voice.

Ten seconds later, all three boys were in front of him.

"Yes Dad? Professor?" asked Boomer.

"What is it? Who do you want beat up?" asked Butch.

"Well, last night, the Powerpuff Girls totally thrashed the equipment, and I have to order new ones to get the job done. Now, if you spend twenty-four seven shadowing me to protect us, how about the equipment? I know that your priority, and my priority too, is our safety, and all those destruction that they are causing might well be just a distraction so they can get John and I, but goddamit! We can't get anywhere if the Powerpuffs would always wreck the equipment! Now, I want to know how to deal with this. How are you going to capture the Powerpuff Girls? I mean, I gave you the tools by which to hold them, so I demand to know how you are going to get your hands on them!"

"Dad, you know that we're determined to capture them. And so we would. I have a secret plan, that, I assure you, in the next few days, would have the girls trussed up like a turkey and locked up in that training room," Brick assured. "I have a secret plan to capture the Powerpuff Girls! And it wouldn't compromise your security, Dad!"

"And what might be that secret plan of yours?" asked the Professor.

"Well, if I tell you, it ain't secret anymore. Don't worry! This plan is effective. But I need it to be absolutely secret for it to work."

"Well, it better work," said Dr. Edwards. "Okay, you can go now."

"What secret plan? We don't have any secret plan?" asked Butch as soon as they were out of the room and playing in their own room.

"Well, it's secret, but I suppose I can tell you," said Brick. "The thing is, I don't have a secret plan. I just said it to mollify Dad."

"You lied to Dad?" asked Boomer.

"Yes. If I didn't, he would insist we would run whenever the girls cry wolf, and when we run out there like idiots to catch them, they would go back here and take Dad," Brick explained. "Anyway, we can't leave Dad alone until we can be absolutely sure that he won't be captured."

"So how the heck are we going to do that?" asked Butch.

"We'll let others find them," said Brick. "We can use our friends to find them, and the rest of the gang, but no. I think I'll use Hook instead, when he returns from vacation in two days. You all know that he's very good at gathering intelligence, but the best thing is that no one suspects him to be such a good sleuth. You see, as you know, most other kids consider him a nerd, a dork, and such, and they laugh behind his back. He is very short, had abnormally thick glasses, and is obsessive about comic books. Not even Mitchelson, York, Jenkins, Mike Believe, the Powerpuff Girls, Dickerson, Carsky and Wilson, all of whom, except for the girls, are our close friends and associates, know about how good Hook is. Not even one of the fifty members of the gang know about him. And most of them wonder why we continue to associate with such a nerd as him."

Brick continued. "Of course, we, the Rowdyruffs know about that, and we kept it a secret at his request. The only other person whom we know who knows about it is Hook's twin sister, Rachel. Those two are very good. Hook, I suspect, has very large assets among the kids in every part of Townsville and throughout the student body of our school, who for some reason I don't even know, regularly supplies him with information. The information he provides us is surprisingly accurate. As a result, Richard and Rachel Hook can obtain any information about anyone with just a few days notice. And I mean anything. Good thing for us is that we obtained his loyalty and friendship early on, four years ago. It really is our piece of luck."

Suddenly, the phone rang. "Brick! It's for you!" Ms. Lawrence shouted.

"Coming!" said Brick as he picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Hi Brick. It's me! Richard!"

"Hook! Where are you calling from?" asked Brick excitedly.

"Well, here in Townsville," answered Hook.

"I thought you weren't supposed to go home yet? At least not until August 15," said Brick.

"Well, there was a fire at Yellowstone, so they temporarily closed it," said Hook

"Well, can you come here right now?" asked Brick.

"Sure!"

"Thanks!"

"Well?" asked Boomer.

"We should thank our lucky stars!" Brick proclaimed. "Today, our chances of bagging the girls just increased!"

Hook arrived a few minutes later. "Hi Brick! Hi Butch! Howdy Boomer!" he cheerfully greeted.

"Good to see you, Hook!" Boomer said, shaking his hand.

"Well, can you do us a favor?" asked Butch.

"What kind of favor?" replied Hook.

Brick then requested him to find the Powerpuff Girls for them, and he explained all that happened.

"Let me get this straight, guys, you're telling me that the Powerpuff Girls are now your enemies, they are hiding, they attempted to kidnap your father, are destroying government property, and can't find them yourselves, so you need me to help find them?"

"Yes," said Brick.

"This is really confusing, but heck, if you want me to find the girls, I'll do it, though I can't promise you I'll find them," said Hook.

"That's good enough for me, Hooky!" Butch patted on his back.

"Well, when can you start?" asked Boomer.

"Tomorrow. Today, I still have to unpack my things and unwind from our vacation!" said Hook.

"Well, Hooky, take all the time you need," said Brick. "Just make sure you find them."

"I'll try my best!" said Hook. "Well, I better be going now. I promised Mom I'll help her this day. Well, see 'ya! I'll call when I have results!"

* * *

_H. Going Back to the Professor's Dream_

Later that night…

"Well, are you ready, girls?" asked Blossom when they were floating in the corridor, just before they slept.

"Are you sure we could sleep?" asked Buttercup.

"Well, I'm sleepy," said Bubbles.

"Just don't wake up or the plan would have to be postponed!" Blossom warned. "Good night. See you in our dreams!"

The girls went to sleep in their own respective rooms in Ms. Keane's house.

One important, but overlooked thing is that there is a wooden ledge above Bubbles' bed, where there was a vase filled with water and flowers as decoration.

The girls met during their dreams soon after all of them fell asleep. Before they went to the Professor's dream, they simply imagined armored clothes, a sunball, and hardetal rope and cuffs and duct tape, and a bag to put them, and immediately entered the Professor's dream. They could do it because they were in their own dreams and mind. However, once they entered the world of the Professor's mind, from the experience of last night, they couldn't do it there. They then tied white bands to their heads so they won't mistake each set of Powerpuff Girls.

"Well, search for the Powerpuff Girls of this world!" Blossom ordered. "We'll fight them if they don't cooperate or can be reasoned with. If they cooperate with us, fine. If not, then we'll have to put them out of the way."

The girls then raced towards the Professor's mansion, but suddenly, they were met before them by the "Powerpuff Girls!"

"Ah so the imposters had come back!" said "Blossom."

"Ha! As if! You're the real imposters!" Blossom shot back.

"Well, we knew you would come back," "Buttercup" said.

"And we set a trap!" said "Bubbles."

"What trap? Right now, we are evenly matched in numbers, and we have armored clothes!" Buttercup replied.

"This trap!" "Brick's" voice suddenly said from behind. The girls turned, and they saw "Boomer," "Butch", and "Brick." "And all of us are wearing armored clothes."

They were surrounded and outnumbered, and had walked into a trap.

"Drat! We weren't suppose to meet you until we defeated the Powerpuff Girls of this world!" Blossom said to the boys.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the real world…

A rat the size of a kitten was trying to find food at the ledge just above Bubbles' bed. Inadvertently, it accidentally pushed the vase with flowers off the ledge, and the rat itself slipped. The vase landed on Bubbles' head and broke. Bubbles, wet, woke up, and the first thing she saw was the rat.

"Eeeek! Rat!" Bubbles screamed. At once, she panicked, and went to Blossom's room and woke her up. "Blossom, there's a rat in my room!" She then ran and went to Buttercup's room and woke her up! "Buttercup! There's a rat in my room!"

"Great! You spoiled our plan," said Blossom. "What happened to you?" asked Bubbles.

"I don't know. All I know is, the vase above me fell on my head and broke," said Bubbles. "Then I saw a rat."

"What's this all about! It's ten o'clock at night!" Ms. Keane, who was awakened by Bubbles screaming, said.

Bubbles explained to Ms. Keane what happened. As a result, Bubbles washed her head, changed nightgowns, and went to bed in another room. Of course, none of the girls were able to sleep the rest of the night because they woke while in the Professor's dream.

* * *

The next day…

"Well, at least it saved us from the trap," said Buttercup as she ate her toast.

"Yes. I should have made plans on how to deal with the Rowdyruffs from that world," said Blossom.

"So we go back again to the Professor's dream tonight?" asked Bubbles.

"No. Tonight, we're going into the dream of Dr. Edwards. I know we all want the Professor to be back first, but consider this—if we get the doctor back, we also gain the Rowdyruff Boys in the real world back! Then, using our experience, we can free the Professor," said Blossom. "Remember, right now, our most imperative mission is not to free the Professor, but bring back the boys. If that happens, then we wouldn't have to hide anymore, and everything becomes a lot easier."

"At least in the Doctor's dream," said Buttercup, "there wouldn't be a trap waiting for us."

"Well, if you say so, Blossom," said Bubbles. "We'll go to Dr. Edwards' dream tonight. And I hope we get better luck than we had in the Professor's dream."

* * *

**Author Notes**

The names that are enclosed with quotation marks are characters from the Professor's Dream. For example, Blossom, refers to Blossom who went to the Professor's dream to see what is going on with his mind, while "Blossom" is the Blossom from the world created on the Professor's mind.

This story was deleted along with all the reviews, but I decided to include my replies to the author notes as they could give some information about this story.

* * *

To **Lynx Sarnage, **well, let's just say, during the past four years, the Powerpuffs managed to acquire some of the gadgets of the boys. How I will leave to the imagination of the reader.

Well, the boys failed to capture the girls at that time, so it really isn't a total victory for them.

* * *

To **Tones, **well, he didn't tell anyone yet, did he?

* * *

To **Firespirit, **yes, the only good thing that happened is that the girls escaped the boys once again.

As for Boomer, well, I don't he acted like a robot. He reacted very angrily in fact when he learned the attempt on his father.

But he interpreted his orders to guard the equipment no matter what, so that's what he did.

Well, in their eyes, the girls are fugitives from the law. Besides, the citizens don't take kindly to kidnapping.

The citizens also know that the mayor had a capable speech writer—Ms. Bellum. They would have assumed she wrote it and he merely read it.

* * *

To **Kezzer, **well, their location wasn't immediately revealed, as evidenced by Bubble's conversation with Harry.

Well it could get worst. And it could also get better.

* * *

To **Somewei, **yes, I agree. The boys are very stubborn and pigheaded here.

And you're right about the enemy. However, in this chapter, they already have a vague idea who the real enemy is. Problem is, they had no idea how to fight him.

Well, we should assumed that in any questioning, she'll deny having anything to do with the escape. They just assumed they were able to untie themselves then hotwired the doors open.

Well, Harry didn't tell anybody about his encounters with the girls—thankfully.

* * *

To **PinkPuff, **yes, it very nearly worked. And it's failure all the more made the situation worst for the girls.

* * *

To **BrYtt BRatt, **well, I wish you a happy recovery!

Well, Harry didn't tell anyone. And he did promise he would keep the girls' location a secret.

* * *

To **Hairy Gregory, **the girls assumed that the boys' aim was to capture them. So they thought that Boomer would come after them when they ran away.

Besides, the news that Buttercup took Dr. Edwards was enough to make Boomer angry. Only Brick's orders kept him from chasing the girls. Ironically, Brick wanted Boomer to chase the girls, but he worded it so that Boomer interpreted it to not leave the equipment.

The aim is not for the citizens to capture the girls themselves. The aim is to turn the city against them by making them criminals, and putting a bounty on their head. It is really difficult to operate when the city sees you as common criminals and may would want to get you to get the reward money.

Plus, it would encourage informers.

* * *

To **Scott Boyo, **well, Harry simply forgot about the Girls. He had more important things to worry about.

I agree. Buttercup really shouldn't have blabbed her successful kidnapping.

* * *

To **Lil Fang, **about the dying, we'll see.

* * *

To **Dooly, **yes, I agree with you about Buttercup. Well, having them on their hands, in their opinion, will make their job a lot easier. Plus, it would deprive the evil authorities of two of their most respected members.

* * *

To **John, **yeah, you're right.


	14. Dr Edwards' Dream

**Allies and Rivals III**

* * *

This fic happens after _Allies and Rivals II: Commander and the Leader_. But reading that fic and my other fics is not necessary for understanding or enjoying this fic. There are references to my other fics, notably_Allies and Rivals_and _Allies and Rivals II._ However, the only thing that needs to be understood in this was that a certain Dr William Edwards was the one who recreated the Rowdyruff Boys, not Him, after they were first destroyed by the girls by being kissed, and under his guidance, they were not evil anymore. And they were in alliance with the girls, called the Ruff Puff Alliance, with Blossom and Brick alternating as leader.

* * *

**Summary:**The Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff Boys race against time to prevent an evil from escaping to this world. Who are your true friends, allies, and enemies?

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**__I don't own the Powerpuff Girls or their characters. The Powerpuff Girls are owned by Craig McCracken and Cartoon Network. I only own my own characters, the most prominent of which is Dr Edwards._

* * *

**Chapter XIV**

**Dr. Edwards's Dream**

* * *

_A. Mr. Hook's Boys_

The City of Townsville, August 14…

"So what does he want now?" asked Tom, to another friend.

"Well, Dick said he wanted to find out where the Powerpuff Girls are hiding," said the friend. "I think he wants the reward money."

"So?"

"Well, the usual. Each group would search on his own assigned neighborhood," said Tom's friend, getting a map of Townsville and pointing a location. "Here, like always, is our assigned area. And remember—"

"I know, I know, not a single word to anyone not already a spy for Dick, or our whole organization would be blown," said Tom.

"Well, there's no time to lose, so—" Tom's friend began.

"Not really. I already know where they are," said Tom

"Really? Where?" asked his friend.

"You know the teacher at Townsville Elementary who also teaches kindergarten part-time?"

"What grade?"

"Fourth grade. Now listen. The Powerpuff Girls are hiding at Ms. Keane's house. I'm not sure if this information is accurate, but it would be worth checking out!" said Tom.

"Goodness! This is gold! Are you absolutely sure?"

"No. I just heard a rumor. But like I said, we better tell Dick so he can confirm it for us," said Tom.

"Well, what are we waiting for, let's go to Dick's house!"

* * *

Later…

"Richard, your friends are here!" Mrs. Hook shouted.

Richard Hook and his twin sister, was helping their mother do some unpacking when he heard her mother.

"Hm. Do you think that they found them already? It seems so quick," said Rachel.

"We all know that my boys are better than your girls at getting intelligence!" Hook boasted. "Besides, I am the one getting credit with the Rowdyruffs, not you!"

"Only because they only admit boys on their gang!" Rachel countered. "If they admit me too, I'll make the KGB spies look like amateurs!"

"Well, gotta go!" said Richard. He then went to the door. "Iggy! Tom! So, got any news? Have you found them yet?"

"Dick, I have good news for you!" said Iggy excitedly. "Tom here has found the girls."

"Really Tom? Well, where are they?" asked Hook.

"They are hiding in Ms. Keane's house, Dick!" Thomas Billings said.

"You sure?" asked Hook.

"Well, I heard someone said who heard from someone that they saw the girls in Ms. Keane's house," said Tom.

"Well, thanks," said Hook. "Anything else?"

"No. Well, call us again if you need us!" Iggy said.

"I'll do!"

"Bye then!"

Hook then closed the door and went back to the kitchen to help her sister unpack some plates from their boxes.

"Well Richard?"

"Tom said that he heard someone say that they were in Ms. Keane's house. I'm not sure so I'm going to send someone to confirm it!"

"Let me send one of my friends instead!" she insisted.

"Sorry sis! Heh! You forgot! I got the information first, so I get to confirm this so I get all the credit!"

"That's not fair!" she pouted.

"Not really," said Hook.

"Well, next time I get some info, I'll tell Brick myself!"

"If they let you get anywhere near him," replied Hook. "The only girls he lets near him are the Powerpuff Girls. But don't worry, if I get the information from you and your friends, I always credit you!"

* * *

_B. Glimpse Into the Future_

Later that night…

"I hope this works out better than last time," said Blossom as she and her sisters prepared to sleep, and venture once more into the dreams. "Make sure you don't wake up."

"Don't worry, Blossom! I cleared that ledge over my head so that nothing would fall on me while I'm sleeping," said Bubbles.

"Good," said Blossom. "Well, good night to all of you, and see you in our dreams."

The girls then went respectively to their separate rooms to sleep, and to meet in their dreams once more.

"Well, where do we go now?" asked Buttercup. "Are we returning to the Professor's dream?"

"No silly! Don't you remember? We specifically agreed to go to the doctor's dream so we can free him and so make the boys part of our team again," said Blossom. "Okay, here we go."

The girls then entered the Doctor's dream.

Like the girls expected, the Doctor's dream was just like reality. They came and saw the City of Townsville like they expected, and the world was just like the world they had left. They then went into the city.

The city itself looks older. There seemed to be more people. Then they saw the sign.

Townsville – Pop. 4.5 million

"Four point five million? That signed should be fixed! There's only one and a half million people on Townsville!" Buttercup declared.

"Strange. Really strange," said Blossom. "Everything seems normal, but I've got a feeling it's not."

"Look at that! Isn't that place supposed to be where one of Mr. Morebuck's Department store. Instead it has—"

"Another building. A Mall. With Edtech Corp. symbol on it," Buttercup finished.

"That's strange. I thought his company was involved in computers and electronics. When did he move to other businesses?" asked Buttercup. "And look, there are several restaurants with his sign. It's as though he bought them out. And several other businesses too. And by the looks of it, several newspaper chains, TV stations, and weekly magazines too."

"Well whatever it is, it's a result of his wish," said Blossom. "Come one, let's search for him."

"Where are we gonna look?" asked Bubbles. "Maybe they moved somewhere else."

"Let's asked that Police Officer," said Blossom. She approached an officer who was patrolling part of the street.

"Um, excuse me, do you know where Dr. Edwards is?" asked Blossom.

"He's at the laboratory at the University of Townsville," said the Police Officer.

"Well, thanks," said Bubbles, and they flew as fast as they can. While they were flying, they noticed that the people are staring at them.

"It's as if it's the first time saw us fly," said Buttercup.

* * *

When they arrived at the university…

"Dr. Edwards is at the laboratory," said the young lady at Information. "Second floor, third corridor, first room. His office is besides it. You can't miss him."

"Thanks," said Blossom, as they decided to walk instead and play the part of sweet innocent girls to draw less attention to them.

They finally arrived at the lab. There were several young men in white lab coats doing experiments, but as far as they can tell, there was no Dr. Edwards. They decided to ask instead.

"Um, could anyone tell me where Dr. Edwards is?" asked Blossom to the security guard.

"I'll call him. Just wait," said the guard before he went to the throng of scientists and talked to one man. Finally one young man, with blond hair, about six-foot-four, thirty years of age, approached them. He has a boyish handsome face that you wouldn't mistake for a thirty-year-old. He looked like he was only twenty.

"Can I help you?" asked the young man.

"Um, we're looking for Dr. Edwards," said Buttercup, looking at the young man. He looks very familiar.

"Well, I am Dr. Edwards," said the young man.

"You are?" asked Bubbles.

"Of course I am. I am Dr. James B. Edwards! I got my doctorate in this university a few years ago, for medicine. I also have PhD for Chemistry and Physics in this very university!"

"Boomer?" asked Bubbles.

"Well, only my family and close friends call me that. Most of my colleagues call me James," he replied.

Blossom hid her excitement. "Um, can we see William Edwards?"

"Ah! Do you mean Senator William K. Edwards Sr., my father, or do you mean Governor William B. Edwards Jr., my brother?" asked "Boomer."

"Well, your father," Bubbles asked.

"Well, you're lucky. Congress adjourned a few days ago and he's now in his home resting," said "Boomer."

"Well, thanks," said Bubbles.

"Wait. Who are you?" asked "Boomer."

"Well, we're the Powerpuff Girls!" Blossom declared.

"Please. The Powerpuff Girls are thirty years old, just like us! They're adults! You're only kids, about ten," "Boomer" replied.

"Well, we have superpowers! We'll show you!" said Buttercup, and the three then picked up Boomer and flew to a mountain near Townsville. There, they demonstrated their powers.

"Can you still fly and do stuff?" asked Blossom to the older "Boomer."

"Of course! In case you forget, I'm a Rowdyruff!" said "Boomer." He then flew and also demonstrated his powers to the girls. "Wait a minute. You three are the spitting image of the daughters of Professor Utonium! And you claim you are them?"

"Yes! We are the Powerpuff Girls!" Buttercup declared.

"I get it! You three are time travellers from the past and you want to see the future, is that it?"

"Well—" Blossom began.

"Great! I'll show you to Dad, and to my brothers! I'm sure they'll get a blast seeing you! Come on! Follow me!" "Boomer" shouted as he flew towards their home.

They arrived at their lot, when the girls noticed something. There were now four houses on the vast lands of Dr. Edwards. And there were bigger walls surrounding his entire property. The houses itself were modest. "Um, why are there three extra houses?" asked Bubbles.

"That house belongs to me, that one to Brick, and the other one to Butch. That house over there is Dad's," "Boomer" said, pointing while above in the air at the four houses scattered over the property, most in the middle of the woods with a road leading to it. "You see, Dad divided the land when we turned twenty-one, and instead of moving out, we simply build houses on it, so we can be still close to each other, yet we could still live on our own. We're now neighbors, instead of housemates, like before. But since Brick became governor and moved to the Governor's mansion in the city, and Dad became senator, only Butch and I live here, thought Dad and Brick spent most of their free time here."

"I see," said Blossom, still digesting the new information.

"How about Butch? What's his work now?" asked Buttercup.

"The company went to Butch. He's now the President and CEO of Edtech Corp." said "Boomer." "He inherited Dad's businesses."

"Butch? But I thought Brick would inherit all his businesses?" asked Blossom, astonished.

"Well, Brick entered politics, so the business went to Butch. You cannot hold businesses while holding public office, you know. Besides, Butch a genius at business matters, something which you can't say the same for Brick, who's gifts are more political and military rather than financial."

"I never thought that Butch would become the owner of the family business," said Buttercup.

"Well, I better call them, so they can meet you," said "Boomer," using his watch.

"You still use those watches?" asked Bubbles.

"Yup!" said "Boomer." "Hey Butch, can you come over here? Right now!"

"What is it now? Can't you see I'm busy?" asked a rude voice over the watch.

"Well Butch, I have a surprise for you! I'm calling Dad and Brick too, you know!" said "Boomer."

"I'm busy running the company, you hear? I don't have time to pussyfoot around!"

"Butch, please come here! I promise you it'll be good!"

"Okay, but Boomer, if I lose a single cent because of this, I promise you I'll relocate the parts of your face that not even you will recognize yourself once I'm done with you!" "Butch" threatened before shutting it down.

He then went and called "Brick." "Brick, come here! I think you've got to see this."

"Couldn't it wait? You know I'm negotiating with the Speaker, Mr. Martin, over the state budget!" said Brick.

"No it can't!"

"Well, okay. I'm canceling my conference, but it better be good!" said "Brick," but unlike "Butch" he did it politely.

* * *

_C. Three Grown-Up Rowdyruffs and Their Father_

Two minutes later, the two brothers arrived.

"Okay, Boomer, what is it?" asked Butch. He was wearing a light blue suit with a tie. He had a handsome face, but his hair was slightly dishevelled. He stood at six foot two.

"Ta-da! Look at this three girls!" said Brick.

"Wow! They can fly!" Brick said, astonished. Brick was the tallest of his brothers, about six-feet-six. He wore a fedora hat on his head, wore a gray suit, and the only one with a vest among them. He looks older than his thirty years. He was very handsome, but what was so amazing to the girls was that his face is the spitting image of Dr. William K. Edwards when he was younger. But what was even more amazing was that there was no genetic relationship between Dr. Edwards and his son because Dr. Edwards simply created them using chemical X. "And they looked like Bubbles, Blossom and Buttercup," Brick exclaimed.

"So, that's it? You called me off to work to look at three brats who can fly?" "Butch" ranted. "Thanks a bunch!"

"Not just any kind of brat. They are the Powerpuff Girls! They are time travellers from the past!" "Boomer" proclaimed.

"Whoa! Time travellers! Of course! Those three looked like those girls when we were ten twenty years ago!" said Brick.

"Girls, is that true?" asked "Butch."

"Well, we're the Powerpuff Girls!" said Blossom. "And right now, we're only ten."

"And we're not brats!" said Buttercup.

"Are you sure that they weren't the adult Powerpuff Girls and you didn't accidentally make them into kids with your wacky experiments, Boomer?" asked "Brick."

"Heck no!" said "Boomer."

"Excuse me, could we quit wasting time? We have got to see your father!" Buttercup quipped.

"Will you three shut your mouth while we're arguing? And you're just ten, and we're adults, so you talk properly with us! And we know you have superpowers so we can beat the snot out of you if you don't respect us!" "Butch" snapped.

"Okay, since Boomer here called us here, I think we better let them see Dad to see why they're here," said "Brick."

Buttercup was about to shout something when Blossom covered her mouth.

Blossom apologized. "Sorry about that. Won't happen again, sir."

"Butch" and the boys seemed pleased and smiled at them at the mention of sir. "Okay girls, you want to see Dad? Okay, you'll see him if you just follow us."

The girls followed the boys to the original house that the girls were familiar with in the real world.

They entered a room, where a man, in his mid-sixties, was smoking a large cigar while reading a newspaper. He had gray hair, and an inverted V mark on his forehead.

"My sons! It's so good of you to come!" he greeted. "But what are you doing here? Aren't your three supposed to be at work?"

"Dad, there are three girls here who claimed to be the Powerpuff Girls! And the funny thing is, they're only ten-years-old!" "Butch" said.

"But they can fly, and they have superpowers!" "Boomer" added.

"And they are the spitting images of them when they were kids! I think they're time-travelers from the past," said "Brick."

"Well, let me see them?" asked Senator Edwards.

"Girls, you can now show yourselves to the senator of our great state, the elder Doctor Edwards!" shouted Governor Edwards with glee as he introduced his father. The girls then floated to his eye level.

"Aren't they cute Dad?" said "Boomer."

"Yup! Very cute and beautiful," said "Brick." "Not like our Blossom, who certainly one of the ugliest and most hideous women on this world!"

Blossom cringed at those words. Some things just never change. Once again, "Brick", even though he was only in Dr. Edwards' dreams, managed to complement and insult her at the same sentence.

"Dr. Edwards—"

"Yes?" "Boomer" replied.

"Not you, your father!" Blossom replied.

"Butch, get the photo-album—you know, the one when you were just kids," said Senator Edwards.

"Yes Dad," Butch said, and he retrieved the photo-album from a nearby bookshelf and gave it to his father. He looked at it, and compared the pictures of the Powerpuff Girls when they were kids with the three girls floating in front of him.

"Well I'll be damned! It is you! Okay, a couple of questions first to see if you're really who you claim you are. When did you first saw me?"

"When you and the Professor were still enemies. We tried to reunite you, and we didn't know you were training the boys to defeat us!" Blossom replied.

"Okay. Who did I choose to be leader in the mountains while we were hiking?" asked the old man.

"Me. We won a match against the Rowdyruff Boys. However, Brick tricked me into making a vague statement. Still, after a full day, you chose me over as leader. Later, during the fight with Ferguson Ckracknow, we thought you were dead and Brick blamed himself, so he resigned as leader of the Rowdyruffs. Then you weren't dead after all, so Brick again became leader. We then went and rescued you and destroyed the base."

"Okay. Did you become leader indefinitely?"

"No. I became arrogant and shouted at Buttercup, so she defected and voted for herself in an election for leadership. So Brick became leader."

"Then what happened? Did he remain leader?"

"Well, after defeating the Five evil teen-agers, Alpha, Beta, Cychaela, Delta, and Epsilon, Buttercup and Bubbles locked Brick and I on the training room of the Professor, then forced us to compromise. So we took turns as leader every month. We then went, with Boomer and Butch, and tied-up Buttercup and Bubbles, and tickled them mercilessly."

"So it really is you," said the elder Dr. Edwards. "Only very few people know about all those events."

"Yes, and we're so glad to see you, Doctor," Blossom emotionally replied.

"So, why did you come to the future?" asked "Boomer."

"Well, for one thing, this world does not exist in the real world, and among all of you here, only William Knox Edwards Sr. really exists. Sorry, but this world is only on the mind of your father," said Blossom.

"Get real!" "Butch" replied. "I'm as real as you, you know!"

"Pfft! A time traveller from the past! And what is her message? That we don't exist!" "Brick" replied.

"Are you serious?" "Boomer" asked of the girls.

"Unfortunately, yes," said Blossom.

"Well, what's your proof then?" asked the elder Dr. Edwards.

"How did you get that V mark on your forehead?" asked Blossom.

"Sorry, I won't tell anybody. I haven't told anybody yet, nor would I start now," said the elder Dr. Edwards. "Not even my sons or my wife Tiffany know why I have the mark."

"That's okay. We already know how you got your mark," said Blossom.

"So why don't you tell us?" "Brick" replied.

"Well, while you were sleeping, a voice came and visited you," Bubbles began. "He calls himself 'The Voice.' He grants wishes. You made a wish, and you got a mark as a result. But you never woke up. You were, and still are, trapped in the world he created within your mind. Your body, your true body, is being controlled by the Voice."

"And this world, and everything that happened, is controlled by the Voice," said Buttercup. "Everything, including, sadly, you three," pointing at the three adult ruffs, "are only created by the Voice, whether you know it or not."

"Bah! My one-year-old son can tell a better fib than that one," "Brick" replied. "Sorry, nobody believes you"

"Yeah. What you told us is just fairy-tales!" "Butch" added.

"Hell, why should we believe you?" asked "Boomer."

But the look on the elder Dr. Edwards face was different. He was pale—completely pale. He looked like he saw a ghost.

"Brick, Butch, Boomer, get out of this room!" he suddenly shouted. He then pointed at the three girls. "You three. Stay. I want to talk with you."

"But Dad!" "Boomer" began.

"I said out!" the elder Dr. Edwards shouted, his face enraged. "You may be thirty-year-old adults, but I am still your father, and you will do as I say!"

The girls looked on the three young men. Despite the long years, they still were terrified at their father when he was angry.

"Yes Dad," the three men winced as they went out of the room.

"And wait for me outside the house."

* * *

_D. Revelations_

When the three men were out of the room, he looked at the girls. "Okay, now that we're alone, I think we can have a franker discuss—What the? Why did Bubbles just disappear like that?"

"Oh no! Bubbles woke up!" Blossom said, hitting her head with her palm.

"Isn't she already awake?" asked the elder Dr. Edwards, who was confused.

"I'll explain later. Buttercup, if anybody of us is waken by Bubbles, tell her not to wake the other. Doctor, I want to know, what is your wish to the Voice?" asked Blossom.

"Since you know as much, I might as well tell you the rest," said the elder Dr. Edwards. "And tell me. How did you know so much?"

Blossom then told him all, from the boys in the real world turning against them, to her going to Professor Utonium's dream.

"So the Professor already knows about this?" asked the elder Doctor.

"No. You see, his dream world, there are Powerpuff Girl equivalents of us—in the same age—and the Professor mistook us from his daughters of his world, and so when they saw us hugging each other, well the Powerpuff Girls of his dream thought the worst and thought we were impersonating them. So they tried to beat the heck out of us, and we never have a chance to explain."

"So that's it. Oh I feel so terrible!" said the elder Dr. Edwards.

"What was your wish, Doctor?" asked Buttercup. "I'm sure you only meant well."

"I wished for my sons to remain good. The Voice showed me the future which shows, that if I didn't make the wish, they would turn evil and ruin the earth," said Dr. Edwards.

"Oh the irony," Buttercup muttered.

"Yes, you were tricked by the Voice," said Blossom. Suddenly, she disappeared.

* * *

In the real world…

Blossom noticed that she was wet with broken fragments of china around her. She then looked up, and saw a rat on the ledge up. "Eeek! A rat!" she shouted, and ran from the room, screaming like a little girl across the house, waking Ms. Keane with her hysterics. Luckily, Buttercup, in sleeping, put on some earplugs so she didn't wake immediately.

In Dr. Edwards's dream…

"What happened to her?" asked the elder Dr. Edwards.

"She woke up," said Buttercup.

"Okay, here's what happened," said the elder Dr. Edwards. "After I made the wish, I woke up, and suddenly, I noticed it was twenty years in the future. I kept wondering what happened, until the Voice told me I was in the future with my wish already fulfilled, and he then put on my head all the memories all the things that supposedly happened in the intervening years. I was really happy when I found how I and my sons turned out, and I was very happy, until this day."

"Doctor, you can still contact the Voice, can you?" asked Buttercup.

"Yes, I suppose I can."

"Well, don't let him know we're on to him. Please!" Buttercup pleaded. "At least until we figured a way to release you."

"Okay, I'll keep it to myself. But I'll tell my boys here. They deserve to know," said the doctor.

"But please keep it to yourselves," asked Buttercup. "We don't want more trouble. Somehow, we'll figure a way to free you."

Suddenly, a mosquito went inside the room and went to Buttercup's arm. Buttercup slapped it, but slapped her arm instead. Suddenly, she woke up, and cursed herself for waking up an inappropriate time.

* * *

It was August 15, the morning of the next day…

"Man, it's so, let's say, surreal!" said Buttercup. "I mean Butch being the heir to Dr. Edwards' business, not Brick? And Brick being governor of this state? And Dr. Edwards a senator?"

"Not to mention that they're very handsome when they're grown-ups."

"Yes, but it is all the creation of the Voice," Blossom reminded them. "The boys might be bums, or they might even be President of the United States, but what we saw is what the future might look like, not what they will be. Besides, at this rate, the real boys in the real world might turn really evil. Remember, that is the wish of Dr. Edwards, and that is what their father want them to be in the future."

"But what of us? I mean, there was no mention of us in that timeline, but they clearly knew us as adults. Why didn't they talk about us?" asked Buttercup.

"I don't know. I really don't know. But next time we visit his dream, I'd like to find out what happened to us in that dream," said Blossom.

"So how do we get them back?" asked Bubbles.

"I don't know. I just don't know," said Blossom. "I'll guess we'll have to go back to find out. At least we aren't mistaken for imposters there."

* * *

_E. Informing the Rowdyruffs_

Later…

"Nice to see you, Hook," Brick said as the boy with thick glasses entered the house.

"Same to you, Brick, Boomer, Butch," said Hook.

"Well?" asked Boomer.

"I know where they are!" Hook exclaimed.

"Um before you say anything, did you get his from your boys, or from your sister?" asked Brick.

"From my boys!" Hook proudly said. "They're at Ms. Keane's house, hiding."

"Are you sure? How can we be certain that this isn't some kind of wild goose-chase?" asked Butch.

"Well, I sent one of my assets to check it out. It checked out. If you don't believe me, look at this picture," said Hook, handing a picture. Brick looked at it, and smiled. It was a picture of Bubbles looking out of the window of Ms. Keane's house.

"Excellent! Excellent!" said Brick as he looked at the pictures.

"Let me see! Let me see!" Boomer said, grabbing the picture of Bubbles.

"Try to kidnap Dad, will they? We'll see how they'll feel once they're the ones kidnapped!" Butch snarled.

"One more thing. My asset told me that Ms. Keane, tomorrow would be on some sort of Teacher's conference in Citiesville, for a whole day. From seven in the morning till five in the afternoon! So the girls would be alone for most of the day," said Hook.

"Hook you are brilliant! Brilliant I tell you!" said Brick as he took a bill from his pocket and gave it to Hook.

"Yes! Yes! You are! Brilliant I mean! Very extremely brilliant! You're very good!" said Butch as he patted him at his back.

"Ha, I always knew we could depend on you!" Boomer added.

Hook looked at the bill of money given to him by Brick. His eyes widened as he saw it. It might be crumpled, but it was a crumpled fifty dollar bill.

"Fifty Dollars!" said Hook. "It's a bit too much."

"Nah, you deserve it!"

"But we're friends! I didn't do this for money" Hook protested, trying to give back the money.

"You want to be my friend still?" asked Brick.

"Yeah."

"Then take the money! And give some to your assets too! By the way, how did you find them?" asked Brick.

"Well, just as a magician never gives away his secrets, so would a spy never tell his!" Hook replied.

"Well, if that is how you want it, then fine! Still, thanks!" said Brick.

"Aw, I'd do anything for you!" said Hook. "Just don't tell anyone, or my whole operation might be blown."

"Don't worry, you're secret's safe with us!" said Butch.

"Yes, tomorrow, we bag the girls!" Brick proclaimed and he began laughing evilly. His brothers joined him too.

"Yes!" Butch added. "And they won't escape this time! We promise!"

"And Dad won't be in any danger again from the girls!" Boomer proclaimed, as he too joined in the premature celebrations of the boys. Hook got carried away and began laughing and jumping as well.

* * *

_F. Brick's Dream_

Later that night…

"Let's hope that we don't wake-up prematurely," said Blossom. "Good-night, you two."

"Good night," said Bubbles.

"Good night," said Buttercup.

The two girls then went to their respective rooms and slept.

In their dreams…

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go to the Doctor's dream!" said Bubbles.

"Well, you two go ahead," said Blossom. "I'm going somewhere else."

"Huh? Where are you going, Red?" asked Buttercup.

"To Brick's dream. I have got to tell the boys what we saw! And you know we just can't go in front of them and talk. They'll seize us first, tie us up and lock us in the room before they'll let us talk," said Blossom.

"What about us? What are we going to do?" asked Bubbles.

"You'll know what to do when you get there," said Blossom. "Don't worry, I'll join you after my visit with Brick—unless of course he wakes up while I'm in his dream."

"Well, good luck Blossom," said Buttercup.

"Good luck to you two," said Blossom, before she disappeared and went into Brick's dream.

* * *

In Brick's dream…

Blossom appeared in what appears to be an all-you-can-eat restaurant. She scanned the building and she found piles and piles and piles of food on the top of the tables. She then realized something. She wasn't in a world created by the voice, but in a natural dream. She tried to do some experiments. She snapper her fingers, and one of the tables with a pile of food disappear.

She heard someone eating, and there he was. Brick in his dream was pigging himself out. He obviously was very happy with all the food that he was eating. He was eating very fast, and obviously felt very pleased with himself.

She floated up to him. He didn't seem to notice as she was just standing over him. He was seated in a chair. On his hands were a fork and a knife. Despite the speed of his eating, and the volume of the food he was eating, there wasn't a single crumb outside his plate, his mouth was clean—generally he was neat when he eats.

"Brick," Blossom called.

He didn't notice her as he continued eating.

"Brick?"

Still, there was no response.

"Well, this calls for drastic measures, girl!" she said to herself. She patted him hard at his back, at the same time as shouting to his ear. "Earth to Brick! Hello!"

"Wah! Hah! What the—" Brick was totally surprised, and he jumped—into the food, collapsing the table, splattering food all over himself.

Blossom giggled then laughed.

"Blossom, what are you laughing about? And what are you doing in my dream?"

"Let me fix you up!" said Blossom, still laughing. She snapped her finger, then the table with all the food disappeared. "Now, for your messed clothes." She snapped her finger, but instead of replacing his soiled clothes with new ones, it instead disappeared, showing him only with his boxers. "Oops, sorry about that," she said before laughing. Brick, at that age, was very skinny and thin and short and small. She then snapped her fingers, and Brick got some clothes. Blossom then laughed. Because the clothes that appeared around Brick was a dress. "Oops, let me fix that!" She then snapped her fingers, and Brick was again in another dress—a very frilly large dress that would put the Disney Princesses to shame.

Brick was now red. "Will you change me into some decent clothes?"

Blossom giggled. "I always wanted to know how'd you look in a dress! I've always wanted to dress you up!" She fell over her side and laughed and laughed.

"Okay, okay, I'll put you on some normal clothes," said Blossom. She giggled, snapped her fingers, and he was back wearing his normal clothes. She also changed from her pink dress to clothes similar to that of Brick. "Oops, didn't mean to change that too!" said Blossom, and she snapped her fingers, and she was again wearing her customary knee-length pink dress.

"Just my luck! I'm in a nightmare controlled by the ugliest girl in the world," said Brick. "I'm just glad the real Blossom in the real world isn't as crazy as she is ugly."

"Well, I am the real Blossom. Me and my sisters can enter dreams of anyone, and we can control that person's dreams once we're inside," said Blossom.

"Yeah right," said Brick.

Blossom snapped her fingers, and they suddenly were in a room with only two of them.

"I am. Look, I am here to tell you something," said Blossom.

"Get on with it," said Brick.

"I also entered your father's dream, and the Professor, and they are stuck in their own minds. Look, I'm serious! Stop rolling your eyes! Look, there is this thing, called 'The Voice', whom—"

"Wait a minute. Did you say 'the Voice?'" asked Brick.

"Yes. He grants wishes, and your father and the Professor made a wish," said Blossom.

"I already know that. The same Voice visited Butch and me. We rejected them, and didn't make any wishes. Dad and the Professor both made wishes, and became evil as a result. They became evil in order to have those wishes."

"You know?"

"Yes. That is why I know for a fact that Dad chose evil—he freely chose evil."

"Then you don't know half of it! Listen to me!" said Blossom. "If somebody makes a wish, the Voice grants it, but only in his mind. The person would be stuck on his own mind, but the Voice would warp it so he would think that he's still living in the same world. The Voice would then take control of the body of that person. The father who ordered us taken out is not really your father! It is the Voice!"

"Are you sure?" asked Brick.

"Yes! I saw Dr. Edwards. The real Dr. Edwards that we all know and love. Yes, I saw him and talked to him! Believe me!"

"Really! Then you must take me with you to his dream!" said Brick.

"I can't!"

"And you can't take the Dad whom you claimed you saw on his dreams, here on my dream, or on the outside world to show to us?"

"No. I can only go to any dream, but I can't drag anyone from one dream to another."

"Ha! You had me fooled there! Now, what do you call a claim that you can't back up with solid proof? It's called a lie! You're smart. I almost believed you. But now that you can't show me anything to back up your unsubstantiated claims!"

"Well, go to his dream then," Blossom spat out.

"You know I can't. Me and my brothers don't have that kind of ability. Oh I get it! You make a claim that would have require me do the impossible to verify. Now listen here, Blossom. Unless you give me positive, hard proof, then I won't believe a word you say about Dad."

"Well, I don't have the entire night to convince you," said Blossom. "I have some other business to attend to tonight, but I promise you, I'll give you proof. But tonight, I can't. But I will return tomorrow night."

"Liar!" said Brick. "You just want to turn me against my Dad."

"I don't need to. You already did," said Blossom, as she disappeared.

Brick, while in his dream, stood there, confused.

Suddenly, Blossom again appeared. "Oh yeah, I forgot something." She snapped her fingers, and Brick found that himself wearing another dress. "Just to remind I control your dreams while I'm in it!" said Blossom, laughing. "Bye!" She then disappeared.

"GODDAMNED YOU, BLOSSOM!" Brick shouted at the place he last saw her. After that, he decided to try something. He snapped his finger, and was back to his normal clothes.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Dr. Edwards dream…

Buttercup and Bubbles were at the elder Dr. Edwards house. His three grown sons were with him.

"So it's true," said "Boomer." "We don't really exist." He was dejected at knowing the whole information.

"I'm sorry, boys," said Dr. Edwards. "I never realized what really is going on."

"It's okay Dad. Well, we still exist here in our world, so we might as well help you get out of here and regain control of your body."

"Yeah," said Butch. "Well, girls," turning to the two, "what do we do?"

Both Buttercup and Bubbles didn't know what to do next. "Well, I don't know," said Bubbles.

"Oh great! You come here and tell us all is doom, then you say you don't know! Heck, we don't even know what would happen to us after this," said Butch. "Shall we just disappear? Shall we die? Heck, I'll do anything for you, Dad, but I want to know what will happen to us."

"Well, before we free myself from the Voice, I must find a way to preserve this world," said the elder Dr. Edwards. "They might not really exist, but my boys here in my dream are also alive. Maybe, I can invent something which can say, preserve this world."

Blossom suddenly arrived.

"So, how did it go?" asked Buttercup.

"Not good. He didn't believe a word I said," said Blossom. "But at least I had a little fun at his expense."

"So, Blossom, what's your brilliant plan?" asked "Brick." "If our fate is just to disappear, then let's get on with it.

"Well, first of all, well, I have no idea how," said Blossom. "But I'm sure, all of us together can find a way to release him."

"Look, do you have some way of me contacting any of my sons in the real world?" asked Dr. Edwards.

"There must be a way!" said Blossom.

"Well, we better start thinking right now!" said Buttercup.

Suddenly, Blossom disappeared.

"Uh, oh, I think she woke up," said Bubbles.

"Why I ought to!" Buttercup ranted. But she too woke up.

"Well, that's what happens when you—" Bubbles never finished her sentence as she too woke up.

What happened in the real world was that a group of cats just outside Blossom's window started to sing and make loud annoying noises. That woke up Blossom. Then two dogs spotted the cats and barked loudly. This time, Buttercup forgot to put on earplugs, so she woke up too. Then, the cat jumped on a couple of trash cans with the dogs chased after them. As a result, the cans were turned over, producing more noise. Some neighbors then woke up and cursed through their windows at the cats and dogs. That woke Bubbles.

So the three girls accomplished nothing in their second night of visit to Dr. Edwards' dream.

* * *

_F. More Setbacks_

It was the morning of August 16…

By this time, despite the interruptions of the Powerpuff Girls, all the buildings of the Central District of Townsville were demolished. All that remains before the actual digging is to clean up all the rubble, so trucks were brought in to help. That morning, the girls didn't relent as they again destroyed most of the needed equipment.

Ms. Keane, who already told the girls the previous day about her trip to Citiesville, left before light and before any of the girls woke up.

The Rowdyruff Boys decided that it was time for them to make their move.

They arrived at about seven in the morning on Ms. Keane's backyard. Each of them carried on his back a large backpack filled to capacity.

"Well, what are we waiting for, let's go in!" said Butch. He went to the front door, and turned the knob.

"Damn it, it's locked. Well, we can easily fix that!"

"No," said Brick. "We don't want to alert them of our presence until we got them. Let's see if there's another way out."

"Hey look!" shouted Boomer. "The window over there is open!"

"Well, good," said Brick. "Come on, let's get in."

"This must be Bubbles' room. Just look at the stuff here," said Brick after they went in. "Anyway, you know what to do, okay? If one of them comes up alone, then we immediately gag her and tie her up so she can't warn the other two. If they come in twos, or all threes, then we fight them. We have armored clothes, shades, and a bunch of other stuff so we'll win if it comes to that."

"Okay," said Butch and Boomer.

"We'll wait. Let's hope one of them is stupid enough to go here alone," said Brick.

* * *

Later, one hour later…

The girl arrived from another morning of destroying the equipment of Townsville's evil authorities. The girls were dressed in their usual way. Buttercup wore black jeans and a dark green T-shirt. Blossom was wearing a jean full skirt up to just below her knees, and a short-sleeved jean blouse on her upper body. Bubbles wore a light blue ankle-length dress with long sleeves. Like Blossom, the skirt of the dress was full, not tight, so she can kick and run quite easily while wearing it without having to hold up her long dress with her hands.

"Well, another day, twenty more machines destroyed!" said Buttercup. "Huh, Blossom, what are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking how the heck do we free Dr. Edwards from his dream! And how to persuade the boys of what is happening? Darn it, I can't show them proof because we can't bring anything to anybody else's dream!" said Blossom.

"Well, I'm sure we'll think of something," said Bubbles. "Especially with a smart girl like you, Blossom."

"Yeah I guess!" said Blossom. "Thanks! But we'll again have to visit Dr. Edwards' dream tonight I guess."

"Well, since Ms. Keane's not around, I guess we can have some really loud music!" said Buttercup, as she scanned Ms. Keane's CD collection, picked up one, and put it on the DVD player. The DVD player was connected to speakers around the house, so, by pushing certain buttons on the sound system, it can be heard throughout the house.

Buttercup then put the volume at full blast, then played the music. It was rock music, with voices accompanying it that could be more described as ranting and raving rather than singing. But Buttercup seemed to enjoy it, while her sisters were annoyed.

"Buttercup, it's too loud!" said Bubbles.

"What? Make it louder! I can't hear you!" said Buttercup as she started listening to the deafening music.

"I said," Bubbles shouted, "it's too loud!"

"Oh! Well, sorry, I like it this way!" shouted Buttercup.

Bubbles covered her ears and went upstairs to her room. Blossom just shook her head, covered her ears, and went to the basement.

Bubbles entered her room, and when she was, she was grabbed from behind. She opened her mouth to shout, but Boomer immediately put a rolled sock in it. The boys then tied her up. She was able to shouted muffled cries, but it was drowned out by the extremely loud music.

Downstairs, Buttercup and Blossom were oblivious to what is happening. Blossom came up.

"Buttercup! Can you call Bubbles!" shouted Blossom while they were face to face. "I need her to help me with something in the basement."

"Why should I?"

"Because if you don't, I'll shut this music off!" Blossom threatened, also shouting while covering her ears.

"Okay, I'll go get her. But promise me you won't shut this off or turn the volume down while I call her!" shouted Buttercup.

"I won't!" said Blossom. "Just get her!"

"Okay!" Buttercup said, and went upstairs. Blossom then retrieved a pair of earplugs from the cabinet, put it on her ears, and sat on the couch on the living room to wait for her sisters.

Buttercup entered Bubbles room still singing the tune of the music. "Bubbles, Blossom wants—" she was frozen when she saw Bubbles bound and gagged on the bed. Her mouth opened in shock. Then, from behind, someone grabbed her while another one put a rolled cloth into her mouth. She fought, but it was futile against the three Rowdyruff Boys who quickly tied her up tight like Bubbles and put her to bed. She angrily shook her head and glared as she was placed besides Bubbles. But she was helpless and knew it too. She tried to shout to warn Blossom, but whatever sound that escaped from her mouth under the gag—and it was still loud—was drowned out by the loud music.

"Well, two down and one to go!" said Boomer.

"But don't jump Blossom. She's the last, so we won't need to," said Brick. "Let's just wait for Blossom to go up and come looking for her sisters."

"They're still too loud!" said Butch, complaining about he loud groans of the girls. "We need to replace their gags with something tighter."

"Don't worry. That music would just do until we get Blossom. Then, when we get her too, we can gag them properly," said Brick.

* * *

Ten minutes later…

"What's up with those two!" said Blossom, waiting impatiently. "Well, I better see what those two are up to again!" Without putting off the loud music, or even toning down the volume, she went upstairs. She immediately went to Bubbles' room. "What's taking you so long?" she shouted as she opened the door. Then she froze. She saw Buttercup and Bubbles sitting on Bubbles' bed, tied-up and gagged, shaking their heads. Their muffled moans over the gag was loud. Besides them was Boomer.

Suddenly, the door behind her closed, and she turned around and saw Brick and Butch standing behind her. She was surrounded. Trapped. And for the third time, captured by the Rowdyruff Boys.

"You can surrender now, or we could jump you like we did your sisters. Either way, you'll end up trussed-up like a stuffed Turkey. You choose. Easy way. Or hard way," Brick said.

Blossom sighed. She raised her hands, and said, in a defeated tone, "I give up. But first, let me tell you something."

"Okay, but before you can say anything, we'll have to tie you up first. Then talk. After that, we'll gag you," said Brick. "Now keep quiet while we tie you up. Don't worry. You'll be tied up exactly the same way as your sisters."

Brick then took from his pocket two one-ring-cuffs that Dr. Edwards recently invented, and pulled Blossom's hands behind her. He crossed her hands, then put the first cuff horizontally around her wrists, then the second cuff vertically, forming an X. He then locked the two in place tightly, causing her to wince.

Brick finished off by putting on her an anti-gravity belt. He was careful to place the buckle at her back. He then locked it in place.

Boomer then took a meter length hardetal rope and began wrapping it around her wrists, horizontally, then vertically, about five times, then wrapped it five times around the belt buckle and her wrists.

"Don't you think you're overdoing it with the rope? I mean I'm sure I can't get out of those cuffs," she said as she experimentally pulled her wrists against the cuffs, and found that she already couldn't break it.

"No talking yet," said Brick as Boomer cinched the rope, the knotted it off and buried it within the knots. The ropes buried the buckle of the belt underneath it, so there's no chance that it can be taken off without removing the ropes around her wrists. Plus, it covered the keyholes of the cuffs, so they can't pick the lock using a hairpin. Boomer then took another rope, tightly wrapped it around her waist, then tied it to her wrists.

Butch then came with a large roll of duct tape. He wrapped it several times around the ropes of her hands. After that, Brick placed two more one-ring-cuffs over the tape, then taped it over again. "Ha, try getting out of there!"

Meanwhile, Boomer put on two cuffs around her ankles. Her ankles followed the same procedure. Cuffs. Then rope. Then tape. Then cuffs again. Then tape. Still, more rope was wrapped around her knees, her shoulders, and her midsection, and each time, Boomer tied it nice and tight. Those at the knees were tied over the hem of her skirt to avoid it from sliding up her legs and to maintain her modesty.

"Well, can you get out?" asked Brick.

"No," said Blossom.

"Good. Now, hop to that chair over there and tell us whatever it is you want to tell," said Brick. He then turned to Bubbles and Buttercup. "I'm going to ungag you now. Now behave, understand?"

Bubbles nodded, while Buttercup, despite not wanting to, nodded too. Butch peeled the duct tape from their mouths and removed the cloth packed in.

Blossom hopped over the chair and sat. "Okay, but I've already told Brick most of what I needed to say to you guys. I told him last night."

Both his brothers looked at Brick. "Well, aren't you gonna tell us?"

"You didn't talk to me last night! I swear to God I didn't see you! You're lying, Blossom!" Brick accused.

"Oh really. I suppose you don't remember the dream where you were eating, I then appeared, you fell on the table, so I made the table disappear, then, at the snap of my finger, made you wear a dress!"

Brick was suddenly silent. "My God! You really did enter my dream!"

Blossom then told the rest of the story. Several times, the girls and his brothers laughed at Brick, while Brick was just silent, thinking.

"Well, this is good news!" said Boomer excitedly. "I think she's telling the truth!"

"If she's telling the truth!" said Brick. "Sure, they can visit and control other people's dreams, but, how do we know that what they're telling us about Dad's dream is the truth? Girls, I will reiterate to you what I said to Blossom in my dream. Unless you can give me proof that what you're telling about Dad and his dream is true, then I will not listen to you. Boomer, Butch, they don't give us any proof other than their words. You see what they're doing? They're trying to turn us against our Father. They can't take us to Dad's dreams. They can't bring Dad to ours. They can't bring him back yet. In other words, more excuses. They're just making it up! They're just playing mind games you know."

"For God's sake, Brick, don't be so stubborn! Believe us!" Buttercup shouted. "We're telling you the truth!"

"I'll have no more of this. I think it's time to gag them," said Brick.

"Okay, but before you do that, remember that me and my sisters can easily enter your dreams and control it! We already did it before and we can do it again!" Blossom warned.

"Really?" replied Brick dismissively. "Butch, go ahead."

"Bubbles, where are your sock drawers," asked Butch.

"What do you need that for?" asked Bubbles.

"Well, you don't want dirty socks in your mouth, now do you? If we can't find one, we can just remove the socks from your feet and put those on your mouth," Boomer replied.

"Eeew! Anything but that! Okay, look in the third drawer on the fourth cabinet," said Bubbles.

Butch went to the drawer, and took three pairs of thick socks.

He took the first pair, balled the first sock, then put it on the second one. He then balled the two into one big wad.

"You aren't putting that in our mouths, are you? It's too big and I don't think it would fit," said Blossom.

"I'll be the judge of that," said Butch. "Now, Blossom, open wide. And I mean really wide."

Blossom reluctantly did as asked, and she did. Butch pushed the wad in her mouth. At first, he had difficulty inserting the enormous wad, but it finally popped in behind her teeth and fit snugly in her mouth with no give. Her mouth was really packed. Butch then took a large bandana from their drawers, folded it up on a rectangle, pushed the center of it pass her teeth against the wadded sock, then tightly knotted the ends of the bandana behind her head, putting the wad in place. "Now Blossom, clench your teeth. Then put your front lips together." She did, and closed her mouth. Butch then tore three long strips of duct tape and put it over her lips, covering her mouth. Butch then wrapped another bandana over the duct tape, tying it again behind her head.

"Now scream as loud as you can," Butch asked.

Blossom did, and there was barely a peep, and even Butch had to strain his ear to hear it. Even the drop of a pin on a carpet would be louder than what came out of Blossom.

After that, Butch did the same to Buttercup and Bubbles.

"You won't escape this time," said Brick to the three girls. "And just in case you want to know, your routine would be the same as the last. You would be untied for one and a half-hours every morning and evening to eat, to bathe, to pee, and to change clothes. Then, you'd be tied-up and gagged again. This time, the way you're tied and gagged right now would be how you'd be bound instead of just your hands behind you like before. At lunch, you won't be untied because my brothers and I will feed you. Other than those restrictions, you can ask me anything you want from me and my brothers. And don't worry girls. After Dad completes his mission, we'll set you free and won't bother you again, provided you won't try to kidnap him again. I'm sorry for having to tie you up like this, but your previous escape attempt leaves me no choice. And it certainly is no worst than some of the pranks we play on each other that leaves one just as trussed."

Brick then made a note to Ms. Keane. Boomer put it on the refrigerator and then switched off the very loud DVD, and went back up Bubbles room. The boys then picked up their counterparts, and flew home.

* * *

**Author Notes**

This story was deleted along with all the reviews, but I decided to include my replies to the author notes as they could give some information about this story.

* * *

To **Firespirit, **no, not hate, but more like really dislike. Well, the Professor now thinks that the girls were there to impersonate his "real" daughters.

The attempt on Dr. Edwards' dream indeed is much better than what happened on the Professor's dream. Yes, you're right. It took place in the future.

The girls can control the dreams of the boys once they enter. The only problem is, they can't simply drag a person from one dream to another person's dream.

* * *

To **Lynx Sarnage, **well, they were more successful in Dr. Edwards dream than in the Professor's dream.

He, he, you're right. Once the boys found out where the girls are, they're captured.

By the way, what's a Holodeck?

* * *

To **Tones, **well, considering that they were more successful in Dr. Edwards' dream, and they can easily enter and leave the boys' dream, well, things are not as bad as it could have been for the girls, but still, it's still very bad.

* * *

To **Kezzer, **well, the girls completely won Dr. Edwards' confidence. And even thought they were again recaptured the girls, the girls could still enter his dream and the boys' too even though the girls are tied-up tight.

* * *

To **Zero Unknown, **well, thank you for your complement. Well, if you've read this fic, I've hoped you've read my earlier fic, as all of my stories are connected.

* * *

To **Akum, **you're right about that. The girls can still go to Dr. Edwards' dream.

* * *

To **Gen Xer, **well, Butch at least rejected the Voice's overtures at the end.

* * *

To **Hairy Gregory, **yup, they really should thank the rat. Although they are really unlucky that they weren't able to properly talk to the Professor.

They found the girls and told the boys, unfortunately.

Well, they caught the girls while they're fully awake, so I don't think it makes a difference.

* * *

To **Scotty Boyo, **you're quite on target about the boys in the Doctor's dream. But they didn't quite see their counterparts in his dream.

* * *

To **Dooly, **you're right. The Doctor was much easier, but only because the girls had no look a-likes in his dream who thinks they're trying to impersonate them.

* * *

To **Lil Fang, **well, they did enter the dream, though I must say that they can't drag them to another dream, and violence will come soon enough.


	15. The Powerpuff Dilemma

**Allies and Rivals III**

* * *

This fic happens after _Allies and Rivals II: Commander and the Leader_. But reading that fic and my other fics is not necessary for understanding or enjoying this fic. There are references to my other fics, notably_Allies and Rivals_and _Allies and Rivals II._ However, the only thing that needs to be understood in this was that a certain Dr William Edwards was the one who recreated the Rowdyruff Boys, not Him, after they were first destroyed by the girls by being kissed, and under his guidance, they were not evil anymore. And they were in alliance with the girls, called the Ruff Puff Alliance, with Blossom and Brick alternating as leader.

* * *

**Summary:**The Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff Boys race against time to prevent an evil from escaping to this world. Who are your true friends, allies, and enemies?

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**__I don't own the Powerpuff Girls or their characters. The Powerpuff Girls are owned by Craig McCracken and Cartoon Network. I only own my own characters, the most prominent of which is Dr Edwards._

* * *

**Chapter XV**

**The Powerpuff Dilemma**

* * *

_A. Presenting the Powerpuff Girls_

The City of Townsville…

The Rowdyruff Boys were racing towards home. They have a valuable prize on their hands. They each were carrying a girl—slung over their shoulders like a sack of potatoes—and they were tightly tied-up and gagged. They were heading home to present the Powerpuff Girls to Dr. Edwards.

"Dad! Dad! Look who we have caught!" shouted Butch once they entered the house.

"I told you I had a secret plan!" shouted Brick.

"They won't bother you again!" Boomer added.

The three boys went to his room, but he wasn't there. He then went and searched the house. They only found Ms. Lawrence.

"Ms. Lawrence, have you seen Dad?" asked Brick when he and his brothers couldn't seem to find him.

"Jesus!" she exclaimed upon seeing the bound girls. "Untie them!"

"Can't do," said Brick. "They'll escape."

"But they're probably hurting by now because of those ropes and tape!" Ms. Lawrence argued.

"Nope! It may hurt normal humans maybe, but not chemical X children. No. I've been tied before exactly the same way by Blossom as punishment for disobeying orders, and let's just say, it's tight, you can't move, it's uncomfortable, but it doesn't hurt one bit," said Brick.

"At least loosen those ropes," she exclaimed. "Or remove that gag!"

"I can't. They can use their sonic scream and destroy the house, and they can turn the house to ice," said Butch. "Um, where is Dad? I want to show him the prize! After Dad caned us, I wanted to show him what we can do."

Ms. Lawrence then remembered the caning and shuddered. "I don't think that's a good idea. Your father might hurt the girls," said Ms. Lawrence. "He might cane them for escaping."

"No. We won't let him or anybody hurt them," said Brick. "Not even Dad. The girls won't be able to go anywhere or even talk, but don't worry, we'll take good care of them."

"Well, leave them here with me while you go get your Dad," said Ms. Lawrence.

"Nope! We're taking the girls with us to them!" said Brick.

"Well, at least carry them properly then," said Ms. Lawrence. "Not like a sack of potatoes. You should let them rest on your arms. Your arms should be under their legs and their neck. It's much more comfortable for them that way."

Brick then gave Blossom to Ms. Lawrence, who showed him how to carry a girl properly. Brick then ordered his brothers to carry them that way.

The girls shook their heads and squirmed a little. Their eyes opened wide at the spectacle. They tried to shout or scream as loud as their lungs permitted them, but only came as a very soft whimper that's barely louder than a soft whisper out of the layers of gag. But other than that, they couldn't do anything else.

"Well, if you carry them, carry them like that," she said. "Anyway, your father is in City Hall, with the Professor and the others."

"Thanks," said Boomer before he and his brothers, carrying the girls in their arms, took off for City Hall.

* * *

At City Hall, Dr. Edwards, Professor Utonium, the Mayor, Ms. Bellum, and Police Chief Kaczinsci were having a meeting on the progress of their project.

"To begin our report," said Dr. Edwards, "we have destroyed all of the buildings in the Central District. Progress has been quick—"

"What do you mean quick? We should have found the object by now!" Kaczinsci exploded. "If you hadn't let those Powerpuff Girls escape, this wouldn't have happened!"

"Look, I promised you a few days ago that I'll find the girls and bring them back to captivity," said Dr. Edwards.

"Well, just this morning, they again wrecked the equipment. Where the hell is your promise to catch them, huh? How the hell are we going to proceed if every morning, they would fuck up our things? Our progress is as slow as a snail's pace!" Kaczinsci shouted.

"Look, I'm sure the Rowdyruff Boys have got the situation under control!" Professor Utonium interjected. "William, Kaczinsci, there's no need to shout at each other. I mean they haven't been able to stop us."

"Ha! I'll believe that if those boys walk in this room this very day carrying the girls bound and gagged and telling us that they've caught them! Ha, I say, pigs would fly before that would happen," Kaczinsci shouted.

Three seconds later, the door burst open. The evil authorities looked at the door, and saw the Rowdyruff Boys standing proud, with grins on their faces, and amazingly, carrying the bound and gagged Powerpuff Girls on their arms.

The boys then placed the girls on sitting positions on the table. They ignored everyone else as they turned to their father.

"Look Dad! We caught them!" said Butch.

"Just like we told you we would!" said Boomer.

"According to my secret plan!" said Brick.

The Powerpuff Girls gazed at both the Professor, and Dr. Edwards. For Blossom and Bubbles, it was the first time since they were caught the first time that they saw the evil Dr. Edwards and Professor Utonium, and the inverted V mark on their foreheads.

"Professor!" Bubbles called when she saw her father, but only a faint mmpphh came out. She angrily bit down on the single wad of socks in her mouth and the bandana tied around her head between her teeth holding it in place. Her eyes have the look of hope when she saw him.

Blossom turned from the Professor, knowing full well that it really wasn't the Professor, to Dr. Edwards. "Doctor, I know you're not really Dr. Edwards," she began, but it only came out as faint sounds. She tried to push the two socks out of her mouth using her tongue, but the wide bandana tied around her head and placed between her teeth, not to mention the strips of duct tape keeping the middle of her lips closed, and the bandana over the duct tape, made her efforts futile. She angrily tried to wiggle her way out of the ropes, tape, cuffs, imprisoning her body, but the ropes only seemed to become tighter at her struggles.

Buttercup glared murderously at the adults arrayed around them. They were the real villains. She knows they're not the real people she knew, but rather puppets controlled by the voice. "When I get out of here, I'm going to kick your butt so hard that—" but like the others, it came out as a faint mmpphhh, indistinguishable from the sounds coming from her sisters. That further enraged the green puff. She scream, shouted, thrashed around, but she could barely hear herself, and her movements were like fish out of water—pathetic.

Dr. Edwards looked at Kaczinsci, and smiled. "You were saying?"

Kaczinsci was tongue-tied.

"Now that they're caught, we can have a meeting on how to dispose of the Powerpuff Girls. Please go out so that the adults could discuss how to deal with them," the Professor said in an extremely condescending manner.

"Excuse me," asked Brick. "What do you mean, 'disposed of'?"

"Well," said the Professor, "we're going to discuss the most optimal way to kill them."

The girls' faces turned to white when they heard the Professor suggest it. They turned around, and saw that the other adults were nodding and showing approval, except for Dr. Edwards, who had a neutral face, and kept looking at his sons. They began thrashing around, as panic built up. They were simply ignored. Bubbles suddenly cried, though you would only know by the tears in her eyes. Yes, even though she knew that it wasn't really the Professor, the fact is that someone who had the same face and voice as the Professor, indeed has the body of the Professor, would mention it so casually caused a deep hurt within her.

The Rowdyruffs were horrified.

"Professor, how could you—they're your daughters, for crying out loud! Considering that, that they needed to be neutralized, but to actually kill your own flesh and blood? Even the Doctor only caned us when we failed, but you are actually suggesting to murder them for opposing you?" Boomer replied. "I have a lot of respect for you, Professor, even after you chose to be evil, but after this, I have none at all."

"Professor Utonium, look here," said Brick. "You don't need to kill them to achieve your goals. They won't escape. I promise. Me and Dad made sure of that."

"Look here, boys," replied Kaczinsci in a definitely insulting manner, "they escaped once, and what does that say about your guarding abilities? Heh, my dog could guard a house better than you can guard the girls! Heck, I bet they can escape tied-up by hopping while locked up!" he mocked.

One second later, he was lying on the floor, nursing a bloody nose. Butch had, in a flash, punched him in the nose. "Don't ever insult me in the face again! And don't insult my brothers!" Butch shouted. "You are nothing to me, and if you do that again, then rest assured, I will kill you!"

"Butch, that's enough," said Brick. "Mr. Kaczinsci, next time, talk more respectfully to me and my brothers and my father. Or you might end up in a hospital, not to mention a morgue, rather than just having a broken nose."

"William, aren't you going to discipline your sons?" Kaczinsci shouted.

"Well, you shouldn't have bitten more than you can chew," Dr. Edwards merely replied.

"Boys, the Powerpuff Girls are my daughters!" Professor Utonium interjected. "It is my right that I have them! And my decision about them is that you hand them over to us, and we will take care of them."

"Hm! Such a father! Having his daughters ordered killed!" said Boomer. "And telling it in front of them, breaking their hearts! Look at them! Especially Bubbles! You made her cry!"

"Thus, we would keep them," said Brick, "because we don't want them handed over to their deaths. No, we will imprison them, and they won't escape, but they won't be hurt, not to mention killed. No. We will not allow that! We will take them to protect them from monsters like you! You, Professor, don't deserve them after what you said today! Even my father won't order our deaths if we were in the girls' shoes."

"We won't hand them over to you, and we get to decide what will happen to them," said Butch.

"Well, William?" asked Ms. Bellum, who, along with the mayor, was mostly listening to all that is happening.

"Boys, do what you want with them, just make sure they don't cause any more trouble," Dr. Edwards ordered.

"Thanks Dad," said Brick, and with that, they carried their female counterparts, and flew home.

"Are you nuts! We all know we need to get rid of the girls once and for all," said the Professor.

"That was very stupid of you, John, to tell them that you intend to kill them right in front of their faces," said Dr. Edwards.

"Who cares!" said Kaczinsci. "I say, order your sons to either hand the girls over to us or kill them themselves."

"And what if, instead of being cowed, they switched sides to save the lives of the girls?" asked Dr. Edwards. "No, their loyalty is very valuable for the moment, and we cannot afford to lose it. You two, Professor and Kaczinsci, already alienated the boys by your rash actions. If I can't hold on to their loyalty, then we could kiss our assess good-bye."

* * *

_B. Arrival at the Holodeck_

Meanwhile…

The boys arrived at home and proceeded at once to their training room turned prison at about nine in the morning. Their triumphant mood had evaporated. They were now angry.

They plopped the girls on Blossom's bed. Bubbles was still crying. Blossom was deep in thought while Buttercup was angry.

"Girls, listen to me," said Brick. "I am very sorry for what your father had said. I really am. We promise you that we will not hand you over to them without your consent, and we will protect you if they attempt to take you by force. We won't hurt you, but you won't always be comfortable while you're our captives. You will be tied and gagged at all times—like the way you are now—except to eat and to do your personal hygiene."

The girls listened, though the words weren't much comfort. They'd rather have the boys let them go completely and join them in the fight against the villains. Of course, the only response they make are nods, shaking of heads, and the occasional muffled groan.

Boomer took a handkerchief and wiped Bubbles' tears from her eyes. Bubbles looked with her big eyes towards the ruff. Boomer scooted away as he suddenly became nervous. "Um, oh yeah, as soon as you're ungagged, you can ask anything you want, as long as it doesn't require letting you go, acting against Dad, or untying or ungagging you," said Boomer. "Anyway, all your things that we took and you used during your last captivity are still here and you can use it as you can considering your tied-up situation. Anyway, we'll leave now."

Butch then stepped forwards and told the parting remarks. "The clock there said that it is nine in the morning. At twelve, you will be put on the chairs and ungagged so you can eat."

"Is that clear?" asked Brick.

Blossom looked at the boys, and simply nodded, with a grunt.

The boys then left the room, locking the room, leaving the girls alone in the room.

It would be a very long three hours for the girls, as they basically could do nothing. Bubbles soon stopped her crying, blew out her nose by exhaling hard, scattering mucus all over the bandana tied over the duct tape over her mouth. She then tried to practice hopping all over the room in order to kill time. After that, she hopped to the bookshelf, and tried reading some comic books scattered on the floor. It was very hard doing so as she couldn't see what she was doing because she had to have her back to whatever her hands were doing, but in the end, managed to open the pages of some comic books, then turned around to read it. Turning the pages, however, was a devil for her. She then softly hummed some of her favorite tunes, as it is the only sound she can produce at that time.

Blossom tried to expel the socks in her mouth, but she couldn't even remover the tongue from under the socks and position it to expel it. Plus, it wasn't really an option because of the bandana holding it in place behind her teeth, not to mention the tape forcing her lips to close, and another bandana tied over the duct tape, would make any effort to push the socks out using her tongue futile. She then tried to get out of the ropes, but she couldn't even move her arms. She then decided to lie on the bed to conserve her energy, and simply think of the events that happened in the last few hours.

It had all been too confusing. Especially the adults—it was the meeting, and the shock of seeing Dr. Edwards and the Professor for the first time since they were possessed. It was horrifying when the Professor casually mentioned that he wanted them dead. Of course, it wasn't really the Professor, but it was still shocking.

The boys were particularly confusing, as least to Blossom. She couldn't figure out why the boys were doing what they're doing. I mean, they did defend them and such, but they also were keeping them tied-up and almost unable to move and then locking them up. It was really confusing. Now, she doesn't know how to regard the boys.

She then regarded her present situation. She didn't like the fact that she was tied-up the way she was now. There were not only ropes on her wrists, but also four one-ring-cuffs, and rolls of duct tape as well. But not only her wrists, but also her ankles, her waist (which was connected to her wrists), her knees, her shoulders, and her midsection were very tightly tied as well. But she absolutely hated the gag. It dried her mouth as most saliva was soaked in it. It was really tight. And it ensured that she could only breath through the nose. The only consolation, was that as Brick said, it didn't hurt at all. It was just so tight. She knew that because she was a Powerpuff that there was no chance of her being hurt, but it is very uncomfortable especially over such long periods of time and with no prospect on when this might be over. She was soon was hoping that some miracle might happen.

Buttercup spent an hour trying to get out of the various pieces of cuffs, tape and ropes imprisoning her, but her only accomplishment was getting her body covered with sweat and bring her to complete exhaustion. And she stopped after one hour having made no progress whatsoever. She instead hopped to the couch, opened the TV in front of it by using the remote placed on the couch, and watched TV until twelve.

* * *

_C. Lunch and Dinner_

At twelve o'clock, noon, the three Rowdyruff Boys finally entered carrying a tray full of food. It was freshly cooked and hot, and the smell of it made the girls drool. They set it on the table, carefully arranging it into three portions.

"Now girls, hop towards the table and sit on the chairs," said Boomer.

The boys helped the girls to their feet, and the girls hopped on their own to the chairs. They sat on the three chairs and waited for the boys to untie them.

The boys removed their gags, but didn't untie them.

"Finally, I can talk!" said Bubbles, stretching her jaw.

"Well?" asked Blossom. "Aren't you going to untie us so we can eat?"

"Nope! That is only for breakfast and dinner. At lunch, me and my brothers will spoon feed you, like before," said Brick.

"Um, guys, before you feed us, can I ask why you stood up for us back in City Hall?" asked Bubbles.

"Yeah! I was surprised you defied all of them," said Buttercup. "Look, I don't like what you're doing to us now, but thanks."

"You do care for us, don't you?" said Bubbles, smiling. "Just as long as it doesn't conflict with your loyalty to Dad."

"Look, don't start with this sentimental gobbledygook," said Butch dismissively.

"Yeah! We only did it for our own selfish reasons!" said Brick unconvincingly.

"And that is?" asked Blossom.

"It's a secret," said Brick.

"Yeah, right," said Buttercup.

"Look, we're sorry for bringing you there. We have no idea that the Professor would say such a thing," said Boomer.

"That's okay. He's not our real father," said Bubbles. "He's just another villain who made a threat to kill us, like all the others. Well, that's how we felt after the initial shock."

Brick looked at Blossom, then suddenly laughed.

"Huh? What's so funny?" asked Blossom.

"Your hair!" said Brick. His two brothers looked, and so did Blossom's sisters, and they all laughed.

"What's so funny about my hair?" Blossom demanded.

The truth is, during her struggles earlier, her bow became somehow loose, and the carefully arranged hair of the left part of the head fell loose and wild, while the right part was still tightly and perfectly bunched.

Suddenly, Blossom realized what they're laughing at. "Don't laugh! You know I can't fix it with me tied-up like this!" Blossom protested. "Wait a minute! You did say you'll do anything for us while we're in captivity except untie us or ungag us, right?"

"Yeah," said Brick. "What of it?"

"Could you fix my hair?" asked Blossom.

"Why should we?" asked Butch.

"Because you said so!" said Blossom.

"Well okay," said Brick. "But be warned, we don't know anything about hairdressing, so don't complain if we accidentally shave your head."

"Hey, I'm hungry! Could we eat now?" asked Buttercup.

"Right," said Bubbles. "I'm famished."

The boys then proceeded to spoon-feed the girls. They usually did so at the girls' instructions, and all went smoothly as the boys respected the girls enough to make sure they ate properly.

Thirty minutes later, they were finished.

The girls were especially thirsty because of their dry mouths, so the boys let them drink each five glasses of water. The boys then carefully wiped the mouths.

"Well, are you full?" asked Boomer.

"Yeah! Totally," said Blossom, before burping.

"I'm stuffed! I can't take in anymore," said Buttercup.

"Thanks boys," said Bubbles.

"Well, glad to hear that, because its time for you to be gagged again," said Brick.

"What? Please don't! We won't scream, or use my icebreath, or Bubbles her sonic scream," Blossom pleaded. "And please untie us! We can't escape without so much rope and tape!"

"Don't complain Blossom," replied Brick. "You as leader used tying-up and tickling as punishment for disobeying orders. Of course, I did too, but the point is, you also did, sometimes as tight as you are now. So it's a little bit of hypocritical to say that. And don't complain about it hurting. It does not. I've been tied up the same way by you before, and believe me, it doesn't hurt at all, but it sure as hell is tight. So no, you will always be tied up and gagged until the end of your captivity."

"But why?" asked Bubbles.

"Look, first, we just locked you up in the room, and you escaped," Brick said. "Then we only tied your hands behind you and you still escaped. So we decided to overdo it by tying and gagging you to excess, and hopefully, you won't escape this time."

"Well, then please give us some time to talk with ourselves," said Buttercup. "Just don't gag us now. We need to talk with each other too, you know."

"Okay, we'll leave you for one hour, then we'll gag you again," said Brick. "Before you leave, do you want to ask something?"

"Um yes. Boomer, I left Octi back at Ms. Keane's house. Can you get it for me?" asked Bubbles. "Please."

"Um, okay," said Boomer.

"And could you get some of my Disney DVD's at home? If you're going to keep us tied-up and gagged for hours, at least leave us something to watch so we won't get bored," Bubbles added.

"Oh yes Brick, can you fix my hair?" asked Blossom. "All you have to do is remove my bow on the top my head to let my hair fall freely, then gather it at my neck, then clip my bow there to gather it into a ponytail. Pretty simple even for a boy to do."

"Why should I?" Brick said again.

"Because you said you'd do anything for us!" said Blossom.

Brick grumbled, but acquiesced. He did a decent job. Not great, but not a disaster either.

"Anything else?" asked Brick.

"Nope," said Blossom. "Thanks. You can go now. And don't come back until one thirty at the earliest. And don't forget to bring Octi and Bubbles' DVD. This is an order. Now get out!"

"Blossom, you do realize you are my captive and you shouldn't be shouting orders to us?" asked Brick.

"I am the leader of the Ruff-Puff Alliance, and since the crisis didn't end at the end of last month, then I'm still the leader," said Blossom. "Besides, you did promise you'd do anything for us short of untying us, letting go, or not keeping us gagged. I'm holding you to that promise!"

Brick gritted his teeth at Blossom's arrogance, but he and his brothers left without saying a word. They carried with them the dirty dishes that they used on the girls.

"Are you nuts?" Bubbles said to Blossom. "Why did you do that?"

"They won't hurt us," said Blossom. "They actually care for us. Besides, there's isn't anything else we can do."

"Well, we can try to free ourselves," said Buttercup

"Oh please! When we're only tied by our wrists, we can't even free ourselves without Ms. Lawrence's help! How do you propose we do it now that our feet, and the rest of our body is tied up too? We can hardly move!" Blossom replied. "Whether we like it or not, we're stuck here until the boys decide we can go free."

"But what do we do now?" asked Bubbles.

"We visit Dr. Edwards' dream tonight, and hope we can free him of the Voice. The only way we can get out is if Dr. Edwards regain control of his body, and orders the boys to untie us. Sadly, that is the only way," said Blossom. "Unless of course Ms. Lawrence frees us again. But I doubt she'll get pass the new security of this room."

"So we're stuck?" asked Bubbles.

"Pretty much so," said Blossom.

"What do we do while we're awake?" asked Buttercup.

"We simply sit tight, and not much else, since we can't do anything else," said Blossom. "We play innocent kidnap victim. Don't antagonize the boys too much. Don't tell the boys anything about Ms. Lawrence helping us before. Remember, the boys aren't our real enemies."

"In other words, don't do anything stupid," finished Buttercup.

"Yup!" said Blossom.

The conversation then drifted to lighter topics.

The boys returned after one hour. Boomer carried Octi, to Bubbles' delight, plus a bag full of DVD cartoons taken from Professor Utonium's house. Butch carried a back pack, which sank the heart of the girls as he emptied it's content on the table. They were the usual things—six rolled socks, a thick and wide roll of duct tape, and about ten very wide and very long bandanas.

"Well, um, could you, after you put those things on us, um, plop the DVD _Aladdin_ on the DVD player, then carry us over to the couch? And after it is over, plop another so we can watch a new one?" Bubbles asked.

"Sure," said Brick as he grabbed two thick socks, bunched it into one big wad, and approached Blossom. "Open wide."

Blossom reluctantly complied, and Brick inserted it in. He then took a rather wide bandada, pulled it pass her teeth to push the enormous wad deeper into her mouth, then tied it tightly behind her head to hold it in place.

"Bite on it, and close your lips together," he instructed. Brick then took the roll of duct tape, and wrapped it around her head about seven times over her closed lips. He carefully placed another bandana over her hair before wrapping the tape so the duct tape would pass over it, protecting her hair from the sticky tape. He then tied another bandana over the duct tape, finishing her gag.

He then did the same to her sisters. After the gagging, the boys hopped the girls over to the couch facing the TV, and Boomer plopped in the DVD. The boys went out, and occasionally came back to changed DVDs when one is over.

The girls were essentially left alone till about seven in the evening. The girls simply watched, as they had nothing else to do.

It was seven in the evening when the boys finally came back with their dinner. The girls were untied except at the wrists, then strapped to the hardetal chairs using locks, then their wrists were untied and their gags removed to enable them to eat using their own hands.

After that, came the usual thirty-minute breaks, where, one by one, the girls went to the bathroom to relieve themselves, to take a bath, to change to their nightgowns and pajamas, to brush their teeth, and do other personal things in the bathroom. After the break, they were retied pretty much the same way—their crossed wrists behind their backs and their ankles wrapped in cuffs, rope, tape, cuffs, gravity belt around their waist, rope wrapped around their waist then tied to wrists, knees, thighs, shoulders, midsection wrapped with rope—as before.

The usual pattern was followed—Bubbles first, then Blossom, and Buttercup. After Buttercup was finished with the half-hour break, they were given an hour so they could talk among themselves, then they were again gagged the same way as before. After that, they were hopped to their beds. Like before, they chose to lie on their stomachs so they don't lay on top of their hands. Their feet were tied to the bottom of the beds, then they were covered with thick blankets up to their necks. After that, the boys switched off the light then locked the training room.

The girls went to sleep, and met each other in their dreams…

"I don't mind not waking up," said Buttercup as she stretched her arms. "At least we can control what is going on here."

"I know what you mean," said Bubbles. "So Blossom, let's go! To Dr. Edwards' dream!"

"Not quite! I have an idea! Let's go to the boys' dream! Maybe we can talk to them about this, and talk them into freeing us," said Blossom. "Perhaps we can convince them that we're telling the truth about Dr. Edwards."

"Why would they change their minds in their dreams when in real life they're so darn stubborn?" Buttercup asked.

"Because in their dreams, we control them, not like in the real world," said Blossom. "Well, I'm going to Brick's dream again. You two go to your counterpart's dream as well!"

* * *

_D. Brick's Dream_

In Brick's dream…

Brick was having a pleasant dream. He was back in his home. His father was the normal father he had known in his four years.

Suddenly, all disappeared, and he found himself seeing only white. "What the hell?" he said. Suddenly, Blossom appeared in front of him. "Let me guess, you're the real Blossom, and you came here to beg for your release in the real world? Well forget it! I'm not going to let you go, or untie you, or even ungag you, and I'm not going to believe your stories about seeing the real Dad in his dreams until you show me definite proof."

"First of all, Brick, I am here to show you that we can still fight you even though you've restrained us so much that we couldn't even move!" said Blossom. "Let's cut you down to size!"

Blossom snapped her fingers, and he shrank to the size of a mouse.

"Why you! Bring me back to size!" he angrily shouted. He tried to bring himself back to normal size, but he found out that he lost his ability to control his own dream with Blossom around.

"Oh shut up!" Blossom said, and suddenly, no sound came out of his protesting voice. "Now, that you're quiet, listen."

Brick pouted and crossed his arms, but listened.

"But I think you should need a change of wardrobe," said Blossom, and suddenly, Brick found himself wearing a pink frilly dress. Brick gritted his teeth, and tried to remove the apparel, but found that he just couldn't.

"Okay, first of all, are you going to let us go?" Blossom asked.

Brick shook his head, enraged at Blossom.

"Then me and my sisters are going to torment you in your dreams until you let us go!" Blossom threatened.

Brick tried to say something, but not a thing came out of his voice.

"Calm down, and I'm going to give you back your voice," said Blossom.

Brick relaxed his breathing and tried to calm down.

Blossom was satisfied. "Okay now, you can talk."

"Get me off this dress," Brick demanded.

"Na-ah! That would be the symbol of my power over you while I'm in your dreams," said Blossom. "Just like those ropes and tape are a symbol of your authority while we're awake. Now, tonight, I'm going to try to bring you to your father's dream."

Blossom then restored Brick back to size, but kept him in the dress. She took his hand, and concentrated. Suddenly, she disappeared but Brick remained.

Brick was wondering what happened when Blossom reappeared. "Well, I tried," said Blossom. "I just can't bring you there."

"Ha! Another excuse for that lie of yours," Brick replied, crossing her arms.

"Well, how about trying to go to your father's dream yourself?" Blossom asked.

"I already did!" said Brick. "Last night. Right after you visited me. I tried. But I just can't. But how can you do it? How can you just enter somebody else's dream?"

"I don't. We just know. Kinda like an instinct," said Blossom. "So aren't you going to untie us? The way you did it and how tight it is, especially the gag, is unbearable."

"It doesn't hurt, and the only thing it would do is keep you still and quiet," said Brick. "And please! You forget, you punished us the same way when you were leader!"

"Well, I guess you're right! But I can't do anything tied-up! It's so boring!" Blossom complained.

"And that should concern me because?" Brick rebutted.

"Oh you're impossible!" Blossom shot back. "Well, let's play some girly games!" Blossom giggled.

"But I'm a boy! Why should I want to play?" Brick asked.

"Because you have no choice!" Blossom replied. "I control your dreams! Besides, we're still ten-year-old kids! We should enjoy it while it lasts!"

For the next two hours, Blossom played Brick like a doll, with Blossom making Brick wear different dresses and such, and playing other dolls. Brick was miserable and tormented, but he couldn't do anything short of agreeing to letting them go when he waked, and this he would never do without his father's go-ahead.

After two hours, before she left, she vowed she would visit him again the following night. She disappeared.

"I promise you'll pay for it!" Brick shouted back. "I promise you hell when you wake up!"

* * *

_E. Boomer's Dream_

In Boomer's dream…

Boomer was dreaming of being awarded several Nobel prizes for Physics and Chemistry. He was on a stage, with an old man putting some medals around his neck and pinning ribbons on his chest.

Suddenly it all disappeared, and aside from white all over, he saw a large grinning Bubbles looking at him.

"HI BOOMIE!" she shouted happily at his face.

"Bubbles? Aren't you supposed to be tied-up in bed?" he asked.

"I am! I am still sleeping. But I can travel to your dream whenever both of us are asleep," said Bubbles.

"Look, I'm sorry for the way we treated you, especially how we tied you up," Boomer said, "but it has to be done, or you'll escape!"

"It's okay, Boomie," said Bubbles. "I know you're only doing it for your Dad, because you thought he's really your Dad. Plus, I don't really mind since it's you who are our captors, and I know you've been very kind to us. But please believe me! I'm not lying! I really saw your Dad in his dreams! Blossom is telling the truth!"

"Look, I promise you I'll let you go," said Boomer out of the blue.

"Really?" asked Bubbles. "Are you sure Boomie?"

"He he. I will as soon as Brick agrees!" finished Boomer.

"Thanks!" she cheerfully said, and just as suddenly, she went over to him, hugged him tightly, and kissed him in the cheeks.

Bubbles suddenly blushed with surprise. Bubbles kept hugging him after the kiss.

Boomer however, was trying to pry Bubbles off him. He's still a little boy who views girls as having 'cooties' and doesn't like 'kissy-kissy' stuff. "Bubbles, please let me go!"

"Okay," said Bubbles.

Boomer pushed him away and brushed himself. "Don't ever kiss me again!"

"Boomer, don't you know you're so cute?" Bubbles suddenly said.

"Huh?" Boomer said, totally surprised. He turned around and looked at Bubbles, and he did not like the look she was giving him. She repeatedly batted her eyelids. He grew scared. "Um Bubbles, why are you looking at me like that?"

"Oh nothing," said Bubbles. "It just seems you're very dreamy. I like you!"

Boomer stepped back. He was scared to death by Bubbles. But Bubbles, though she was just staring standing still at Boomer, seemed to go nearer to him even as he tried to put as much distance between him and Bubbles.

The thing was, Boomer is afraid of girls—especially if they tried to flirt with him. He doesn't mind girls as long as they acted 'normal,' and 'just like one of the guys'. And unlike his brothers, he couldn't put down his counterpart by harsh and insulting words.

"You know, Boomie, you are very handsome, and I think I want to marry you and have ten kids!" Bubbles said.

At that point, Boomer suddenly screamed as he suddenly took off to run away, as if he was avoiding a deadly plague.

Bubbles giggled, then laughed. 'Ha, ha, it's so easy to get Boomer to melt!' Bubbles thought. 'And to think I was only kidding and not serious.'

What made things worse for Boomer, was that Bubbles, having spent four years with the blue puff, knows this only too well. And she always uses it to her advantage—to the detriment of Boomer. Besides, she genuinely likes Boomer.

Bubbles suddenly brought herself in front of Boomer.

"Please stop! Please! I can't take it anymore," Boomer said, cowering before Bubbles. "I'll do anything!"

"Aw so you don't like me!" said Bubbles, bringing up fake tears.

Boomer fell for it, like so many times in the past. "No, it's not that! I like you! But I don't like you flirting with me."

"Wah! You think I'm ugly!" she bawled.

"No I don't! But you're really scary if you try to flirt," said Boomer.

Suddenly, her tears were gone and she grabbed his arm, with her head on his shoulder. Boomer immediately scooted away. Bubbles looked at him with those big eyes in a way that scared Boomer. Boomer screamed and ran away.

Bubbles of course chased him, and since she controlled his dream, she always caught him rather easily, then she would pretend to flirt. But since Bubbles herself enjoyed chasing after the scared ruff, she always let him slip away. She then assumed he was playing with her and having fun too, but the reality is that he was very very tormented as he thought that getting away from the very cute puff was a matter of life and death. Boomer always freak out and try to run away when Bubbles tried to playfully flirt.

Bubbles agreed to stop if he immediately unties them, but Boomer would only agree if Brick gives his consent, so Boomer's torment continued.

* * *

_F. Butch's Dream_

In Butch's dream…

Butch was dreaming of being a soldier in a battlefield, with a M16A2 assault rifle, shooting and killing hundreds of enemy soldiers. Suddenly, it disappeared and there was all white.

Suddenly, Buttercup appeared.

"Buttercup? I thought you were supposed to be tied-up in bed?" he replied.

"I am, but I can go to your dream and control it," she said.

"Go away! I'm trying to dream here, you know," said Butch.

"No! Let me and my sisters go!" Buttercup charged.

"I will! If Brick orders it," Butch replied. "If not, then tough luck."

"Do it, or else!" Buttercup threatened.

"Or else what!" shouted Butch.

"I'm going to kick your butt!" said Buttercup.

"You can't beat me! You're just a silly girl!" Butch replied.

"Oh yeah! We'll see! Attack me if you can!"

"With pleasure," said the green ruff, and he attacked Buttercup.

Suddenly, for no reason whatsoever, he became very weak, and soon, was as slow as a normal human. He reached Buttercup, but his punches and kicks were so weak that it didn't even get Buttercup's attention. She yawned with boredom as she looked as Butch tried pathetically to even scratch her. And to her at least, he was as slow as a snail.

Butch backed up a bit, as he noticed that his attacks were quite useless. "Huh? How did this happen? We're supposed to be equal in strength, or at least I should be stronger than you!"

"I made you weak!" said Buttercup. "I am in control! And you can't do anything about it!"

"We'll see about that!" Butch shouted, as he drew back, put his hands together in front of him, stretched it towards Buttercup with palms open facing her, and unleashed his most powerful laser attack. It hit Buttercup head on. Soon, it was covered with smoke.

He smirked. "Ha! How's that! I'm still badder than you!"

His smile quickly turned into a frown when Buttercup emerged from the smoke without a scratch. "You're boring. Let's make this a little bit more fun," she said.

Suddenly, Butch fell and crashed to the ground. It hurt a little. Just a little. Buttercup then grew into a giant. She grinned as she looked at the tiny Butch. She raised her foot, and tried to stomp on Butch.

Butch was scared stiff. Soon, the landscape changed to a desolate rocky wasteland, with a red sky. He tried to fly, but found out that he had lost the ability of flight. Butch ran for his life as he barely avoided being squished like a cockroach.

"Run, coward, run!" Buttercup shouted as she followed the fleeing ruff, and tried stomping on him. Butch somehow managed to avoid being squished. What he didn't know was that Buttercup was deliberately avoiding stomping him. She was just scaring him. And it worked.

Butch considered pleading for his life, but he was too proud to do it. He instead tried to pick up rocks and throw it at Buttercup, but he might as well throw cotton candy.

Buttercup then stopped. She looked at Butch, who showed no signs of cowering, as he stood a couple of feet away in defiance. She then laser-eyed him, but somehow missed. Of course, she deliberately missed, but she wouldn't let Butch know that.

Butch run again from her as she bombarded the land with laser. Soon, the landscape was as desolate as no man's land during World War I, and Butch was hit at least thrice of a hundred bombardments from Buttercup. He was a smoking wreck, but curiously, he wasn't hurt at all. He then made a dash to avoid Buttercup.

Suddenly, she appeared in front of him and punched hard in the gut using her left pinkie. Butch got the wind taken out of him as he slumped on the ground, hands clutching his stomach. She then kicked him hard in the face. Butch found himself unable to counterattack, but strangely not that much hurt considering his situation. That was small comfort for the green ruff as she pummeled him systematically.

She finally relented. Butch surprisingly found himself without any wounds and not really hurt. What he didn't know was that Buttercup rigged it that way so she could teach him a lesson without really hurting him. Butch punched and kicked her again, but found out that he was still only as strong as ordinary humans.

He paled as Buttercup gave a triumphant laugh. "Not so tough now, eh?"

"Of fck you," said Butch, as he turned and ran. Buttercup threw energy balls at him, mostly missing him a few inches while one or two occasionally hitting him. It continued that way for two hours, as Buttercup played Butch like she was playing a video game.

Soon, Buttercup shrank herself to Butch's side. Butch was, despite being pummeled and chased and hit many many times, was not wounded, and was not physically hurt at all. He was looking dangerously at her.

"That should be a lesson to you. I'll go now, but I'll come back to you and give you the same treatment night after night if you don't untie us," said Buttercup. She then disappeared.

Butch waved his fist on the area where she disappeared. "I'll get you, Buttercup! Just wait till we wake up! Just wait! Remember, in the real world, you couldn't even move or talk! So just wait!"

* * *

_G. Back to the Doctor's Dream_

In the girls' shared dreams…

"So, did you take care of the other boys?" asked Blossom.

"Oh yes," said Buttercup. "But are you nuts? Do you know that we are helpless if the boys decide to get even?"

"They won't hurt us," said Blossom. "You didn't really hurt them, did you Buttercup?"

"Nope!" said Buttercup, "Look, I'm not afraid, but we're vulnerable to whatever they want to do to us!"

"Don't worry! We've been tied-up and gagged so much, what could they do that's worse than that without hurting us? Don't worry, whatever they try, they'll never hurt us," Blossom argued.

"The boys could be ruthless and single-minded in their revenge," said Bubbles. "They won't hurt us, but there are plenty of ways to get even without hurting us."

"True, but whatever it is they do to us, it's worth it. After all, that is the only way we can get to them," said Blossom. "Okay, let's go to Dr. Edwards' dream."

* * *

In Dr. Edwards' dream…

"Ah so you've arrived," said Dr. Edwards to the three girls. "I've been thinking. The only way to try to free myself is to call the Voice himself."

"Yeah," said the adult "Brick." "We've been thinking—you know, that we can't find some other way to release Dad."

"Yeah, so we agreed on the only course possible," said the adult "Butch."

"It's the only way," said the adult "Boomer."

"You have a plan?" asked Bubbles.

"Yup! We have a plan," said Dr. Edwards.

"Before you go to your plan, can I ask a question?" interjected Bubbles.

"Yes?" "Brick" replied.

"What happened to us here? Why aren't the adult us here with us?" asked Bubbles.

"Personal reasons. We didn't want you to know your future, as it might change or influence your actual future," said Dr. Edwards. "Sorry, they don't know you were here. All I can say to you is that you have successful careers and are living happily with your family now."

"But where are they now?"

"Oh I gave them and their kids tickets to a free vacation on the Rockies! I told them it's a way for them to have a sister bonding time," said "Brick."

"And the Professor?" asked Blossom.

"He's working, and he too doesn't know," said Dr. Edwards. "I'm sorry, but there are some things in this world that is best not revealed."

"But where do we live?" asked Buttercup.

"Oh you three live here with us as our—" the adult Boomer said but soon closed his mouth in regret.

"You idiot! That is supposed to be a secret to the Powerpuff kids!" shouted "Brick." "Anyway, let's not waste time. Dad, let's implement the plan."

"Wait a minute, what do you mean, live with you, I don't understand," said Blossom.

"Yeah, I don't get it," said Buttercup, failing to put two and two together.

"Nevermind girls, let's go outside the forest," said Dr. Edwards.

They went outside, despite the questions still lingering in their minds about what did they really are in Dr. Edwards's dream.

"I hope this works," said Dr. Edwards. He then shouted at the sky. "The Voice, I Dr. Edwards, recipient of your wish, call you!"

At first, there was nothing. But suddenly, the sky darkened, and there were flashes of lightning.

Then a deep voice suddenly boomed all around. "I am the Voice," it said, "and you have summoned me, William Edwards. What do you want?"

* * *

**Author Notes**

This story was deleted along with all the reviews, but I decided to include my replies to the author notes as they could give some information about this story.

* * *

To **Kezzer, **I agree with you there. The fact that they can contact Dr. Edwards is much more important than the fact that they are captured again. But Blossom has simply no way of proving it to the Brick, so Brick simply won't believe her. Well, the girls already started to mess with their heads.

* * *

To **Lynx Sarnage, **really? Well thanks for the info.

Well, that is the idea, that they won't escape. Apparently, the boys never had an idea that it took six hours for Ms. Keane to untie them. They thought that the girls somehow untied themselves the first time. So they overdid it with the tying the second time.

Well, they can shake their head, they can nod, they can blink their eyes, the can bend at the waist, they can bend their knees, they can flutter their fingers, and they can hop. Well, that's about the only movement they can do.

Well, the girls certainly had fun with the boys in their dreams.

* * *

To **BrYtt BRatt, **yup! The Dream travel also provided a way to fight the boys, though it might be counterproductive as the boys might seek revenge.

Well, I hope you get well soon, and I hope you get your internet fixed soon.

* * *

To **Lil Fang, **Impatient, aren't we?

* * *

To **Firespirit, **we'll see how much Ms. Lawrence can access the girls in the next chapter.

Well, not really. Each of them have unique powers (well, at least some of them have) that aren't shared with anybody else.

* * *

To **Hairy Gregory, **well, Brick know Blossom has excellent motives for turning him against his father, so why would he believe her absent definite proof?

Yes, things are looking up. Well, as for not mentioning the "future" girls, well, this chapter answers that.

It's not really uncommon for people to wake up in the middle of the night, whether of a nightmare, whether they needed to go to the bathroom, or whether they are thirsty, or when there's kind of noise. Usually, they just go back to sleep three seconds after they woke up.

Well, the girls tried in this dream, but they can't. And the boys can't go to others' dream either.

Well, in the dream war, the boys simply don't stand a chance. In the real world war, the girls are helpless.

* * *

To **Tones, **I don't think the boys will be on their side until they can prove that they are telling the truth.

Well, yeah, it's not as bad as it could have been.

* * *

To **Kim, **the do girls have a habit of being kidnapped, don't they? He he. Yes, it's good news that Dr. Edwards know the truth, but will the boys know too before it's too late?

* * *

To **John, **excessive, ain't it? Yeah, all is not gloom and doom.

* * *

To **Zero Unknown,** well thank you for the compliments! Well, right now, there's not much prospect of the girls' escaping. And the girl's can't prove it to the boys.

* * *

To **Dooly, **luckily, they are the Powerpuff Girls, and they can stand it. Yes, you guess what Brick is thinking when Blossom told him about it.

* * *

To **Akum,** thanks.

* * *

To **Scotty Boyo, **well the boys did show up in the Professor's dream, as well as this one. The PPG just didn't see them or know anything about it.

Well, we don't know yet. Maybe we'll find out in the future.


	16. Revenge of the Rowdyruff Boys

**Allies and Rivals III**

* * *

This fic happens after _Allies and Rivals II: Commander and the Leader_. But reading that fic and my other fics is not necessary for understanding or enjoying this fic. There are references to my other fics, notably_Allies and Rivals_and _Allies and Rivals II._ However, the only thing that needs to be understood in this was that a certain Dr William Edwards was the one who recreated the Rowdyruff Boys, not Him, after they were first destroyed by the girls by being kissed, and under his guidance, they were not evil anymore. And they were in alliance with the girls, called the Ruff Puff Alliance, with Blossom and Brick alternating as leader.

* * *

**Summary:**The Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff Boys race against time to prevent an evil from escaping to this world. Who are your true friends, allies, and enemies?

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**__I don't own the Powerpuff Girls or their characters. The Powerpuff Girls are owned by Craig McCracken and Cartoon Network. I only own my own characters, the most prominent of which is Dr Edwards._

* * *

**Chapter XVI**

**Revenge of the Rowdyruff Boys**

* * *

_A. Repudiation of the Wish_

The City of Townsville, in Dr. Edwards' dream world…

A deep voice suddenly boomed all around after Dr. Edwards called the Voice. "I am the Voice," it said, "and you have summoned me, William Edwards. What do you want?"

The Voice frightened the girls and the adult ruffs. They looked around to see for any signs of the Voice, but aside from the occasional passerby, there was no sign of any evil being that could be positively identified as the Voice.

The Voice's voice was everywhere, as if they were standing in the room with speakers on every nook and cranny. It was everywhere. It came from no specific direction and there was no specific vibration. They could only hear the clear, deep, and sinister voice of the Voice.

"Whoa! So this is why they call it the Voice. You can only hear him!" said Buttercup.

"It's just a freakin' voice!" said "Butch."

"Voice, show yourself!" Blossom, gritting her teeth, shouted.

But the Voice ignored the Powerpuff Girls. "Why did you call me?"

"Voice, I know the truth!" said Dr. Edwards. "I am imprisoned in my own mind so you can control my body and command my sons, and the same is true for the Professor!"

"Ah, so you learned the truth," said the Voice. "Is that all? What is it that you summoned me for?"

"I want to renege on my wish!" shouted Dr. Edwards.

"Are you sure? You seemed to have a pretty happy life in your own dream. Why return to the real world when you are perfectly happy here?" the Voice replied.

"Look, I was perfectly happy then!" Dr. Edwards replied. "As much as I was here until I found out the truth. Besides, my sons in the real world need me."

"Then they will become evil!" said the Voice. "As I showed you in the vision."

"They, in the real world are already becoming evil! You lied to him, Voice," Blossom shouted. "You said that you would grant him his wish of making sure his sons would not turn evil, but…but in fact, you made them evil by using their loyalty to him to do evil deeds for you!"

The Voice ignored Blossom, however, preferring to concentrate on Dr. Edwards. "What say you, Doctor? If you renege on this wish, then your adult sons, your world in your dream, would disappear! You've been very very happy with the world I gave you. Are you willing to lose it? Are you willing to lose the adult ruffs that came with this world, whom you know are good and loyal sons? If you want, I can erase your memory so that you wouldn't even know that this isn't real."

Dr. Edwards suddenly stopped, and looked at his three adult sons. He cringed. "My sons—"

"Dad, it's all right. We know that we're not real. But we won't disappear. We're the same boys who you would see when you wake up from this nightmare. Perhaps, twenty years in the future, you would see them the same way you saw us—happy, powerful, successful, and good," said "Brick."

"Boomer's" eyes teared-up. "You know I don't want this to end like this. Oh how I wish this is the real world, but it's not. Don't worry Dad. I am willing to lose my existence because, because, I know I don't really exist. Dad—make our sacrifice worthwhile by making your real sons in the real world just like us—your dream then would come true in the real world. Then, twenty years from now, when you see your sons as successful as we are in this world, when you know that that success is by your own hard work and that of your real sons. When you know that nobody could rightly claim that it was just a dream, you can say—you can say, that you can be really proud."

Butch stepped forward, also in tears. "Dad, dad! No matter what happens, we will always be loyal and obedient to you. I know, I know it would be hard for you to see us just disappear just like that, but remember, this world is not real. We're just figments of your imagination! We don't exist! Your real sons are waiting in the real world! Don't disappoint them!"

Dr. Edwards then hugged his three sons as he too, cried. "I thought, I thought, that you would oppose it. I was afraid I would have to do away with you, and I still am. I hate what I am going to do, but I will still do it knowing that it is the right thing to do. Saying that you are willing to sacrifice yourselves and your world certainly lifts a huge burden off my shoulders, though the pangs of conscience would not ease. Oh I wish I could keep both versions of my sons. But in this case, I can't, so I must choose. I know, I know, you don't really exist, this is only a dream, but it still hurts. Well, forgive me for making that foolish wish!"

"There's no need for that, Dad," said "Brick." "We know you only meant good."

"But isn't the road to hell paved with good intentions?" Dr. Edwards replied. "What fool I have been for doubting my children in the real world! What fool I have been for thinking that only a wish to someone who I don't know and who might be evil would be the only thing that could prevent my sons from being evil! What a fool I have been for relying on a wish to ensure your future! What kind of father I am that doubts his ability to raise his children properly? What fool I am for creating you in the first place, or rather recreating you, if I don't have the confidence to raise you in my image? What fool I have been for doubting my ability to raise you properly just because of some old silly dream! I am very sorry, my sons! What I did is just create a dream world to engage in my fantasy while the Voice can exploit your loyalty to me in the real world."

"That's not your intention," said "Brick."

"I know. But that still doesn't mean I can't feel guilty about it. Well, I'll miss you—I mean the adult versions of you—I'll miss you. I promise that I'll do my best in raising my kids."

"It's okay Dad," said "Boomer." "We understand."

"Are you going to renege on your wish or are you going to waste my time crying?" the Voice shouted.

"Hold your horses, Voice!" said Dr. Edwards. "I'm going to get to you. Just wait, okay?" Turning to his sons, he continued. "Well, goodbye, Brick, Boomer, Butch."

"Goodbye, Dad," said "Brick."

"Good luck, Dad," said "Boomer."

"Bye, Father," said "Butch."

The Powerpuff Girls just stood there, watching the scene. Bubbles herself shed some tears.

"Okay, Voice, I renege on my wish!" shouted Dr. Edwards.

"Okay, if that is what you want!" said the Voice.

Suddenly, there was a bright light, and all parties concerned were forced to close their eyes.

"Blossom, did you accidentally use the sunball?" Buttercup charged.

"No," Blossom simply replied.

One minute later, they were finally able to open their eyes.

The world of Dr. Edwards' dream was gone. The house behind them was gone. The forest before them was gone too. The sky was gone and, even the dark clouds were gone. The three adult ruffs were gone. The only ones who remained was Dr. Edwards himself, and the Powerpuff Girls. Dr. Edwards' face was not of an old man in his sixties, but a young man twenty years older, with the same age and face as the Dr. Edwards in the real world. All around them was pitch black, though strangely, they can see each other perfectly.

"It's gone. All of it," said Blossom.

"Yeah. Don't be sad Doctor, you'll soon wake up and see your real sons," said Bubbles.

"And the ones who disappeared are not real," said Buttercup. "You did the right thing."

"Well, guess I better wake up, huh," said Dr. Edwards.

"Who says anything about waking up," the Voice suddenly shouted.

"Where are you, Voice?" Blossom shouted.

"Yeah! Show yourself and fight like a man!" Buttercup added, looking around for any sign of the Voice.

"Yeah, you coward and bully," Bubbles shouted.

"Ah, so you three aren't part of his dream? Oh well, it doesn't matter," said the Voice. "I just want to tell you that Dr. Edwards is still stuck on his own mind, and I would still control his body!"

"Huh? What are you saying?" Dr. Edwards, confused, asked. "I reneged on my wish, and you acquiesced!"

"Yes, but I said nothing about releasing you from your dream, and returning your body to you! I still control it, and I have no intention of relinquishing it! Muahahahahahahahahahahahahah a!"

"You evil voice thing you!" Bubbles shouted.

"Where are you? Come here! I'm going to give you a real beating! Come on! I dare you to show your face!" Buttercup angrily shouted.

But the Voice didn't reply, and the girls soon found themselves making threats at an empty space.

"It's no use," said Dr. Edwards. "We can't do anything."

"Well, I'm not giving up," said Blossom. "There has got to be a way of freeing you."

"Well, whatever it is, you better figure it out," said Buttercup.

"Don't worry, Doctor," said Bubbles. "It's not hopeless. We'll find a way."

"Well, I hope you're right," said Dr. Edwards. "Or else I'm stuck in my own mind forever, and without a fake world to boot."

* * *

_B. The Old Man_

"Did you hear that, Blossom?" Buttercup said as she heard something.

Blossom was too deep in thought to notice Buttercup. "What's that Buttercup?"

"Did you hear that? Sounds like footsteps," she commented.

Blossom strained her ears to listen. "No, I don't hear anything. Are you sure that—wait! I hear it! It is footsteps!"

Bubbles also heard the footsteps. "It's over there," she pointed over to their left.

Dr. Edwards looked towards the supposed source of the sound.

At first, all the four could see, in that direction, was utter blackness. However, the footsteps became louder and louder.

The kids and the adult looked into the direction, straining their eyes for any sign of the source of the footsteps, till finally, they saw a faint outline of a man. They can see that he wearing a pointed cap, kinda like a dunce cap, and long flowing purple robes. Then, his outline became clearer as he approached. Finally, they finally saw him clearly.

He was an old emaciated man. He has a full flowing white beard that reached to his waist. He was wearing ridiculously thick glasses. His face was full of wrinkles, and he was stooped. He had a cane that he used to assist him in his walk.

"So you're the Voice!" shouted Buttercup. She then went and charged and began beating up the old man. Both her sisters joined her.

The old man, however, didn't seem to be fazed at all. He simply waved his hand and the three girls found themselves floating in the air, unable to attack him.

"Hold it! I ain't the Voice," the old man said in an extremely high-pitched voice. "Kids these days! Don't have any respect for their elders. You go out there and try to help them, and what do they do? They attack you!"

"Wait a minute!" said Blossom.

"You're not the Voice?" Buttercup added.

"You're here to help us?" Bubbles finished.

"Help you? You'd think I'd help you after the beating you gave to me?" the old man snapped.

"Well, will you?" asked Buttercup.

"Well, no, but I do know how that young fellow over there can regain control," said the old man, "but you youngins are more interested in beating up a poor old man like me!" he squeaked, shaking his cane at the girls.

"Look, we're very sorry about it," said Blossom. "We thought you were the Voice."

"Hey! How do you know you aren't the Voice?" Buttercup charged.

"You don't. I can only give you my word. If you don't believe me, then the young man here would be forever stuck here," said the old man. He then turned to leave. "It's clear that I'm not wanted here. When I was young, we respected our elders! Oh how times have changed."

"Wait!" Blossom said, "We believe you. Will you help us? Or at least tell us how to free Dr. Edwards?"

The old man stopped walking away and turned to the girls "I don't know. Of course, what will you give me in return? I ain't doing it for free you know."

"Well, what do you want? As long as we could reasonably give it to you," said Dr. Edwards, "we would do it."

"Oh my needs aren't that great," said the old man. "I am a lonely old man. I only require that the three girls kiss me on the cheeks and on the lips then snuggle me."

"What? You dirty old man!" said Dr. Edwards angrily.

"Forget it! You're disgusting!" Buttercup said.

"Kiss you? Eewwww!" said Bubbles, gagging at the thought.

"You're old and ugly!" Blossom replied, disgusted like the others. "Even uglier than Brick!"

"Really? Oh well. Guess I'll be going," said the old man. "Hope you enjoy, Dr. Edwards, your eternity stuck in your own mind. Good bye." He started walking away.

"Girls, I think we need to do this," said Blossom, suddenly changing her mind.

"Kiss him? No!" said Bubbles. "His face has full of wrinkles and he's breath stinks!"

"I won't do it!" said Buttercup.

"But we need to! If it's true that he knows the only way to free the doctor from this dream, then we have to do it," said Blossom. "Remember, the first time the Rowdyruffs attacked us, we kissed them to make them explode."

"Yeah, but the boys were kinda cute," said Bubbles. "That old man is—yucky."

"Girls, you don't have to do it," said Dr. Edwards.

"No, we have to," said Blossom. "We have no choice."

"But girls—"

"Doctor, no, we'll do it—for Townsville, for the boys, for you, for the Professor," said Blossom. "Buttercup?"

"Oh I'll do it, but I don't like it!" said Buttercup, shuddering at what she had to do.

"Well, okay, but only because we need to! I don't like it," said Bubbles.

"Hey Mister," Blossom shouted. "Okay, you've got a deal!"

The old man turned around. "You mean it?"

"Yes, we'll kiss you," said Blossom.

"Yipee!" the old man shouted, and jumped up and clicked his heels. "This is gonna be great. Okay, each of you three girls kiss me in each cheek ten times, then twice on the lips, then gently stroke my beard, then gently hug me once."

"What? That's too much!" Buttercup shouted. "No way!"

"Well, then goodbye! You can't even give an old man what he needs! Such gratitude!" said the man, turning to leave.

"Okay, we'll do it! Just promise me you'll help us!" said Blossom.

"Okay!" said the old man. He quickly turned around, and walked back to the four with a sick wide grin on his face.

"I'm ready!" said the old man. "Which of you will go first?"

"I'll do it," said Blossom. She cringed as she approached him. She closed her eyes, and kissed his left cheek ten times, his right cheek ten times, then his lips twice then she stroked his beard and hugged just as he instructed.

Dr. Edwards couldn't help but snicker, but he hid it from the girls.

"Ah, that feels good! Wow! I haven't felt this good since, well!" said the old man.

Blossom spat on the ground after the act as her sisters did the same to persuade the old man to help them release Dr. Edwards from the dream.

"Well, we did it! Now, live up to your bargain and tell us how to free Dr. Edwards!" said Blossom with an angry look towards the old man.

* * *

_C. Explanations_

"And who are you anyway?" Dr. Edwards demanded.

"Ah, thanks for the pleasure," said the old man. "Anyway, my real name is in English, unpronounceable, so you can call me by a name I picked up in the past, Walter. Yes, call me Walter. Now, I am the nemesis of the Voice. I am here because there is a rule that every curse or every spell made in theory can be broken, and I am the one who would provide the victim the information on how to do it."

The girls and Dr. Edwards are now listening to him intently.

"Now, I am a free agent, because it is the victim's choice whether or not he wants the spell to be broken. As it is, I can only—"

Suddenly, he fell asleep in the middle of the conversation.

"What the—old man! Get up," Dr. Edwards said, shaking him.

"Huh?" he said as he closed his eyes. "Oh sorry about this. I'm old, you know. I'm the equivalent of a ninety year old human. Anyway, awww! My back!" He slumped forward. "I can't talk anymore till the rheumatism is removed!""

No one made a move.

"My back! Ow! My Back! Ah that's better," he finally said. "But back to my tale."

Suddenly, he sneezed, and he advertently spit out his saliva-drenched false teeth into Buttercup.

"Eewww!" said Bubbles.

"A eeth! Iv me ack ma eeth!" he shouted, pointing at the teeth. Buttercup dropped the teeth to the ground in disgust, covering it with dirt. Blossom picked it up, and gave it to Walter. To the revulsion of everyone, he put it back on his mouth, and resumed his tale as if nothing had happened.

"Where was I? Oh yes? It was back in '48, when things were different back then. Very different I tell you. I had this coin once, it was a very shiny coin, you know. Not those coins that aren't shiny, it's made up of gold. Of course back in those days, we use gold as money, not nickel like today. Well gold is very shiny, and yellow, but not as yellow as my teeth back when I had it! My teeth before is yellow, and I mean yellow. Yellow as in the color and not as to denote being cowardly. But before, we don't call cowards yellow. No, no, no, we call cowards different back then. According to—"

"Mr. Walter, what are you talking about? What does it have to do with how to free Dr. Edwards from the voice?" Blossom interrupted.

"Oh I did? Well shame on you youngins for being disrespectful!" Walter ranted. "Anyway, I can only help those victims of the Voice who specifically repudiated their wish, and even then, the victim has to persuade me to share with them the secret of breaking free of the Voice."

"But who is the Voice, and why is he doing this? What is his goal?" asked Buttercup.

"Oh yes, the Voice. Well you see, my voice today seemed high, squeaky, and raspy, but before, when I was young, when people still bowed to the wisdom of their elders, not like today's youngins, my voice is deep bass which sends every girl and woman who hears it to swoon."

"Not your voice, Walt damnit! I mean the Voice that imprisoned me in my own mind!" Dr. Edwards impatiently shouted.

"I hear you loud and clear, sonny!" said Walter, who took his cane and whacked him and the Powerpuff Girls with it. It didn't really hurt, but it deeply annoyed the four. "People today! Has got no respect to their elders! Back when I was young, we respected our elders you see? We would—Oh nevermind. Anyway, the Voice before is simply not the Voice. He is the predecessor of the Sandman. He usually controls the dreams of the people who sleep. He was, and is, evil, of course, and he always caused nightmares. Father Time, of course, tolerated this—"

"Wait a minute. Who is this, Father Time?" asked Dr. Edwards.

"You don't know? Ah, youngins today! Not only do they disrespect their elders, they don't even know who he is! Why, back in my days, we all knew who he is, and back in the good ole days, we always respect our elders! That's right! Not like you youngins these days! Oh where was I? Oh yeah, Father Time. You see there is a hierarchy in this world that governs the actions of this planet. You see, Father Time and Mother Nature are in charge jointly of this earth. Mother Nature is in charge of the physical Earth, while Father Time is in charge of time and space. The Voice is one of the lieutenants of Father Time, in charge of dreams. Anyway, the Voice has a mean streak, and soon, found that it can take control of people by means of wishes, kinda like what he did to your father. He did this to a couple of people, but the news of it reached Father Time. In his rage, he imprisoned his body in a bottle, kinda like a genie, and buried it deep beneath the earth. As a precaution, the bottle would disappear for thousands of years before it would reappear again. The Sandman was created to replace the Voice in his job."

"Now I was created and given immortality for the purpose of helping the victims of the Voice. Problem is, I was given immortality without eternal youth, so even though I can't die, I grow older day by day. In helping, however, as I said, the choice is mine, and I can set conditions for my help," said Walter. "I can choose which victim I will or will not help."

"You're immortal? How about the Voice? How powerful is the physical form of the Voice? Can he be killed?" Dr. Edwards asked.

"Before I answer your question, I'd like to continue with my narrative. The bottle, for some reason, reappeared a couple of weeks ago, buried under Townsville. Even though his physical form was trapped in it, his powers can still do harm outside. He can grant wishes and take control of people because he had lost none on his mental powers even while trapped. His desire is to free himself from the bottle to unleash his more powerful physical form. About how powerful he is, I advise you to do all that is possible to prevent the people controlled by the Voice to get their hands on the bottle!"

"So how do we get Dr. Edwards free from the control of the Voice? How could he regain control of his own body?" asked Blossom.

Walter yawned. "I'm tired and sleepy. I'll rest for a little while. Dun' worry. Freeing Dr. Edwards is very very difficult, hard even, but it is possible. I'll tell it to you. In three days. Provided you kiss me again and stroke my beard like before."

"What, you can't—" Blossom protested.

"Oh yes I can demand it! It's my choice whether or not I'd help you. If you want my help, then you'd give me what I want," said Walter. "Anyway, here's something to occupy your mind, Doctor."

Walter snapped his finger, and the house and his world reappeared. "It's the same, difference is, there's no people except you. And your refrigerator automatically refills itself every night," said Walter. "Wait for me in three days, and for a price, I'll tell you how you can get out of here."

At that, Walter walked away, fading out in the process. Meanwhile, the girls themselves disappeared, having woken up in the real world.

* * *

_D. Cold Showers_

That morning, August 17…

Blossom opened her eyes, and saw the clock on the opposite side of the wall. It was seven in the morning. She tried getting up, but remembered that her feet was tied to the bed, that her hands tied behind her, and she was thoroughly gagged. She was hungry, wanted to eat, wanted to get out of bed, but realized that she wasn't going anywhere till the boys go back.

She turned to her side when she heard a soft grunt from her left. It was Buttercup. She was trying to get up and out the bed—at the same time trying to free herself. Bubbles, at her right, was just lying still on her back and on her hands, waiting for the boys to feed them breakfast.

It was a half-hour later when the boys entered the holodeck carrying a large tray of food. The girls noticed that their facial expressions weren't that grim or angry, considering the torture the girls put them through the previous night in their dreams.

The boys untied their feet from the bed, though they kept their feet tied together. They carried them to the table, where they strapped them to the chairs before removing their gags and untying their hands so the girls can eat.

"Boys, listen to us!" said Blossom. "We need to tell you something important!"

"Yeah, we found out who the Voice really is!" said Bubbles.

The boys, who were sitting besides them silently watching them, seemed a bit interested. "Go on, talk," said Brick.

"We're listening," said Boomer.

"Okay, guys, here goes," said Bubbles excitedly. They then told the boys everything that happened in Dr. Edwards' dream. Several times, the boys laughed, especially when the girls told them about having to kiss Walter.

"And your proof for this is? I mean hard proof, not just from your words," asked Brick.

"Look, we don't have any hard proofs!" said Buttercup. "Why don't you believe us?"

"Look, I've read more believable fairy tales on trashy paperback novels than that! Oh please! Make your lies plausible at least!" Brick spat back.

"We're not making this up!" Blossom protested. "Would we have lied just to get you to untie us and let us go?"

"Yes you would!" Brick replied.

"Okay we would!" Bubbles replied. "But this time, we're telling the truth!"

But the faces of the boys indicated that they did not believe the girls.

"Yeah right!" Boomer said.

"Look, we can arrange for Walter to go to your dreams! I mean, if he can go to your dreams, maybe you'll believe us!" Blossom argued.

"Yeah! And what are you going to do to convince him? Kiss his dirty feet and rub his stomach full of sores?" Butch joked and the other boys laughed.

"Okay, since you've finished eating, it's time for your breaks. Boomer, go and unstrap Bubbles from the chair so she can go and have her half-hour break," said Brick. "After Bubbles is in the bathroom, we would tie you, Blossom and Buttercup, while we wait for her. You know, the usual routine."

The girls gave up trying to convince the boys and they decided to talk about other things. Bubbles, as usual, went first to the bathroom.

Suddenly, there was a loud screech from the bathroom. "What's that?"

"Oh, I think I forgot to heat the water in the shower. Poor Bubbles must have screamed at the shock of showering in cold water," said Butch, though his snickering betrayed his guilt.

"What? You deliberately did that! That was cruel!" Blossom charged.

"Oh it's not crueller than what you did to us in our dreams, don't you think? And it isn't so bad. Me and my brothers have swam on ice covered lakes before, and it was fun!" Brick replied. He laughed, along with his brothers.

Thirty minutes later, Bubbles emerged, fully dressed, but was bundled more thickly because she shivered of the cold when she finished the shower. She wore thick white tights, two white petticoats under her ankle-length dress, the dress itself thicker than usual, with long sleeves, and a jacket fully buttoned up to her neck.

"Why are you bundled up like that?" asked Boomer.

"The water is so cold," Bubbles replied. "So cold." Though she really wasn't feeling cold at that point.

Boomer then tied Bubbles the same way she was tied the day before, first by crossing her wrists behind her back and cuffing it twice horizontally and vertically, then wrapping rope around, also horizontally and vertically, about seven times, over the cuffs, before cinching it and knotting it beyond the reach of her fingers. He then wrapped tape around it, and over the rope, then wrapped rope above the tape, then put two more cuffs, then covered it with tape. The same process was repeated for the ankles, though all the cuffs were put in horizontally. He then wrapped rope around her knees, her thighs, her shoulders and her midsection. Another rope around her waist was tied to her wrists. All the ropes were tied tight with absolutely so slack. He then put on her gravity belt, and her goggles, though he didn't bother to gag her.

After that, Blossom was untied. She too made a loud shriek when she went to the shower and cold water hit her.

The boys laughed and laughed at their prank. Buttercup and Bubbles frowned at the boys, but can't do anything about it.

Blossom left the bathroom already fully dressed. She didn't dress differently, unlike Bubbles, though she gave the boys a death glare. She wore a red skirt the hem of which reached just below her knees, and a pink tank-top for her upper body. She also put her bow on top of her head to hold her hair.

Brick then tied Blossom like Boomer tied Bubbles, then untied Buttercup, and she went to her half-hour break on the bathroom. She also shouted when she used cold water for her shower. Other than that, she bit her tongue, and thirty minutes later, went out dressed in jean shorts, and a black T-shirt.

They then tied up Buttercup.

"Now, it's time for the real fun to begin," said Brick.

"What do you mean?" asked Blossom.

"Oh just revenge for, you know, the torment you did to us in our dreams," said Butch. "Now, if you just put your lips together so we can put some duct tape over your little loud mouths."

"Aren't we gonna get some hour break so we can talk with ourselves?" Blossom asked.

"That's only for after lunch, and after dinner, not after breakfast," Brick replied.

"And what if we don't?" Buttercup replied.

"Oh we have ways of making you do it, and it won't be pretty," Butch replied. "So better be cooperative."

"Um, aren't you gonna pack our mouths with socks first?" Bubbles asked.

"Don't give them ideas!" Blossom spat. "I thought you're going to have revenge? Isn't this kind of gag kinda like a reward? Compared to your other gags of course."

"Oh we just want to hear the sounds when you scream," said Butch with a wicked smile. "Packing your mouth and having you totally silent won't be as much fun for us as having to hear loud mmpphhss when you screech!"

"Now do it!" Brick commanded.

The girls reluctantly complied. The boys then put a single strip of tape over their lips.

"Now hop over to the floor, and sit back to back," said Brick.

The girls did as told.

Brick then tied them together. Buttercup's right elbow was tied to Blossom's left elbow. Blossom's right elbow was tied to Bubbles's left elbow. Bubbles' right elbow was tied to Buttercup's left. Boomer took a very long piece of hardetal rope, and wrapped them around the girls.

"Well, have fun!" Butch said as he and his brothers went to the door.

* * *

_E. Creepy Rodents_

"Is he ready?" asked Brick to Boomer.

"Yup! I told Mickey what he needs to do, and he'll do it," said Boomer. He then left and came back five minutes later holding a black rat the size of small cat. It has red eyes and squeaks loudly. "Look, I even put in some red contacts in his eyes to make him even look scarier."

"Are you sure?" asked Butch. "We don't want that rat scurrying into a hole."

"He's ready," said Boomer. "Aren't you, Mickey," he said to the rat. "Now go do your thing."

The girls were waiting for whatever the boys would do, when they saw the rat slowly crawling towards them.

The girls were, for some reason, deathly scared of rats, like Buttercup was of spiders before.

They screamed as their hair stood on end as the rat approached. They fidgeted, struggled, and screamed more as they tried to get away from the rat. They were shaking their heads and kicking and trying to inch way from the rat hysterically, but the only thing that they succeeded in doing was making the boys, who were watching the whole time, double over in laughter.

The rat reached Blossom's feet, whose screams were very loud despite the tape over her lips. It reached hysterical heights. She even panicked even more as it crawled on to her bare legs, until the knee, then continued crawling under her knee-length skirt on her thighs, after which he came out. All the time she was trying to kick the rat off her, but it was to no avail. Mickey the rat then crawled up her body, and walked over her bare neck, shoulders, over her face, and on her hair. All this time, Blossom nearly lost her breath screaming, thought the tape didn't budge from her lips. But it was very loud without the packing inside her mouth. She tried to use her laser eyes, but it was to no avail because she and her sisters have goggles strapped on their heads.

The rat then went to Bubbles. Bubbles was luckier, as her dress reached to her ankles, but the rat went under the dress nevertheless and crawled up her legs to her thighs. Luckily, she was wearing thick tights and a two petticoats so it wasn't as bad as it could be. Mickey then went out. It then crawled over the dress, and into her head, where it circled before crawling on her face down to her chest. The rat then went to Buttercup. Buttercup cursed herself for wearing shorts that day. Like her sisters, her hair stood on end as she screamed when she felt the cold feet of the rat crawl on her legs on her body, and her face. Like her sisters, she trashed wildly to either get herself off the ropes, or at least shake the rat off. It did neither. It only resulted in their exhaustion, as each movement of each puff affected the movement of the other puffs.

After the rat was finished scaring the daylights out of Buttercup, it simply went away.

The boys entered the room laughing their heads off. In fact, they were laughing so hard that they were lying on the floor, laughing. Boomer was clutching his stomach, obviously in pain after laughing so hard. Brick was banging his fists on the floor as he laughed, while Butch's eyes were tearing up due to laughter. The girls were very red with embarrassment, but they simply glared at the boys for their prank.

"Ha, ha, ha! Look, the mighty Powerpuff girls! The most powerful girls in the world. Afraid of a lowly rat! Hahaha!" Butch shouted in between bursts of laughter.

"Did you see them squeal and thrash? It's as if that rat was some kind of omnipotent monster!" said Brick, laughing. "And those muffled screams were priceless! It would have been better without the tape, but we can't have them freezing the rat with their icebreathe and killing it with the sonic scream, not can we? But those panicky sounds is almost as good!"

"Ha, ha, ha! This is so funny! This prank is so funny! Those girls are hilarious!" Boomer shouted.

The girls glared at the boys, wanting to strike back, but knew that they can't. They just gave them death glares and tried to shouted verbal insults that was incomprehensible, if loud, due to the duct tape over their mouth.

After twenty minutes of continuous laughing, the boys finally stopped and regained their breathe. They stood up and looked to the girls.

"Now girls, it's unfair that only us boys should laugh so hard the past few minutes. You should have fun and laugh too," said Boomer with a wide grin on his face.

"But since you have very little to laugh about, we decided to make you laugh, so you can be happy, like us!" said Brick.

"But since we're very poor comedians, we decided to make you laugh the best way we can!" Butch finished. "By tickling!"

"And we just have the things we need for it!" said Brick, and the girls noticed that the three boys were holding gigantic feathers.

The girls' eyes widened, as they are very ticklish.

The three boys approached the girls with very wide grins on their faces, and commenced on the tickle torture. They first removed the girls' shoes then their socks, so that their feet were bare. Though Bubbles' feet were a problem because she wore thick tights, not socks, so her feet weren't bare like her sisters.

The boys then used their feathers to gently stroke the soles of their feet, and Buttercup and Blossom immediately shrieked of laughter. Any thought of holding back the laughter was forgotten as they immediately succumbed to laugher. They laughed very hard, that it was loud even with the tape over their mouth. They thrashed around as their body reacted from the sensations caused by the feather stroking the soles of their feet. Bubbles was luckier. She just laughed, but nothing more, since the tights reduced the effect.

The feather then stroked their shins, their knees and their thighs as the feather went up. Buttercup and Blossom laughed even harder, if it was possible. Boomer, however, found it impossible to tickle Bubbles on those parts because of Bubbles' long ankle-length dress and petticoats, so he had to contend to tickle on her armpits using his forefinger. Bubbles laughed as a result, but not as hard or as intense as her sisters because he had to tickle over her thick jacket and thick dress. Due to the ropes around her body, he just couldn't remove the jacket.

The tickles lasted for about a quarter of an hour, with the boys relentlessly stroking their tickle spots where they could. The girls couldn't resist so all they could do was laugh. Bubbles, however, got off lightly.

After the tickling, the girls were exhausted and breathing heavily. Their eyes, except for Bubbles, were in tears because of the excessive laughing.

"Want more tickling?" asked Butch, standing over them.

They shook their heads vigorously.

"Good. Now, it's not over yet. We have to gag you properly," said Brick. Boomer, who a couple of minutes earlier left, returned with a dozen socks and bandanas and two huge rolls of duct tape.

The boys removed the tape from their mouth, then packed their mouths with a huge wad composed this time of three socks instead of two, then pulled a wide and long bandana through their teeth, pulling the packing deeper into their mouth, then tying it tightly behind their heads. The boys then made the girls to bite on it and close their lips over it, then wrapped duct-tape around their heads over their lips ten times, though like before, they placed a piece of handkerchief over the hair where the tape was wound so their hair wouldn't be entangled by the sticky tape. Not contended, they tied two more bandanas over their duct-tape.

They then removed the rope around the three girls, and the rope tying their elbows together, to separate them from each other though the boys kept each individual girl tightly bound hand and foot. They hopped them to the bed, where they made the girls lie on their stomachs. Each of the boys took a piece of rope about a foot long, tied one end to their wrists, then bent their legs back ninety-degrees, then tied the other end of the rope on their ankles, putting them on hogtie.

At that point, the girls can barely move. They can shake their head, flutter their fingers, but that's it.

"Well girls, that's it! We'll see you in a couple of hours for lunch," said Brick before he and his brothers left the girls alone in the training room.

The girls, after the boys had left, tried to escape, but hog-tied, they found it impossible to shift their position on their bed. Granted, the girls found that it didn't hurt at all, and they weren't even physically fazed by all the pranks of the boys, but they were very uncomfortable, and they didn't like it at all.

It was nine in the morning, and it would only be five hours later, about two in the afternoon, when the boys again arrived, this time carrying a tray of food to the table.

The boys then undid the hogtie, though they didn't untie the rest of them, carried them to their chairs where they strapped them in for their lunch.

"Before I ungag you three, I want to say something to you," said Brick. "First of all, what we did this morning is just revenge for what you did to us in our dreams. Secondly, if you continue to attack us in our dreams tonight, we would continue our pranks on you. Remember, because you're locked up and tied and gagged, we can play pranks on you with impunity. I'll keep my promise to take care of you and not to hurt you while you three are our captives, but, but let's be clear. There are plenty of ways we can get revenge on you without hurting you or imperilling you. Thirdly, we won't hogtie anymore the rest of the afternoon, nor do any of our pranks for the rest of the day. We promise. Is that understood?"

* * *

_F. Blossom's Proposal_

The three girls nodded. The boys then removed their gags so they can feed them.

"Water," said a thirsty Bubbles. "I need water."

Boomer took a glass of water and let Bubbles drink from it using a straw.

"What you did this morning to us is despicable! We'll get back at you! We promise! We will!" Buttercup angrily said.

"You can't while you're awake," said Boomer, "and if you were able to try anything anyway, then we could easily get back at you!"

"Of course, Brick, you do realize, that when this is all over, when the Voice is defeated and we're allies again, that we would seek revenge," Blossom said.

"Yeah, you can easily access our dreams, and we can't," said Brick. "I suppose when this is all over, we'll pay for it. But we'll think a way to counter your dream powers in the meantime."

"Ha! Remember, when we're free, we can easily capture the three of you boys just as you can easily capture us now," said Buttercup.

"I'm looking forward to it, as we all know that it would be another spectacular failure," said Butch.

"We'll see," said Buttercup.

"Well, I was wrong. I thought you could have no way of getting back at us for what we did in your dreams short of hurting us, but I was wrong," said Blossom.

"Yeah! That rat really scared me!" said Bubbles.

"What's so scary about a rat? Why did you act so stupid when the rat crawled all over you?" asked Boomer.

"They're disgusting," said Blossom. "Anyway, aren't you going to feed us? We're hungry!"

The boys then fed the girls their lunch.

"Well, I guess we'll leave you now for your hour of talk," said Brick.

"Wait!" Blossom said.

"What?" asked Brick.

"Um, can I ask you a question?" the red-headed leader asked.

"Well?" Brick replied.

"How's the digging in the Central District going?" asked Blossom.

"If you want to know, the rubble from the demolition of the buildings was cleared, and they began digging. However, the idiots that Dad and the Professor hired forgot the sewers below the city, and so the digging was again delayed by the need to demolish the sewers and clear the rubble. That would continue until they hit some soil, then they'd bring in the bulldozers and shovels and begin shovelling dirt until they find whatever it is they're looking for," Brick answered.

"So they're still destroying the sewer system? How long do you think it would take for them to finish? I mean till they reach soft soil?" asked Buttercup.

"About ten days at least," said Boomer.

"But why aren't you helping them?" asked Bubbles. "Surely with you three, they'd have finished in a day."

"Dad wanted us to do nothing but babysit you three," said Brick. "Anyway, we're going to free you as soon as they got whatever it is they're trying to get. That's a promise."

"You will? But what about your Dad—" Buttercup asked.

"Look, we promised him that we would make sure you wouldn't disrupt their operations. Once their operations were completed, we have no reason to hold you anymore. He didn't give any order to hold you indefinitely, did he?" Brick replied.

"But what would your Dad say? Why would he approve it?" asked Blossom.

"Who said that Dad knew what we plan to do? He does not know. Unless you idiots tell him," said Brick.

"So you're doing it behind his back?" Buttercup asked. "But what if he ordered you to catch us again after we escape."

"Then you'd better find a really good-hiding place, and we might not catch you," said Butch.

"But why are you doing this?" asked Blossom. "Even if he didn't give explicit orders not to hold us, he would blow up on you if you did what you're planning to do."

"You're complaining?" asked Butch. "I thought you'd like it."

"No, we're not complaining," said Blossom. "We just want to know why you're doing this."

"Frankly, we don't like what we're doing right now, and the only reason we're doing this is out of loyalty," said Boomer.

"We won't ever violate direct orders from Dad, nor would we turn against him. However, we will do anything we want that doesn't contradict his orders," said Brick. "We have our own reasons for doing so. Suffice to say, it doesn't involve concern for you. We're doing it because it's in our own self-interests to do so. What that self-interest is, is none of your business. Just thank your lucky stars that your well-being coincides with our interests."

"Brick, wait! Thanks, but I have another proposition. Would it be possible for you to, say, delay the digging, or at least stop it, without you, violating any orders from your father or compromising your loyalty to him?" Blossom asked.

The boys looked at the girls wide-eyed. "You're mad!" Brick said. "If you do that, you realize, if we indefinitely delay it, then, unless Dad changes his mind about holding you, then you'd be prisoners indefinitely. And we won't let you go one minute before they finish what they're doing. Also, we wouldn't loosen up on the ropes tying you up or the gags shutting you up one bit till they finish it."

"Yes, but we're pretty sure your Dad would change his mind pretty soon and would order us released," said Blossom.

"Really? It's not good to bet the farm on such, you know," said Boomer.

"Don't worry, we'll manage it. What we need now is to delay the progress of the digging," said Blossom. "Look, I'm sure your Dad didn't make any order to not destroy it."

"Ah but there's the rub," said Brick. "He didn't, but it wouldn't prevent him from, say, issuing an order forbidding us from doing it once we did it, so it would only at best, delay it, and secondly, give us a serious beating. You don't know it, but the fact is, the morning after you escaped, Butch and me were beaten by using a hardetal cane till we were a bloody mess."

"Oh that's terrible!" said Blossom.

"Yes, but we deserve it for letting you escape. We shouldn't have tied you lightly before," said Boomer.

"But what he did is terrible!" Bubbles sincerely exclaimed.

"No it's not. What he did is perfectly appropriate punishment for us in view of our earlier incompetence," said Brick. "He's our father, and has every right to discipline us as he saw fit."

Blossom cringed. "But that's not fair. He ca—"

"Shut up! We don't want to discuss it! Now, let's get on with business. What is your proposition then?" Brick asked.

Blossom was more curious but decided to drop the issue. "Okay, so could you find a way to delay it without your father knowing it was you?"

"Even if we did it secretly, he would order us to stop whoever it was that delayed or stopped the digging, and you know we would never disobey a direct order from Dad," said Brick.

"Well, maybe we can find a way to solve that problem? Maybe I can think of a way for you and your brothers to secretly delay the digging in such a way that it would be impossible for your Dad to order you find out who did it? Wait a minute—only us, the Powerpuff Girls, are strong enough to require your attention. Since we are captives here, then it can't be us? And with you needing to babysit us, then you don't have time to go around the city looking for this, let's say, phantom saboteur? Plus, if you can make it look as if an ordinary human did the sabotage, then they can use the police to find them, and your father won't order you to stop them. Well, how about that?" said Blossom.

"Brilliant! But you left out crucial details," said Brick. "For example, how are you going to arrange for us to go out without Dad noticing? And, even if it is as flawless as it is brilliant, why would I do it? You have to give me a reason to."

"Well, we'll make you a deal. You do this, then we won't ever torment you in your dreams again, and when this is all over, we won't try to get revenge for the pranks you did this morning," Blossom offered.

"I'll think about it," said Brick. "However, making threats is not really a bright idea. Now, enough talk. I'll tell you what I think of your little scheme at lunch tomorrow. Anything else you want?"

"Um, can you put on our shoes and socks? The one you removed when you tickled us?" Bubbles asked.

"Anything else?" asked Brick.

"Well, can you tie the hem of my skirt to my knees like before? I don't like it sliding up my thighs and I can't pull it down with my hands tied," said Blossom.

"Yeah, mine too," said Bubbles, "on my ankles."

"Oh I think she doesn't want rats or roaches crawling up her legs," Butch snickered.

"Oh shut up!" said Brick. "Anything else?"

"Well, no," said Buttercup.

"Well, okay then. Butch, you do it," said Brick.

"Me?"

"Yes you!"

"But I don't want to baby those sissies," Butch protested.

"You'll do it because I say you do it!" Brick shouted to his brother. "Is that clear?"

"Yes," said Butch, as he obeyed his brother and put on the girls' socks and shoes, then tied the hem of Blossom's skirt to her legs, and Bubble's to her ankles.

"One more thing. Why aren't you mad or angry with us for the pranks, and how we treated you?" asked Boomer to the girls. "Any others and they would be livid with us. You always cooperate with us, and except for our dreams, and attempts to escape you were generally cooperative and model prisoners?"

"Because we trust you," said Bubbles. "And you'll never hurt us except in battle, and you're better than most other captors have been to us."

"And because we want us to be friends again and allies when this is all over. You may not believe us, but we're working to free your father from his dreams," said Blossom. "Look, why don't you untie us? We promise we won't try to escape? Can't you trust our word on it?"

"Girls, you know, at this point, I can trust you with anything except not escaping. If you hadn't made those two escape attempts before, then I might believe you if you say you won't escape. Sorry, no can do. I can't take that risk," said Brick. "Boomer, get fresh socks and bandannas and another roll of duct tape."

"But what about our one-hour break to talk among ourselves?" Bubbles asked.

"We already used it," said Brick.

Boomer opened his backpack and got the materials and put it on the table. "Don't worry girls, these are newly washed socks as always!" said Boomer as he wadded it up. He then gagged the girls the same way, with three large and thick socks stuffed in their mouth, then a bandana over it, duct tape over their close lips and around their head ten times, then two more bandana were wrapped over the tape and tied behind their heads.

They then unstrapped the girls from the chairs and carried them to the bed. This time, they didn't hog-tie them, so at least they can hop around the room.

"Well, don't go anywhere till we come back with your dinner," said Brick, before he and his brothers left the room.

* * *

**Author Thanks**

This story was deleted along with all the reviews, but I decided to include my replies to the author notes as they could give some information about this story.

* * *

To **Lynx Sarnage, **well, the boys can take the girls' offer, then they might not have to worry about the girls invading their dreams again.

* * *

To **Tones, **well, you know have the answer to your questions in this chapter.

Yup! Boomer is still afraid of Bubbles.

* * *

To **Kezzer, **well, the boys don't really want the girls to escape, and the boys simply want the girls not to feel to mad at the boys if they could help it so they want the girls to be comfortable as well as locked up.

Nope, it won't be easy freeing Dr. Edwards. Just how hard? Well, we'll have to see.

* * *

To **Dooly, **well, the girls wanted the boys to free them, and forcing them by tormenting them in their dreams seemed like a good idea.

Well, the boys simply thought that the Professor made the same choice as Dr. Edwards with regards to being evil.

Well, thank you. I just want to let the reviewers know that I appreciate each and every review.

* * *

To **BrYtt BRatt, **when did I ever make short chapters?

Well, now you know what happened. There's still hope that Dr. Edwards can be freed in his dream.

* * *

To **Kim, **well, they didn't know they could either. They just tried and hoped it would work. It worked.

Well, I won't say if the girls are married to the boys in the Doctor's dream.

* * *

To **Hairy Gregory, **I wonder what kind of damage that would be? I'm curious.

Well, they were able to have their revenge without hurting them, it seems.

I agree about Boomer and Bubbles in five years.

Well, they can't fight the Voice—yet. About the plan, well, it would depend on what information Walter could give them.

* * *

To **Scott Boyo, **well, the girls might or might not have married the boys in the Doctor's dream, but I ain't telling. Though you could easily tell by the way the adult ruffs talked.

The Voice was more than willing to let the wish be repudiated. The problem is Dr. Edwards is still stuck in his own mind.

Well, having the ability to imprison one in one's own mind and take over your body in the process makes you dangerous enough, don't you think?

* * *

To **Akum, **thanks.

* * *

To **Zero Unknown, **well, thanks for the compliments. As for your criticisms, I thought I made him cool enough in my other stories and previous chapters? As for him wearing the dress, well, Blossom did control his dream, and she wanted to torment him to force him to free her. As for me repeating things, well, I do that to drive home the point, but it is noted and I will try to cut down on it in future chapters. Thanks for the advice.

* * *

To **Firespirit, **yup! The boys controls the girls in the real world, while the girls control the dreams of the boys if the girls visited their dreams.

Well, whatever they know, they'd be always loyal to their father, evil or not. As I said, the boys assumed that the Professor made the same choice of being evil as their father.

* * *

To **John, **now you know the boys' revenge.


	17. Anonymous Gifts

**Allies and Rivals III**

* * *

My two stories, _Allies and Rivals II_ and _The Date_, were, for some reason I don't know, deleted from this site. I decided to repost the stories.

* * *

This fic happens after _Allies and Rivals II: Commander and the Leader_. But reading that fic and my other fics is not necessary for understanding or enjoying this fic. There are references to my other fics, notably_Allies and Rivals_and _Allies and Rivals II._ However, the only thing that needs to be understood in this was that a certain Dr William Edwards was the one who recreated the Rowdyruff Boys, not Him, after they were first destroyed by the girls by being kissed, and under his guidance, they were not evil anymore. And they were in alliance with the girls, called the Ruff Puff Alliance, with Blossom and Brick alternating as leader.

* * *

**Summary:**The Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff Boys race against time to prevent an evil from escaping to this world. Who are your true friends, allies, and enemies?

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**__I don't own the Powerpuff Girls or their characters. The Powerpuff Girls are owned by Craig McCracken and Cartoon Network. I only own my own characters, the most prominent of which is Dr Edwards._

* * *

**Chapter XVII**

**Anonymous Gifts**

* * *

_A. Stalling the Decision_

The City of Townsville…

"Well, don't go anywhere till we come back with your dinner," said Brick, before he and his brothers left the room.

The girls groaned at this. 'How the heck am I gonna get anywhere like this?' Blossom thought.

The girls looked at each other, and each of them decided not to try to get free because not only would it be useless and would only cause them to needlessly sweat, but if somehow they can get all those ropes, tape, and cuffs off them, then they would still be locked up in the room, and with the boys hardetal armor, they eventually would be subdued, and they would be tied even tighter. And they could forget about expelling the gags.

The girls then tried their best to wait till about seven or eight in the evening before they were untied to eat. It was a long wait, partly because they are immobile and silent, but mostly it was boring. Just sitting and lying down tied-up with nothing else to do. And without the ability to talk to one another, it was not the most exciting thing the girls experienced. They were very bored, and as a result, time seemed much slower for the girls.

For Bubbles, it was worse. The very thick clothes that she wore that protected her from the worst of the tickling made her hot and sweat, and made her even more uncomfortable. Even worse, being bound as she was, she could not do anything to alleviate her discomfort, as trying to hop around will only make her sweat more.

Buttercup did the next best thing. She hopped to the couch, sat on it, grabbed the TV remote control that was lying on the couch using her hands (she could still use her fingers to grab things, even if her bound hands could do little else), then, feeling for the buttons of the remote, switched on the TV.

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Brick, have you been out under the sun too long?" Butch demanded as they walked out the corridor of the lab towards the outside. "Look, I understand being nice to those sissies, but why would you have us being disloyal to Dad?"

"Yeah Brick! Isn't the point of tying them then locking them up is loyalty?" Boomer added.

"I didn't say I'll do it. I said I'll consider it. Now, what we want is the girls not torturing us in our dreams, right? So we give them the illusion of the possibility of us doing what they want us to do. With that hope, they won't go to our dreams, because it might jeopardize their plans for our cooperation!" reasoned Brick. "If we just say no, there would have been nothing to restrain them going all out at our dreams. What I propose to do tomorrow is to tell them that we have still not decided the proper course of action, yet, and we have to evaluate all the consequences of our decision. Then, by the time we'll have to decide whether or not to delay the digging, the adults would have found whatever it is they want to find, and we would free the girls."

"Oh. But do you think we should really free the girls after this is over?" asked Butch.

"What would you have me do? Keep them prisoners forever? No. That won't do," said Brick. "One way or another, Dad would get angry with us, so let's make sure that what would anger Dad would be the most advantageous for us, and one that would make the girls more loyal to us."

"Um Brick, what if, for example, the girls are telling the truth? I mean about all this stuff. It sounds incredible, but many of our other adventures make this one boringly ordinary," said Boomer.

"Well, they're lying," said Brick. "If they're telling the truth, then they'd have brought proof, but they didn't."

Butch looked at his brother. "Well, I'm not sure. Not having proof meant that it's something we can't be sure of. I'm beginning to think that, well, she might be lying, or she might be telling the truth. We can't know since there's no proof for or against it."

"Yes. But in this kind of situation, we have to find the motives of the girls in telling us this kind of tales. First, they are our prisoners, right? They have a deep desire to escape! They also have a sense of mission that they must stop the digging, even though it goes against what Dad is for. So what is the best way to convince us to join them?" asked Brick.

"To tell that Dad really isn't Dad!" said Boomer.

"Bingo! They're trying to undermine our loyalty to him!" said Brick. "Look, there is no proof that Dad isn't really Dad! Sure, he's evil! But Butch in his dream pretty much chose evil and became evil till he repudiated it as not worth it! Our proof that the girls are lying is the V-mark, and Butch's dream. The V mark on his head, and his becoming evil, is Dad's choice, and the fact that Butch and I had no mark is our choice. That is why we know that Dad is really Dad."

Boomer and Butch looked at their brother. "Are you sure?"

"Unfortunately, yes. I want to believe that that man isn't our real Dad, but sadly, everything, yes, everything tells me that it is so," said Brick. "Oh I wish that Dad would become what he was—before that accursed mark on his head appeared. Don't you feel it? Dad's so different! It's so not like him! But we know it's him, even if in our heart of hearts we wish not. You might not know this, but I don't feel the same way about Dad now than before. Don't get me wrong. I'm still loyal, and I would never desert him, but, I don't think of him as highly now as before. I don't know. Before, well, I idolized him! I adored him! He can do no wrong! He's the coolest. Well, now, not so anymore. It's like he's become a different person. I feel sorry for the girls, to see them hear their own Professor tell them that he wanted them killed. That's why they're in denial. They don't want to believe that that's the real Professor. But that doesn't mean we should be denial too."

"Yeah, me too," said Butch.

"I miss him. I wish he'd wish to be good again," said Boomer. "But I don't like holding the girls against their will."

Butch looked at him with curiosity. "We've been this through before. Heck, I don't remember how many times we tied them up before, and you seem to have no problem with that."

"That's because we're just playing before, and we're pretending. Now we're kidnapping them for real," said Boomer.

"And if we don't, then they'd kidnap Dad," said Brick. "Remember that."

"Oh yes," said Boomer. "That's a very stupid thing to do."

* * *

_B. Making Bets_

Later that night, at about eight, the boys went to give the girls dinner. As usual, they carried the girls to the chairs, then strapped them to it, then removed the ropes on their upper body and untied their hands, and removed their gags.

"Have you decided yet?" asked Blossom as soon as her gag was removed.

"Well, I'm still thinking about it. A decision like this shouldn't be made rashly, you know," said Brick.

"Will you please hurry? We don't know how long before those people get hold of the bottle!" Blossom urged.

"You are asking me to do something so contrary to my character and you ask to me to take it lightly? You ask me to betray my father on the theory that he might not be him?" Brick replied. "If you even want me to consider it, give me time to think it over."

"Well, sorry for rushing you," apologized Blossom. "But if you make the decision, please remember what we said before. The father whom you are now taking orders from is not really Dr. Edwards, but the Voice, and that if the Voice is released from the bottle, then it would be catastrophic."

"I'll think about it," said Brick, "but I may not necessarily believe you."

Her two sisters and his two brothers just listened to them, and after that, the girls ate while the boys watched the TV on the training room.

After they finished eating, the boys cleaned the table, retied Blossom and Buttercup's hands behind them then unstrapped all of them from the chairs, then released Bubbles so she can take her turn at the half-hour breaks. They hopped Blossom and Buttercup to their beds where they sat the girls.

"Boys, what can we do to prove to you that we're telling you the truth!" said Buttercup while they were waiting for Bubbles to finish. "We swear! We're not lying!"

Blossom and the boys were quite taken aback at her outburst.

"Buttercup!" Blossom scolded.

"Oh please! You're outdoing Hans Christian Andersen in Fairy Tales!" replied Brick. "Except your tales are boring and utterly laughable."

Blossom gritted her teeth. "Listen Brick, we're not lying! If we happened to be right, if we prove to you that we're not lying, then what would you give us."

"Huh?" Boomer said. "What do you mean?"

"A bet! Since you're so sure of being right, then why don't we make a bet? If it turns out that I am right, what will you do?" asked Blossom.

"Free you? What else? Besides, even if you're wrong, I'd still free you after they finish the digging," said Brick.

"No, it's too light. Let's say, if we are right, then we'd still be allies," said Blossom.

"I'd guess so," said Brick.

"I know what they want. They want an apology for how we treated them," said Butch.

"Well, I don't want an apology," said Blossom, "but it would be nice. Besides, we know you're not doing it for malice's sake. What I want is simple. If it turned out that what I'm saying is true, then we reform our alliance, right?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Then if that happened, I'd still be leader since I was leader when the whole thing began, right?"

"Yeah. So?"

"And in the normal course of events, if these crisis ends before the end of this month, you'd be the leader in the first of September, right?"

"And your point is? I know the arrangements that have been made four years ago. We alternate, right?"

"If I am proven right, then I'd be leader of the Ruff-Puff Alliance uninterrupted for one year," said Blossom.

"Okay, but what would you do if you can't prove you're right?" asked Brick. "After all, we can't make this a one-sided bet, you know."

"Well, you could be leader for a year," said Blossom.

"Irrelevant. If you can't prove we're wrong, then the alliance as it was won't be reformed since we're enemies," Brick replied.

"Well um, we waive our freedom. We won't require you or hold you to your promise to free us after the digging," Blossom suggested. "In other words, you can keep us here as long as you like, and you can keep us tied-up and gagged forever, and we won't complain."

"Please. We decided to free you after the digging because it costs too much money to feed you and wash your clothes and such, and it is really boring and cumbersome to attend to your every need like you're a baby because you can't do anything 'cause you're tied-up," said Brick. "By freeing you, you would provide for your own needs. It's not as if we care for you or something. The Rowdyruff Boys caring for such sissies as you three! Ha, that would be the day! I'm afraid, Blossom, you would have to think of a better offer if you want to deal."

"Oh," said Blossom.

"Well, we can give you everything we have," said Buttercup.

"We can easily take it even if you object. You're tied-up, right?" Butch replied.

"We won't tell your Dad how bad you acted," Buttercup offered.

"If I'm right, it would be irrelevant because it is Dad who ordered us to do bad things," said Brick.

"Well, we'll think of something," said Blossom.

Bubbles, at that time, chose to emerge from the bathroom wearing a nightgown. "Hi guys. What are you talking about?"

"Oh nothing," said Boomer as he tied-up Bubbles. He tied her exactly the same way he tied her since her second capture.

"Well, what is that nothing that you are talmmmppphhhh!" Bubbles asked but was cut off by Boomer putting a large wad of sock in her mouth.

Bubbles frowned and glared at him.

"Sorry Bubbles, I gotta job to do. Now please open your mouth even wider so I can put two more wads in?"

Bubbles sighed and further opened her mouth as Boomer put two more socks in, then secured it with three bandanas and duct tape, like the way she was gagged before. He then carried her to her bed, where he carefully tucked her in.

Brick at the same time untied Blossom, who then went to her drawer, got a towel and her nightgown, and went to shower.

"Guys! Believe us!" Buttercup blurted out. "Don't be pigheaded! If you don't let us go now, it might be too late! Too late! You hear? Too late! If they were able to free the Voice, and the world is destroyed as a result, it would be on your shoulders!"

"Whatever!" Butch replied.

"Why should we believe you? You never gave a reason why we should we believe you!" said Brick.

"If we did, would you stop their digging?" asked Buttercup.

"If it helps Dad," said Brick.

"But—"

"Buttercup, if you don't want to be gagged before you take your bathroom break, I suggest you shut your mouth," Brick warned before he joined his brothers watching TV in the couch. Buttercup slumped against the bed and waiter for her turn.

Twenty-five minutes later, Blossom emerged from the bathroom already in her nightgown.

"Okay Blossom you know what to do," said Brick.

Blossom was resigned to her fate, and she turned around and put her hands behind her. "Brick, I know what we can offer you if we can't prove it to you," said Blossom.

Brick, who had just cuffed her hands and is now wrapping rope around it, was curious. "Okay, cough it up!"

"You're going to release us after they found whatever it is they're digging, right?" Blossom started. "Dang it! It's too tight! Couldn't you loosen it up a bit?"

"Nope! Besides, it isn't any tighter than before, but of course, it's not looser either," said Brick as he completed tying her ankles and began wrapped rope around her waist and shoulders. "So?"

"Anyway, my offer is we won't try and kidnap your father like we did before," said Blossom. "I know you can guard him well enough, but you have our personal assurance that we won't even try."

Brick stopped from a moment and turned Blossom around so he faced her. "That's crazy! But okay, I can take it. So it's a deal. If you're right, and Dad's not really Dad, but is stuck in his own mind, then you could be leader for the next twelve months. If I am right and Dad really became evil, you won't try to kidnap him when we free you?"

"Yes. Deal!" said Blossom.

"Okay, let's shake on it," said Brick, and he extended his open hand.

"Um, I'm a bit tied-up here, so—"

"Oops, I forgot!" said Brick. He then completed tying her, adding more ropes, pulling all of it tight before he finally cinched it and knotted it all off.

Brick then took an oversized scarf and folded it into a large ball a little larger than the size of his clenched fist.

"A scarf? I thought you'd pack my mouth with socks?" asked Blossom.

"Well, since you're the leader of the Powerpuff Girls, then I thought you should have special treatment!" said Brick. "Now, be a good girl and open wide."

"Oh I'm so lucky," she sarcastically said but nevertheless opened her mouth as wide as she can to receive the wad. Brick with some difficulty was able to put all of it past her teeth, filling her mouth. He then took some wide bandanas, pushed its wide center past her teeth, and pulled it tight, then knotted it behind her head. He then instructed her to bite on the gag and then to close her lips together. He then wrapped duct tape around her head ten times while making sure her hair was untouched by the tape by a cloth padding, then wrapped to more bandanas over the shiny gray tape. He wrapped two bandanas over the tape. After gagging her, he carried her to her bed and tucked her in.

Brick then went to Buttercup. He untied her and she had her bathroom break, then after she emerged, Boomer tied her and gagged her and tucked her in bed.

* * *

_C. Reminiscing the Past_

Later that night in their dreams…

"I say let's go to their dream and show them who's boss!" Buttercup ranted.

"No we can't!" said Blossom. "If we do that, then they won't even consider delaying the digging!"

"Oh screw the digging! I'm going to get even!" Buttercup shouted.

Blossom suddenly pulled Buttercup towards her. "If you do that, and in the next morning, the boys would come mad looking for revenge, then I for one would deny that I and Bubbles have anything to do with it! And we would sit tight in our beds, laughing through our gags as the boys would even make worse torture on you! And I would suggest that they'd hogtie you permanently, so that you'd remain on the bed, and you can't hop over to the couch when you want to watch TV!"

"You wouldn't dare!" said Buttercup.

"You don't know how ruthless I can be," said Blossom. "I'm a leader for a reason, Buttercup, and it isn't being soft on insubordinate underlings, even if it has to be my sister!"

Buttercup glared at her, but did nothing. "Okay, you win! But it better have a good tradeoff."

Blossom suddenly smiled. "I knew you'd see it my way."

"So how do we convince them that we're telling the truth?" asked Bubbles.

"We can ask Walter to go to their dreams if he can," said Blossom.

"Oh please! Maybe Butch's is right and we have to kiss his feet or even lick it—yuck—in order to convince him to do it!" said Buttercup, shuddering at the memory of kissing the very very very old man.

"Maybe we can ask Dr. Edwards something?" Bubbles suggested. "Surely, he knows his sons well enough so that he can suggest something that would convince them that we're telling the truth?"

"That's a swell idea," said Blossom. "Come on, let's visit Dr. Edwards."

At that, the three girls disappeared into Dr. Edwards' dream.

They found him inside his house on the couch reading some of his books. "Hi girls! It's nice to see you here. I've been lonely the past twenty-four hours, since you woke up. You know, not having anyone else as company. Now I know what it's like to be really alone," he mused. "What brings you here? Walter won't be coming back for another two days, you know."

"Oh we just figured that you'd like some company now that you're all alone," said Bubbles.

"Oh thank you!" said Dr. Edwards. "But I still miss my three sons, and Ms. Lawrence too. What I wouldn't give to be with those three naughty ambitious tykes."

Buttercup smirked. "Well, as soon as you're back to normal, Doctor, could you do as a favor and punish your sons—"

"Shut-up, Buttercup," said Blossom, using her hand to cover her mouth. "What she meant was, that, you must tell them what is necessary so that they won't be fooled if another person takes over your body."

"That's a well thought of idea, Blossom," said Dr. Edwards.

"Well, could you do us a favor?" asked Bubbles.

"Hmm? What is it?" asked Dr. Edwards.

"Well you see, your boys won't believe a word we say," Bubbles began, "and they think that we're lying so we could escape. Could you find a way to convince them that we're telling truth?"

"I don't know. I'm stuck here, you see, so I have no idea how to reach my kids," said Dr. Edwards.

"No, no, Doctor. I know that," said Blossom. "What I meant was, you know, tell us something to tell the boys that would convince them that it really is you whom we talked to in your dreams."

"Well, how about a secret only you and the boys know? Then we could tell it to the boys and they'll be convinced!" said Bubbles as a matter-of-factly.

"Well, here goes," said the doctor. "By the way, what are the favorite pranks the boys like to play on you girls?"

"Well they like to tie us up and gag us for absolutely no reason other than to make us mad and to prove how superior they are to us," said Blossom. "Then, they'd tickle us and do whatever things they want to do to us. Like their revenge this morning."

"They also like to scare us with disgusting things. I remember, once, Boomer put a dead rat on my lunch at school," said Bubbles. "They also put some bugs on my hair once, and I panicked."

"They also like to ruin our hair," said Buttercup. "I can't count the times they pulled off Blossom's bow, or the things holding Bubbles' ponytail, in the middle of class."

"Then they'd get us into trouble with the teacher and the Professor. Most of the time, they'd do it so well that nobody but us would detect their hand in it," said Blossom.

"But most of the time, we gave as good as they throw at us! Ha, we always get our revenge on them!" said Buttercup. "They always pay."

"But why do you want to know?" asked Blossom.

"Oh I just missed my boys so much that I want to know as much about them as I could. Anyway, as for a secret, well, let me see. Okay, here it is. Remember your tenth birthday?"

"Oh I remember that! Oh we remember the presents of the boys. Brick gave me a broom," said Blossom. "Boomer gave Bubbles floor wax, and Butch gave Buttercup a mop. Boy, did we get mad at them!"

"Yeah! Why don't those boys ever give us decent presents? Every Christmas and during our birthdays, they gave us things like dusters, a pencil, a empty can of soda, a pen with no ink, dresses made of transparent plastic, glue that can't stick anything!" said Bubbles. "They're nice, but why can't they be as nice as the other kids?"

"Okay, remember every time, each of you had presents with 'anonymous' written on it," asked Dr. Edwards.

"Yeah. We have lots of admirers," said Blossom. "On our birthdays and Christmas, each one of us receives one anonymous gift. It seemed that whoever it is that sent the gifts knows what we really like, since we loved every gift that we received. On our last birthday, Bubbles received a ball gown, I received a new doll for my collection, while Buttercup received some expensive rubber shoes!"

"Well, the secret is, that the boys were the ones who regularly sent those presents," said Dr. Edwards. "Only me and the boys know, and I'm sure they haven't told anyone else."

"What? They were the ones who sent those presents? But why? And why did they keep it a secret?" asked Bubbles. "And why did they keep sending those awful gifts?"

"Hey, did you force them to give those gifts?" asked Buttercup.

"Well, okay, first, no, I did not. It was their idea. They said they appreciate your help and cooperation in the Ruff-Puff Alliance, and those presents are a way of thanking you. As for keeping it a secret, you know my sons well enough that they are too proud to say they are the ones who gave it to you. Besides, they don't like you to think of them, as Butch said, as 'soft, hearted weak emotional girlie sissies! We're not, but if they know that we sent it, then they might think we're like them! We're not! We don't like them at all,' to me. You know the boys. They will never admit liking you, or caring for you, or thinking about you, or saying you're no more than allies of convenience. Brick also said that 'Blossom, if she knows this, will take advantage of it so that she can gain an advantage in our contest for leadership.' It's simply not them. You have to read between the lines and such, and look at what they really do, to see their real attitudes. They don't have problems showing their emotions to me or to each other, so I don't know why they like you to think of them as cold-hearted bastards who only thinks about themselves."

"As for the other presents, well, they are intended to tease you, to insult you, to get on your nerves, to play a prank on you, you know, the usual stuff. Besides, sending those stuff will make sure that you will never even think my kids sent those anonymous gifts. And that would cement their reputation as well, not nice to you, and tough and ruthless," said Dr. Edwards.

"Oh! Why those bastards!" said Buttercup.

"Well, thanks for the information," said Bubbles. "We'll be sure to thank them for that."

"Well, what else can I do for you three girls? I am in debt to you, you know, and I can't thank you enough for what you've done for me," said the Doctor.

"Don't thank us yet. We're not out of the woods yet," said Blossom.

"Yeah. We still need to persuade the boys to believe us and we still need to prevent the Voice from leaving," said Bubbles. "But I'm sure we can manage that."

"Oh yeah. I can't wait to get back to my body," said the Doctor. "You're going to the Professor next, right?"

"No. We figured, once we defeated the Voice, the Professor and all the others would be automatically freed," said Blossom. "Once he's gone, then they'll be free."

The conversation drifted to other topics, as the girls kept the Doctor company until it was morning and they had to wake up.

* * *

_D. Telling the Boys_

The next day, August 18…

The girls, were as usual, already awake when the boys entered with their breakfast. They put the food on the table before they carried the girls to the chairs and strapped them to it. After that, they untied their hands and ungagged them so the girls can eat.

The boys were a bit unnerved when they saw the look the girls gave them while they were carrying them. It was as if they were very happy and grateful.

"Oh boys, thank you," said Bubbles as she suddenly hugged Boomer as soon as her gag was removed and her hands untied, as was possible with the rest of her body strapped to the chairs. Boomer suddenly blushed, and his hair stood on end.

"Bubbles, you're choking me! Let go!" he said, as he tried to pry the blue puff away from him, but he largely failed.

"You should have told us before," said Blossom, as she suddenly hugged Brick too while giggling like mad.

Brick was shocked and pulled himself off her.

"Confound it Girl, have you gone bonkers? Wait, you already are bonkers, every since you called that face of yours beautiful. That's when I knew you you've clearly lost your marbles," said Brick.

Buttercup just smiled sweetly at Butch, which was an improvement as she usually smirked, grinned evilly, or frowned at the green ruff, and he returned the compliment. "You know, you're a bastard, but you're not that bad of a bastard."

Butch looked at her confused and befuddled. "What has gotten into you?"

Boomer was finally able to pry himself out of Bubbles' firm grip. He was flushed, as he blushed profusely. "Aw, Boomer, you're so cute when you're blushing."

Boomer shuddered, as he practically crawled towards Brick and hid behind him like a cowed dog.

Brick looked at him with a mixture of pity and contempt. "You are such a lowlife," he said. He turned his attention to the girls.

"What the hell is wrong with you? You are acting way too nice to us!" said Brick.

"Yeah!" said Butch. "What the heck has gotten into you?"

"Well, we want to thank you," Buttercup, of all people, said.

"Oh boy. This has gone really screwy! Buttercup, thanking us? That's news!" said Butch.

"What the hell for? Look, we have kept you continually bound and gagged for the past few days. We have deprived you of your freedom, and we mocked your tales and your attempts to convince us that you're telling us the truth," said Brick, still perplexed.

"Well, we know," said Bubbles, giggling.

"You know what?" asked Butch. "Don't talk in circles."

"Well, we know that—"

"Wait. Before you tell us, eat your breakfast first then have your half-hour break. Then tell us whatever it is that made you so googly eyes to us, right before you're gagged," said Brick.

"But I want to know now!" said Boomer.

"Well I am the leader, and I say they tell us later!" said Brick.

"Well, okay," the girls happily said as they began eating. The boys watched them with befuddlement and wonder.

The boys then untied Bubbles and Bubbles went to have her shower and her change of clothes in the bathroom, while they retied Buttercup and Blossom's hands behind them before they unstrapped them from their chairs.

"Let me guess. You already have your proof that you're right? That's why you're so happy and act so weird," said Brick.

"Yup! And you'll soon find out as soon as you want us to," said Blossom.

"Well, I'll be hearing of it soon," said Brick. "Make sure that your proof doesn't have holes on it. Because if it has, then I'll rip it apart."

"Don't worry. As soon as we tell you about it, then you have got to believe us," said Blossom.

"By the way, have you decided whether or not you will stop, or at least delay the digging?" asked Buttercup.

"Huh? Oh, well, I haven't decided yet. I still need time to evaluate all options," said Brick.

"Well think fast. At that rate, by the time you've come to a decision, they'd have finished digging, and it would be too late," said Blossom. "By the way, how was the progress of the digging?"

"Very slow. They were still demolishing bit by bit the subway system under the city," said Brick.

"Well, that gives us lots of time then," said Blossom.

Twenty minutes later, Bubbles emerged. She was wearing a plaid long-sleeved ankle-length dress, with two underskirts underneath it, and with thick white tights covering her legs and feet. She was wearing black shiny shoes, the only part of her lower limbs visible under the dress. It had the effect of making her look like a princess.

Boomer was sufficiently recovered to come and properly bind Bubbles' hand behind her and tie the rest of her body, from her ankles to her shoulders, tightly together. Though he didn't gag her yet on instructions from Brick.

"Can I tell you now?" asked Bubbles eagerly.

"No, we have to wait till your two sisters are ready," said Boomer as he watched Brick untie Blossom so she can go have her turn freshening up. So it was only about an hour later when both Buttercup and Blossom were finished, and they're tied-up and not gagged like Bubbles, did Brick decided to let the girls tell what they know. Blossom wore pink shorts that stopped above her knees, a dark pink short-sleeved T-shirt, white socks and brown shoes. Buttercup, as usual, wore blue jeans and a dark green t-shirt.

"Okay, now we're finished, so can we now tell you what we know? You'll believe us once you hear this," said Buttercup.

"Well, we're listening," said Butch.

"Well, a while ago, you were wondering why we thanked you and why we acted nice to you," Blossom began. "Well we know. We know you sent those anonymous presents that we loved, along with those no-so-anonymous presents that we hated."

The boys were dumbfounded, shocked, and surprised. "H-h-h-h-how did you know it was us?" Boomer stuttered. "Only Dad and us know, and we never told anybody else."

"Well, um, your Dad told us last night in our dreams," said Blossom. "Well, do you believe us now? Because if we're lying, then how would Dr. Edwards have told us about it since it's only you and he that knows about it? Now there's your proof that we're telling the truth! Now I demand that you untie us and let us go right this minute!"

The boys were still shocked, and they looked at each other. "Um girls, we guys gotta talk among ourselves first before we do anything. You can wait for our answer at lunch."

"What? Why wait?"

"To see if you're lying or not," said Butch.

"Ha! Take your time. But the evidence points out that we're telling the truth!" said Blossom triumphantly.

"Butch, will you gag them please," said Brick when he recovered his composure. "We'll talk about this when we leave them here!"

Buttercup protested. "What, you do that to mmmpphhhh!" she protested as Butch gagged her and her sisters anyway the same way as before.

"Well, girls, sorry for the interruption, but we promise, we'll tell you what we think at lunch!" said Boomer.

The Powerpuff Girls were mad that the boys chose to delay their release. What's to wait? After all their evidence was full proof.

"Before we leave," said Brick, "we just want to say that you shouldn't thank us or think too much about it. The only reason we gave those presents is not because of some emotional gibberish. No, we don't feel anything about you but dislike! We just did it because Dad ordered us to do it, and because we were threatened punishment if we did not!"

The girls groaned at this.

"Well, see you in a few hours," Boomer said, waving his hand in a goofy sort of way, before they left the girls.

The girls were very frustrated that they weren't at least untied that morning.

* * *

_E. Brick's Reasoning_

Outside…

"How the heck did they know?" said Brick. "Did any of you tell any of them or anybody else?"

"I swear to God I didn't tell to another soul!" said Butch.

"Neither did I. But Brick, what's the matter? They have to be telling the truth! Who else but Dad could have told them of that?" Boomer argued.

"Yes, yes. Obviously, the girls are telling the truth about Dad telling them about the gifts. But, the question is _when_ did Dad tell them? If the girls, as they claimed, only found out last night, and since the only contact they could have with Dad is by his dreams, then Dad is really imprisoned in his own dream. However, if Dad told them earlier, let's say, before he became evil, then things would get even much simpler. Now, consider this theory."

"First, we can believe every word that those girls tells us. However, there is an alternative theory. We know that the girls are very close to Dad ever since we moved to Townsville, right? So it might be possible that Dad told them, contrary to his promises to us, just before he because evil and we captured the Powerpuff Girls the first time. Now, in this case, Dad, in order to make sure we don't find out that the girls know that we've been giving those anonymous gifts, convinces the girls to keep it a secret, so we don't know that they know. Now, they decided to tell us this information right now so to persuade us to believe them that they are telling the truth!"

Brick finished. "Now ask yourself this. Which, of the two, is more probable, is more realistic, makes more sense, and simple? That Dad is really possessed, and Dad was imprisoned in his own dream and gave the girls the information to convince us of their truthfulness, or that Dad told the girls some time before in the past when he was still friendly to the girls so that they won't think were heartless bastards, made them promise not to tell us, then now, when they really want to be free, to claim that Dad told them in their dreams? Which makes sense?"

Both boys said, "the second one."

"However, if they can provide proof that Dad did tell them in his dream last night, not before, then they are really telling the truth and we'll untie them," said Brick.

* * *

A few hours later, a twelve noon, the boys entered the training room and put the food on the table. The girls immediately looked at them and tried calling them through their gags. As if to oblige, the boys carried them to the chairs. Before they removed their gags, Brick decided to say something.

"Okay. Here's the deal. I say that Dad told you before he became evil the truth about the anonymous gifts, and you kept it a secret as a request from Dad to us. Now, you decided to tell us this so to convince us that you're not lying."

The girls vigorously shook their head to protest their innocence of Brick's accusation. They shouted at the idea. However, it was only a barely audible squeak that was able to escape past the multiple layers of gag.

"However, I'm not saying that you're liars. If you can really prove that you got that information from Dad's dream, then I'd believe you and I'll let you go right away. I want solid proof. That's all I ask. If you fail to give me convincing proof, then I'll believe my accusation that Dad told you long before, and I won't let you go until the digging is over."

The girls looked angrily at Brick, but then, they calmed down their angry glares after the boys made no move to remove their gags.

"Well, I guess you have already calmed down," said Brick, after he noticed that the girls' eyes were no longer giving looks of fury. "Boomer, will you remove their gags?"

Boomer simply nodded and carefully removed their gags.

"Brick, do you always require proof? Couldn't you just take our word for it?" Bubbles said as soon as she could talk.

"Yeah! Honest! We're not lying! We only found out about it last night! Please! Believe us!" Buttercup added.

"Yeah! We're telling the truth! If Dad told us before, then we would have thanked you before for it!" Blossom added.

"Honestly, right now we're enemies, so we can't simply take your word for it. Who knows? Maybe it's a ploy on your part to trick us into freeing you prematurely? Surely, you must know better than to present half-baked proofs to us! Now, tell me, what proof is there that Dad didn't tell you before he became evil? And when I say proof, I meant other proof other than your own words."

"How can we provide proof other than what we say, if we're tied-up and gagged all of the time for God's sake, not to mentioned locked up?" Blossom spat.

"Oh I know how. Since you can access Dad to his dreams, go tell him to tell us when he wakes up that you are telling the truth!" said Brick.

"But he's stuck in his own mind! And the Dad that you see when he's awake isn't really your Dad!" Bubbles protested.

"Oh excuses, excuses! I don't believe it!" said Brick. "Now, eat your lunch. I will have no more of this until you can show something that I can believe!"

The girls growled, but since they were in no position to do anything about it since their still tied-up, signalled that they were ready for it. The boys then fed the girls their lunch, although it was tenser than usual because of their disagreements.

After lunch, the boys left the girls to themselves so they can talk privately for one hour.

"I can't believe it! Those boys are so stubborn! What would it take for them to believe us? What happened to the good old days when we just believed each other? When we just take each other's word as is?" Buttercup asked.

"We were allies back then. Now we're enemies," said Bubbles. "Oh I wish we can be allies again."

"Not to mention friends," Blossom added.

"Well, I think we still consider each other as friends," said Bubbles. "If they hate us, or didn't consider us friends, then they'd treat us much worse."

"Oh Bubbles, you always look and see the best in people, and always are very optimistic," said Blossom. "But you're right. The boys still care for us. It's just that they're simply too loyal to their father, and their too blind to see that their father is not their father, to act otherwise."

"But I want to get free! I want to get out of this ropes! I want to be untied! I hate being tied-up and gagged for three days straight! I want out of this! I want to stretch my limbs outside the bathroom! I want to be able to play the PC! I want to play the PS! Is it too much to wish for it? And why do the boys kept insisting on keeping us tied-up even though if we're not gonna escape this hardetal room? If I knew when we were captured the first time what would have happened, then I wouldn't have even attempted to escape! That way, we're still locked up, but we're not tied-up and gagged!"

"I agree with Buttercup," said Bubbles.

"Well, what proof do you think we should give the boys?" asked Bubbles.

"Why bother? They'll just rationalize it away, and say that we're lying so we could escape," said Blossom. "Still, I have an idea. We send Walter to their dreams, or maybe since he is a god of some sort, maybe he can appear in the real world, either to rescue us, or convince the boys that we're telling the truth?"

"Walter? Forget it! He'll probably demand that we'll kiss him and rub his stomach or such other disgusting things!" said Buttercup.

"There's the rub! But we have to do it!" said Blossom. "Unless you want to spend the next month or so tied-up and gagged."

"Oh I guess. But even thinking about it makes me sick in my stomach," said Buttercup. "Why do our savior, this time, have to be such a dirty old man?"

"Well, beggars can't be choosers," said Blossom. "So it's agreed then?"

"Yes," said Bubbles.

"I suppose. But I don't like it. And only to get these ropes off me!" said Buttercup.

"Then in two days, that's what we do?" asked Bubbles.

"The same as usual," said Blossom. "When we're awake, we play damsel-in-distress. When we're asleep, we keep Dr. Edwards company."

"Oh this sucks," said Buttercup, pouting, and she would have crossed her arms if she could.

The next two days, nothing much happened. The girls continued to pester the boys to believe them when they can, while the boys continued to serve the girls their needs and wants. Dr. Edwards, of course, was a bit disappointed. The girls, by this time, simply were bored as they can't do anything, or even talk to each other most of the time when they're awake.

* * *

_F. The Return of Walter_

It was the night of August 20, and the Powerpuff Girls were already in the Doctor's dream. They are waiting for Walter to arrive.

"Where's that old man? He's late," said Dr. Edwards as they waited for him just outside the house.

"Yeah, what's keeping him?" Bubbles asked.

They haven't have long to wait, since only a minute later, they heard loud footsteps approaching them. There was high pitch laughing, and they at once knew it was him. A minute later, he was besides them, but for some reason, was still laughing.

"You have to hear this! It's so funny!" he blurted out between laughs. "Oh it's so funny!"

The others just look strangely at Walter. "Um, what's the joke?"

"Well, there was this man and a woman, who, wait, was it a man, or a boy? Oh well, they, went to—well, they went to—darn it, I forgot about it! But heck, it was so funny! Ha, ha, ha!"

"Will you stop laughing and get on with business!" said an impatient Doctor Edwards.

Walter stopped laughing, took his cane, and whacked him on the head. "Don't shout at me, sonny boy! Have more respect! Why, back in the good ole' days, we laughed at our elders' jokes, even if it wasn't funny! Now look at you! Where are your manners! Back in my days, we always respected our elders! And young men like you are not only respectful, but also deferential!"

"Well, Walter, you did promise to tell us today," said Bubbles.

"Oh yes, I remember. Now, you were wondering, how did my dentures get some gold teeth?" Walter began. He then extracted his dentures from his mouth, and showed it to the Powerpuff Girls, saliva drips and all.

"Eeew!" said the girls. Walter put it back on his mouth, his hand covered with saliva.

"Now, it was about six hundred years ago, well, I was already an old geezer, and I my teeth was mostly gone—"

"Look, sir, we respectfully don't want to hear about it. We just want to know how to free Dr. Edwards from his own dream world!" said Buttercup.

"Don't shout at me! Why, in my days, when we were young, we respected our elders and we never interrupt them elders while they were talking. What has this age come to? Where is the moral fabric of society that just disregards their wise elders! Oh the horror!"

After a few minutes of similar rants, he talked about business. "Okay, you want to know about freeing the young man here?"

"But first, can we ask you something?" Blossom suggested.

"What is it?" Walter asked.

"Can you, say, go and enter the dreams of the Rowdyruff Boys and tell them that we're telling the truth? Or if not, can you go to the real world and show yourself to the Rowdyruff Boys so they'll believe us!"

"Well, I'm an old tired man who only wants certain pleasures in life! My back hurts, my feet hurts! I'm half blind. The only way I answer it is if the girls over there make it worthwhile. Say, my feet had no feeling. Please massage them and kiss them so blood may flow to it?"

"What? That's too much!" Dr. Edwards shouted.

"Well, in that case, I'll go where I am needed, not to some place where the people would disrespect me in my humble requests!" the old man said, and he began to stand up and walk out on them.

"Wait! You're our only hope for getting out of here, and much as I hate to do it, we'll do it. Just help us," said Blossom.

Dr. Edwards looked disbelievingly at Blossom. "But—"

"Doctor, sometimes, sacrifices have to be made," said Blossom. "Girls, are you with me?"

"I guess," said Buttercup, grumbling.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Bubbles added.

Dr. Edwards sighed, defeated. "Okay, Walter, let's go. Follow me."

Dr. Edwards led the group inside his house. He let Walter sit on a couch, and lifted both his feet on the footstool presented.

Walter looked at the girls. "Well, what are you waiting for? Remove my shoes and my socks so you can begin."

Bubbles went and undid the shoelaces, and then removed the shoes. At once, a terrible stench made its presence felt, and they were forced to cover their noses. Bubbles then went and proceeded to remove his extremely dirty and sweat drenched socks, and as she did it, their delicate noses detected an even stronger stench. In fact, the stench was so strong that Bubbles suddenly ran outside where she vomited.

"This is too much! Come on girls, I'll give you something to help you with what you're doing," said Dr. Edwards. Dr. Edwards, his hands covering his mouth, led the girls upstairs. When he came back, he and the three girls were wearing gas masks.

"Before they can massage and kiss your feet," said Dr. Edwards, "I think I should wash it first to remove the stench," said Dr. Edwards. He went to the bathroom, and came back with a bucket full of warm water, a sponge, soap, a towel, and a metal basin. He carefully put his feet on the basin, and took a pitcher, filled it with water, and was about to begin to wash his feet when Walter objected.

"Not you sonny!" the old man said. "I want those girls to do it!"

Dr. Edwards sighed and stepped back, as Bubbles and Blossom went forward and proceeded to wash his dirty feet until the stench was gone. After the washing, as Walter required, the girls gently massaged it until finally, some blood flowed into it and color was restored. They didn't kiss his feet however, and Walter seemed to forget about that minor infringement. The girls and the doctor then removed their gas masks.

"That was wonderful," said Walter. "Thank you girls. I can feel my feet William! By the way, do you have some fresh socks that I could wear? And while you're at it, could I have some decent shoes too?"

"Whatever you say," said Dr. Edwards, and two minutes later, he came back with some fresh socks and a pair of shoes. Walter put them on.

"Ha, ha, these fits perfectly!" said Walter happily. "I'll now answer your question. No, I can't go into their dreams because I can only visit those dreams where the Voice possessed them. And I can't go into the real world. That's my weakness."

"Oh? Is that so. Well then, guess the only way we can persuade the boys is to free Dr. Edwards so he can tell them himself," said Blossom.

"Now tell us how to free Dr. Edwards?" Buttercup demanded.

"You haven't kissed my face yet!" Walter reminded. "The foot massage was only for telling you whether or not I can go to the Rowdyruff's dream and if I can go to the real world."

The girls growled, but they decided to get it over with. First Bubbles, then Blossom, then Buttercup finally did. They each kissed each of his cheeks ten times, then his lips once, then they stroked his beard, as Walter instructed.

"Ah that's much better. Now I can tell you," said Walter. Suddenly, a coin fell from his hand to the feet of Blossom. "I'll get it," he said.

He went down quickly to pick it up, with his head on the ground at Blossom's feet. He then turned his head up, and there was a loud noise.

Blossom had whacked him hard in the head. "You pervert! You peeked under my skirt!" Indeed, as Blossom was wearing at that time, a red skirt that ended just below her knees. She also wore white tights.

"Ouch, that hurt!" said Walter, gently stroking a six inch bump that formed in his head. "Ow my head! I think I have a headache!"

"Well you deserve it! Now tell us how I could be free? The girls kissed you, so they paid their due!"

"You are all disrespectful and rebellious kids! I'm just having some fun! Why back in my days, we never ever hit our elders! Kids these days! Have no respect for their elders! But all right, I'll tell you. If you want Doctor Edwards to be free of the Voice, you'll have to do the following things."

* * *

**Author Notes**

This story was deleted along with all the reviews, but I decided to include my replies to the author notes as they could give some information about this story.

* * *

To **Lynx Sarnage, **yeah, the girls aren't getting a lot of breaks lately, huh?

The boys are simply stalling on the offer, but yeah, it's unlikely that the girls will torment the boys in their dreams though, but hey, you never know.

* * *

To **Kim, **well, as the Professor, they can't reach him because the other Powerpuff Girls in the Professor's dream think they are imposters. Well, let's hope they find a way to free them.

* * *

To **Kezzer, **well, the old man was modeled on a combination of Roshi, the Elder Kai, and Grandpa Abe Simpson. You see the pervertedness of the first two, and the crabbiness of the last. Well, we'll see if they would be able to stop the digging.

* * *

To **Tones, **yeah, good thing he's there to help them, though he could be more helpful, really.

Well, the boys and girls really don't want to be enemies, but events conspired to make them so, but personally, there wasn't that much to make them hate each other.

* * *

To **Dooly, **yeah, Buttercup should thank her lucky stars it wasn't spiders. Well, I said the old man is modeled on a combination of Master Roshi, the Elder Kai, and Grandpa Abe Simpson. Well, thank you for the idea, but you see, even that seemingly fool-proof plan has holes, and Brick quickly found out what it is.

* * *

To **John, **thanks.

* * *

To **Akum, **well, I'll first finish _Prank_ _Wars _if I finally decide to come to updating it. I'm pretty busy with this fic, you know.

* * *

To **BrYtt BRatt, **yeah, it must be horrible for them, but they have no choice since only Walter knows how to free Dr. Edwards. Talk about bad luck!

* * *

To **Hairy Gregory, **well, I figured a backstory to explain all that had happened is overdue.

Well, judging by the reaction of BrYtt BRatt and Tones, well, I think that it's fair to say that the girls saw a lot of things wrong with kissing a very very old man with a face full of wrinkles and with very bad manners.

BTW, I forgot the name of the episode, but you can compare it to when the girls ran away from a boy their age who they thought had cooties and that boy kept wanting to kiss the Powerpuff Girls so Mojo Jojo used it to scare the girls away.

Well, the boys pretty much rationalized it away, just as you thought they would.

Well, I'll leave it to the audience to decide whether or not Walter is a good guy.

* * *

To **Scott Boyo, **well, he's simply a perv with powers who helps but would not hesitate to gain leverage to get what he wants in exchange for his help.

Well, that's the point. The girls can't know. But I think it's best to stall in making the decision, because it means that the boys don't have to lie to the girls about not stopping or at least delay the digging.

* * *

To **Zero Unknown, **yup, sweet revenge! Well, Brick, I think, is pretty cool in all my stories, though he can't always be cool in every situation as it would make for a boring and one-dimentional character.

* * *

To **Somewei, **yes, that's the only problem, but it's a pretty big problem considering it is the boys that are holding the girls' prisoner.

Well, yeah, I guess that would have been their reactions had they really found out.

* * *

To **Firespirit, **yeah, and with them tied-up and gagged as it is, those were really long three days.

Yeah, nobody really wants to rely on perverted old men. But you have to take what you can get.

Well, just read future chapters and you'll know how they'll defeat the boys.


	18. Chapter 18

This Chapter is currently being edited and revised for errors and such.

Since this would not be technically be posting a new chapter, but only replacing or updating an already existing chapter, this story won't be put on top of the PPG stories when I do post the updated chapters, nor would those whom there is an author alert be alerted by email if it does happened.

However…

If you wish to be informed upon the posting of the updated chapter, please leave a signed review on the last chapter, and I will PM you when I do post the updated chapter.


	19. Chapter 19

This Chapter is currently being edited and revised for errors and such.

Since this would not be technically be posting a new chapter, but only replacing or updating an already existing chapter, this story won't be put on top of the PPG stories when I do post the updated chapters, nor would those whom there is an author alert be alerted by email if it does happened.

However…

If you wish to be informed upon the posting of the updated chapter, please leave a signed review on the last chapter, and I will PM you when I do post the updated chapter.


	20. Chapter 20

This Chapter is currently being edited and revised for errors and such.

Since this would not be technically be posting a new chapter, but only replacing or updating an already existing chapter, this story won't be put on top of the PPG stories when I do post the updated chapters, nor would those whom there is an author alert be alerted by email if it does happened.

However…

If you wish to be informed upon the posting of the updated chapter, please leave a signed review on the last chapter, and I will PM you when I do post the updated chapter.


	21. Chapter 21

This Chapter is currently being edited and revised for errors and such.

Since this would not be technically be posting a new chapter, but only replacing or updating an already existing chapter, this story won't be put on top of the PPG stories when I do post the updated chapters, nor would those whom there is an author alert be alerted by email if it does happened.

However…

If you wish to be informed upon the posting of the updated chapter, please leave a signed review on the last chapter, and I will PM you when I do post the updated chapter.


	22. Chapter 22

This Chapter is currently being edited and revised for errors and such.

Since this would not be technically be posting a new chapter, but only replacing or updating an already existing chapter, this story won't be put on top of the PPG stories when I do post the updated chapters, nor would those whom there is an author alert be alerted by email if it does happened.

However…

If you wish to be informed upon the posting of the updated chapter, please leave a signed review on the last chapter, and I will PM you when I do post the updated chapter.


	23. Chapter 23

This Chapter is currently being edited and revised for errors and such.

Since this would not be technically be posting a new chapter, but only replacing or updating an already existing chapter, this story won't be put on top of the PPG stories when I do post the updated chapters, nor would those whom there is an author alert be alerted by email if it does happened.

However…

If you wish to be informed upon the posting of the updated chapter, please leave a signed review on the last chapter, and I will PM you when I do post the updated chapter.


	24. Chapter 24

This Chapter is currently being edited and revised for errors and such.

Since this would not be technically be posting a new chapter, but only replacing or updating an already existing chapter, this story won't be put on top of the PPG stories when I do post the updated chapters, nor would those whom there is an author alert be alerted by email if it does happened.

However…

If you wish to be informed upon the posting of the updated chapter, please leave a signed review on the last chapter, and I will PM you when I do post the updated chapter.


	25. Chapter 25

This Chapter is currently being edited and revised for errors and such.

Since this would not be technically be posting a new chapter, but only replacing or updating an already existing chapter, this story won't be put on top of the PPG stories when I do post the updated chapters, nor would those whom there is an author alert be alerted by email if it does happened.

However…

If you wish to be informed upon the posting of the updated chapter, please leave a signed review on the last chapter, and I will PM you when I do post the updated chapter.


	26. Chapter 26

This Chapter is currently being edited and revised for errors and such.

Since this would not be technically be posting a new chapter, but only replacing or updating an already existing chapter, this story won't be put on top of the PPG stories when I do post the updated chapters, nor would those whom there is an author alert be alerted by email if it does happened.

However…

If you wish to be informed upon the posting of the updated chapter, please leave a signed review on the last chapter, and I will PM you when I do post the updated chapter.


	27. Chapter 27

This Chapter is currently being edited and revised for errors and such.

Since this would not be technically be posting a new chapter, but only replacing or updating an already existing chapter, this story won't be put on top of the PPG stories when I do post the updated chapters, nor would those whom there is an author alert be alerted by email if it does happened.

However…

If you wish to be informed upon the posting of the updated chapter, please leave a signed review on the last chapter, and I will PM you when I do post the updated chapter.


	28. Chapter 28

This Chapter is currently being edited and revised for errors and such.

Since this would not be technically be posting a new chapter, but only replacing or updating an already existing chapter, this story won't be put on top of the PPG stories when I do post the updated chapters, nor would those whom there is an author alert be alerted by email if it does happened.

However…

If you wish to be informed upon the posting of the updated chapter, please leave a signed review on the last chapter, and I will PM you when I do post the updated chapter.


	29. Chapter 29

This Chapter is currently being edited and revised for errors and such.

Since this would not be technically be posting a new chapter, but only replacing or updating an already existing chapter, this story won't be put on top of the PPG stories when I do post the updated chapters, nor would those whom there is an author alert be alerted by email if it does happened.

However…

If you wish to be informed upon the posting of the updated chapter, please leave a signed review on the last chapter, and I will PM you when I do post the updated chapter.


	30. Chapter 30

This Chapter is currently being edited and revised for errors and such.

Since this would not be technically be posting a new chapter, but only replacing or updating an already existing chapter, this story won't be put on top of the PPG stories when I do post the updated chapters, nor would those whom there is an author alert be alerted by email if it does happened.

However…

If you wish to be informed upon the posting of the updated chapter, please leave a signed review on the last chapter, and I will PM you when I do post the updated chapter.


End file.
